¿CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE DIJE TE AMO?
by zull black
Summary: "¿En qué lugar, en dónde, a qué deshoras me dirás que te amo? Esto es urgente porque la eternidad se nos acaba." -Jaime Sabina ¿Ginny mortifaga?
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuando fue la última vez que te dije te amo?

Cap. 1 Encuentros

Eran mas de media noche, ya el reloj del gran comedor había marcado con sus estrepitosas campanadas la media noche, el ambiente en el castillo era tan tenso que podría cortarse con una tijera, la guerra era inevitable, los seres obscuros se paseaban en las afueras de Hogwarts; pero si seguía en la cama se volvería loca así que se levanto despacio para no despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto calzo sus zapatillas de deporte sin marrar las agujetas, guardo bien su varita en el porta varita que años atrás Harry le había regalado después del torneo de los tres magos, a ella le lucia mejor de eso no cabía duda, se acomodo el diminuto short que usaba en estas noches de calor, sus mejillas se ponían rojas con esa falta de viento que resoplara en el castillo, sin pensarlo mucho sus pies la llevaron a las afueras del castillo y llego a donde quería…al lago, su cabeza rápidamente pensó en su novio, pero ya tenia días que el estaba raro y pensó

-Voldemort- le asustaba pensar todo lo que vendría cuando estallara la guerra, pero hoy no había guerra y disfrutaría este breve aire que venia del norte despeinando su larga melena roja…se quito las zapatillas y la blusa dejando ver un traje de baño negro que contrastaba abrumante mente con su piel blanca y entro al lago que a esa hora estaba calmo, entro a lo profundo sintiendo el agua fría por todo su cuerpo, disfrutando un instante de tranquilidad, pero esta no duro, sintió que algo agarro su pie y la empujaba hacia abajo, la fuerza que ejercía para arriba era nada con aquello que la tenia sujeta, forcejeo por mucho rato pero parecía que alguien había puesto un hechizo muffiato en el castillo por que nadie oía sus gritos y cuando se dejo vencer por aquello que la tenia fuertemente sujeta del pie…vio una figura borrosa que se metía al lago para rescatarla estaba tan cansada de luchar que se dejo hacer x aquella figura borrosa …

-gracias –dijo débilmente tomando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, atrajo su cara hacia ella, le dio un suave beso y se desmallo

-por Merlín, a quien se le ocurre meterse al lago con el calamar gigante hambriento – decía una voz aterciopelada q arrastraba las palabras….

Ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

Eran mas de las 10 de la mañana y ella se revolvía en la cama, pero la sentía rara estaba muy dura no como siempre su cómoda cama de la madriguera, abrió los ojos lentamente procurando que el sol no la lastimara, recordó que estaba en la escuela y quiso pararse rápido para no llegar tarde a clases de la profesora Magonaga, otra vez pensó, ahora si que no la dejaría presentar los timos, pero al intentar ponerse de pie volvió a caer en la cama

-Señorita Wesley, con cuidado- dijo apurada la enfermera.- fue difícil curarle el tobillo, gracias que el joven Malfoy estaba cerca esto habría acabado muy mal…ella pensó ¿Cómo? ¿Malfoy era su salvador?

-esto no podría ir mejor…-dijo irónica volviéndose a acostar en la cama

-¿Qué podría ir peor Ginny?...-dijo Harry serio desde la puerta, ella lo miro con una media sonrisa…

-nada…-mordió sus labios…- es solo que tengo que tener reposo por dos semanas- dijo bajando la mirada, el la miro detenidamente muy serio como tratando de entender algo muy complicado

\- Ginny…-dijo serio – esta por estallar una guerra- su voz era acida, lenta y despacio como tratando de que sus palabras se quedaran grabadas dentro de ella….Ginny lo miraba seria y meditaba en lo que le respondería…

-fue un accidente, algo sin pensar, tenia mucho calor, además no se por que te enojas tanto, ni me paso nada

-¡Nada! Un tobillo roto es ¿nada?- dijo explotando de pronto- Ginny vivimos tiempos críticos, hay muchas cosas que necesitan atención y tu….-a estas alturas Harry ya estaba de pie y caminaba alrededor de la camilla- tu andas por ahí como si todo estuviera bien!

-Harry por Merlín cálmate…-decía discretamente Hermione, tomándolo del brazo para volverlo a sentar, mientras a Ginny le caían unas silenciosas lagrimas…- además – dijo secándole las lagrimas a su amiga- esto podría ser un buen pretexto para marcharnos…

La cara de Harry era un poema, ambas chicas estaban esperando la respuesta de el, se miraban de reojo ambas chicas, su cara se relajo, las miro un poco mas aliviado.

-tienes razón Hermione, ya tenemos una cuartada….

Harry James Potter; mejor conocido como el niño que vivió; tiene grandes expectativas ante si, el inicio de una guerra inminente, por aquel ser oscuro, quiere acabar con el mundo mágico a como lo conocemos y toda esa dura responsabilidad recae en los hombros del joven Potter, su carácter ah cambiado mucho los últimos años, siempre a su lado sus fieles amigos Ron Wesley y Hermione Granger, y su inseparable novia Ginny Wesley, aun que últimamente la chica había pasado a un tercer o cuarto lugar debajo del trabajo y el quidich. Todos son aurores los mejores que han existido según el profeta, el diario de mayor circulación en el mundo mágico, a pesar de que ya ah pasado 6 años desde aquella charla en la enfermería, viviendo en una guerra constante contra los mortifagos, ha habido perdidas irreparables que los había dejado en la lona como perder a Dombuldor, Lupin, entre otros. Desde que Harry estaba a cargo del cuartel de los aurores, parecía que estaban a un paso de ganar pero no, no sucedía y todo se complicaba cada vez mas, pero eso cambiaria y de la persona que menos se imaginaban….

Ginnyyyy!- grito Harry al entrar a casa, dejando su capa de viaje sobre el sillón, tenia ya dos años que habían decidido vivir juntos aunque haciendo cuentas a la forma de pensar de Ginny es como si llevaran un mes juntos, pues Harry siempre estaba de viaje, en misiones y ella se quedaba en casa, y a cargo del cuartel, llego hasta la cocina de donde provenía una vocecita alegre entonando una canción que no reconocía, se paro de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta observándola detenidamente…-¿Qué haces?

Ay…hola Harry no te escuche llegar…- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- pensé que llegarías mas tarde, te estoy preparando la cena…- dijo señalando varias cosas sobre la mesa, hierbas, carne, especias, verduras, vino…

No te preocupes- dijo el indiferente dándose la vuelta…- ya cene…- ella se quedo helada con la varita en mano, su sonrisa alegre se borro y con la misma velocidad que hace un moco murciélago tiro todo lo de la mesa al sesto de basura que estaba junto al trastero, una lagrima silenciosa rodo por su mejilla, se la seco antes que terminar de rodar por su mejilla y salió de la cocina con muchas palabras atoradas en su garganta que quisiera gritarle a Harry pero al entrar a la sala la imagen no pudo quebrarla mas, el estaba dormido en el sofá, ya era la quinta vez que el llegaba de una misión y se dormía en el sillón y ya sabia lo que vendría después, en la mañana que ella despertara el ya no estaría, y se pregunto a si misma ¿ en que momento había cambiado todo?, decidió no quedarse a lamentarse ella sola y hablar con la pared, se colgó su capa sobre unos vaqueros desgastados y una blusa de tirantes roja que hacían juego con su cabello, ya sabia donde ir, tomo polvos flu, se metió a la chimenea…

Inglaterra mugglet! – llego a una mansión estilo colonial, tenia una gran estancia, y unos ventanales muy hermosos, salió de la gran chimenea observando detenidamente la gran lámpara de araña que había en medio de la estancia, seguía tan abandonada como siempre, se sacudió las cenizas que tenia en su capa, y salió de la mansión hacia la gran ciudad, ya se había quitado la capa y la guardaba en su bolso, con un hechizo regalo de su mejor amiga Hermione, para que "pudiera meter todo lo necesario" decía la castaña, saco un gorra mugglet del equipo de Manchester, respiro hondo, y camino mas relajada por las calles del centro de Inglaterra, le fascinaba los adornos en esa época del año, era diciembre pero hacia menos frio que años anteriores por eso muchas personas andaban solo con bufandas atoradas al cuello, llego a la entrada de un café bar italiano, que le gustaba mucho: Di Angelo

Ragazza mia…lo de siempre?- dijo al verla entrar Pier uno de los socios del lugar

Gratzie … -contesto con una amplia sonrisa, pero esta se le borro al instante al ver sentado en la barra a uno de los enemigos declarados de su novio, intento mantener la compostura mientras Pier la conducía a una mesita solitaria junto a una ventana, donde siempre se sentaba…

Wesley…- escucho detrás de ella- creí que Potter no te dejaba salir sola

No soy su propiedad!- le grito acercándose a el y apuntándolo con un dedo- y no tengo que darle explicaciones a el ni a nadie…- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a su mesa, la mirada de Pier estaba sobre ella, de los años que Ginny había ido a ese lugar, jamás le había dirigido la palabra a nadie, excepto a el y al otro encargado….

-¿todo bien ragazza?...

-oh si, Pier, de maravilla- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y acercándose a los labios la copa de vino que Pier le servía, en su cabeza se preguntaba ¿Qué había sido todo ello? Y ¿Malfoy en un bar muggle?

-valla, valla, Wesley…guarda tus energías para lo que se acerca…-dijo Malfoy frio con esos ojos grises que parecían no tener vida y sus palabras eran tan acidas que le causaban escalofrió, callo con un gesto con la mano la protesta que ella iba a darle…- mira fierecilla- puso énfasis en esa ultima palabra…- nada es lo que parece…-entre cerro los ojos- las diferencias del colegio no acabaron… así que decide de que lado estará…-le dijo el guillándole un ojo y salió del bar, dos tipos lo esperaban fuera, ella entorno los ojos para distinguirlos… Zabinni y Noht…sus amigos inseparables….

Estaba claro Malfoy fue y siempre será un mortifago, y el pequeño intercambio que acababan de tener solo significaba una cosa….La guerra estaba por estallar….

++ Bueno ahí queda mi primer fic después de 5 mil años, agradecería sus opiniones, pensaba hacer un oneshot pero la inspirqcion llego a mi….jjjj++

++ Travesura terminada


	2. Peticiones

PETICIONES

Era increíble como había bajado la temperatura, caía la nieve por todo Londres, pero en especial los copos de nieve del centro del Londres mágico hacían figuras alrededor de los magos que se paseaban por las calles, era un día muy especial esta noche, la sociedad mágica premiaba a los mejores aurores, sonaba algo irónico una fiesta a estas alturas cuando no sabían por donde atacaría el enemigo.

La música atravesaba las grandes puertas que daban hacia el balcón, donde se miraba una figura solitaria, sentada en una de las sillas lujosas que habían allí, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto del hermoso jardín, su vestido le llegaba hasta los talones con una cola en forma de sirena, un escote nada pronunciado, que hacían lucir unas coquetas pecas en los hombros; iba pegado hasta las caderas y de ahí suelto, el color azul rey contrastaba enormemente con su piel blanca pero resaltaba de una manera hermosa su grandes ojos azules. Entre ratos se colaba la música de la fiesta y podía escuchar a Harry agradeciendo algo, de pronto luz y música llenaron el balcón un instante y se volvió a quedar en silencio todo, hasta que sintió alguien a su lado que interrumpió sus pensamientos…

¿No deberías estar adentro recibiendo elogios junto a tu noviecito san Potter?...-dijo una voz fría carente de sentimientos…

Es su noche…-dijo muy seria tratando de igualar el tono de su interlocutor, sin lograrlo- No me gusta ser entrometida….-su voz sonó mas triste de lo que querría, el alzó una ceja hasta el infinito y su media sonrisa se desdibujo de su cara…-ahora que recuerdo ¿tu que haces aquí?...- dijo levantándose de su silla y poniéndose a su altura…sus ojos grises tan profundos e intensos y ese olor a colonia, la hicieron dar un paso hacia atrás, y lo vio mejor, vestía de negro como siempre lo recordaba, su cabello plateado casi albino impecablemente peinado, llevaba una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra sostenía una copa…

No me mires así Wesley, soy un miembro importante en el mundo mágico…-contesto arrogante prolongando mas la ceja que ya tenia levantada…-soy un Malfoy…-menciono como si con el solo hecho de decir su apellido contestara todas las respuestas del universo

Tu arrogancia me enferma…-dijo como con asco, el sonrió

La pregunta seria…-decía acercándose a ella…- ¿Cómo dejaron entrar al inepto traidor a la sangre de tu hermano?

Ggggg eres un idiota…-dijo molesta tratando de sacar su varita que traía escondida en su bolso, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta de repente y una figura aparece en el umbral….

Ginny…. ¿eres tu?...-dijo la castaña observando fijamente a Malfoy

Si, Hermione….- camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba su amiga

Traidores a la sangre, sangre sucia….-dijo Malfoy escupiendo cada palabra, enumerando lo que decía…- por eso el mundo mágico esta en decadencia, y ¿que más encontraremos? ¿sucios squib?...- ambas chicas lo miraban con rabia

Vámonos Ginny….-dijo jalando a la pelirroja…-no vale la pena perder el tiempo con personas como Malfoy….si es que podemos llamarles personas…

Cállate asquerosa sangre sucia…!...-dijo molesto con varita en mano- are tragarte tus palabras…-casi bufaba y sus ojos grises eran tan fríos y carentes de sentimiento que realmente si asustaban…

Pero no será hoy Malfoy….-dijo cerrando la puerta en sus narices Ginny y sacando valor de algún lugar, valor que estaba muy lejos de sentir…

La fiesta estaba por terminar, Ginny no podía evitar ese sentimiento de vacío, sentía como que a su vida le hacia falta algo, y de pronto empezó a ver como su vida había perdido sentido, todo lo que había dejado por estar siempre con Harry, había siempre anhelado el contrato de buscadora de aquel equipo de quidditch, el cual se negó a aceptar por que Harry le había dicho…

-haces mas falta en el cuartel de la orden….eres mejor auror que cualquiera…

Esas palabras definitivamente la habían convencido de no aceptar jugar con las harpías…y claro el estar tan enamorada de el, de pronto sintió que todo le daba vuelta y empezaba a dejar de respirar… dejo de oír la música, todo se empezó a poner borroso, escucho un grito a lo lejos y antes de perder la conciencia escucho que una copa se rompía…

Gdgdgdgdggdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdggdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Eran más de las doce del medio día, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, como si se hubiera tomado tres botellas de whisky de fuego, intentaba abrir los ojos pero el sol la deslumbraba…muy a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Molly, su madre…

¿Ginny?...- decía la afligida mujer mientras acariciaba el brazo de la chica… - despierta por favor…

¿ya despertó?...-decía Hermione entrando por la puerta, mientras Molly negaba con la cabeza

¿mamá? ¿Hermione? ¿Dónde estoy?...- dijo Ginny con voz cansada

Oh! Querida por fin….-dijo su madre tirándosele casi encima…- me da gusto que despertaras…creí que…- dijo mientras se secaba unas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos…

Tranquila Molly…- dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarla y tomándole la mano a su amiga…- nos tenias muy preocupados, estamos aquí en la madriguera, creo que ahora mismo es uno de los pocos lugares mas seguros…

¿por que?...-dijo asustada, no podía haber cambiado todo en unas pocas horas…-¿y Harry?...- ambas mujeres se miraban pensativas, al no oír respuesta Ginny trato de pararse e irlo a buscar pero al momento sintió una punzada en el costado, se puso la mano rápidamente y al verla había sangre en su mano, miro asustada a su amiga antes de volver a desmallarse. Pasaron dos horas antes de que volviera a despertar, su madre y su amiga seguían al pie de la cama…- por Merlín, tienen mucho que explicarme…-dijo la pelirroja acomodándose con mucho cuidado en la cama, volvió a ponerse la mano en el costado pero este ya se lo habían curado…

Mira …-empezó Hermione…-la noche de la fiesta

Anoche…-la interrumpió insegura Ginny, la castaña movió la cabeza negativamente

Llevas inconsciente tres días…-los grandes ojos azules de Ginny parecían desenfocados, su amiga continuo…-hubo un ataque de mortifagos la noche de la entrega de los reconocimientos, nos agarraron desprevenidos y….

Y que? Hermione y que?...- dijo desesperada- ¿esta bien Harry?

El esta bien….un poco lastimado…como todos…-ahora que lo decía su amiga la observo mejor y estaba un poco lastimada por diferentes parte del cuerpo…

¿entonces? ¿Qué me paso a mí?

¿no lo recuerdas Ginny?...-negó la pelirroja…- los mortifagos entraron por el balcón donde estabas…y te atacaron por la espalda…

¡Son unos desgraciados!...- casi grito Molly al borde de la histeria

Tranquila Molly…-trato de tranquilizarla Hermione…-sabemos que son seres desalmados

¿entonces, donde esta Harry?

Después de traerte a la madriguera y ver que estabas relativamente bien fue a buscar a la persona con la que te topaste esa noche…

Malfoy….

Gdgdgdggdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdggdgdgdgd

Eres un idiota Potter!...- decía mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que amenazaba con salir de su boca

¡Estoy plenamente seguro que fueron tus hombres!...gritaba Harry con la varita apuntando a la cara de su oponente

¿desconfías de mi?...-dijo con arrogancia- ¿Cuántas veces tendremos esta charla?- su voz sonaba fría e impaciente, su ceja se alzaba casi hasta el infinito, lo apunto con su varita y una fría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, carente de sentimientos y sus ojos grises se hicieron aun mas profundos…- acaso ¿intentaras de nuevo llevarme a juicio?

No…yooo…-decía Harry nervioso dando dos pasos hacia atrás y su atacante dos pasos hacia el….

O peor aun…. ¿veritaserum?...- sus ojos eran dos pozos tan profundos que Harry tuvo que voltear su mirada pues creyó que seria eliminado bajo esos ojos grises que asemejaban el infierno….

No Malfoy….-dijo bajando su varita, se froto las cienes cansinamente…- solo entiéndeme, tengo un gran peso sobre los hombros…-se dejo caer en una silla

¿Y eso te da derecho a acusar a cuanto mago se te atraviese? ….- dijo Malfoy sin bajar su varita

Tu eres "todo" menos cualquier mago…-dijo enfatizando la palabra TODO y mirándolo fijamente….- puedes bajar esa varita….- su rostro empezaba a asomarse una sonrisa

Bien…- bajo su varita y se sentó frente a Harry…- quiero entenderte Potter….-su voz seguía siendo fría y su mirada vacía…- pero también quiero que entiendas…. Si he tomado decisiones que te cuestan trabajo entender, no es mi problema…soy un Malfoy tengo una reputación que cuidar….

Lo se…

Mi apellido pesa mucho… en ambos mundos….y…

Para los Mortifagos….- se hizo un abrupto silencio en la enorme estancia de la mansión Malfoy… era risible ver a esas dos figuras sentadas codo a codo dado los suceso que años pasados se habían dado allí… conversando como si fueran amigos; pero era cierto la influencia de Lucius Malfoy había sido enorme para el lado obscuro, un mortifago consolidado, la mano derecha de Voldemort…. Aun que ahora no estaba, Draco Malfoy era su sucesor o eso parecía…

Exacto….- se puso de pie y se sirvió una copa de vino le hizo señas a Harry si le servía una, volvió al cómodo sillón pasándole la copa a Harry….- la cuestión es Potter…- suspiro…- que sabia del ataque…

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, la información la estaba procesando de manera lenta, apretó con fuerza la copa que sostenía, si bien al principio había dudado de las intenciones de Malfoy, a estas alturas sabia que el no permitiría algo así, a menos que tuviera una razón muy poderosa y a como estaban últimamente los movimientos de los mortifagos creía que si…

Me entere minutos antes que irrumpieran en el ministerio…- prosiguió- como ya te habrás dado cuenta, ahora mismo hay mucho movimiento mortifago, aquí en Inglaterra y en toda Europa.

¿sabes a que se debe?

Si…- termino de beber el contenido de su copa y se levanto, tomo un pergamino que tenia en su librero y se lo entrego a Harry- necesitas tomar decisiones Potter, antes que ocurra otro ataque o…

¿o?...

O… ya no haya nada que hacer…

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Harry caminaba distraídamente, por los pasillos del ministerio de magia, no dejaba de darle vuelta la conversación con Malfoy, en algo tenia razón, no podían permitir que otro ataque ocurriera en el corazón del mundo mágico, si ya de por si todos vivían asustados y nerviosos. Tenia que impedir a como diera lugar la guerra pues la estabilidad del mundo mágico pendía de un hilo… buscaría aliados, movería cielo mar y tierra para ganar una guerra o en el otro caso….impedirla…

En la gran mesa de la cocina de Grinmus Place, estaban todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, a la cabeza, Harry Potter, a su derecha, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly y Arthur, Fred, George, Luna, a su izquierda Nevill, Lupin, Dennis y Colín Creevey, Fleur, Billi, Charlie, Víctor Krum; todos hablaban con un nerviosismo mal disimulado, pues era raro ver que Harry estuviera tan callado pero sobre todo que mandara a hablar con urgencia a todos los de la orden, pues siempre que había reunión casual siempre faltaban integrantes por andar en alguna misión o por no ser de urgencia seguían en sus tapaderas; pues si bien el mundo mágico sabia de la existencia de la orden del fénix muy pocos sabían que seguía vigente, pues después de la muerte de Dumbledore, muchos creían que se había disuelto. Pero esta misión era importante, pues de ello dependía la vida de todos los presentes, como del mundo mágico y mas aun tenia que ser algo tan secreto que Harry había puesto tantos hechizos de muffiato en la cocina como otros para que nadie que no fuera de la orden pudiera enterarse de lo que allí pasaba.

Ginny tamboreaba distraídamente los dedos en la mesa mientras platicaba con Luna, mientras Harry tenia la mirada clavada en el pergamino que Malfoy le había dado días atrás, de repente una idea loca atravesó por su cabeza y despego los ojos del pergamino para clavarlos en su hermosa pelirroja, la veía mas bella que otros días, con su cabello suelto y como enredaba con un dedo un mechón de su larga cabellera pelirroja distraídamente, su cara sonriente salpicada de pecas, siempre con el; tan disponible solo para el y se pregunto ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que le había dicho que la amaba?...que idiota, no lo recordaba…sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, era absurdo no darle atención a aquella hermosa mujer que lo amaba, negó con la cabeza, pero si la miró fue por otra razón, Ginny era muy poderosa, no por nada era la única mujer Wesley en varias generaciones…solo surgía una pregunta…¿estaría preparada?

Interrumpió las paticas de todos, con un sonido gutural, todos lo miraron atentos, esperando lo que su líder tendría que decirles…. Miedo, nerviosismo y ansiedad reflejaban la mirada de todos…

-todos se preguntaran el por que de esta reunión….- empezó Harry, limpiándose el sudor inexistente de su frente…- después del ataque del mes pasado….- con una mirada mal disimulada observaron a Ginny, la cual solo fijo la mirada en su novio- han habido mucho mas movimientos mortifagos de los que salen en el profeta e incluso de los que sabemos…estamos a un paso de la guerra…- todo se quedo en silencio mas de lo que ya había, contuvieron la respiración ante la siguiente frase….- necesitamos un espía…- puso el pergamino en el centro de la mesa y todos pudieron leer lo que decía….

 _ **Horteva Ivanenko**_

-¿Alguien sabe quien es?...- no fue una pregunta hecha a alguien en especifico

\- es un mortifago muy sanguinario…- respondió Krum…- si no me equivoco era la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero…-dijo pensativo y entornando los ojos hacia el pergamino como queriendo buscar algo mas…- tras la guerra contra Voldemort, nunca nadie lo encontró, y no se sabia si estaba muerto o…

\- vivo….-termino Harry…- pues señores, esta vivo, si…esta vivo uno de los mortifagos mas poderosos y es el nuevo líder, y es el quien ah estado movilizando los ataques por toda Europa y mas aun en los países bajos, pero una fuente confiable me dijo que Ivanenko se encuentra en estos momentos en Rusia…

\- Harry….- interrumpió Hermione…- dijiste que se necesitaba un espía, ¿exactamente a que te refieres?

-escuchen bien…-empezó Harry, poniéndose de pie y caminando al rededor de la mesa…- esta misión no es igual que otra, ni siquiera la mitad de parecida a alguna otra, por eso necesito a alguien que sea capas de trabajar bajo presión, no protestar ante lo que se pida, no cuestionar, tener un alto nivel en magia oscura, estará solo y tendrá que tomar las decisiones mas importante SOLO…-recalco esta ultima palabra…

-¿no serán dos?... ¿como siempre?...- pregunto una Luna muy seria, ya casi no se le notaba ese aire de chiflada que solía tener en el colegio

\- No…-contesto secamente Harry…- si acaso su único compañero será nuestro informante secreto del otro lado…

\- y ¿Quién es ese informante?...-dijo George con una sonrisa picara

\- no estas escuchando hermano…- dijo Fred sonriendo…- es secreto… o secreta….- Harry parecía que quería ahogarse de la risa pero mantuvo la compostura

\- es SECRETO…- dijo con una sonrisa de lado…- solo vera su identidad el que trabaje con el

\- Aparte de que es una misión casi suicida… - dijo Hermione enmarcando cada una de las palabras…- que estará solo…-dijo como contando con los dedos…- su compañero es secreto… ¿hay algo mas que nos quieras mencionar?...- concluyo, como intuyendo lo que seguiría a continuación… Harry trago en seco…

\- Si…aun queda un pequeño detalle…-dijo casi sarcástico…- deben entender una cosa, el que acepte esta misión, tiene que aceptar todos los riesgos y consecuencias…pero sobre todo las consecuencias…

-¿entonces?...- dijo Ron

\- por favor Harry…- le hablo Ginny con voz dulce…- no nos des mas larga, ¿Cuál es ese pequeño detalle?...- el la miro con dulzura, como si solo ellos dos estuvieran en ese lugar, suspiro y volvió a ponerse serio…

\- tendrá que ponerse la marca tenebrosa….- todos se tensaron y el silencio se hizo mas sepulcral, podían esperar casi todo, pero no eso…

\- valla un tatuaje…- dijo George tratando de romper la tensión…- siempre he querido uno…- la sala estallo en conversaciones, había funcionado, George rompió la tensión, mientras todos debatían y proponían quien debía ir, una vocecita interrumpió las propuestas…

\- yo lo hare…- dijo Ginny alzando la mano como en la escuela, Harry cerro los ojos como si al abrirlos hubiera sido una pesadilla todo aquello…- yo lo hare…- dijo con voz mas fuerte y la cocina volvió a quedar en silencio, Molly dio un gritito y abraso a su esposo, pues no podían impedir aquello que estaba ocurriendo…

\- pero tu no tienes mucha experiencia…- dijo Charlie…- iré yo

\- No!...- dijo Ginny firme…- acéptenlo…- trato de sonar tranquila…- tengo todas las cualidades que Harry menciono… además…- alzo una mano callando algunas protestas que estaban por salir…- todos los aquí presentes han tenido muchas tapaderas y algunos han sido descubiertos... y yo no… mis misiones han sido impecables y además…- dijo resignada…- creo que seré mejor mortifago que vosotros…- Harry sonrió resignado…no quería aceptarlo, pero era verdad, desde que Malfoy le había dado el pergamino sabia que la indicada era ella…

\- Muy bien Ginny… ve a casa, alista tus cosas….- dijo Harry con su seriedad habitual, recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose de pie, al instante todos se pararon también…

\- Harry… ¿Cuándo me marcho?...

\- Esta noche…- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-¡Harry!...- corrió ella tras el, para alcanzarlo…el se detuvo a mirarla…- ¿Te veré en casa?

\- no puedo Ginny, voy a arreglar tu partida….- ella intento agarrarlo de la mano y el se apresuro…- tengo que irme Ginn

\- si…- dijo mirando el suelo…- esta bien….

\- No lo olvides nunca….-dijo regresando y colocándose frente a ella…- eres la mejor…- la tomo de los hombros mirándola a los ojos…- confío en ti…- beso su frente y se marcho…

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgddgdgddgdgdg

-¿estas preocupada?

\- no…- sonó más insegura de lo que pensó

\- estará bien…-dijo muy seguro…- yo se que lo estará…- le sonrió de manera cariñosa…- ella siempre ha sido muy valiente, pero sobre todo la mejor bruja que conozco…-rodo los ojos y volvió a sonreír…- bueno aparte de ti Hermione…

-gracias…-dijo sonrojada…-pero…estará sola, Ginny nunca ha estado sola Fred

\- mmmm….- paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica…- no estoy tan seguro… Ginny siempre ha sido muy independiente, es la menor de 7, ustedes tres siempre estaban juntos y ahora con Harry siempre en misiones prácticamente ella esta sola además, confío en las buenas decisiones de Harry y tengo entendido que su contacto con los mortifagos es de su confianza…

\- ¡por Merlín!... Fred!... es un MORTIFAGO…. ¿confiarías tu vida en las manos de un mortifago?...- dijo desesperada, y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos castaños, Fred la abraso contra su cuerpo y beso la coronilla de su cabeza, luego con su mano levanto su mentón y la miro a los ojos

\- Si Dombuldore confiaba en el, y Harry confía en el….nosotros también debemos de confiar en el…tenemos que…- con un suave beso sello aquella promesa, que no solo ellos necesitaban…

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

En casa, Ginny arreglaba su baúl, aun que no tenia ni idea que clase de ropa guardar, no sabia si se quedaría en Londres o viajaría a Rusia o a alguno de los países, no sabia quien seria su compañero o compañera, si funcionaria su tapadera, si tendría que hacer cosas que luego tuviera que lamentarse, realmente sabia casi nada de esta misión o quizá nada, salvo el nombre del mayor mortifago que ha existido después de Voldemort…. Y añoraba tanto que Harry estuviera ahí…. De repente escucho un ruido en la cocina, sus oídos que siempre estaban alerta agudizaron sus sentidos, tomo la varita que estaba sobre la cama, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, se descalzo las zapatillas deportivas que cargaba para que sus pasos no sonaran al bajar las escaleras, su nariz percibió un olor vagamente conocido, pero no sabia donde lo había olido… escuchaba pasos que avanzaban a la estancia, ella se escondió tras un mueble que había al final de la escalera y lo vio…a pesar de la oscuridad vio a la persona, era un hombre por la estatura y la compleción, tenia un caminar bastante soso, respiro hondo y salió de su escondite…

-¡tira la varita!...-le dijo apuntándole por la espalda

\- soy yo…- dijo volteando lentamente con las manos en alto

\- ¡que tires las varita!...- grito ella apuntándole al rostro, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa

\- Wesley…

-¡la varita!...

\- Weeesleeey

\- ¡Altooo!

\- Escuchameee Wesleeeey

-Petrificus totalus….- se escucho un ruido sordo donde callo al suelo la figura que estaba ante Ginny, con un movimiento de varita ilumino toda la casa y reconoció a su atacante….

\- ¡por Merlín! Víctor…. – dijo terminando el hechizo para que su amigo se pusiera de pie, lo ayudo a levantarse, mientras Víctor sonreía sentado en el sillón…

\- Si que eres buena mujer…- decía con una sonrisa de lado, y ese acento eslavo que la revista corazón de bruja decía era muy sexy…y es que el chico no estaba nada mal, ya no era aquel corpulento sin cerebro del torneo de los tres magos, era un chico alto, moreno canela, fornido, sus ojos color avellana eran hipnóticos…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nadie esta acostumbrado a tocar la puerta?...- dijo irónica mientras le pasaba una tasita de te, y sentándose frente a el…- ¿dime, en que puedo ayudarte?...

-me mando Harry…-se puso de pie muy serio…- yo te pondré la marca tenebrosa…- su cuerpo estaba rígido, Ginny lo miro un segundo y se puso de pie, su corazón empezó a agitarse muchísimo

\- creí… - trago saliva…- creí que Harry me la pondría…- dijo arremangándose el jersey que su madre le había regalado esta navidad.

-creo que Harry…- dijo dudando un poco…- no quiere verte pasar por esto

-es comprensible…-suspiro ella

\- esto te dolerá un poco…- dijo tratando de sonar amable, tomo su brazo izquierdo y le dio vuelta, su palma quedo sobre su mano, antes de volver a mirarla, puso la punta de su varita en el antebrazo y susurro algo…a continuación Ginny despertó recostada sobre el sillón y Víctor arrodillado a sus pies…- nadie debería pasar por esto… menos alguien como tu…- decía en silencio…ella miro su brazo y ahí estaba la marca tenebrosa tan reluciente como siempre la había visto en el brazo de los mortifagos, y era insultante la manera en que se miraba en su piel blanca, ella suspiro y le costo un poco tragar saliva, se puso de pie y se acomodo el jersey…

\- bueno… ya esta hecho…-dijo como si nada…- que prosigue…

-tu baúl…- suspiro…- yo te llevare al punto de partida…

-bien…- dejo la tasita de té sobre la mesa junto al sillón y subió a su cuarto, guardo las ultimas cosas y volvió a bajar con el baúl delante ella…

La situación era precaria, como las decisiones hacían que todo cambiara de un instante a otro, ¿arrepentida?, no Ginny no lo estaba, sentía como la adrenalina fluía por sus venas, nunca se había sentido tan extasiada como cuando jugo x primera vez de buscadora.

Caminaba junto a Víctor, ambos iban en silencio, podía sentirse la tención del chico, desde el valle de Godric se habían aparecido en un lugar que ella no reconocía y ahora caminaban hacia el otro punto donde se aparecería, su contacto y compañero la estaría esperando ya del otro lado, el clima estaba cambiando, los nubarrones grises se veían a pesar de que la luna llena estaba imponente en el cielo. Ginny recordó que apenas y había cruzado palabra con su familia, lamentaba no haberse despedido de ellos y de sus amigos todo por salir corriendo tras de Harry… Harry pensó una vez mas…creía que lo vería, pero bueno ¿estaba ocupado no?... quizá le estaba exigiendo demasiado, pensó…iba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando Víctor se detuvo, ahora que lo miraba mejor estaba un poco pálido y llevaba en sus manos un calcetín de las Harpías…pensó valla, que ironía, estaban en un prado, no se miraba nada alrededor la noche caía imponente ante ellos, la fuerte ventisca se sentía un poco mas y los relámpagos en el cielo iluminaban la nada…Ginny aun tenia la tonta esperanza de que ahí encontraría a Harry…. Pero no… no estaba…

-Bien…llegamos….

-¿Rusia?...

-¿perdón?

\- que si a Rusia me llevara este traslador….

-no… creo que te llevara a un lugar resguardado por mortifagos

-¿creo?... ¿no sabes?

\- Es todo lo que me dijo Harry…-dijo apenado…- es…

-secreto…. Entiendo…. uff… bueno…

\- ¿tienes todo?...-pregunto mientras observaba su reloj y pasándole el calcetín…- toma tu baúl… - ella suspiro, tomo su baúl de una mano, acomodo su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero y sujeto fuertemente el calcetín con la otra mano como si fuera un amuleto… suspiró profundo una vez mas para tranquilizar a su alocado corazón, se mordió los labios y miro a Víctor…ambos sonrieron

-todo saldrá bien…- dijo sin despegar los ojos del reloj…- siempre contaras conmigo…bueno con todos…

-lo se…- su sonrisa llego hasta sus ojos, de repente a lo lejos vio como una figura corría hacia ellos, entorno los ojos…-¿Harry?

\- Hasta pronto Ginny…- dijo Víctor besando su frente…-3…- empezó la cuenta regresiva

\- N0!... espera…

-Giiinyyyyy….

-2

-Esperaaa!

-1

-Giiiinyyyyyy….

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

-Harryyyyy….- grito a la nada….- menudo idiota…-sonrió triste…limpiándose una lagrima que amenazaba con escurrirse…- ¿Por qué esperar hasta el ultimo momento?...

Apareció frente a un jardín, que tenia dos grandes muros de arbustos, se abrazo así misma, pues la fría noche le empezaba a atravesar el jersey, metió su mano al bolsillo de su vaquero y encontró un pedazo de pergamino que Harry le había mandado con Víctor, recordó el beso que este le había dado y sonrió…

Su baúl flotaba frente a ella, camino atreves de los verdes arbustos, miro para todos lados por si alguien la seguía, sus agudos oídos nada persivian, le pareció raro, por lo menos debería escucharse el croar de alguna rana o el inconfundible ruido que hacen los grillos, de pronto su ágil mente le dio la respuesta

-Un poderoso hechizo silenciador…- se dijo así misma, tomo fuertemente la varita

Solo podía significar que el traslador la había mandado justo donde querían, la entrada de la mansión de los mortifagos… se topo con una enorme reja color patinada con una enorme M entrelazada, le pareció extraño, ¿A dónde habría llegado?... bueno, fuera como fuera ya estaba ahí, intento abrir aquella reja al estilo muggle, obvio pensó no funciono, siendo el lugar donde habitaban los mortifagos engreídos, se abriría con un encantamiento, utilizo del mas sencillo hasta el mas complicado, suspiro cansinamente e iba asentarse sobre su baúl cuando recordó el pergamino que traía en su bolsillo, lo saco y leyó lo que había allí escrito _serpiente_ las enormes rejas plateadas se abrieron, no lo dudó y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta, la entrada de la mansión, el picaporte era una serpiente, ella arqueo una ceja, iba a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió, al entrar a la casa vio lo lujosa que era, escucho que la puerta se cerro de pronto, pero nadie había, camino hasta la estancia, a pesar de que la mansión estaba a oscuras podía percibir los cuadros que estaban colgados como dormían plácidamente no se habían inmutado por el portazo, en medio de la estancia estaba una enorme chimenea que aun permanecía encendida, en una esquina estaba un piano de cola, ella sonrió, alguna vez había escuchado a alguien en el colegio tocar el que había en una aula vacía, nunca supo quien, justo en medio había un enorme candelabro de araña que se movía ligeramente con el viento que se colaba por las ventanas, las cortinas estaban cerradas, de pronto sintió que alguien se movía, empuño la varita en dirección a un pequeño mueble justo enfrente de la chimenea, sintió un agradable aroma que se le hacia vagamente conocido, pero no recordaba donde y a quien…

-Identifíquese…-dijo suavemente alumbrando con la punta de su varita, sus ojos no acababan de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

\- Bueno, siendo esta mi casa, yo debería decir eso…- dijo una voz fria que arrastraba las palabras…- ¿Quién llega a mitad de la noche e irrumpe mi privacidad?...- se puso de pie miro fijamente a Ginny, que seguía con la varita en alto

-¿Malfoy?...- dijo sin entender abriendo como un plato sus ojos…

\- valla, valla, valla, la pequeña Wesley…- dijo arrogante acercándose a ella- si que se lució Potter…- ella lo miraba fijamente aun sin bajar la varita

-¿tu eres…

-¿guapo?...-entorno los ojos Ginny…- ¿el mejor...¿poderoso?...- los ojos de Ginny parecían dos ranuras, bufo indignada…

-pedante, arrogante… estaría mejor…- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-mira Wesley…es mejor que no te comportes como si te estuviera atacando por que no es así…

\- entonces, no me provoques…

-escúchame bien…-dijo apretando los labios y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, Ginny dio un paso atrás…- todo lo que sabes, lo que has escuchado, lo que ignoras y hasta lo que imaginas no lo es…desde el momento que entraste aquí no debes portarte mas como una tonta Griffindor…- puso dos dedos sobre sus labios para impedir que hablara, Ginny sintió un escalofrío que nada tenia que ver con lo helado de la noche…- por que como bien sabrás si, no convences, no solo tu morirás si no también yo y realmente valoro mucho mi apreciable vida…y no estoy dispuesto a perder mi renombre por una estúpida Griffindor que falle…- su voz era acida y fría… Ginny lo miro fijamente tratando de no perder la compostura, pero con ira reflejada en su cara…

-si algo sale mal…- contesto en un susurro…- no será por mi…

\- excelente pequeña Wesley… me agrada que te quede claro

-idiota…- dijo dando un paso atrás, Malfoy la miro de manera acecina…- bien…- dijo levantando las manos…- Malfoy…- sonó mas irónica de lo que creyó, el sonrió de lado

\- vamos, te enseñare tu habitación…

\- bien…- de pronto se sintió muy cansada, subieron la enorme escaleras de caracol, había muchas puertas, Ginny rodo los ojos y pensó para que querían tantos cuarto si ahí solo vivían los padres de Malfoy y el, bueno ahora solo el, o eso pensaba ella. El reloj del pasillo marco la una de la madrugada…

-es aquí…- le señalo una puerta, la abrió y pasaron dentro, era enorme, mas de lo que Ginny se podía imaginar una habitación, tenia una hermosa cama enorme, la decoración era un poco lúgubre tonalidades verdes y plata, había una puerta pequeña que Malfoy abrió y era el closet era otra habitación un poco mas pequeña, llena de accesorios desde ropa, zapatos, etc. A Ginny se le ilumino el rostro, bueno pensó, algo bueno tenia que tener esa misión, luego le mostro el baño, el cual tenia una tina enorme como para hacer una fiesta ahí adentro…- descansa…-interrumpió sus pensamientos…- por la mañana partimos

\- ¿no nos quedaremos en Londres?...- pregunto sin esperanza

\- no

-¿a donde iremos?

\- al bello desierto de Siberia…- dijo irónico

\- ¿Siberia?... perfecto…- dijo alzando una ceja

\- mira Wesley, si sientes que no podrás con la misión…- dijo tomándola de la muñeca…- es mejor que te retires ahora…

\- claro que no imbécil….- dijo tratando de soltarse, pero el era mas fuerte, la miro a los ojos y ella se perdió en sus profundos ojos grises que irradiaban fuego como el mismísimo infierno

\- en que quedamos Wesley…. Que dejarías de portarte como un estúpido Griffindor

-pues entonces deja de provocarme…- el la soltó

-pórtate a la altura de la marca que tienes en el brazo…- dijo desde la puerta de su habitación…- y a partir de ya somos compañeros

\- si…- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama…- Malfoy…

\- muy bien Ginevra…ahora deberás usar mi nombre…- Ginny abrió como plato los ojos…- si se supone que somos compañeros, no debemos hablarnos con nuestros apellidos…

\- bien…bien…- dijo impaciente…- hasta entonces… Draco…- dijo su nombre como si le quemara al pronunciarlo, el sonrió…- y dime Ginny…- la ceja de el la elevo casi al infinito

\- me agrada más Ginevra…- sonrió y se marcho a su habitación…

La dejó con un reclamo ahogándose por salir, suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, paso su mano a lado de ella, esta noche oficialmente dormiría solo, bueno ya últimamente no dormía con Harry, pero hoy era diferente, hoy era ella la que estaba de misión, hoy, era ella la que lo había dejado solo, hoy era ella la que solo pensaría en ella, y con esa idea se quedo profundamente dormida, por que en unas horas partiría a un país desconocido, fingiendo ser alguien diferente, ¿Qué pasaría?... no quería pensar en ello, conocería a Ivanenko… y estaba su compañero…Malfoy… no sabia que le daba mas nervios, si alejarse de Harry o trabajar con Malfoy…

Muy temprano en la mañana, Malfoy toco su puerta, y le dijo que buscara ropa de frio, Ginny ya estaba despierta, busco un abrigo, se amarro su cabellera pelirroja en una coleta, se vistió un conjunto de pantalón y blusa manga larga color blanco y unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, guardo su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, bajo las largas escaleras de caracol, y recordó las indicaciones para llegar a la cocina, entro y no vio a nadie, asi que se dedico a hacer el desayuno, cuando Malfoy entró, la miro sin disimular…

-Ginevra

-Draco

Ella puso ante el, una plato de comida, se veía exquisita, puso café, té y leche, se sentaron frente a frente y comieron en silencio, se sentía el ambiente menos tenso que la noche anterior, el no dejaba de observarla con una sonrisa de lado, ella trataba de evadir esos penetrantes ojos grises, que no sabia por que la descontrolaban tanto, terminaron de comer y se movieron a la estancia donde lo encontró en la noche, ya con las cortinas abiertas vio que eran unos ventanales muy grandes donde se veía un jardín muy hermoso, del lado opuesto a la chimenea había un librero que ocupaba casi toda la estancia… la hermosa chimenea despedia unas chispas verdes que le indicaban que estaba lista para transportarlos…

-¿a donde nos llevara?

\- fuera de Londres, de ahí tomaremos el traslador…- dijo mostrándole una bufanda

Llegaron a un lugar a las afueras de Londres, caminaron unos metros donde era el punto de partida, la miro de reojo y ella puso un dedo en la bufanda, ambos sujetaron sus baúles y desaparecieron…llegaron al jardín de una mansión en medio de la nada, todo a su alrededor y hasta donde alcanzaba su mirada era blanco, sintió mas frio del que pensó y se ajusto mas el enorme abrigo que cargaba, Malfoy suspiro aquel aire helado y suspiro….

-Ginevra… bienvenida al cuartel general de Ivanenko…. Bienvenida a la helada Siberia….

+++++ Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo lo disfrute :) ++++


	3. ¿DONDE ESTAN TUS LEALTADES?

**¿Dónde están tus lealtades?**

En la fría Siberia, se guardaban mas secretos de los que los Aurores se imaginaban, estaban ocurriendo pequeños ataques clave, parecían sin importancia, pero repercutían tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y es que la forma de ataque de Ivanenko no era la usual, por eso le estaba siendo a Harry muy difícil seguirle la pista, agregando que Ivanenko todos sabían de el pero realmente eran muy pocos los que lo conocían físicamente mas aun cuando el mortifago tenia un secreto mas… era animago.

Como todo líder, Ivanenko tenia a su gente de confianza, los cuales no eran pocos y en distintos sitios estratégicos tenia casas o mejor dicho mansiones de seguridad a lo largo y ancho de Europa, y ni una de ellas era modesta, en su domicilio actual, la mansión tenia mas de 30 habitaciones, era de tres pisos, la sala de estar era del tamaño del comedor del colegio, lujo desmedido que ni siquiera los Malfoy en su mejor momento hubieran soñado.

Lo que a continuación sucedería, nadie lo imaginaba, ni Ginny cuando acepto, se esperaría cosas como las que iban a empezar a suceder….tanto con los mortifagos, las relaciones personales, sentimientos, etc.

Había murmullos en toda la estancia, desde las doce del medio día un sinfín de personas habían estado llegando a la mansión, se ubicaban en sus habitaciones como si ya fuera costumbre llegar e instalarse. Había pasado un mes desde que llegaran a Siberia, mayormente Ginny se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación, mirando por los ventanales, leyendo, cocinando para ella y para un Malfoy que había visto unas dos veces desde que estaban ahí, se sentía extremadamente aburrida, estaba segura que si pasaba un día mas sola empezaría a correr por toda la mansión como alma en pena. Recibió una lechuza esta mañana, donde un tal Vladimir Romanof la invitaba a una reunión en la tarde. Estaba nerviosa, por fin conocería a Ivanenko, y al resto de los mortifagos que estaban llegando, pero había una pregunta que le rondaba la mente desde que llego ¿encajaría?

Sentados a la gran mesa estaban todos, se saludaban y se ponían al tanto de los acontecimientos alrededor de Europa, y sobre todo felicitándose unos a otros por su excelente trabajo, a la cabeza había un lugar vacío, Ginny imagino que era para Ivanenko, ella estaba acomodada junto a una chica de cabellos rojos, no como los de ella, pero si realzaban su piel blanca, que no paraba de verse al espejo, a su lado había un lugar vacío, Ginny miro alrededor y no vio a Malfoy sabia que no podía faltar pero ¿Dónde ah estado todo este tiempo? En seguida supo la respuesta al verlo entrar con tres sujetos más…. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que ellos tomaron sus asientos, Malfoy se sentó junto a Ginny, otro de los sujetos junto a la pelirroja de a lado, uno mas junto a otro tipo frente de ella, y ahí estaba, tan imponentes como su nombre, un hombre alto mas que Malfoy, su tés muy blanca, unos enormes ojos cafés muy expresivos, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa que se desdibujaba con la cicatriz que tenia en su mejilla izquierda, llevaba un abrigo de piel negro que lo hacían ver como si fuera un oso, traía desabrochado los primeros tres botones de su impecable camisa negra, que contrastaba enormemente con su piel, dejando relucir una hermosa serpiente de plata con dos esmeraldas por ojos, y ahora viéndolo bien todos los de la mesa tenían algo similar, un anillo de serpiente ella miro su mano y se sintió un poco incomoda…

-No te preocupes…- interrumpió sus pensamientos la pelirroja de a lado- cuando Horteva este seguro que eres leal, entonces tendrás uno…- sonrió la pelirroja de forma soñadora

-¿Por eso todos tienen uno?... ¿el señor Ivanenko confía en todos?...- dijo Ginny poniéndose muy nerviosa, lo miro de repente como si supiera que la sacarían de ahí…

-Tranquila…- dijo la chica como leyendo sus pensamientos- estas con Draco…- concluyo como si eso respondiera todas sus dudas y si con eso bastara. La angustia de Ginny se acrecentó mas si ya era decir algo, distraídamente jalaba desesperadamente la manga de la túnica de Malfoy, hasta que una voz con un acento diferente a los ahí presente interrumpió su desesperación

-¿Qué tal el frio Ginevra?...

\- No creí, que hiciera tanto…- le dio una tímida sonrisa

-Constanza es la mejor bruja en pociones, ella te puede ayudar para que te mantengas caliente…- le giño un ojo la chica con la que hace una momento platicaba…- y si aun no tienes ropa adecuada, Regina te puede ayudar…

-Muchas gracias, señor Ivanenko…- risitas disimuladas se escucharon en toda la estancia

-valla… parece que el buen Draco, no te ha hablado mucho de nosotros…- Draco solo se encogió de hombros…- no se Ginevra, como eran en tu antiguo cuartel, o tus otras misiones, pero aquí…- dijo poniéndose de pie y señalando a todos los presentes con una mano…- somos mas que mortifagos, somos una familia... así que siéntete como tal…- Ginny sonrió y extrañamente se sintió cómoda…

Después de aquel extraño recibimiento, empezó la reunión, Ginny estaba atenta a todo lo que decían, como lo decían y quien lo decía, las misiones en las que andaban cada cual, los compañeros, no perdía ni un momento quien hablaba, observaba detenidamente cada detalle, desde la expresión seria de Ivanenko, sus ojos profundos, hasta el particular cambio de humor de Constanza, ya no parecía la chica dulce si no toda una fiera, sonrió a sus adentros y se quedo enganchada al observar a Malfoy dando su informe, de los movimientos en Inglaterra y se sorprendió de todo, pues aun que ella era auror, y miembro de la orden había cosas que no sabia, sintió rabia al escuchar como se podía entrar al ministerio y dar con la oficina del ministro de magia, no se dio cuenta que enterraba las uñas en sus palmas al cerrarlas con fuerza, pero todo ese coraje se le fue tan rápido como llego al escuchar los que Malfoy seguía diciendo.

-Aun que déjame decirte Horteva, que últimamente los aurores han redoblado la vigilancia y ay personas en el ministerio que nunca las eh visto y no se si podamos utilizarlas…- dijo muy seguro, aun que Ginny sabia a quien se refería…los de la orden del fénix

Ahora empezaba a entender por que Harry, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al recordarlo; confiaba en el, era bueno en lo que hacia, como sonaba tan seguro y como la sala entera confiaba en sus palabras, dijo muchos detalles del ministerio y de los aurores, pero jamás delato a los de la orden y eso para ella era la fidelidad de la que Ivanenko hablaba. De pronto un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, alguien había dejado caer un periódico en medio de la mesa, todos lo observaba, en la pagina se miraba un Harry sonriente del brazo de una chica pelinegra, Malfoy quito rápido el periódico como observándolo mas detenidamente, ella se lo arrebato con una sonrisa que se le congelo en la cara, ahí estaba Harry del brazo de Cho, saliendo del ministerio, Ginny trato de sonreír pero mas bien fue una mueca lo que se le dibujo en la cara, Malfoy por debajo de la mesa apretaba una de las muñecas de Ginny y le susurraba que se calmara…por fin soltó ella el periódico y puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo…todos la observaban…

-La conozco…- su voz sonó fría…- ella era buscadora en el colegio, no necesitan darle Veritaserum para que hable, ni un hechizo para que habrá las piernas…- todos rieron a carcajadas, Malfoy la miro de reojo paso sus manos por su impecable peinado y solo sonrió

-bueno…- dijo Regina, una hermosa mujer castaña con unos ojos verdes que parecían las esmeraldas de la serpiente que tenia por anillo, era alta al igual que Constanza, estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro con un gran escote en forma de "s" que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, aun así se veía imponente, tomó de la mano al chico de a lado, alto como todos los presentes, su tono de piel era claro y sus cabellos negros de muy buen ver, lo que hacia hipnotizante a este hombre eran sus facciones, pómulos refinados sus labios delgados una nariz afilada, de cejas pobladas que guardaban un par de ojos color miel muy claros- ya sabremos a quienes no mandaremos…- dijo casi suplicante a Horteva, este sonrió y miro a Constanza que tenia casi abrazado al chico de a lado…

-Ritsuko Kaori… supongo que tu tampoco quieres que mande a Narimbu…- dijo Horteva divertido a una pareja que estaba junto a Malfoy, lo tenia agarrado fuertemente de la mano que Narimbu estaba perdiendo el color de su mano.

-por favor…- dijo suplicante Ritsuko…

\- yo lo hago…sea lo que sea que se tenga que hacer…-sonrió un chico de no mas de 20 años sentado al fondo de la mesa…

-Misha….- dijo el chico sentado junto a Regina…- apenas y escuchaste lo que se tiene que hacer…

-Schneider…soy tan bueno que no necesito tantas indicaciones, mi querido hermano…- sonreía divertido…- además siempre eh querido ir a Inglaterra… y tu ya conoces Sergio, no seas envidioso…- la sala estallo en carcajadas, si el comentario de Misha era para cortar la tención lo había logrado, y ahora que recordaba Ginny tampoco había puesto atención de que iba la misión, no quería cometer errores…

-Bien…- toda la habitación se quedo en silencio nuevamente, Horteva había alzado la mano para que guardaran silencio…- es muy simple, según lo que Draco menciono, una de las reliquias mejor guardadas en el ministerio de magia, es La famosa espada de Godric Griffindor, la misión consta de traerla…- los ojos de Ginny casi se salen de sus orbitas, pues sabia quien tenia guardada esa espada…

\- Iva… digo Horteva, se les pasa un pequeño detalle…- dijo Ginny con una ceja alzada casi al infinito…

-Y cual es Ginevra…

\- esa espada, si; esta guardada bajo mucha seguridad ahí en el ministerio, pero…- dijo alzando un dedo como explicando algo muy complicado…- al tomarla, bien llévatela a casa, mas no se quedara ahí, pues cuando un Griffindor la necesite ella llegara en su ayuda…- la sala quedo en silencio completamente, pues ese dato nadie lo sabia, ni Malfoy pues solo un Griffindor lo sabia.

-no le veo el problema…-dijo Horteva con una tranquilidad aplastante…- Constanza y Regina, pueden combinar, hacer algo al respecto…- ambas mujeres sonrieron…

\- en ese caso, me ofrezco a ir…- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática

\- iré con ella…- dijo Malfoy sin una aparente emoción en el rostro

-Perfecto…- dijo complacido Horteva…- Constanza, Regina, Ginevra, Draco, Misha y Rico, alístense para su viaje a Inglaterra…- se puso de pie y a continuación todos detrás de el…- aa lo olvidaba…prepárenla bien… - dijo saliendo por una puerta contigua, tras de el salieron Malfoy, Sergio, Misha; y otro chico que aun no sabia su nombre.

Bueno, su primera reunión no había salido tan mal, pensó Ginny, Malfoy le hizo una seña antes de salir de la sala de estar. Constanza y Regina se acercaron a ella, junto con los demás miembros de esa extraña familia a la cual había llegado a hacer parte Ginny, aun que aun no se sentía como tal, pero sin embargo no se sentía extraña, ni fuera de lugar; sonrió para si, mientras escuchaba a todos…estuvieron platicando hasta tarde, Constanza le paso unas pociones a Ginny, tal como Horteva había dicho, se despidieron todos y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Ya estando en la suya Ginny no dejaba de pensar en el periódico que habían puesto en medio de la mesa, una lagrima rodo en su mejilla, como le había hecho esto, apenas tenia un mes, un mes fuera de Inglaterra y el ya la engañaba pero conociendo a Cho, podría esperar lo que fuera, alguien toco la puerta…

-Si, dime Regina…- hablo Ginny desde su cama, limpiando las lágrimas disimuladamente

-¿todo bien?...- la miro detenidamente caminando hasta ella, le alzo la cara y vio su mirada tan triste, que ella derramo una lagrima…- no se cual sea tu problema Ginevra…

-Ginny, dime Ginny

-bueno, no se cual sea el problema, pero…- hizo un movimiento de su varita y segundos después en vuelto en un humo como aparecen los mortifagos pero en rojo, apareció, Constanza y Ritsuko con una pequeña sonrisa y en su mano unas botellitas…- no ay nada que ir de compras cure…- su sonrisa se extendió por toda la cara y se vio mas bella de lo que la recordaba…

-claro, pero también un buen vino…- dijo Ritsuko levantando las botellitas que tenia en la mano

-pero sobre todas las cosas…- dijo Constanza acercándose y haciendo algo parecido a un abrazo grupal….- la familia….- todas sonrieron

\- gracias chicas…pero dijiste ¿de compras?...- miro su reloj de pulsera que tenia en la muñeca derecha…- son mas de las 11 pm. Todo debe estar cerrando…- todas rieron, Ritsuko le paso una botellita

-para los muggle querida….- le dijo guiñándole un ojo Regina…entre todas le limpiaron la cara y la arreglaron x ultimo le tiraron encima de los hombros una capa blanca de piel de oso y desaparecieron….

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

-¿has sabido algo de Ginny?

-no…

-estoy muy preocupado…- dijo ron sentándose junto a luna en aquel mullido sillón del cuartel de la orden

-tranquilo amor…- dijo la rubia quitándose unas gafas de colores donde leía un pagina del quisquilloso…- si no se ha comunicado, es por que no tiene por que hacerlo… además…- le sonrió dulcemente dándole un suave beso en los labios…- Harry dijo que así sería…

-lose… pero…- dijo mas tranquilo…- es mi hermanita pequeña

-¡Ron! Por Merlín…todos estamos preocupados y no es para menos, así seria si cualquiera de nosotros estuviera en su lugar, pero ella es una excelente bruja y la sabes…- le dijo seria pero con esa mirada azul de soñadora que solo ponía ya cuando estaba con el…- confiemos en ella

-tienes razón…-sonrió y la abraso…- se comunicara cuando tenga que hacerlo…- la beso tiernamente jalándola hacia el…

dgdgdgdgdggdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Ya mas tarde esa noche, había mucho movimiento en el cuartel de la orden del fénix, desde que había empezado la misión en Rusia, se reunían todos los días con la esperanza de saber algo de Ginny, pero hasta entonces nada… todos conversaban como de costumbre, pero el nerviosismo se les reflejaba en el rostro, el aire era tan tenso que parecía que a todos les costaba respirar…

-Haggy ¿sabes algo de nuestra Ginny?**…- pregunto con su voz cantarina Fleur, Harry negó con un movimiento de cabeza, Fleur borro la media sonrisa que apenas se le empezaba a dibujar

-valla…conociéndola pensé que después de lo que salió en el periódico te mandaría un moco murciélago en una lechuza…- dijo George un poco mas serio de lo normal, todos rieron por lo bajo…

-creo que le debes algunas explicaciones a mi hermana ¿no crees?...- comento Fred, Hermione puso los ojos como platos y le dio una leve patadita a Fred….- ¿Qué?... es verdad

\- bueno… creo que mi vida personal no les compete y eso lo arreglare con ella…- dijo Harry serio pero apenado…- si me deje fotografiar, fue para quitar las miradas de los mortifago, para que nadie nos ligue juntos… es solo una tapadera… ¿contentos?...- dijo mirando a todos, pues parecía que le saltarían como una horda de beguinos enfurecidos sobre el, sonrieron conformes

-habiendo aclarado lo más importante…- dijo Fred – para que nos reunimos…- era la pregunta de todas las noches, siempre querían saber de Ginny, pero sobre todo que todo marchaba bien

-gracias por preguntar…-dijo irónico Harry – les mande llamar, como de costumbre, para seguirlos instando a estar pendientes, alertas ante cualquier detalle, el mutismo de Ginny pero mas aun de su compañero…- todos guardaron silencio

-¿podríamos saber quien es ese del cual confías que es doble espía?...- dijo Fleur

-no… no puedo decirlo… tiene que seguir siendo confidencial, pues de eso depende el éxito de la misión, de su vida y de la de Ginny…pues el no tener noticia nos da muchos indicativos, 1, no se han comunicado por que están ocupados, 2, no lo han hechos por que no ay comunicación, 3, esta pasando algo grande por allá o 4…

-están muertos…- termino Víctor, la frase que todos pensaban pero que nadie quería decir, Molly dio un chillido y Arthur la abraso fuerte…

-no pensemos en esa posibilidad…- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz…- están bien, se que esta bien…tiene que estarlo…su mirada se perdió en la ventana…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdggdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Faltaban dos días para marcharse a Inglaterra, desde la reunión Ginny no había vuelto a ver a Malfoy y solo como dos veces mas a las chicas, otra vez estaba sola, triste y repasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza el periódico, Harry, su comportamiento últimamente antes de ella irse, se sentía culpable, triste, enojada, respiro hondo, tenia que salir de ese hoyo y luego para variar, Malfoy la había dejado sola, otra vez… lo extrañaba y ese hecho ya era extraño en si, se encogió de hombros, le hecho la culpa a la soledad, cualquier compañía era buena, pensó…tocaron la puerta…

-adelante…- dijo levantándose del suelo, donde había estado tirada lamentando su situación

-¿estas bien?...- escucho la voz fría, carente de emociones de Malfoy, ella lo miro extrañada y a la vez agradecida

-bien…estaré bien…-una tímida sonrisa dibujaron sus labios, el la miro con ese par de pozos grises que parecieran atraerla

-trata de mantener tus emociones al limite…- dijo serio, con la mano en los bolsillos su cara carente de emociones…- de ello depende

-si ya se, la misión…- dijo molesta…- parece ser que a todos lo único que les preocupa es la misión…- se cruzo de brazos, parecía que chispas le saldrían de sus ojos, Malfoy alzo una ceja casi al infinito…

-pues a mi si me interesa conservar mi vida…Ginevra… y no como a ustedes estúpidos Griffindor…- su voz era suave pero letal, su rostro sin expresiones era mas amenazante que ver a Ivanenko…-¡ por que una falla, una falla por mas mínimo que sea todo se ira al diablo!...- su voz había subido dos decídeles mas allá de lo normal, la tenia sujeta de las muñecas con una mano…

-¡ya lo se idiota!... no soy imbécil… disculpa por tener sentimientos…- le decía mientras trataba de liberarse de su fuerte amarre…- suéltame maldito mortifago idiota…- el la soltó y la miro fijamente…apuntándola con su varita

-si no te as dado cuenta aquí todos lo somos…-su voz destilaba veneno, sus ojos estaban tan chiquitos que parecía que se le borrarían de la cara…- por lo menos yo no soy el mentiroso…- grito esto ultimo dando un portazo y saliendo de la habitación...

Ella se quedo con una protesta atorada en la garganta, pues ese ultimo comentario la había quebrado, pues era verdad, el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos el nunca le había mentido, le había dicho verdades tan crudas, pero a veces lo agradecía, se dejo caer en el suelo y se abrazo las piernas y lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado, pero llego el punto que no sabia por que… no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero por lo entumido de sus brazos quizá ya tenia rato, un pequeño rayo de sol, le indico que ya estaría amaneciendo, no escuchaba ruido en la mansión, quizá todos aun dormían, se desperezo y se metió al baño, tomo una ducha calientita, se vistió con los pantalones de cuero negro que había comprado la otra noche con las chicas, una blusa blanca manga larga y el abrigo de piel de oso, gracias a las pociones de Constanza, el frio ya no le hacia estragos, caminó por los jardines blancos como la nieve, trataba de controlar su mente y lejos de pensar en la imagen del periódico pensaba en el…

Sentía como el sol calentaba su cara y esa calidez que añoraba todas las noches sentir, suspiro una vez mas, antes de enfrentar a la familia, dentro de la mansión, y no perder el porte que con tanta insistencia todos le pedían, se sentía un poco mal por lo de anoche, quizá no habían sido las palabras que quiso decirle, pero ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas pero sobre todo ese continuo sentimiento de estar sus emociones en una montaña rusa…caminaba distraída cuando choco con alguien…

-oh, disculpe, estaba distraída….

-no tiene importancia preciosa…- dijo Horteva con un cigarro en la boca, y aquella sonrisa enigmática que parecían tener todos ellos, pero ahora que lo observaba mejor era un tipo muy apuesto a pesar de la barba de tres días, pero sus ojos, su ojos enormes y cafés eran tan intensos que parecía poderla leer toda y se sintió desnuda ante el, instintivamente se cruzo de brazos para ocultar sin éxito lo que el miraba…- pensé que era el único que caminaba por estos jardines de hielo…- dijo sonriendo y haciendo señas para que caminara junto a el, le ofreció un cigarro, el cual acepto…- y dime Ginevra, ¿estas lista para mañana?

-claro…- dijo sacando humo de su boca y tosiendo…- más que lista

-tienes que sacar el humo suave, que deslice por tu garganta así lo disfrutaras mas…

-nunca había fumado…- dijo apenada, intentando lo que el le mencionaba, el sonrió y automáticamente ella se sonrojo…

-parece que Constanza no es la única chica buena de esta familia

-antes que se valla…

-dime…

-¿hay fantasmas en la mansión?...

-no…- el sonrió…- ¿alguien ah intentado abrir tu puerta?

-¿Cómo sabe?...- sus ojos se abrieron como plato, el se tiro una carcajada…- ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

-es que lo es, ¿nunca te as visto en un espejo?...- dijo tomándola por los hombros y sonriendo

-no comprendo

-Rico…

-ah

-el que intenta entrar en tu habitación es Rico Romanof, al parecer le gustas…- dijo soltándola

-y no puede solo tocar mi puerta o hablarme…- dijo indignada, Horteva volvió a reír a carcajadas

\- es un Romanof, no entiende de formalidades…- lo dijo con mucha simpleza

-podría decirle que deje de hacerlo, si no quiere que lo envié a casa en una caja de zapatos…- dijo irónica con una ceja levantada casi al infinito…

-claro…- dijo antes de marcharse…- espero que me concedas una pieza, esta noche…- y desapareció.

Entró a la casa un poco mas relajada y alegre de lo que había estado en días, colgó su abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina, aun no se veía nadie, no se extraño miro el reloj de campana que estaba a la entrada de la cocina y apenas marcaban las 8 de la mañana. Saco un enorme libro de cocina que había encontrado en la hermosa biblioteca de su ahora casa, y empezó a cocinar como buena Wesley, y tenia el toque… alguien abrió la puerta y hasta donde ella estaba junto al horno sentía su presencia pues irradiaba su molestia como ondas magnéticas, ella sabia que en parte tenia culpa, así que no volteo hasta que sonó el reloj alarma del horno y saco un pan que su aroma quizá llego hasta el ultimo rincón de la mansión, tomo una con una servilleta, se paro frente a el…

-mi madre suele decir…-su era voz tranquila y suave…- que una buena madalena por las mañanas hacen tu día mejor

-odio el pan…-dijo acido, ella lo observo y borro la sonrisa que dibujaba su cara

-bueno eso es por que tu madre nunca te hizo unas…-su molestia había crecido 50%, iba a tirar la bandeja de panes cuando el le agarro la muñeca

-dije que lo odio… mas no que no lo voy a probar…- tomo la que ella tenia en la mano, la olio como si oliera un brandy, la miro de reojo. Y antes de morderla…- ¿no esta envenenada, verdad Ginevra?

-si así fuera…-sonrió de lado- me hubiera esmerado mas…- le quito la que el había tomado de su mano, la partió y el vio como el humito salía de ella, y como el aroma a mantequilla inundaba sus fosas nasales y se la dio en la boca, el la miro extrañado, ante tanta muestra de cariño lo abrumaba, alzo una ceja al morder aquel panecillo, lo degusto, mordió otro bocado y ella sonrió satisfecha, Ginny se comió la otra mitad y sintió algo extraño en su ser pues Harry era diferente, sacudió la cabeza como para sacarse esos pensamientos…- la cuestión es…

-aja…-Malfoy tenia otro panecillo en la mano

-hice estos panecillos…de la paz…

-¿estas en guerra?...- dijo irónico, ella alzo una ceja…

-me refiero a lo de anoche…- dijo en voz baja, el suspiro, y suavizo su expresión

-mira Ginevra… es normal que sientas repulsión por mi, y por todo lo que ay aquí…

-nada justifica haber dicho lo que dije…

-sobreviviré…- dijo con la ceja hasta el infinito y esa voz aterciopelada que derretía a cualquiera…- acéptalo… te sientes atraída por mi…- sonrió y fue la sonrisa mas bella que jamás había visto, intentó decir algo pero solo balbuceaba…- apropósito Ginevra, tu madre tiene razón…- y se marcho…

Después de un rato, la maraña que tenia por pensamientos no se había disipado y es que cada encuentro que tenia con el así la dejaba, poco a poco fueron bajando al comedor el resto de los habitantes, degustando la comida de Ginny, no dejaban de alabar su arte culinario y sobre todo la exquisitez de la comida, era extraño verlos ahí, pero recordó que mañana irían a Inglaterra, sintió nervios, todo saldría bien, lo sabia. Tuvieron una charla muy amena en la sobremesa, siguió conociendo detalles de todos ellos, por ejemplo que Narimbu y Ritsuko Kaori se habían casado hace apenas dos años en su natal Japón y contaron la bella historia que tenia que ver con una botella de hidromiel y unas hermosas flores de Sakura, también que Misha su verdadero nombre era Midajail Duhamel, y era medio hermano de Horteva, su hermano pequeño, también que rico Romanof provenía de una tribu de gitanos muy acaudalados, gitano, ahora entendía por que Horteva había mencionado que no entendía de formalidades, ella menciono que de ser mortifago le hubiera encantado ser buscadora de quidditch, y se asombro cuando Malfoy menciono que había tenido una oferta con las arpías pero no entendía por que no había aceptado, ella casi se atraganta al escuchar esa información, pues aparte de Harry y sus padres nadie mas lo sabia; sentía que cada vez sabia menos de Draco Malfoy y el misterio que envuelven todo su alrededor…

La mañana avanzo sin mucha novedad, nada mas el aborto que traían todas las chicas por la cena baile que Horteva había organizado para todo ellos, pues al día siguiente seria día de los enamorados. Constanza, Regina y Ritsuko se llevaron nuevamente a Ginny a la ciudad pues tenían que buscar sus atuendos para la noche, pues tenían que estar a la altura de la celebración, y por primera vez Ginny no recordó que ese no era su mundo, que ellas no eran sus amigas del colegio, que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida y sobre todo no recordó que en Inglaterra vivía con alguien….

Ginny se miraba al espejo, Constanza había hecho un buen trabajo al escogerle el vestido, un hermoso vestido negro brilloso que le quedaba justo al cuerpo, la hacía lucir su hermosa figura, era manga larga con cuello de tortuga, pero lo espectacular era el enorme escote en v que tenia en la espalda que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las caderas. Junto a la cama, sobre la mesita de noche había una cajita, se acerco y la abrió, había un ramillete de rosas blancas y rojas formando un brazalete, había una nota:

 _Las rosas de la paz…_

 _ **DM**_

Sonrió, pasó sus dedos por todo el borde del brazalete, y se lo puso, bueno eran las 9 menos diez, y se supone que la cena empezaba a las 9, estaba retrasada, se calzo las zapatillas, tomo el pequeño bolso y se puso sobre los hombros aquel abrigo de oso. Al ir bajando por las escaleras se sentía en una escena surrealista, no sabia y ni quería imaginar el costo de todo su atuendo, al bajar todos estaban ahí, con una copa en la mano junto a un mini bar estaba Malfoy, platicando con Rico, pero al llegar al final de la escalera la fue a buscar, y le extendió la mano, ella sonrió, se sentía un poco abochornada con todas las miradas sobre ella. Al sonar las campanadas de las 10 de la noche, ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa, degustando un rico banquete que Horteva había mandado hacer para la ocasión, sus copas no dejaban de rebosar de un licor rosa, que Ginny no conocía, mientras platicaba animadamente con Constanza; parecía una tradición o una costumbre pero todos tomaban el mismo lugar de siempre, a la cabeza de la mesa estaba sentado Horteva Ivanenko, que charlaba distraídamente con Paolo del Piero, el novio de Constanza la cual estaba junto a el, a su lado Malfoy quien hablaba con Rico Romanof y Misha Duhamel, a mano izquierda de Horteva estaba sentado Sergio Schneider y Regina, a su lado estaban los Kaori, junto a ellos un par que apenas hoy había podido cruzar palabra con ellos, dos chicos rubios altos uno delgado y otro musculoso, pero ambos con unos grandes ojos azules, Daniel y Mike Smith, ellos eran de los estados unidos, pero desde hace 8 años que se habían unido a la familia de Ivanenko estaban en Rusia; y un tercer chico junto a ellos era Isaac Semmelwels, de Austria, era un tipo alto moreno y ojos verde aceituna, musculoso como Mike, era el mas callado de todos pero según había escuchado por boca de Constanza era experto en artes oscuras, y muy poderoso; Ginny se preguntaba, que poderes ocultos tenían todas aquellas personas sentados a la mesa, y que tan malos podían ser si se veían tan pasivos y bondadosos, tembló para sus adentros, pues no quería sentir en carne propia el odio de aquellas personas, un sonido gutural interrumpió las charlas, Horteva se puso de pie, con la copa en la mano…

-Buenas noches familia…antes que nada quiero felicitarlos por adelantado por el día de los enamorados…- todos sonrieron, mientras de fondo sonaba al piano sleep away de Bob Acri- y lo excelente que saldrá la misión el día de mañana, "los galeones van y vienen, aun que esto…- dijo señalando la mansión – es un pequeño lujo que nos podemos dar, pero lo mas importante, son las personas que están aquí en esta sala…esta noche…"- alzando todos sus copas- ¡salud mis hermanos!...- salud dijeron todos al unísono…se hincho de orgullo su pecho y parecía que la culebra que tenia colgada en el cuello se movía…

Después de aquel extraño brindis, pero conmovedor, terminaron de cenar y pasaron a la gran estancia donde estaba aquel enorme piano de cola, que Ginny había visto al llegar a la mansión, estaba hechizado para que no dejara de tocar, y como ya había prometido Ginny a Horteva, le concedió la primera pieza de la noche, pero al terminar el claro de luna, Malfoy fue a por ella, y a partir de ese momento no la soltó en toda la noche, mientras todos bailaban con sus parejas, los que no tenían solo miraban desde la barra del mini bar con sus copas siempre llenas.

Un rayo de sol le daba directamente a la cara, lo que hizo que se despertara, sintió áspera la garganta, y un terrible dolor de cabeza, quiso pararse rápido, pero estaba demasiado cómoda acurrucada junto a un cuerpo calientito…se abrieron sus ojos como plato y maldijo por lo bajo, no puede ser Rico había podido meterse a su habitación, empezó a hervirle la sangre cuando recordó que quizá eran pasado de las 4 de la mañana cuando Malfoy dejo a Ginny en la puerta de su habitación, o eso fue lo que creyo, se cayo de la cama al descubrir que no era Rico el que estaba en la cama…

-Malfoy…- dijo por lo bajo…- ¡Malfoy!...- grito apuntándolo con la varita

-no grites mujer, que me duele la cabeza…

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?...- dijo arropándose mas con las sabanas

\- ¿tu habitación?...- dijo sentándose en la cama masajeándose la cabeza….- es Mi habitación

-oh…- dijo al observar mejor, es verdad, no era su habitación, pero…-¿Qué hago?…

-¿aquí?...bueno después de hechizar a Rico viniste a meterte a mi habitación y como estabas vuelta loca, deje que te quedaras, dijo encogiéndose de hombro…

-tu y yo no…- dijo pensativa… el sonrió complacido alzando una ceja, se levanto de la cama solo traía puesto el pantalón del pijama, ella se quito lentamente la sabana y respiro tranquila, cargaba puesto su hermoso vestido…- bueno, por ahí hubieras empezado…- se levanto rápidamente de la cama y salió de la habitación con la risa burlona de Malfoy a sus espaldas.

Tres horas mas tarde, estaban Constanza, Regina, Ginny, Draco, Misha y un Rico con algo verde pegajoso en el cabello, sentados a la espera de Horteva, todos cargaban una mochila pequeña, pues solo irían por uno o dos días, según resultara todo, al llegar todos se juntaron a escuchar los últimos arreglos, los 6 salieron por la puerta principal y tocaron un calcetín que era un traslador, este los llevo directamente a las afueras del ministerio de magia en Londres, donde Misha daba ciertos detalles de lo que aria pues todos se dispersarían para buscar la espada, Malfoy les dibujaba todos los posibles lugares donde podría estar la espada y como entrar y salir de ahí, mientras estaban debatiendo quien entraba por que lugar, Ginny se ausento un momento y 20 minutos mas tarde se unió a ellos dentro del ministerio, cronometraron unos relojes muggle que Rico les dio pero Regina los había convertido en unos Prada adiamantados.

Draco, Misha y Rico se fueron en direcciones opuestas, a niveles diferentes, iban vestidos de traje bastante lujosos para una misión, pero Regina jamás dejaría que fueran desaliñados, las tres chicas estaban paradas junto a la fuente en medio del vestíbulo en el centro del ministerio, las miradas de todos estaban puesta en ellas, pues eran tan hermosas, que era inevitable que pasaran desapercibidas, después de crear distracción, pues ese era el objetivo, 30 minutos después caminaron hacia la oficina del ministro de magia, Constanza y Regina iban por delante, Ginny sabia a donde dirigirse y antes de doblar la siguiente esquina giro al lado contrario, camino hasta la oficina de los aurores, entro sin tocar, pensó que no había nadie, hasta que escucho el rasgar de una pluma, entonces lo vio, sintió que su corazón, le latía feroz mente…

-hola Harry…- dijo apuntándolo con su varita

-Ginny…- una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro…- ¿Qué haces aquí?...- dijo al momento que se paraba de la silla y tratando de acercarse a ella ignorando completamente la varita que ella sostenía

-¿Qué significa la foto del periódico?

-¿a eso viniste? …- pregunto sorprendido

-te hice una pregunta

-veras Ginny, no es lo que piensas

-y según tu que pienso…- no quería que se le quebrara la voz

-es solo una tapadera Ginny…por

-por la misión ya se…- dijo molesta

-exacto…pero ¿a que has venido?

-ando de misión…- el abrió los ojos como plato

-por que no avisaron que habría un ataque…-dijo enfurecido, ella le puso un dedo en los labios, pues había escuchado un ruido

\- Harry… ¿sigues aquí?...- escucho una voz conocida, ella lo miro de forma acecina el palideció…- Harry… querido vine…- las palabras se le congelaron en la garganta al ver a la pelirroja parada frente a Harry, Ginny camino y los apunto a ambos con su varita…

-¿no es lo que pienso?...-dijo al borde de la demencia, el coraje era difícil de esconderlo a esas alturas…

-Ginny… déjame explicarte todo…- Cho miraba a uno y otro sin saber que hacer, de pronto alguien mas apareció en la puerta…

-¿todo bien?...- Rico estaba parado detrás de Ginny con la varita alzada también, protectoramente se puso al frente de ella…

-lo tengo controlado…- fingió Ginny seria…- vámonos…-dijo tratando de jalarlo del hombro

-vámonos…- Rico estaba dándose la vuelta cuando sintió como un rayo estaba apunto de chocar con su espalda y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos empezaron a disparar hechizos por toda la habitación, salieron corriendo de ahí, sin dejar de disparar, en la esquina se encontraron a las dos chicas y corrieron al elevador.

En la parte de arriba, ya los esperaban Draco y Misha que también traían un poco alborotado el cabello y humo salía de su alrededor, la alarma del ministerio sonaba y el caos empezó a reinar allí, para no ser descubierto con un movimiento de varita Regina hizo aparecer una capa negra para todos y la mascar inconfundible de los mortifagos…

-¡Mortifagos!

-¡mortifagos!...

Se escuchaba por todo el ministerio de magia, mientras los 5 corrían haciendo hechizos a su paso, hacia la salida mas próxima, de repente aparecieron los aurores, que les tiraban hechizos sin piedad, justo a tiempo Rico movió su varita y puso un escudo protector alrededor de ellos, pero cuando parecía que ya la tenían librada, otro grupo de personas apareció delante de ellos, Ginny sudo frio al conocer quienes eran, Fred, Ron, Luna, Hermione, George y Lupin, los apuntaban con sus varitas, Ginny agarro fuertemente a Malfoy y le susurro al oído…

-no a mis hermanos

Con un movimiento atrajo una botella que Constanza traía colgada a la cintura, la hizo explotar, un ruido ensordecedor se escucho por todo el recinto, a continuación todo era oscuro, Rico volvió a mover su varita e hizo que desaparecieran…

-¿Por qué esta tan oscuro?...- grito Luna

\- no se separen…- se escucho la voz de Harry

\- a la de tres disparen a todo lo que se mueva…- grito Fred

5 minutos después la oscuridad se fue y había unos cuerpos tirados, eran algunos de los aurores y Cho que quiso hacerse el valiente pero alguien le disparo

-creo que no fue buena idea disparar por disparar…- dijo George apenado

-creo que no…- sonriendo al ver a Cho tirada, el le había dado y no precisamente por equivocación.

-¿están todos bien?...-preguntando Harry mirando si no había algún mortifago tirado

-creo que si…- dijo Luna mientras abrasaba a Ron

-Harry, no que tu informante te avisaría de algún ataque…- dijo Lupin molesto…-¿deberías seguir confiando en el?

-si, es completamente confiable, y es que…- dijo bajando la voz…- creo que no era precisamente un ataque

-como sabes…- dijo Fred entrecerrando los ojos

-Ginny estuvo aquí…

-¿Qué?...- gritaron todos a la vez

\- es que hubo una confusión…- dijo apenado

-¿así?...- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos

-vino a mi oficina…- empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la oficina de Harry

\- ¿y?...- la voz de Luna no era ni amable ni paciente

-pues ya saben, pregunto por lo del periódico

-¿a eso vino?...- sonrió Fred

-no… dijo que estaban de misión, vinieron por algo, no estaba planeado el ataque

-¿Entonces?...- dijo Lupin impaciente, Harry suspiro y agacho la cabeza dándose leves masajes en la cien

-Cho le disparo a su compañero…

-¿Qué Cho, que?...- grito Hermione…- esa mujer…- dijo rechinando los dientes, Fred trato de tomarla de la mano pero ella papaloteaba como pollo ahogándose en agua…- mira Potter…- su voz sonaba acida…- si esa mujer vuelve a cometer otro error así, y pone en peligro la vida de Ginny y la de todos, yo misma le tiro un Avada kedavra…- dijo apuntándole con su varia, tomo la mano de Fred y salieron de ahí…

-bueno…- dijo George…- creo que no será la única que lo haga…

Todos secundaron la noción de Hermione, era estúpido lo que había hecho Cho, solo por coraje, Harry se la tendría que pensar bien y cuidarse mas de ahora en adelante. Fuera de Londres aparecieron las 5 figuras, con un movimiento de varita, Regina les quito las capas y las mascaras a todos.

-¿están bien?...- dijo Rico acomodándose su saco

-todos bien…

-¿Quién empezó el ataque?...- pregunto molesto Misha

\- la zorra del periódico…- dijo Rico ayudando a Ginny con su mochila, Malfoy la fulmino con la mirada, ella solo bajo la mirada.

-bueno…-dijo Malfoy…- ¿alguien encontró lo que venimos a buscar?...- todos negaron con la cabeza…Rico se llevo las manos al rostro…

-y ahora que haremos, no podemos regresar…

-no se preocupen…- dijo Ginny mas animada, todos la miraron extrañado…- yo la tengo…- dijo al momento que la sacaba de su mochila, todo rieron y la felicitaron

-estupendo Ginevra…- le dijo Rico guiñándole el ojo

\- y ¿ahora?...- dijo Constanza

-regresemos a casa…- sonrió Misha mientras miraba su lujosísimo reloj y diciendo algo por lo bajo a una cascara de plátano…- tres…- todos se agruparon y tocaron la cascara…-dos…uno…- y desaparecieron…

Aparecieron justo frente a la mansión en la bella y helada Siberia, sonreían por el éxito de la misión, entraron y cada uno se fue a su habitación, estaban cansados, correr por todo el ministerio en tacones no había sido precisamente pasear por el parque, justo cuando Ginny entro a su habitación, escucho el reloj de péndulo que estaba en la estancia, eran las 6 de la tarde, se quito la chaqueta que traía, las botas y estaba desabotonándose la blusa cuando alguien entro en su habitación, al instante ella se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo por lo bajo no haberle puesto seguro…

-Tu no aprendes Ri…-se quedo helada al ver que no era Rico, Malfoy de un portazo cerro la habitación, con un movimiento de varita le puso seguro, esto no estaba bien

-¿tienes algo que decirme?...eh Wesley…- su enojo era tal que parecía que toda la habitación la reflejaba, sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia atrás

\- a… a… que te refieres…- trago saliva, se puso muy nerviosa, los ojos grises de el la penetraban mas adentro que mil espadas, el la tomo de la muñeca

-¡Cometiste un error!...- vocifero…-¡te dejaste llevar por tus emociones!...- ella se retorcía bajo la fuerte presión que el ejercía en su mano, ella sentía que estaba apunto de romperle la mano

-¡suéltame!...-las lagrimas empezaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas

-¡pusiste en riego la misión! Y no solo nuestras vidas…si no ¡también la de ellos!

-¡suéltame!...lo se…lo lamento…-hipaba del llanto y la desesperación donde el no la soltaba…- no fue mi intención…pero suéltame por favor…

-¡de buenas intenciones esta lleno el camino al infierno!...- la soltó, se paso las manos por su impecable cabello, ella se dejo caer en el suelo, frotándose la muñeca que tenia marcado la mano de Malfoy, y lloraba, no sabia si era del dolor o de todo lo acontecido…el suspiro y se sentó junto a ella, agarro su brazo y con un movimiento de varita alivio su dolor y le quito lo amoratado de la piel…- debes entender algo, cuando Potter atrapo a mi padre, quería matarlo…-una triste sonrisa asomo su cara, ella nunca lo había visto así, los ojos hinchados de Ginny resaltaban bajo su piel muy blanca…-Rico y Vladimir estaban planeando ir a rescatarlo, pero por alguna razón Horteva lo impidió, y eso hizo que mi tapadera no se descubriera, y…-suspiro- salvo muchas vidas…- ella paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y sintió un calorcito q llego hasta su corazón, al parecer el también lo sintió, pues la miro, ella solo se mordió el labio inferior, puso dos dedos en su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, sus ojos grises eran dos nubarrones apaciguados…- solo nos tenemos Ginny…- ella noto que no le dijo su nombre completo y sonrió…- y las decisiones que tomen allá…- dando a entender en la orden…- jamás nos tomaran en cuenta…

-pero…Harry no…- estaba confundida, pensaba que Harry, nunca la lastimaría

-Potter trata de tomar las mejores decisiones…-sonrió de lado…- y hasta ahora…-suspiro como resignado…- no se ah equivocado…

Ella reposo su cabeza en el hombro de el, no sabe cuanto tiempo pasaron así, pues su corazón, ya latía con normalidad, entendía perfectamente lo que Malfoy quería decirle, ahí, en ese rincón helado del mundo, solo se tenían ellos dos, pero aun habían cosas que no concebía, como el que Harry arriesgara, la vida de el y de ella, después de todo lo que pudieran hacer a favor del mundo mágico y de la orden, pero había quedado impresionada también como Rico se había colocado entre ella y el hechizo que Cho tiró, empezaban a tomar sentido las palabras de Horteva y todo ese discurso de la Familia, ¿realmente, donde estaba su lealtad?... aun no tenia una respuesta, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que defendería a toda costa a sus hermanos en Inglaterra y a su nueva familia…

Pasaban las 9 de la noche, lo sabia por la oscuridad que se colaba por la ventana, y por el reloj que sonaba abajo, tenia una hora metida en la tina de su lujoso baño, el agua caliente, estaba funcionando y relajo todos y cada uno de sus músculos, haciéndola sentir mas tranquila, aun que ese pesor en el corazón, no terminaba de irse. Ya tenía rato que, Malfoy le había dado un suave beso en la frente, enigmático como todo el, y se había marchado a su habitación, cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro, a veces simplemente no sabia que pensar, que hacer o que sentir ante lo que ocurría entre ella y el, sonrió, estaba aceptando que ese hombre movía algo en ella, quizá era la soledad que venia sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, alguien toco suavemente la puerta de su habitación, se levanto de la tina y se puso la toalla de baño y recogió su cabello con una toalla, camino a la puerta y encontró a un chico, poco mas de 24 años, alto, barba de tres días, su melena castaña la traía recogida en una coleta baja, sus ojos negros parecían que atravesaban su alma, sonrió de lado al verla, traía una caja entre las manos…

-oh, pasa…

-deja me presento…- le extendió la mano- Vladimir Romanof

-mucho gusto…Gin…

-si, Ginevra Wesley…- sonrió- lo se

-¿pariente de Rico?

-así es, mi primo…- sonrió…- esto …- enseñándole una cajita- lo manda Horteva Ivanenko…- le guiño el ojo antes de entregarle la cajita y así como llego se marcho…

-gracias…- le dijo a la nada, cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

Era una cajita de plata, con una un listón verde, abrió nerviosa la cajita, deslizo suavemente la cinta, sus manos le temblaban, no sabia que podía encontrar en aquella caja, la abrió con mucho cuidado y ahí estaba, un anillo en forma de serpiente con dos esmeraldas por ojos, lo saco de la caja y se lo midió, le quedo exacto, sonrió, era la aceptación de Horteva en la familia, ella ya era de confianza y esa sortija le daba la bienvenida a ese nuevo mundo que jamás había explorado, lleno de lujos desmedidos, costumbres nunca vividas, pero sobre todo la bienvenida a la familia de Horteva Ivanenko…

** Para mi bella Sary…abran cosas muy interesantes en este aspecto….

++ Conociendo a la familia…

 **Horteva Ivanenko** : uno de los aliados del Lord oscuro, aun que era su mano derecha dista un poco de sus ideales, tiene como principio básico, la familia, como buen mafioso ruso, respeta mucho ese aspecto, ahora sabemos de donde provienen tanto lujo desmedido, pero es también alguien muy poderoso, así que no nos dejemos llevar por su idealismo de la familia y el cuidado de ella; pero ¡aguas!, te metes con un miembro de su familia y no la contaras… (Rusia)

 _ **Mijaíl o Misha Duhamel:**_ el único pariente consanguíneo de Ivanenko, poderoso mago de las artes oscuras, a pesar de su corta edad, piensa como su medio hermano, no nos engañe su sentido del humor, pues así como te hace reír, te hace sufrir. Mano derecha de Ivanenko, ambos darían la vida por ellos. (Rusia)

 _ **Sergio Schneider:**_ Mano derecha de Ivanenko, el esta a cargo de las estrategias y movimientos de los ataques, es frio y calculador, mayormente esta vigilando y siempre esta al pendiente de cualquier movimiento por mínimo que sea del enemigo; uno de los mejores brujos haciendo hechizos escudo. (Alemania)

 _ **Isaac Semmelwels:**_ Excelente brujo, el es el halcón, o vigía, tiene ojos en todas partes. Su único vicio, los cigarros. (Austria)

 _ **Narimbu Kaori:**_ experto en artes marciales, pero tan fulminante como con cualquier hechizo de magia oscura. El es fanático de todo lo que explote, desde objetos muggle hasta hechizos volátiles. (Japón)

 _ **Daniel y Mike Smith:**_ Son tan veloces con sus varitas que podría decirse que son vaqueros del viejo oeste, su agilidad los ha llevado muy lejos y por eso son los guardianes de donde sea que este Ivanenko, poderosos en artes oscuras. (E.U)

 _ **Paolo del Piero:**_ mano derecha de Ivanenko, es experto en ataques sorpresas, que su complexión no te engañe, pues es mas escurridizo que un espagueti. Novio de Constanza. (Italia)

 _ **Rico Romanof:**_ mano derecha de Ivanenko, fiel e inseparable. Experto en artes oscuras, sus ideas y excentricidades vienen de su ascendencia romaníes, su vicio: las mujeres. (Rusia)

 _ **Vladimir Romanof:**_ primo hermano de Rico, de ascendencia Romaníes, excelente en artes oscuras y muy diestro con las espadas, el esta encargado de planear cada movimiento, trabaja a la par de Schneider. (Rusia)

 _ **Regina Chafen:**_ hermosa bruja, tiene fama de ser como la viuda negra, hipnotiza con la mirada, y tiene un poder seductor sin igual, amante de la moda y el buen vestir, nadie cerca de ella esta mal vestido y sobre todo los lujos, su vicio: su novio Sergio Schneider, los lujos y las apuestas. Diestra con la varita. (Alemania)

 _ **Constanza Palavicini:**_ hermosa bruja, poderosa en artes oscura, pero experta en pociones, ¿se te a ocurrido alguna?, ella ya la invento, ¿lo crees imposible?, pan comido para ella. Su vicio: las apuestas, los lujos y su bello novio Paolo del Piero. (Italia)

 _ **Ritsuko Kaori:**_ no te dejes engañar con su estatura y complexión, es más mortal que un imperios y a la par de su esposo Narimbu, pueden matar al contacto. (Japón)

 _ **Draco Malfoy:**_ mano derecha de Ivanenko, quizá en el que mas confía, poderoso mago oscuro, mas de lo que el mismo cree, experto en oclumancia y otros hechizos. (Inglaterra)

 _ **Ginevra Wesley:**_ una de las brujas mas poderosas, tan hermosa como letal, su poder aun esta dormido, pero pronto despertara, demasiado corazón para ser Griffindor y demasiado desconfiada para haber sido Slidering. (Inglaterra)


	4. DRACO MALFOY

**Cap. 4**

 **DRACO MALFOY**

 **5 años atrás….**

Caminaba apurado por las oscuras calles del Londres mágico, una figura solitaria se reflejaba en los escaparates de las tiendas, vestía de negro y una capa del mismo color volaba en cada paso que daba, escucho un ruido y agarro firmemente su varita y siguió caminando, ese camino que ya había recorrido varias veces el último año se le estaba haciendo tan largo que el corazón le empezaba a latir demasiado rápido, se detuvo un momento; sus ojos agudizaron su vista, nadie había en las calles, solo se escuchaba el ulular de las lechuzas; miro su lujoso reloj de pulsera por décima vez, eran las tres menos cinco; un sudor frio le recorría la espalda, que nada tenía que ver con el clima de ese día….

Sus pies le llevaron hasta el lugar acordado, pego su espalda a la pared, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡diablos!- exclamo desesperado, ¿Cómo habían llegado todo hasta ahí? ¿Que había fallado?...sentía que todo estaba perdido, respiró profundamente una vez más para calmar la desesperación que traía oprimida en el techo, escucho un ruido casi inexistente pero que su agudo oído pudo percibir, aparecieron dos figuras con una capa negra, al verlas se acercó a ellas….

-¿De qué va esto?…

-deja que te explique lo que sucedió…-decía tratando de controlar su voz, la adrenalina de hace un momento aún seguía corriendo por sus venas….

 **3 horas atrás….**

5 Figuras encapuchadas recorrían los pasillos del ministerio de magia con varita en mano, por ser media noche parecía que no había nadie, iban por un objeto que no sabían bien donde exactamente estaba, pero no les molestaba hacer un poco de alboroto y eso es lo que exactamente iban haciendo, rompiendo puertas, desacomodando papeles, tirando maldiciones por donde pasaban, era con si se estuvieran divirtiendo; entraron en un elevador que los llevaría al piso donde estaba la oficina de los aurores…

-Prepárense…- dijo una voz con una acento diferente…-no sabemos que podemos encontrar…

Hizo un ruido el elevador señalando que habían llegado al piso señalado, todos alzaron sus varitas y salieron de ahí, no caminaron mucho cuando una puerta se abrió y el silencio se hizo de repente, nadie esperaba lo que a continuación sucedería…

-Ataquen…- se oyeron dos voces a la vez

El infierno se desato, los aurores eran más de 20 empezaron a disparar a los 5 mortifagos que empezaron a replegarse, a pesar que ellos eran mucho menos estaban derribando y haciendo más daño a los aurores que los que ellos le hacían, una figura de mediana estatura corría de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien, pero era impresionante ver como tiraba hechizos sin parecer cansarse; encontró su objetivo y corrió hacia él, estaba a punto de llegar cuando vio que el jefe de los aurores le estaba apuntando por detrás a uno de sus compañeros, él se dio cuenta y cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo el hechizo sintió como le escurría algo de su mejilla, sintió un peso tras él, un cuerpo estaba en el suelo…

-Misha- fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquel mortifago que ahora estaba herido de la mejilla izquierda, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y ataco sin piedad al auror que había derribado a su compañero dos, tres, cuatro maldiciones…-avada kedavra….- grito, un silencio se hizo antes de continuar con la lucha. Del otro extremo varios aurores tenían rodeado a un mortifago que defendía un cuerpo en el suelo, pero cuando volvió a mirar ya no estaba y se dejó caer con la cabeza agachada; un mortifago más usaba unos pequeños frasquitos que al tocar el suelo explotaban; se acercó a uno de sus compañeros que estaba resguardando un cuerpo caído – Ivanenko…- lo tomo del brazo…- vamos, es hora de irnos…- ¿y los Malfoy?...- pregunto, su compañero negó con la cabeza; tomo en brazos al chico que seguía inconsciente en el suelo, con un movimiento de varita desaparecieron.

-¿no que no se pueden desaparecer del ministerio?...- pregunto un auror, al tiempo que paraban los ataques, y todos se juntaban.

-así es…pero al parecer, los mortifagos que nos atacaron, pueden hacer eso y más que eso…- dijo pensativo.

-¿señor?...

-¿sí?

-mire…- le dijo es joven auror enseñándole un cuerpo

-por las barbas de Merlín, es el jefe…

-y él está…

-muerto…-dijo mirándolo de cerca, y observando aquella expresión que deja la maldición acecina

-y ¿Potter?...- preguntó mirando la destrucción que habían dejado los 5 mortifagos que habían penetrado en las instalaciones del ministerio

\- aquí estoy señor…- decía el chico cansado y sudoroso…- ¿pero quienes eran ellos?

-mortifagos y parece ser que su nuevo líder, Horteva Ivanenko….- todos abrieron mucho los ojos pues sabían que era un mortifago consagrado, y a como había matado al jefe de los aurores pudo matar a todos solo que ¿Qué se lo impidió?...- mantengamos en secreto la existencia de Ivanenko ¿Por qué?, bueno para no sembrar el pánico en el mundo mágico….- iban a protestar algunos y callo sus réplicas con una mano…- apenas se está recuperando la fe de los magos con la caída de ya saben quién, no podemos quitarles ese poco de esperanza que ha resurgido en el mundo mágico…

-señor

-dime Bergson

-atrapamos a uno…- todos miraron al mortifago de larga cabellera platinada, con esa expresión que nunca quitaba de su cara, expresión de asco y sus ojos sin emociones

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué buscaban?

-….

-¿Quiénes eran los demás?

-….

-¿era Horteva Ivanenko el que planeo y ataco el ministerio de magia?

-…

-no dirá nada señor…

-ya veo… quizá un tiempo en su hotel de lujo Azkaban quiera hablar con nosotros…- el solo sonrió, entre dos aurores lo ataron con cuerdas invisibles e iba flotando delante de ellos

-señor…

-si Potter

-ay que llevar a los demás aurores a San Mungus…- el auror que ahora había quedado como el jefe observo a todos sus caídos, se puso de rodillas ante uno y miro la maldición que le habían arrojado, apretó las manos en un puño…

-¿quién diablos son estos mortifagos?...- los pocos que quedaban lo observaron con miedo mal disimulado

-que… ¿Qué ocurre señor?

-las maldiciones que le tiraron a nuestros compañeros, fueran tiradas para eso, para que no tuvieran cura…

\- ¿entonces?…

-si…- respondió a una pregunta no formulada, todos entendieron a qué se refería, y vieron con tristeza a los más de 10 compañeros en el suelo…- Bergson

-sí, señor

-vamos, tenemos que enviar unas lechuzas

\- si señor…- dijo tragando saliva, pues el tiempo que llevaba en esa asignación nunca había mandado una lechuza con tan malas noticias

\- los demás…-dijo antes de desaparecer por el elevador…- acomoden los cuerpos

Después de un rato que todos habían lamentado la perdida de sus compañeros, se curaron sus propias heridas y poco a poco se fueron desapareciendo cada uno a su propio hogar.

 **-E** so ocurrió…-dijo apenas sin aliento

-¡Maldito Potter!...-dijo sacando su varita…- ¿Dónde está mi madre?

-espera Malfoy…no cometas una locura…- jalo a la otra figura que estaba con él, y le bajo la capucha estaba inconsciente, su hermosa cabellera platinada que usualmente estaba bien arreglada, la tenía alborotada y con algunos hilos de sangre, tenía la túnica un poco sucia y en su cara reflejaba algunos moretones de alguna maldición…

-oh madre…- dijo mientras iba y la abrasaba, la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras pasaba su varita por todo su cuerpo sanándola y ella despertó

-¿Draco?

-si madre soy yo

-cariño…-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla…-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y tu padre?...- el negó con la cabeza

-llévatela de aquí Malfoy, yo ya no podre protegerla…- él lo miro serio

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Entérate de una vez que no seré tu títere…-dijo enojado, sabiendo que esto le costaría, Potter sonrió

-no Malfoy, lo hice porque estaba en deuda con ella…- él lo miro confundido…- tu madre me salvo la vida, así que ya estamos a mano, llévatela pronto y escóndela, los aurores piensan que huyo con los demás…

Malfoy levanto a su madre y le acomodo la capucha, pues ella estaba débil, sonrieron, Harry al ver esa escena le conmovió y aprendió una nueva faceta de Malfoy, la mirada que le daba a su madre y la que ella le daba a el, pensó solo en su casa tendrá abajo las defensas para mirarse de esa manera.

-Malfoy…Dumbledore me dijo lo que tú y el platicaron….- la cara de Malfoy era un poema pero no irradiaba ningún sentimiento ni pensamiento…

-si…-dijo con simpleza- lo se…-una pequeña sonrisa casi inexistente asomo por su cara…- quiero que entiendas algo…-se acercó a el…- esta es mi familia…- dijo apuntando a su madre y tocándose el antebrazo izquierdo…- los defenderé y estaré con ellos siempre

\- lo se…

-toda mi vida he creído en algo…-dijo serio- mis ideales y todo lo que soy es de este lado

-lo se…

-Siempre estaré donde me sienta seguro y donde pueda ser yo

-comprendo…

-pero sobre todo…le debo lealtad a Dumbledore…- los ojos de Harry se abrieron en gran manera- y a la orden del fénix y si, tienes mi palabra, que todo cuanto sea respecto a la orden los protegeré y ayudare…

-bien…pero…-dijo pensativo, pero no quería ser grosero ante tan sentimental discurso- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

-fácil…- su mirada se hizo venenosa, ese par de ojos grises eran como fuego, Harry dio un paso atrás- soy un Malfoy, Potter…

-ya lo se

-me refiero idiota, que nuestra palabra es garantía…-le callo su protesta y prosiguió- No me queda nada estúpido Griffindor y lo único de valor es mi palabra si fallo a ello entonces no tendré nada, así que puedes estar seguro de mi palabra…

-entiendo…-dijo apenado, y a como estaban los últimos sucesos comprendía a la perfección a lo que Malfoy se refería y le extendió la mano como para cerrar el trato, Malfoy lo miro con un ceja levantada pasaron algunos minutos

-eres tan muggle Potter…-dijo al momento que le daba la mano, tomo a su madre y desaparecieron.

 **UN AÑO ANTES…**

Las campanadas del reloj del gran salón sonaron, indicando media noche; si alguien lo encontraba en el bosque prohibido lo llevarían con el director o peor lo expulsarían; pero eso de no poder dormir ya se había hecho costumbre desde que hace unos meses le habían puesto su marca…

Estando junto al lago, le gustaba sentir la brisa que hacia; como le removía su cabellera platinada, cerró los ojos por un momento y respiro profundamente, quería sentir alivio y tranquilidad una que ya no sentía desde hace mucho…pero el respaldo que sentía por el profesor Dumbledore le hacía calmarse de a ratos, sabía que cuando el tiempo pasara, estallara la guerra o después de ella tendría que tomar decisiones, negó con la cabeza como ahuyentando esas ideas; siguió con los ojos cerrados escuchando como el sonido del vaivén del lago, tenía rato que estaba en esa posición, descalzo junto al lago con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su impecable pantalón negro su cabeza mirando al cielo estrellado de esa noche y los ojos cerrados, de pronto escucho suaves pisadas, sus reflejos eran impecables y se escondió pero al mirar a través de las hojas de los árboles, una pequeña sonrisa pícara salió de sus labios, así que era ella la mujer misteriosa que había visto las últimas noches, pero esta vez estaba el demasiado cerca para observar la identidad de ella, hasta podía ver sus hermosos ojos azules, se sorprendió de ese pensamiento, pero estaba el ahí solo y no podía engañarse realmente Wesley era una chica muy hermosa, lástima que era traidora a la sangre, novia del imbécil de Potter, hermana del estúpido Wesley, amiga de la sangre sucia, se detuvo antes de seguir poniendo una larga lista de defectos, pues vio como ella empezaba a quitarse la blusa y un short pequeño, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, es verdad que como buen Malfoy ya había visto a más de dos chicas sin ropa, pero verla a ella, le resulto diferente y hasta maravilloso, cuando vio el diminuto bikini negro que traía y observar que sus pecas no solo estaban en su cara, si no tenía algunas en los hombros, que resaltaban en su pálida piel, en ese momento la lista de defectos desapareció, la vio meterse al lago hundirse una, dos veces y como salía mojada la hacían ver más hermosa, el sin pensarlo se iba acercando más y más a donde estaba su ropa, quería verla más de cerca, de repente observo que estaba tardando demasiado en salir y a menos que hubiera comido branquialgas estaba seguro que algo le pasaba sin pensarlo se metió al lago en su búsqueda, y la encontró casi inconsciente, el calamar gigante la había sujetado del pie y cada vez más la jalaba hacia abajo, nado lo más cerca que pudo y con su varita le tiro una hechizo al tentáculo del calamar y la soltó, nado hacia ella para poder sacarla del lago, ya afuera trato de reanimarla, cuando lo logro la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la enfermería, pues estaba muy helada….-Por Merlín a quien se le ocurre nada con el calamar gigante…- bufo indignado, pero al momento vio como ella intentaba abrir los ojos y lo miro por un segundo antes de tomarlo de la cara y darle un beso, el abrió mucho los ojos no entendía la reacción…-gracias- dijo antes de volver a quedar inconsciente. La dejo en la enfermería y se marchó a su sala común.

Definitivamente había sido una noche rara, se fue por los pasadizos que solo los Slytherins sabían, con un movimiento de su varita se secó la ropa, y volvió a estar tan impecable como siempre, camino hasta su habitación que por ser quien era tenía el privilegio de tener su privacidad, se descalzo e iba a ponerse el pijama cuando algo le llamo la atención, en su escritorio había una lechuza parada con un pergamino atado a su pata, se acercó a él y le desamarro el pergamino y leyó…

Draco Malfoy:

Tu lugar está entre nosotros

 **Horteva Ivanenko**

Fueron muchos sentimientos encontrados, el palpitar de su corazón lo sentía en sus oídos, y un sudor frio le recorría por todo su cuerpo, bueno ya estaba hecho, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, luego que paso esa serie de sentimientos, aun con el pergamino en la mano, una sonrisa que apenas se le llegaba a dibujar en la cara quemo la nota, esa extraña bienvenida la había soñado desde pequeño, era por lo que su padre trabajaba tan exhaustivamente, su meta en la vida para formar parte de ese pequeño grupo de elite de entre los mortifagos…pero ahora que su vida estaba dando una vuelta de 360° no sabía a qué se enfrentaría, extrañamente era feliz, ¿había logrado su cometido no?, entonces ¿podría lograr lo que quisiera, no?...

Apenas un año atrás había acudido al profesor del Hogwarts, por ayuda, cuando su padre se había vuelto prófugo de Azkaban, sabía que aquel viejo chiflado siempre lo ayudaría… de alguna forma. Sus intenciones nunca habían sido ser auror, ¿para qué? Si ser el mejor mortifago era mejor, pero parece ser que el seria el guardián y el responsable del equilibrio de ambas partes, que pesada responsabilidad, pero sabía que para todo había un precio…y este estaba dispuesto a pagar….

 **Época actual….**

El sol se asomaba tímidamente tras las cortinas, apenas y se colaba sus resplandor, era muy temprano pues el reloj de la estancia no sonaba aun, se desperezo e instintivamente paso una mano al otra lado de la cama y sonrió recordó aquel inconveniente gracias a Rico que la trajeron hasta su cama la cual hoy estaba solitaria, se calzo y camino hasta los grandes ventanales que daban hacia una parte del jardín de hielo, corrió las cortinas y con las manos en los bolsillos miro hacia lo lejos, todo blanco, un desierto interminable de nieve, de pronto vio que un figura caminaba alrededor del jardín, al acercarse un poco más pudo ver aquella hermosa cabellera pelirroja que ondeaba por el aire, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, se preguntó, la miro por largo rato, le fascino verla mover sus manos como si hablara con alguien, estirarse y encogerse, era divertido, una sonrisa poco usual se le dibujo en el rostro, en su mano vio el brillo de la piedra esmeralda que la hacían parte de esta familia un poco extraña, su familia…

Hacia un mes casi desde el ataque al ministerio de magia, él había estado muy ocupado con Horteva, estaban haciendo arreglos y planeado un nuevo ataque, lo malo es que aún no sabía que se proponía y eso le causaba cierta ansiedad; pero también tenía casi un mes que ella lo había visto… -San Potter realmente es un estúpido- pensó; de pronto vio que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda a Ginny, instintivamente saco su varita, e iba a salir al balcón cuando reconoció a la figura…-Rico- no aprende… todo paso tan rápido, Ginny al sentir alguien detrás de ella saco su varita y se dio la vuelta, ambos se apuntaban, la risa de Rico llegaba hasta el infinito y los ojos de Ginny se abrieron más de lo normal, Draco no pudo escuchar lo que decían, pero si cuando Rico salió volando y se estrelló con unas ramas congeladas que al contacto con su cuerpo se deshicieron, ella sonrió y se marchó.

Pasaba el medio día, y todos seguían en sus habitaciones, él se alisto e iba a salir a la flamante Rusia, iba vestido todo de negro, como de costumbre con su impecable cabello platinado y en el brazo llevaba el abrigo de oso que usualmente cargaban todos ellos, al pasar por la habitación de Ginny, se quedó parado junto a la puerta, quiso tocar pero su orgullo Malfoy pudo más, siguió de largo y se marchó.

-¿Ginevra?...-se abrió la puerta

-Hola Constanza, dime…- sonrió

-¿conoces Rusia?

-mmm no, no he ido

-alístate…-dijo de forma imperativa, pero con una radiante sonrisa, Ginny sonrió…

Una hora después estaban todas las chicas listas en la estancia, cuando Ginny bajo las observo y vio que estaban arregladas como para una fiesta de gala, miro su ropa y le pareció que no encajaba, cuando Regina la observo, le sonrió y como si usara legeremancia supo su preocupación, subieron juntas a la habitación de Ginny, abrieron el otro apartado de su closet, donde estaban los vestidos de gala, la enfundo en un vestido rojo, que contrastaba con su pálida piel, le subió su larga melena roja en un chongo hermoso dejándole caer algunos mechones de cabello y descubierto su largo cuello, abrió un apartado más que Ginny no había visto jamás…

-el privilegio de estar en la familia…-dijo mientras le mostraba joyas de todo tipo, con piedras preciosas, chicas, grandes, medianas, todo lo que Ginny jamás imaginaria, estaban en esa pequeña habitación…

-¿esto?…

-¿es tuyo?...- termino la pregunta no formulada, Ginny asintió, mientras Regina le ponía unos aretes largos con unas pequeñas piedras incrustadas, que hacían juego con su vestido y le lucían hermosamente por su cuello estilizado…- así es, todo es tuyo…- sonrió observándola al espejo…

Ya abajo, debatían como viajar, si por un traslador o en otra cosa, al fin se decidieron y partieron en un traslador hasta Rusia, y ahí las recogería una lujosa camioneta hasta llevarlas a su destino, Ginny aún no tenia ni idea a donde se dirigían, y solo ellas, la emocionaba pero se sentía nerviosa, jamás en su vida había hecho algo parecido. Al fin llegaron a un gran estadio, a pesar de que habían grandes filas de personas y ruido increíble, pero cuando todas ellas empezaron a bajar, la gente se quedó en silencio, pues eran mujeres tan hermosas y elegantes que parecían un sueño andando; alguien las dirigió a una puerta que las llevaba a un palco lujoso, hasta arriba, donde las esperaba una persona más, que les sirvió una copa a todas…

-bienvenidas señoritas, ¿listas para apostar?

-Ritsuko, ¿tienes los galeones?...- pregunto Constanza

-claro…- saco una bolsa algo pesada al parecer de Ginny

-¿apostaran?...-Ginny estaba sorprendida

-Es emocionante…- sonreía Regina

-¿ellos saben quiénes somos?...- le dijo al oído Ginny, su risa no fue nada discreta

-No…pero después del escándalo que hizo Misha hace un año…- dijo subiendo una ceja…- saben que tienen que respetarnos

-estúpidos muggle, dales un poco de dinero y los puedes comprar…- la voz de Regina sonaba oscura, nunca la había oído hablar así, se sorprendió un poco.

-calma…- le dijo Constanza…- venimos a divertirnos ¿no?

-si…-sonrió

-chicas…-dijo Ginny apenada

-no sabía que apostaríamos…

-tranquila…- Ritsuko le balanceaba ante sus ojos una pequeña bolsita color verde…- Draco me pidió que te lo diera…-contesto ante la pregunta no formulada…

-pero…

-sí, lo se…-dijo Constanza abrazándola…- ese hombre es increíble…-sonrió cariñosamente, Ginny sonrió por que no era eso lo que pensaba, bueno si era increíble pero, sus pensamientos le estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

\- y… ¿Qué apostaremos?... ¿juego muggle?...- todas rieron

-no entendemos muy bien, no tienen escobas…-dijo Ritsuko

-pero…-Constanza hablaba como experta en la materia- corren de un lado a otro con una pelota de quidditch pequeña…- la carcajada de Ginny casi se escuchó en todo el estadio

-disculpa…no es una pequeña pelota de quidditch, se llama balón… los ojos de Constanza se abrieron como niña pequeña ante un helado

-fascinante…

-¿Cómo sabes?...- dijo Regina sonriendo

-a mi padre…- sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, lo extrañaba…- estudia objetos muggle

-¿Por qué?...- dijeron sorprendidas las tres

-oh, bueno…- estaba a punto de descubrirse, tenía que inventar algo rápido…- los aurores usaban a veces objetos muggle para atacarnos…

-interesante…-dijo Constanza, sorprendida

-habiendo magia tan variada…-dijo resignada Regina

-algún día tienes que presentarnos a tu padre…- dijeron las tres chicas

-oh, claro…

Hicieron sus apuestas, todas pegadas al vidrio emocionadas viendo un partido que poco entendían, pero aun así se divertían de igual manera, claro Regina no se resignaba que cuando acabo el primer tiempo su equipo Polonia fuera perdiendo, así que un confundus al portero del equipo de Irlanda del Norte, facilito las cosas; entre copa y copa, mas vino, mas champagne, las mejillas de Ginny se iban haciendo más rosadas, Constanza no dejaba de hablar con Ritsuko sobre una fiesta que deberían hacer y un pequeño objeto que Ginny conoció como un celular muggle le llamaba cada tres minutos a Paolo, y Regina con un pergamino en la mano planeaba (al igual que lo hacía Sergio), a donde irían después; la cabeza de Ginny daba vueltas, menciono un par de veces a Harry, y lo que le había hecho, cosa que ocasionó que las chicas lo odiaran; luego de pronto su pensamiento se fue, a otro lugar, quizá lejos de ahí…

El aire les pegaba en la cara, eran casi las 8 de la noche cuando subieron ahora a un estadio de Quidditch, donde jugaba Austria vs Rusia; de igual manera las llevaron a un palco lujosísimo, tan solo Regina enseño el anillo que vistosamente todas cargaban, y todos se les ponían a sus pies; las apuestas siguieron, hasta altas horas de la noche, Ginny no sabía como ganaban pero de las 5 apuestas que habían hecho durante el día, 4 y media habían ganado, ½ por que Regina le había tirado un Imperius, al que llevaba las apuestas, se había divertido tanto, que no había visto a su alrededor, de pronto miro a alguien conocido, ese porte lo había visto antes…

-¿Víctor?...- el chico volteo y la miro sorprendido…-oh por Merlín Víctor!

-Ginny… ¿Qué haces? …-no termino la pregunta por qué justo detrás de ella vio a alguien conocido…-¿Regina?... ¿Regina Chafen?...- Regina lo miro con una sonrisa amable

-el chico de Durmstrang…- dijo Constanza…- vamos Regina, esto puede traernos problemas…-estaba muy seria, la jalaba del brazo, pero ella no se movía…-¿Ginn?, ¿lo conoces?

-si…- dijo sorprendida ante los sucesos…

-él es auror…-Ritsuko jalaba ahora a Ginny

-peor aún…-dijo Constanza…- es el ex de Regina…- un silencio se hizo entre todos, porque si había un auror ahí, era muy posible que hubieran más, y no es que tuvieran miedo, pero un paso en falso y podría arruinar todo, además que ellas eran de las más buscadas…- vamos antes de que Schneider se entere…- antes si quiera de acabar la frase aparecieron tres figuras, Constanza maldijo por lo bajo, Víctor dio un paso atrás y saco su varita, al reconocer a los tres encapuchados…

-¿molestando a mi novia?...- la voz de Sergio Schneider, era acida y venenosa

-no…- la voz de Víctor era pasiva pero a la vez firme…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- dijo Rico, su voz era tan venenosa, que Ginny sintió un escalofrió

-no tengo por qué darles explicaciones…- Víctor dio un paso adelante, con el ceño fruncido, El corazón de Ginny empezó a latir cada vez más rápido y más cuando otra figura se colocó junto a Víctor, Ginny no lo conocía pero sabía que era un auror…

-Tranquilo… le dijo Draco a Sergio…- vámonos de aquí…no vale la pena macharnos las manos…- pasaron unos pocos segundos que a Ginny le parecieron una eternidad, Sergio tomo del brazo a su novia, Rico agarro a Constanza y a Ritsuko y Draco a Ginny y desaparecieron, no sin antes Schneider aventó una pequeña bolsita, que al contacto con el suelo, estallo.

Había un silencio poco habitual en la sala de estar, las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en los lujosos sillones, Draco estaba parado frente al ventanal, que daba justo al jardín de flores congeladas, tenía en una mano una copa de un vino que Ginny no conocía y la otra mano en su bolsillo, Sergio parecía un león furioso, maldiciendo por lo bajo y tirando cuanta cosa se le atravesaba en su camino, tomando en cuenta que caminaba en círculos alrededor de la estancia, y Rico, bueno era todo un poema su cara, tenía una copa del mismo vino que Draco y un cigarrillo en la otra mano, pero hablaba un idioma que Ginny lo había escuchado con Horteva, esto no podía presagiar nada bueno, pues las chicas estaban calladas y a Regina se le había ido el color, Ginny no estaba segura si era porque se habían topado con aurores o con su ex, que lo pudo poner de esa manera…

-Deben de tener más cuidado…- por fin habla Sergio, pero su voz era dura y acida

-no pueden exponerse de esa manera…-hablo la fría voz de Draco, sin voltearse aun

-la próxima vez que apuesten…-dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial, pero mirando fijamente a su novia la cual parecía a punto de llorar…-irán con Misha o Rico…- _lasst uns gehen!...- al momento Regina_ se puso de pie y se marcharon a su habitación, ella caminaba detrás de él.

El silencio seguía apoderado de la estancia, parado junto a las escaleras estaba Narimbu, quien con una sola mirada, su esposa se puso de pie y de igual manera desapareció detrás de él, Constanza no espero que apareciera Paolo, y antes que Ginny se diera cuenta se quedó sola con Draco, sabía lo que se avecinaba, y el champagne que había tomado todo el día ya le estaba pasando factura con un terrible dolor de cabeza, que sentía que le estallaría; como vio que seguía sin moverse de la ventana, se paró, acomodo su vestido y estaba a punto de salir de las estancia cuando su voz la detuvo…

-Ginevra…

-Que…

-aún no he dicho que te vayas…- la cara de Ginny se puso más roja que su cabello, sintió como la rabia viajaba a mil por segundo…

-¡no eres nadie para darme permiso!...-de 3 zancadas llego hasta ella y la tomo de la muñeca

-gracias a Merlín que ¡no!...-su voz sonaba más fría que nunca y las palabras eran acidas…- solo un idiota como Potter puede estar contigo...-esas últimas palabras las dijo despacio que apenas las pudo distinguir, sus ojos eran dos nubarrones grises apunto de un huracán, ella quiso que se tragara sus palabras y quiso darle una cachetada pero él le detuvo la mano…-soy mejor que él y soy tu compañero quieras o no, y debes respetarme y obedecerme…

-eres un maldito idiota…-le decía mientras forcejeaba…-yo no pedí ser tu compañera

-¿te ofreciste? Aaa no ya se…-su sarcasmo llegaba al infinito…-ese imbécil te ofreció como carnada

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…-decía con las lágrimas atoradas en la garganta…-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia…-el cada vez la miraba como si la quisiera eliminar

-¡pues si no te has dado cuenta Griffindor estúpida, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer si es de mi incumbencia!...-el veneno destilaba por todas y cada una de las palabras que le decía…- ¡por qué si sigues haciendo estupideces mi vida también corre peligro!...- la soltó y del impulso callo sobre el sillón donde hace un rato había estado sentada, ella lo miro con los ojos muy grandes, teniendo atorada muchas palabras pero no terminaban de salir y no sabía por qué, él se pasó la mano por su impecable peinado, y no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo…- ¿sabes una cosa Ginevra?...- le dijo tratando de calmarse…- le escribiré a Potter y mañana te iras de regreso a Londres

-¿Qué?...-dijo sorprendida, con el odio incendiado nuevamente…-¡no soy una niña para que me trates así!

-te comportas como tal…-le tiro con veneno antes de desaparecer por la puerta

-¡imbécil!...-dijo tirándole un jarrón a la puerta…

Caminaba dando vueltas por su habitación, lloraba, maldecía, la desesperación la estaba matando, ¿Cómo había llegado todo hasta ahí?...Draco no la podía regresar a Londres, no pensaba en lo decepcionados que pudieran estar sus hermanos o sus padres si no como se sentía ella como un fracaso, creía que era eso lo que más le dolía o es que ya empezaba a apreciar a la extraña familia de Ivanenko.

Ya tenía rato que estaba acurrucada en la gran bañera que tenía su lujoso baño, no dejaba de pensar en la plática con Draco, pero sobre todo en lo que había vivido con las muchachas hace apenas unas horas, no había dejado de llorar, sabía que Draco quizá ya a estas alturas le había mandado la lechuza a Harry, Harry…pensó, pero esta vez ya no lo acompañaba la pesadez que usualmente sentía, se miró una vez más las manos y vio que sus pálida piel estaba tomando un tono amoratado y sus dedos se arrugaban; escucho el gran reloj de campana que estaba en la estancia anunciando las 10 de la noche, salió de la ducha, se arropo con su pijama, y mientras peinaba su larga cabellera roja sentada sobre la cama, pensaba que haría ahora, empezó a medio recoger las cosas que tenía ya guardada en las cómodas que estaban junto a la cama, se quitó los aretes que en la mañana Regina le había puesto, los guardo; respiro hondo y se limpió una lagrima que le amenazaba por salir de sus ojos azules. Salió al pasillo, camino decidida y se paró enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Draco, suspiro una vez más, sentía que el corazón le saldría por la boca, toco dos veces y nadie contesto, ¿estaría durmiendo ya?, no lo creía, no era su estilo, puso su mano en el picaporte, y no tenía seguro, pensó un momento antes de abrir, suspiro una vez más y entro a la habitación, estaba oscura, con cuidado ilumino la habitación, no había nadie, estaba todo tan en calma, camino por toda la habitación buscándolo, en el baño, en el balcón y nada, de repente sintió una punzada en el corazón, aun no estaba segura el por qué, pero ver la habitación vacía le causaba nostalgia, quizá le recordó su vida con Harry, y el que siempre estuviera sola en la casa y en la habitación…

Se sentó en medio de la cama, como cuando estaba en la suya, en su propia casa que hoy estaba más lejos que nunca, sin pensarlo tomo una almohada y la abraso, su mente empezó a relajarse al sentir ese olor que despedía el objeto entre sus brazos, algo en su mente le decía que ya lo había sentido, así de cerca, pero nubarrones empezaron a viajar por su mente, su respiración empezó a ser calmada y serena; se quedó profundamente dormida…

El reloj de campana anuncio las dos de la mañana, Draco caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, hacia un momento acababa de llegar, tras la discusión con Ginny se había ido a un pub ahí en Siberia, llego hasta la habitación de ella, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos grises estaban pasivos, como un mar en calma, toco a la puerta, una, dos, tres veces y no recibió respuesta, enarco una ceja y se dio la vuelta a su propia habitación, cuando abrió la puerta percibió algo fuera de su lugar, camino a oscuras con la varita alzada llego hasta la cama y la miro, era la escena más hermosa que jamás había visto, su cara se relajó se sentó en la cama pensando en un millón de posibilidades del por qué ella estaba ahí, en su habitación y en su cama, nada tenía sentido, mientras en su cabeza y en su piel había una lucha interna, ella despertó…

-disculpa…

-no me has asustado para pedir disculpas…- dijo mientras volteaba a ver

-no…este…-se mordía el labio inferior…-por lo de hace rato…

-mmm

-y por estar aquí en tu habitación…

-creo que Rico te ha contagiado esa manía…-hizo una media sonrisa que a Ginny le pareció encantadora e impulsivamente lo abraso como si fuera un sueño del cual no quería despertar, él se sorprendió tanto que le tomo unos segundos reaccionar, sintió el olor a vainilla que despedía su cabello color fuego…

-no me mandes de regreso a Londres…-imploro como niña pequeña, unas lágrimas se le escaparon

-¿y piensas sobornarme?...o ¿ahogarme?...- dijo despegándola de su cuerpo y secándole una lagrima, ella sonrió…

-¿funcionara?...-del pecho de Draco salió una carcajada que ella no había escuchado jamás, sus ojos grises brillaban de forma rara…

-no…- dijo con simpleza poniéndose de pie…-pero tranquila…-dijo más serio…- tienes que tener más cuidado…

-lo se

-no sé qué pretendían…pero se expusieron demasiado

-es que no entiendo…-dijo haciendo pucheros y es que en realidad no comprendía…-

-Regina y Víctor tuvieron un tórrido romance hace algunos años

-si…-dijo atenta…- no le veo…

-entiende algo…- su ojos recorrieron toda la habitación como buscando algo, su voz se volvió fría- todos aquí somos mortifagos

-si…-dijo sin comprender

-no… me refiero que toda nuestra vida lo hemos sido…-ella empezaba a comprender- nuestras familias, nuestros padres…

-y él es auror…

-solo que él no le dijo ese minúsculo detalle y como sabrás…-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante-nuestras cabezas tienen un precio…

-pero si se querían, ¿Cuál era el problema?...-dijo fastidiada, el la miro fríamente…

-Wesley… Wesley…Wesley…ustedes estúpidos Griffindor…-ella iba a protestar pero al ver como sus palabras destilaban veneno y sus ojos grises se convirtieran en dos nubarrones, dejo que el terminara- hablan tanto de "honestidad", "lealtad", que a la hora de actuar no lo demuestran…

-pero…

-¡ya se! No es Griffindor, pero es auror y según tengo entendido tienen los mismos principios…

-no entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?...

-¡que él se aprovechó de Regina y la entrego al ministerio de magia!...- no podía creer lo que el le decía, sus ojos casi se le salían de sus cuencas…

-¿Cómo?

-¿te parece increíble?

-si…- por su mente paso rápidamente el recuerdo del ministerio cuando vio a Harry, no recordaba o había pasado por alto que él tenía la varita levantada y aun Rico no había entrado a la oficina, se llevó las manos a la boca…-oh!

-no sé si Potter lo haría…-dijo captando la angustia de la chica…-pero estoy seguro que cualquiera de los demás nos entregarían al ministerio…- ella solo parpadeaba…se volvió a sentar en la cama e intento tocarla pero ella se quitó rápidamente de un salto se puso de pie…antes de que ella saliera de la habitación el concluyo la frase que ella ya sabía…- Sergio Schneider la rescato y desde entonces le tiene odio jurado a Krum y a los aurores…

De un portazo salió de la habitación de él, iba a entrar a su propia habitación cuando recordó las palabras que él le dijo el día del ataque al ministerio de magia…"solo nos tenemos a nosotros"…hoy no quería pensar en eso, no tenia o más bien no quería pasar por esa decisión pero conociéndose, jamás aria algo como Víctor.

Draco miro la puerta por donde ella se había marchado, trago saliva con un poco de dificultad, sabía que si ella tuviera que escoger definitivamente no sería a el-¡diablos!-grito a la nada y se dejó caer en la cama, ya se había cambiado a un pijama de seda verde, tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza pensando en Horteva, en ella, la misión, en ella, en su familia, en ella; cuando vio que sería inútil conciliar esta madrugada el sueño, se disponía a levantarse cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir se miraron por unos segundos, Ginny cerró la puerta detrás de ella, instintivamente se abraso a sí misma, el lentamente se sentó en la cama sin romper la conexión que tenían sus miradas…

-no puedo dormir…-dijo no encontrando mejor pretexto, él le sonrió de lado

-¿quieres que te cuente un cuento?...-lo dijo con sarcasmo pero agradable, ella sonrió

-no te imagino haciéndolo…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama, sus ojos grises brillaron

-si sigues viniendo así a mi habitación podre pensar en algo mejor…-las mejillas de Ginny se incendiaron de forma peligrosa…

-esta noche no…-el la miro de forma misteriosa, ella mordía su labio inferior

-¿es una promesa?...-dijo alzando una ceja y alzando su mentón con dos dedos para que lo mirara a los ojos, ella enrojeció más, pero la respuesta la sabia

-es una promesa…- acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y lo abrazo, sintiendo como el la estrechaba entre sus brazos de forma protectora, ella recorría su espalda con sus dedos….

Estuvieron mucho rato así, sintiendo el aroma del otro, el besó suavemente su cuello y ella sintió como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo su cuerpo, ella lo miro a esos ojos grises intensos, pensó que se perdería, lo abraso con más fuerza que el calló sobre ella, el dibujo el contorno de su cara ahí sobre la almohada, ella sonreía y lo atrojo para sí, rosando sus labios, luego el intensifico el beso, era suave, dulce, hambriento, pero sobre todo cálido, trayéndoles la calidez que ambos necesitaban en ese frio desierto siberiano, pero más aún que necesitaban en sus vidas…

Sonaron las campanadas del reloj de la estancia indicando las 8 de la mañana, se sentía tan bien ahí acostado, las cortinas aún estaban corridas impidiendo el paso del brillo del sol, observo que a su lado había alguien que lo tenía abrasado por la cintura, alzo la cobija y miro una maraña de cabellos rojos, entonces recordó lo de la noche anterior y sonrió satisfecho, aun en su escrupulosa cabeza y tan bien cuidados pensamientos nunca se había imaginado ni en su sueño más guajiro tenerla ahí, tan indefensa como la tenía, acaricio su mejilla y al contacto de su piel ambos sintieron que su piel vibro, ella sonrió…

-buenos días Draco…-aun con los ojos cerrados tomo su mano y beso sus dedos, él estaba más que sorprendido, es verdad que no era la primera mujer que tenía en su cama, pero era la primera que lo hacía sentir como se sentía y además con la primera que había pasado la noche solo abrasándose

-buen día Ginny…-ella sonrió al notar que no le decía su nombre completo, era la segunda vez que lo hacía, él se removió en la cama, miro el reloj que estaba en su cómoda, se desperezo y estaba a punto de salir de la cama cuando noto que ella lo tenía agarrado del pijama…- ¿piensas quedarte todo el día en cama?...-sonrió…

-no es mala idea… ¿tienes que marcharte?...-hizo un puchero que le pareció mortalmente atractivo

-si…lo siento…-y en verdad su cara reflejaba que lo sentía….- quede con Horteva en ir a verlo

-¿alguna novedad?...-dijo alerta sentándose en la cama, el la miro y sonrió

-nada aun…-dijo serio…-pero se acerca algo grande

Con ese pensamiento y con un último beso, como si fueran pareja de hace mucho tiempo, se despidieron, cada uno a sus ocupaciones, el con Horteva y ella a deambular por el jardín pensaba que algo bonito podría hacer con ese helado espacio, para adornarlo; un elfo que nunca había visto pero que todos en la casa conocían apareció de pronto a ayudarla, Rico y Misha estaban sentados en la entrada fumando unos cigarrillos mientras la observaban jalando, plantando, quitando, poniendo ambos hablando ruso, cosa que a ella le empezaba a molestar, porque aunque no entendía, bien lo que decían imaginaba su plática, pues había escuchado un par de veces Draco en la plática.

-¡basta!…-dijo tirándoles una bola de nieve la cual le tiro el cigarrillo a Misha, Rico aplaudía riéndose

-zhenshchina!...- (mujer, en ruso) y eso dio pie a una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Ginny se sentía muy a gusto, pues siempre estuvo acostumbrada a estar con sus hermanos y corriendo, riendo y saltando con Misha de colchón y Rico levitando bolas de nieve se sentía como en la madriguera, alguna tarde de invierno, sus risas llegaban a toda la mansión, y es que para los otros habitantes no era extraño ver a Rico y Misha como dos chiquillos traviesos, pues eran los más jóvenes, pero ahora habían encontrado un igual, Regina y Constanza miraban la escena divertidas desde el balcón de la última, Ginny callo a la nieve después de que Rico le lanzara por la espalda una enorme bola de nieve, desde ahí pudo observar por primera vez desde que estaba en Siberia, el hermoso cielo azul con un sol opacado por algunas nubes, sonrió, sintió que alguien se dejó caer a un costado y al otro los tres sonrieron como niños con juguete nuevo, mientras formaban ángeles de nieve una sombra les tapo el sol, Ginny tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder distinguir que era…

-oh!...-dijo Rico

\- brat (1) arruinas la diversión…-dijo Misha poniéndose de pie, Draco los miraba con una ceja levantada

-ya voz'mu miss… (2)- dijo Draco con una sonrisa, dándole la mano a Ginny para que se levantara

-bueno…-Rico dijo poniéndose de pie junto a los otros dos…-si puedes alcanzarme…- todo sucedió tan rápido, Misha se tiro sobre Draco mientras Rico llevaba sobre sus hombros a una Ginny gritando por toda la mansión, la dejo sobre su cama y antes de que apareciera Draco el desapareció cerrándole un ojo a la pelirroja..

-¿te divertiste?...-dijo Draco desde la puerta de su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos

-la verdad si…-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a él, acomodándole su siempre cabello impecable que Misha había alborotado…-es como estar con los gemelos…-al recordar a sus hermanos sus ojos brillaron, el acaricio sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos, y le sonrió

-tranquila, volverás a estar con ellos

-lo se… ¿Cómo te fue con Horteva?

-mmm…-dijo pensativo…-puedo decir que bien

-aaa…-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo observaba, había tanto misterio en él, que abecés no sabía que pensar, o cómo actuar, y desde ayer había decidido tratar de actuar casual, bueno dentro de los nervios la dejaran actuar

-apropósito…-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama, saco un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo…-te traje esto…

-¿Qué es?...-dijo extrañada analizando el paquete, y emocionada, casi nunca recibía algún regalo

-ábrelo…-sus ojos grises brillaron, ella destapo apresuradamente el paquetito y observo que era un pequeño bolso color verde con plata, que le pareció ver le visto uno igual a Narcisa Malfoy

-así o más Slytherins…-le dijo

-no lo puedo evitar…-su sonrisa ilumino sus ojos-¿te gustó?

-me encanto…gracias

-es para que sigas apostando…-su carcajada quizá se escuchó por todo el pasillo

-eres tan encantador…-su sarcasmo solo acrecentó su risa

-lo se…alístate

-¿adónde vamos?

-resulta…-dijo serio- que Horteva es fanático del quidditch

-tú también…- le dijo ella como si no entendiera

-si…la cuestión es…que ir a un partido todos juntos llama mucho la atención

-¿todos?..-dijo emocionada, el la miro serio

-¿sabías que empezaron los mundiales de quidditch?

-¿no?...-sus ojos se iluminaron, el alzo una ceja casi hasta el infinito

-ahora que empezó un no sé qué muggle…-dijo asqueado, ella sonrió

-aaa el campeonato de Futbol…-daba saltitos emocionada…estaba apunto de desaparecer su ceja de tan arqueada que la tenía…

-lo que sea…el punto es, que hoy juega Rumania vs Suiza

-¿futbol?...-la fulmino con la mirada- a si claro Quidditch

-ujm…el ministro de magia de Rusia, organizó el mundial por que el futsol

-futbol…-lo corrigió, el volvió a arquear la ceja, ella solo se encogió de hombros

-servía como tapadera a todos los magos que llegaran…

-aaaa y entonces…-dijo ella sin entender

-que todos iremos al juego

-siiii….-saltaba de emoción alrededor de el

-bueno ya que pares de brincar como hipogrifo refriado, alístate que nos iremos en media hora

-¿los hipogrifos resfriados saltan?...-dijo riéndose, su cara era un poema, miro su reloj de pulsera

-son las 12 menos 20… paso por ti a las 12:15 ¿de acuerdo?

-si, si…

Mientras ella lo empujaba para afuera de la habitación el solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, cerro de un portazo y saltaba por toda la habitación buscando que ponerse, se dio una ducha rápida y empezó a sacar toda la ropa probándose todo y no estar contenta con nada, al final cuando vio que el reloj marcaban las 12:10, se puso unos pantalones de cuero negro, con una blusa blanca manga larga con un escote un poco pronunciado, busco entre las joyas y se puso unos aretes de orquídeas pequeñas, y un collar largo que tenía una orquídea al final, lucia increíble, miro por su ventada, empezaría a nevar, se puso botas largas y una boina, para mitigar el frio, pues conociendo a Horteva sabía que estarían en la sima del estadio y abría frio, tocaron la puerta, jalo su nuevo bolso y su enorme abrigo de oso. Draco ya empezaba a mover el pie de impaciencia, -que hombre tan desesperado- él iba vestido de negro, como siempre y sobre sus hombros un enorme abrigo de oso color café.

Salieron todos juntos y aparecieron en las afueras del estadio, un mago los llevo hasta el palco lujoso como Ginny había pensado donde ya se encontraba Horteva con Misha y Rico a su lado, los tres estaban con una copa de vino, se saludaron y empezaron a correr las apuestas, era obvio a quien le había apostado Rico una gran cantidad de galeones, Horteva se acercó a ella, la observo detenidamente, se veía tan imponente con esa barba de tres días y el grueso abrigo de oso que cargaba sobre sus hombros…

-así que Rico y Misha encontraron su igual…-dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros

-parece que si…- dijo sonriendo con pena,

-de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos…-dijo descuidadamente con un olor fuerte a licor-nunca nadie les había aguantado el ritmo, son peores que dos hipogrifos resfriados…-ella sonrió ante la expresión, ahora entendía de donde Draco la había sacado…

-bueno, quizá tiene que ver por el hecho de que en mi familia todos son varones…-el la miro detenidamente como examinando lo que había dicho, después de unos segundos incomodos él sonrió

-es lógico…

Todas las pláticas terminaron cuando escucharon el silbido de inicio, tomaron sus lugares; el juego era más que emocionante, veían pasar las jugadores de una lado a otro, hasta que Ginny emocionada grito que había visto la snich que volaba junto a los aros del equipo de Rumania, Misha no paraba de gritar emocionado, tiro el envase de vino que tenía en una mano cuando vio desaparecer el puntito dorado, Sergio y Paolo no paraban de tirarle bolitas de cacahuate que tenían en una pequeña mesita. Todo paso muy rápido, quizá por el alcohol en las venas, la adrenalina y el bullicio del estadio, un hechizo salió de la varita de alguien y pego de pronto en un jugador de Suiza quien callo inconsciente, antes de que llegara al suelo, todo un grupo de aurores los rodearon, al momento todos ya tenían la varita arriba por instinto Draco, Paolo, Sergio, Misha y Rico se pusieron delante de las chicas, cubriéndolas y Horteva estaba delante de ellos resguardándolos como una serpiente, su mirada era de temer y sus ojos que antes eran cafés ahora eran rojo sangre y la media sonrisa que curvaban sus labios solo hacían que temieran más los aurores, de pronto entro una figura que a Ginny se le hizo conocida, quizá de profeta, no sabía…

-aaa señor ministro que gusto verlo…-dijo Horteva, alzando la mano para que bajaran las varitas, solo Misha quedo en guardia…-¿nos viene a dar la bienvenida?

-bajen las varitas…-le dijo a los aurores, estos obedecieron- Ivanenko, ¿Quién de tus chicos fue?

-no sé de qué habla…-dijo irónico

-no me haga que los mande detener a todos…-empezaba a ponerlo nervioso

-señor ministro…-dijo con una calma aplastante- venimos a divertirnos, a ver jugar a nuestro equipo

-hubo un ataque

-señor ministro tiene usted un estadio lleno…-empezó a alzar la voz de forma venenosa- cualquiera pudo tener un descuido…

-quizá…

-solo porque estamos nosotros no nos quiera echar la culpa…-se tiro una carcajada

-es verdad…-escucho una voz conocida- pudo haber sido cualquiera…-Ginny alzo la cabeza pues reconocería esa voz donde fuera, y ahí lo vio, parado junto al ministro de magia y a su lado Víctor

-Potter…-dijo Horteva, el cuerpo de Draco y los otros chicos se tensó…- que haces tan lejos del ministerio…-dijo con sarcasmo

-al igual que usted, vine a disfrutar los mundiales de Quidditch…-sus ojos buscaban a alguien y cuando la encontró sonrió, Ginny no pudo contestarle la sonrisa, estaba paralizada

-bueno…-dijo alzando las manos- pues disfrutemos…-el ministro de magia, hizo salir a los aurores

-nos veremos…-dijo el ministro antes de salir

-le aseguro que si…-contesto Rico con una sonrisa perversa…

-Malfoy

-Potter

-Ivanenko

-Potter

Después de ese breve encuentro, se marcharon pero Misha y Rico desaparecieron antes de ellos, la apuesta había sido genial, Rumania se impuso ante Suiza obteniendo primero la Snich, cobraron sus ganancias, pero ya la noche no siguió igual, Ginny no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro que acababa de pasar, y se dirigía en silencio a su habitación tras un Draco molesto…

-¿Draco?

-Buenas noches Wesley…-dijo dejándola parada en la puerta, el siguió hasta su habitación y la cerro de un portazo

-genial…-la tristeza se reflejaba en su voz

Quizá eran ya pasado de las tres de la mañana cuando un dolor intenso la levanto, sentía que el brazo se le caería en pedazos, se lo descubrió y miro que la marca tenebrosa estaba rara, entonces comprendió que era un llamado, se vistió y se calzo tan rápido como pudo y tocando con la punta de su varita la marca tenebrosa desapareció…

Llego a un lugar que no conocía, no sabía si quiera si aún seguía en la mansión, era una sala circular que estaba iluminada con antorchas, camino apresurada al ver que todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa circular, al verla llegar Horteva la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, y le señalo que se sentara junto a Draco

-prosigue…-dijo Horteva a Vladimir, el vigía, se puso nerviosa, esto le daba mala puntada

-gracias señor, ujm como decía, después que todos se marcharon del estadio, Potter y Krum…-al escuchar sus nombres le dio un pinchazo en el corazón, por Merlín que les había pasado…- siguieron hasta el pub a Misha y Rico…-los ojos de Ginny se abrieron aún más…

-al grano Vladimir…-dijo en tono seco y frio Horteva, se veía enojado

-al parecer fue una emboscada…-trago saliva…- antes del primer trago los aurores los habían atacado

-¿Qué?...-grito Sergio- ¡maldito Krum!

-tranquilo…-le corto Horteva- ¿se los llevaron?...- Vladimir palideció de pronto

-señor…-dijo con la voz empezándose a quebrar- no pude hacer nada...-la sala quedo en silencio

-¿se los llevaron?...-volvió a preguntar, serio y sus ojos volvieron a inyectarse de rojo sangre

-si señor…y creo que Misha está herido…-al ver los ojos inquisidores de Horteva continuo- había mucha sangre en el lugar y Rico gritaba pero Misha no contestaba…

-¿adónde se los llevaron?...-la calma de Horteva era desesperante

-a Londres… los seguí hasta el traslador que estaba a unas cuadras del pub…

-muy bien, ya saben que hacer…- se dirigió a Sergio, este asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie,- yo iré a visitar a nuestro amigo el ministro de magia…

Al desaparecer Horteva, Sergio Schneider, empezó a organizar el rescate de Rico y Misha, hablaba de forma apresurada, ya que si perdían más tiempo podrían no encontrar vivo a Misha, tristeza y rabia se sentía en el ambiente, Ginny escuchaba con atención las ordenes que este daba y como Paolo alistaba pequeños frascos que sacaba de la mochila de Constanza y explicando para que servía cada uno, no pudo evitar mirar a Draco, se miraba serio y calmado, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente el cual le causaba miedo.

Sabía que la misión sería difícil, pero nunca pensó tener que enfrentarse a sus amigos para rescatar mortifagos, si alguien se lo hubiera dicho un año atrás lo tiraría de loco, pero hoy todo lo que pasaba y lo que sentía era tan real, que su corazón latía de forma apresurada y su piel estaba erizada. Narimbu señalo una lata de soda el cual serviría de traslador, irían todos excepto Vladimir que se había marchado junto a Horteva, empezó la cuenta regresiva y todos se pusieron en círculo a la lata, 3,2,1 desaparecieron, Ginny sintió el clásico tirón al desaparecer, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una escena conocida estaban en el centro de Londres en el ministerio de magia; el aire de la noche ondeaba las túnicas negra de los diez mortifagos que estaban parados fuera del elevador dentro ya del ministerio, Draco sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Ginny y le toma la mano, ella agradeció ese gesto, alzaron sus varitas, cubrieron sus caras con la máscara de los mortifagos y caminaron por los pasillos, haciendo todo el daño posible como un león lastimado en busca de su cachorro, era una prueba tan difícil para Ginny por que probaría donde estaba su lealtad, pero sobre todo donde estaba su corazón…

**** Hola espero que disfruten del capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo, quería que conocieran a mi Draco, las cosas desde su punto de vista y sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo a la familia de Ivanenko***

1* Hermano

2* me llevo a la señorita

¡!Vámonos¡….- es lo que le dice Sergio a Regina


	5. ROSAS ROJAS

**CAPITULO 5**

 **ROSAS ROJAS**

 **For Allison (creezy_malfoy) in its birthay**

Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza, intentó llevarse las manos a las cienes pero algo sujetaba sus manos desde sus muñecas, abrió los ojos y todo era oscuro un gemido a su lado lo alerto de que no estaba solo, movió lentamente su pie por el frio suelo, hasta tocar a su acompañante, el cual volvió a gemir pero esta vez mas dolorosamente, se angustio e intento removerse para librarse de ese amarre invisible que lo tenia prisionero…

-Misha… ¿eres tu?- su voz era suave, como hablándole a un niño pequeño

-….

-Por favor Misha contéstame…

-….

Se empezó a desesperar al no recibir respuesta de su hermano; estaba seguro que seguía vivo por los gemidos que escuchaba, pero esta maldita oscuridad no le dejaban ver las condiciones en las que estaría, ni siquiera intento buscar su varita, sabia que los aurores se las habían quitado, escucho voces que se acercaban, e intento cubrir con su cuerpo el de Misha; se abrió la puerta, la cual dejo pasar luz; escucho voces conocidas, sintió una rabia inmensa por dentro.

-¿A dónde los llevaremos Víctor? ¿Al cuartel o al ministerio?

-A estos desgraciados deberíamos llevarlos a Azkaban…-su voz sonaba llena de odio

-¿Por qué los odias tanto?, son mortifagos, lo se pero creo que no merecen que los odiemos…-su voz sonaba dulce y encantadora como en el colegio, mirando a Misha en una posición nada cómoda, los ojos de Víctor casi se desenfocaban al ver tal escena…

-¿tu sabes lo crueles que son estos sujetos?

-¿no somos peores nosotros al tratarlos igual?

-ggggg…-bufaba de coraje, maldijo por lo bajo al ver que Luna limpiaba tiernamente la frente de Misha, pues con el encuentro con los aurores el chico tenia una herida en la frente…- ¿no quieres bañarlo y perfumarlo también?...-dijo irónico

-si me esperas un momento…-decía mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de Rico, lo ojos de Víctor casi se salían de sus cuencas

-¿Por qué actúas como una loca? ¡Estos tipos si pudieran te vendieran para salvar sus pellejos!

-¿sabias que hay un código moral entre los rusos?...-dijo mas seria de lo que la había visto nunca, con una ceja levantada hasta el infinito

-¿código? ¡Estas sabandijas no saben ni de códigos, ni de moralidad ni de lealtades!

-¿pensáis que somos como vosotros?...-ambos voltearon a ver quien decía esas palabras, la voz sonaba suave pero firme, cansada y fina, como de algún burgués de la corte francesa del siglo 18

-¡cállate imbécil!...-grito Víctor hacia Rico apuntándolo con su varita

-¿sabias, preciosa que tu amigo sedujo y traiciono a una de mis hermanas?...-los ojos de Luna se abrieron de asombro

-¿Víctor?...-

Un rayo atravesó la habitación y le dio de lleno en el pecho a Rico, Luna se llevo las manos a la boca al ver como el chico se desvanecía nuevamente quedando inconsciente, solo miro con horror a su compañero, no sabia quien era peor, si los mortifagos con su estúpido afán de con quistar todo y a todos o ellos mismos tratándolos peo, se suponía que ellos eran los buenos ¿no?, que la justicia la ponían ellos como aurores y miembros de la orden ¿no?, Víctor llevaba levitando a los dos chicos con unos amarres invisibles, desaparecieron y llegaron al ministerio, donde estaba el resto de los aurores y los de la orden, estaban en la oficina de los aurores, decidiendo si merecían ser juzgados o llevarlos directo a Azkaban, el corazón de Luna se oprimía cada vez que escuchaba el gemido de Misha, Ron intento abrazarla, pero al escuchar como despotricaba contra los dos jóvenes y diciendo que matarlos mejor que ir a Azkaban

-¡por Merlín Ronald, son unos niños!...-dijo no dejando que la abrasara

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡nada!

Ahí estaban reunidas varias personalidades, desde el ministro de magia hasta Harry Potter, a su derecha, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, a su izquierda Nevill, Lupin, Dennis y Colín Creevey, Fleur, Billy, Charlie, Víctor Krum; además de un sinfín de aurores que estaban esperando el desenlace de aquella captura, estaban llegando algunas personalidades importantes al consejo, estaban todos reunidos ya en una oficina circular, donde en alguna ocasión Harry fue juzgado en su tercer año del colegio por sacar su varita siendo menor de edad…

-esto… ¿no es un poco ilegal?...- pregunto Hermione consternada, mirando su reloj

-¿ilegal?...-dijo Fred sorprendido…-ilegal, inmoral y hasta poco ético, los ojos de Hermione fueron tiernos al mirarlo dándole la razón…-no se que le esta pasando a Harry, pero esto no esta bien…

-hermano, creo que el poder se le ha subido a la cabeza a nuestro Harry…-miro con desaprobación George

-esto me da mala espina…-susurro Nevill…

-silencio…-dijo desde el atril el ministro de magia, sonando un martillo de madera, a su lado estaba Harry y en medio en una jaula invisible estaban Misha y Rico el primero seguía inconsciente y Rico, bueno su cara decía todo lo que su boca callaba…- Siendo las 4 menos 20 estamos todos reunidos para el juicio de dos mortifagos Rico Romanof y Mijaíl Duhamel

-¿y de que nos van a acusar bola de imbéciles?...-la voz de rico sonaba furiosa y altanera, a pesar de estar herido no perdía su porte…-¿por estar en un pub?...-escupía con ironía todas cada unas de sus palabras…-¿o por que Rusia supero a Inglaterra en quidditch?

-¡silencio! ¡Crees que no tenemos sus registros malditos mortifagos!...-grito Krum

-Pues lo que tú haces no es precisamente de auror…-dijo Rico alzando la ceja, Víctor iba a tirarle una maldición cuándo alguien lo detuvo, Charlie lo detuvo y con un hechizo voló su varita, Harry pidió que lo sacaran.

Fuera de la sala Víctor golpeaba las paredes estilo muggle, no había peor cosa que odiara que a un mortifago, a su lado estaba Dennis y Colín Creevey intentando controlarlo inútilmente, la situación se estaba saliendo de control cuando de pronto Colín soltó un momento a Víctor y camino unos metros por el pasillo…

-¿Dennis?

-Dime…-camino hacia su hermano varita en mano dejando a un Víctor que seguía haciendo berrinche

-¿escuchas eso?

-se escuchan como que una multitud viene acercándose…- dijo mientras subía su varita

-¡que estupidez!...-dijo Víctor…- a esta hora ni los de la limpieza

Todo fue tan rápido, para Dennis pareció que en cámara lenta se movía, empezaron a escuchar explosiones en el otro pasillo y al darse cuenta estaban ante ellos 10 mortifagos con sus varitas en alto, uno de ellos tiro un hechizo que hiso que todo explotara y los tres chicos salieron volando hasta estrellarse en la pared inconscientes, adentro de la sala escucharon las explosiones y se imaginaron lo que ocurría

-EN ORDEN DE ATAQUE…-demando el ministro de magia

De los 20 aurores que habían en la sala 10 se pusieron al frente, 10 detrás de ellos y a continuación los de la orden, Luna y George quedaron justamente delante de la jaula donde estaban Misha y Rico; un juego de luces entro al lugar mandando a volar a los primeros 10 aurores

-REPLIEGUENCE…-grito Sergio y todos buscaron un lugar estratégico para atacar

Paolo, levitaba pequeñas botellas con su varita, la cual tenían un liquido verde que al tocarles la piel a los aurores los derretía, Ginny estaba asustada, no quería que una de esa botellas le cayeran a sus hermanos, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue desarmarlos y dejarlos inconscientes para que no les ocurriera nada, desarmo a Charlie a quien estaba apunto de caerle una botella, lo movió y lo dejo en una grada hizo lo mismos con Fred, Billy; vio como el resto peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo y sabia que no podría hacer mas, de pronto vio que Regina se escabullía entre la pelea y le hizo señas de donde estaban los chicos, el corazón casi se le detiene cuando ve a Luna de rodillas sosteniendo el cuerpo de George, no sabe como llego hasta ellos antes que Regina…

-¿dime rápido por favor si el esta bien?

-no te preocupes Ginny, fue solo un rosón

-gracias Luna ¿a quien se le ocurrió esta estupidez?

-….

-contéstame

\- a Harry… Ginny, creo que el poder se le esta subiendo a la cabeza

¡Cuidado! Grito Luna cuando un rayo venia directo a la espalda de Ginny, ella se metió para que no le diera a su amiga… ¿Luna? ¿Estas bien?...miro como la chica se había desvanecido sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, los ojos de la chica eran del tamaño casi de su cara, volteo a ver con rabia quien le había tirado una maldición por la espalda y al ver a la persona que lo había hecho, sintió como la sangre le hervía, ahí estaba parada Hermione.

Mientras todos luchaban contra todos Rico le robo la varita a George e intento liberarse de los amarres invisibles y ayudando a su hermano, Ginny hacia lo posible por abrir la jaula que mantenía preso a los chicos, cuando pudo, ayudo a Rico a sacar a Misha, estaba en un estado realmente deplorable, Rico se llevo la varita a su marca tenebrosa, Ginny sintió como le ardía el brazo y se dio cuenta que a sus demás compañeros también les ardía, pues todos se fueron juntando hacia donde estaban ellos, los únicos aurores de pie eran los pocos que quedaban de la orden, Harry, Nevill, Hermione, Ron y Fleur…

-¡alto!...-grito Sergio alzando las manos, todos detuvieron sus ataques

-Hagan caso…-dijo Harry

-Es ridículo seguir Potter, seguir esta batalla

-¿Por qué?...-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué? Eres estúpido o ¿Qué?, somos mas que ustedes y es obvio que mas poderosos

-El tiene razón Harry…-le dijo por lo bajo Hermione…-llevan ventaja

-¿Qué propones?...-su rabia llegaba al infinito

-Nos llevamos a nuestros chicos y los dejamos vivir…

-¿crees que voy a aceptar esas estupideces?

-¡Kaori!...-grito y enseguida Narimbu y Ritsuko dieron unas vueltas en el aire y se pusieron en posición de ataque, como si fueran dos ninjas esperando atacar…

Mientras en medio de la oficina se daba todo eso atrás Ginny ya había podido liberar a los chicos Rico con la varita de George, trataba de curar a Misha, la pelirroja estaba angustiada pues aun que no supiera de medí magia, sabia que el estado de Misha era bastante lamentable

-por Merlín Rico…-decía con la voz quebrada- que hicieron para que los atacaran de esta manera

-nada preciosa…-dijo sin perder la concentración…-teníamos galeones extras y quisimos celebrar el pase de Rusia a octavos de final, fue emboscada nos atacaron por la espalda…-se detuvo un momento y la miro fijamente, extendió su mano y limpio una lagrima que amenazaba por salir…-para ser aurores sus métodos son muy sucios, ni siquiera Horteva ataca por la espada…

La respiración de Misha poco a poco empezó a ser mas constante y tranquila, Rico cayo agotado, Ginny lo acobijo en su regazo intentándole darle fuerzas para que aguantara un poco mas, jamás había estado en una posición así, miraba hacia el centro donde estaban todos y vio que Harry hablaba de manera nada calmada con Sergio

-por Merlín Rico ¿dime que hago?

-¿arias cualquier cosa?...-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-si, claro, solo indícame que hacer…

-¿segura?

-Demonios Rico siii

-solo…

-¿Qué?... solo ¿Qué?

-solo bésame…los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como plato

-¿estas loco Rico?

-quizás muera…-dijo de forma lastimosa, ella se angustio mas…-que sea mi ultimo deseo

-Rico, si no te mueres yo misma te mato…-dijo agarrándolo de la túnica sucia y desgarrada que cargaba…-tonto y le dio un beso en la frente

-bueno…no especifique…-dijo sonriendo y se paro, como si las pilas se le hubieran cargado de repente, Ginny se reía ante aquella situación tan risible…-los besos de una dama hermosa siempre me dan energía…-estando de pie se aferro bien a la varita que llevaba en sus manos…-cuida de Misha por favor, te cubriré las espaldas aaa y no les hagas nada a ellos dos…-apuntando a luna y George que seguían inconscientes…-nos protegieron y curaron nuestras heridas…-y se marcho a unirse al grupo; Ginny pudo observar que empezaban a removerse y se acerco al oído de George

-soy yo…están a salvo, pero aun ay peligro, no se muevan, y traten de desaparecer pues parece que esto se pondrá feo…

-si, hermanita no te preocupes…-dijo George sonriendo…-eres increíble, estas hermosa, se lo diré a mama…-y desapareció junto con Luna

-gracias…-le dio una pequeña sonrisa al espacio donde ambos estaban hace un momento

Regreso a ver a Misha, se veía muy mal, pero gracias a Rico su respiración ya era normal, eso la alivio un poco, lo cubrió con una manta que vio cerca y lo escondió, para unirse al grupo; cuando por fin entendió lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer como Harry su Harry había cambiado tanto, todos se habían quitado las mascaras, y ella se coloco entre Rico y Draco el cual no bajaba su varita…

-Potter, tienes la vida de tus hombres en tus manos…-decía Sergio, tranquilo, pero su voz era tan acida e impregnada de odio, que hacia que la piel se erizara…

-¿crees que soy estúpido?...ya entraron una vez y ahora lo vuelven hacer, ¿que me asegura que no lo volverán hacer?

-y que me asegura a mi que no nos volverás a atacar por la espalda como a un despreciable muggle…-la voz de Schneider era venenosa y una ceja casi le llegaba al infinito…- te pregunto una vez mas… ¿expondrás a tus compañeros por pura cabezonería tuya?

-…..- Harry resoplaba por las narices

-Harry…ellos tienen razón, habrá una masacre si no dejamos que se vallan

-¡no!...los tenemos a todos juntos aquí… no permitas que se vallan, no tendremos otra oportunidad de esta…-decía Ron mirando a sus oponentes los cuales alzaron su varitas…

Mientras debatían entre que hacer, unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban en el pasillo, abrió la puerta de un golpe, con la varita en alto, todas las miradas se posaron en la persona que había llegado, camino lentamente hasta ponerse junto a Harry, reconoció a Rico y le sonrió de forma burlona…

-¡maldita zorra!...-grito Rico al reconocerla, Draco y Paolo lo tuvieron que detener para que no hiciera nada…-¡esa maldita ataco a Misha por la espalda!...-vociferaba por toda la habitación, sus compañeros sentían que la rabia se les subía por las narices

La situación se volvió a tensar, cuando ya Harry parecía que había tomado una decisión aparece esta mujer loca, que lo único que había hecho era arruinar, su vida amorosa, su vida laboral y ahora por culpa de ella quizá los matarían, pues era cierto como se iban a enfrentar ellos 5 a 11 mortifagos poderosos la verdad no había mucho que pensar, de repente todo se empezó a poner frio, y Harry y sus amigos empezaron a titiritera…

-¡por Merlín! Dementores…-dijo Hermione asustada

-no lo creo…-dijo Harry palideciendo, pues esa sensación ya la había sentido antes…

De pronto los ojos de los de la orden se abrieron como plato, al ver parado en la puerta un hombre imponente como su nombre, un hombre alto mas que Malfoy, su tés muy blanca, unos enormes ojos cafés muy expresivos, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa que se desdibujaba con la cicatriz que tenia en su mejilla izquierda, llevaba un abrigo de piel negro que lo hacían ver como si fuera un oso, traía desabrochado los primeros tres botones de su impecable camisa negra, que contrastaba enormemente con su piel, dejando relucir una hermosa serpiente de plata con dos esmeraldas por ojos, a su lado venia un chico muy apuesto, vestía de negro hacia que su piel palideciera mas de la cuenta, estaba tan serio que parecía paralizado y lo único que parecía tener vida eran sus ojos negros que no paraban de observar toda la habitación,

-Ivanenko….-trato de sonar firme Harry, pero al verlo tan real, sentía que el estomago se le había ido algún lugar junto a los pies

-Potter, Potter, Potter…había escuchado cosas de ti…-dijo sin perder la media sonrisa, rápidamente observo que Rico estaba junto a Draco pero no vio a Misha…-pero nunca creí que fueras tan estúpido como para atrapar a mis chicos, bueno que digo atrapar…-decía mientras caminaba hacia donde seguía Misha inconsciente…-estarás bien hermano- le dijo suavemente acariciando su mejilla…- hiciste un ataque a dos chicos que estaban tranquilamente en un pub; dime te pregunto algo…

-si…-dijo tratando de no quebrársele la voz a Harry

-¿Cómo auror, trabajas magia oscura como mortifago?...-su sonrisa de Horteva

-n…no…no se a que se refiere

-¿a no?... ¡Rico!...- este camino junto a Horteva – enséñale tus heridas….

Ahora viéndolo mejor, Rico estaba mal herido y por alguna fuerza extraña seguía en pie, cojeaba de su pierna izquierda, el brazo derecho donde llevaba agarrada la varita vio que su hombro lo tenía dislocado y su cara era extraño el lugar donde no tenia herida, a Ginny se le encogió en corazón ¿Quién pudo hacerles algo así? ¿Por Merlín sin son unos niños?, sabia que esto no había sido obra de los de la orden, pues ellos hacían hechizos tan oscuros, de pronto su mirada choco con alguien que le sonreía de una forma poco amable; Cho Chang, que rayos hacia esa mujer ahí sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Horteva…

-mis hombres no fueron…-dijo seguro Harry, la ceja de Horteva estaba hasta el infinito

-Rico, de seguro viste tus atacantes…-le dijo mientras ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros

-así es señor…-su voz era acida y con mucho odio…- luego que nos rodearon los aurores aparecieron tres figuras y antes que pudiéramos defendernos Misha cayo al suelo, y estando ya inconsciente no dejaban de atacarlo…-la furia de Horteva iba en aumento…-uno de ellos fue Krum

-¡maldito hombre!...-grito Sergio golpeando con el pie el suelo

-Calma…-la voz de Horteva era apacible…-¿Quién mas?

-esa mujer…-dijo apuntando con su varita a Cho que estaba parada junto a Harry, este abrió mucho los ojos, pues no podía creer que hiciera algo así, Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca en señal de asombro, Cho estaba pálida, pero se abraso a Harry, desde el otro lado Ginny la fulminaba con la mirada…

-quien es el otro…

-no lo conozco, jamás lo había visto, era un chico rubio de ojos azules, pero manejaba muy bien las artes oscura…

Horteva movió la mano y dejo a todos los de la orden paralizados…-no los matare, aun son útiles- dijo mientras con la otra mano hacia señas de que salieran de la oficina, Paolo llevaba en brazos el cuerpo de Misha, Horteva le dio ciertas indicaciones a Sergio Schneider, quien le paso dos bolsitas a los Kaori, quien fueron delante de ellos corriendo por las paredes como ninjas, tras ellos salió Regina y Constanza seguidas de Paolo y Rico, en la habitación Ginny miraba con desprecio la forma en que se estaban comportando, Draco la jalo por el hombro para salir de allí, pero al intentar salir, todo paso de repente, Cho le disparo a Ginny por las espalda…

-¡noooo!...-grito Draco al tiempo que se metía y el rayo le daba directo en el pecho

-¡nooo!...- grito al mismos tiempo Harry, pero no podía moverse, Ron Solo cerro los ojos

-¿te gusta jugar sucio, no?...-decía Ivanenko mientras apuntaba directamente a Cho a la cara…-Potter creo que ya no necesitaras a esta mujer…

-no…espera

\- Avada kedavra….

Un rayo verde atravesó a Cho, tirándola al suelo con los ojos fijo, si vida, Hermione dio un gritito de horror, Sergio levanto a Draco, mientras la mirada de Ginny era indescifrable, dolor, decepción, coraje, Harry no le pudo mantener la mirada y cerro los ojos, solo escucho los paso de los mortifagos que salían del salón, afuera escucharon que empezó a sonar la alarma y por los elevadores empezaron a llegar mas aurores y la prensa, mientras caminaban por el pasillo alguien desde atrás tiro un rayo pero Rico aun teniendo reflejos mando un repulso que hizo que estallara la pared

-¿lucharemos señor?...-pregunto Sergio poniéndose en posición al ver los aurores que llegaban

-esta noche no hermano…- junto a toda su familia y los cubrió con el enorme abrigo de oso que cargaba sobre el siempre y desaparecieron.

Al instante las botellas que habían tirado estratégicamente los Kaori empezaron a estallar, dejando al ministerio de magia casi destruido y encontraron junto a la fuente al ministro de magia, amarrado con un lías invisible y amordazado, con una nota clavada en el pecho…

 _ **El juego sucio es de villanos**_

Flashazos y flashazos se veían por todos lados o todo lo que quedaba del ministerio, Harry pudo moverse y ya ni se ocupo de ver a Cho, era inútil sabia que estaba muerta, miro alrededor y vio con asombro el grado de heridas de los aurores que no solo estaban desmayados y mal heridos los aurores pero ¿los Wesley? ¿Dónde estaban?, el corazón se le agito de repente y corrió por lo que quedaba de los pasillos, al salir vio inconsciente a Krum con una herida enorme en la cabeza y a los Creevey haciendo estrategias de curación, llego hasta la fuente y vio toda la escena, afortunadamente el ministro seguía vivo, muy mal herido pero vivo, le quito la nota, y la guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica, detrás de el llego Hermione, Ron

-¿Haggy? ¿Dónde esta Ginny?...-dijo Fleur buscando entre la multitud

-se marcho…y es hora que nosotros lo hagamos también

Afortunadamente encontraron a los demás, y sin mas que hacer desaparecieron, ya demasiado escandalo había en el ministerio para que encima, Rita Skiter llegara con su odiosa vuela pluma, aparecieron en el cuarte de la orden Grinmus place, estaban sentados en el sillón con un silencio tan abrumador que ni siquiera la llegada de Molly provocó mas ruido, Harry maldecía por lo bajo y no dejaba de golpear las paredes….

-¡basta!...-le grito George…- no solucionaras nada así, habrá que pensar en el funeral de Cho y en que explicación se dará para la prensa

-…..- seguía bufando pero ahora con las manos en los bolsillos

-aaa mamá apropósito

-que paso George

-Ginny esta hermosísima, y muy bien…-decía con una gran sonrisa

-¿la viste?...-grito casi de emoción Fleur

-siii, ella nos protegió a Luna y a mi para que pudiéramos huir, y ceo que hizo lo mismo con Fred, Charly y Billy…

-¿Cómo sabes?...-pregunto Charly tallándose la cabeza

-nadie desarma de esa forma mas que nuestra Ginny…-todos sonrieron

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgg

Aparecieron justo en el portal de la mansión Malfoy, Sergio dijo la palabra clave y pudieron pasar atreves del portal, llegaron hasta la entrada y los recibió un elfo domestico, que Ginny en su corta estancia allí nunca lo vio…

-aaa Júpiter justo lo que necesitamos…-dijo Regina, el elfo daba reverencias casi pegando su puntiaguda nariz al suelo…

-lo que la señorita necesite de Júpiter, los Chafen siempre son bienvenidos en la mansión de mi amo Malfoy…

-basta Júpiter, espero que tengas listas las habitaciones, Draco y Misha vienen heridos…-decía Sergio con indiferencia

-el amo Draco, júpiter lo cuidara…

-Bueno familia, creo que todos saben cual son sus habitaciones…-dijo Horteva quitándose su enorme abrigo de oso que usualmente llevaba y lo dejo en el perchero de la entrada…-Narimbu, Ritsuko y Paolo, revisen bien la seguridad en la mansión y pongan los repelentes y hechizos necesarios…

-¡si señor!...-dijeron al unísono y salieron fuera de la mansión

-Júpiter, tu encárgate de la cena y que cada una aparezca en la habitación de la familia y una poción para descansar

-por supuesto señor…-hacia mas reverencias…-Júpiter se siente honrado de servir al señor Ivanenko…-todo lo que guste júpiter ara…-decía mientras desaparecía…

Rico llevo levitando el cuerpo de Draco y el de Misha a sus respectivas habitaciones, Constanza y Regina se marcharon a las suyas; Ginny camino detrás de Horteva, le preocupaba los chicos.

-Rico…-le hablo suavemente mientras dejaba a Draco en la cama de su habitación

-dime preciosa…-le daba una pequeña sonrisa cansada

-tu también deberías ir a acostarte

\- solo si tu me acompañas…-su sonrisa llego hasta sus ojos

-esta bien, te acompaño…-se colgó del brazo de Rico y lo llevo a su habitación…- báñate

-¿apesto?...-dijo oliéndose

-….-le sonrió…- no es eso, has tenido un día muy largo…-dijo mientras le terminaba de despeinar su larga cabellera y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

-¿regresaras?...-dijo suplicante

-después de ver a Misha y a Draco

-esta bien…

Al entrar a la habitación de Misha, se sorprendió al ver la escena y no pudo mas que llevar su mano al pecho, Horteva estaba arrodillado a la cama de Misha y le sostenía la mano, mientras que Vladimir Romanof hacia hechizos curativos sobre el, al darse cuenta de su presencia le hizo señas de que pasara y ella se paro junto a el y se arrodillo, pasándole toallas mojadas por su cara, que aun se veía deforme…

-mi padre…-hablo Horteva, estaría orgulloso de Misha, siempre ha sido lo que el quería

-imagino que si…-dijo triste viendo como Horteva apretaba mas la mano del chico…-es un gran chico, ¿sabes lo que me molesta?...-dijo poniéndose de pie, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, Ginny se asusto, no sabia de que podía ser capaz, bueno quizá hasta ella si viera a alguno de sus hermanos mal heridos …- nosotros, la familia de Ivanenko…-dijo señalándose- tenemos códigos y somos personas decentes, no somos vulgares mortifagos, somos gente de clase…-escupía sus palabras con odio…-lo que hicieron los aurores no tiene nombre, nosotros siempre nos hemos enfrentado a ellos de frente, cara a cara ¡jamás a las espaldas!

Se dejó caer en un butacón junto a la cama, Ginny tan solo pudo acariciar su mano como ofreciéndole su apoyo iba a decir algo cuando escucharon que Misha empezaba a despertar, voltearon a ver y el poco a poco se removía en la cama, ambos se acercaron rápidamente a la orilla de la cama y vieron como abría poco a poco sus hermosos ojos cafés y les dio una sonrisa casada…

-lo…lo siento Horteva…-dijo cansado

-¿Por qué?...-lo miro sorprendido

-no estábamos alerta…y no vimos de donde salió esa mujer…-Cho pensó Ginny

-no tienes la culpa hermano…-le decía Horteva con una sonrisa tierna, que no creía a verla visto jamás

-¿y Rico?...-intento pararse, dio un fuerte grito y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama

-¡cuidado! No hagas esfuerzos…- lo ayudo a recostarse Vladimir…-aun estas muy débil

-tranquilo hermano, Rico esta bien, esta en su habitación…-dijo Horteva tomando su mano nuevamente- necesitas descansar

-me preocupaba por que esa mujer le tiro tres maldiciones seguidas

-tranquilo ya todo paso… ¡Júpiter!

-si amo…-dijo con sus grandes reverencias…

-tráele comida a Misha y ve que se la coma…-le acaricio la mejilla y salió de la habitación seguido de Vladimir, iban a ver a Draco y a Rico. Ginny le sonrió y cuando estaba apunto de salir el le hablo

-¿Ginevra?

-si, dime

-entre sueños recuerdo a una chica rubia de ojos azules

-….mmm ¿así?

-¿fue un sueño?

-no Misha, ella es un auror

-me estaba cuidando, aun lo recuerdo

-si…así es…

-Gin…-la detuvo antes de salir-¿la conoces?, digo tu eres de Inglaterra...-ella sonrió

-la conocí en el colegio, se llama Luna, es agradable…-sonrió

-también me lo parece…

Ginny a pesar se su cansancio emocional y físico espero en su habitación que Horteva y Vladimir curaran a Draco y a Rico, mientras se metió en la tina que había en su habitación, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba ante los asuntos que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, le daba una y otra vuelta a las decisiones que Harry había tomado, a lo que Cho había hecho, Cho sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, ya estaba muerta, y no tenia duda que Horteva o Sergio se vengaría de los dos restantes que atacaron a los chicos. ¿por Merlín a quien apoyo? Dijo dándose golpecitos en la frente, sabia que ellos eran mortifagos y que podían ser desalmados, pero… no era justo lo que ellos habían hecho, ni siquiera estaban atacando… ¡por Merlín! Se dejo hundir hasta el fondo de la tina, no cabía duda, sus sentimientos estaban cambiando, ella siempre había luchado por la justicia, por lo correcto pero ahora todo aquello que había creído y de las personas que creía eran unos idiotas que solo estaban actuando por poder, salió del agua cuando ya no aguanto la respiración, su corazón brincaba de manera acelerada ¿ahora que seria de ella?, si Harry seguía tomando decisiones tan estúpidas, o pasaban dos cosas, la descubrían o la mataban, palideció de repente y ¿a Draco?, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, el acababa de salvar su vida a costa de la suya, esto era tan confuso….

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

-¿aun no te dormirás?...-pregunto Ron desde debajo de las cobijas

-no tengo sueño…-decía Luna parada junto a la ventana

-¿no? Fue una noche realmente agotadora…-decía entre bostezos

-realmente agotadora…-decía tallándose la cabeza con ambas manos

-ven a acostarte entonces…

-iré por un vaso de leche…no me siento bien…-dijo tras cerrar la puerta, dejando a un Ron no muy preocupado que enseguida se quedo dormido

Aun no dejaba de pensar en ese chico, Misha había escuchado que decía el otro, lo recordaba con gran ternura, y sus grandes ojos cafés aun los tenia grabado en su pensamiento, tomo su vaso de leche y mordisqueo una tostada que encontró en la cocina, se sentó en el mueble y su mente voló una y otra vez en todo los sucedido; a partir de esa noche, no volvió a dormir con Ron….

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

-Fred…

-dime cariño

-necesito decirte algo…-decía mientras movía de forma nerviosa las manos

-que paso…-se paro y la abraso por atrás…

-en la batalla

-aja…-mientras mordisqueaba su oreja

-le lance una maldición a alguien

-no eres la única

-¡no!...- dijo mirándolo de frente- me refiero que en la con función de quien era quien, le tire una maldición a los chicos que estaban amarrados

-¿pero, ellos estaban desarmados?...-la miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido

-es que había alguien más con ellos…-los ojos de Fred estaban hasta el infinito…- y creo que a la que le peque fue a Ginny….

-¿Qué?

-perdóname…-dijo con la mirada baja, Fred casi le daba algo

-¡pudiste haberla matado!

-no fue mi intención…Fred por favor…-el le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos, lo abraso por las espalda…-estaba con la ropa de los mortifagos y no me di cuenta…-le escurrían unas lagrimas, la respiración de Fred empezó a ser mas tranquila, se dio la vuelta y la abraso

-debes de tener mas cuidado

-lo se…

-bueno creo que todos debemos de tener cuidado

-si…-dijo triste

-tranquila…-la beso en los labios…-según George ella esta muy bien…

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

-Potter, estas cometiendo errores, y muy graves…-le decía Billy quien era como su mano derecha

-se que todo se salió de control…no debería haber ocurrido así

-para empezar fue estúpido atrapar a esos dos chicos, que según se son la mano derecha de Ivanenko

-se que yo fui el responsable, pero jamás di ordenes, quizá el ministro de magia fue

-pero fue Krum y Chan fueron responsables de todo lo que sucedió, ¿tu los mandaste?

-no…

-además expusiste la vida de Ginny

-lo se… ¿crees que no me angustió verla en esa posición?

-pues parece que no… ten mas cuidado con tus decisiones

-lo are…

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Sonaban las campanadas del reloj de la estancia de la mansión Malfoy, eran las 6 menos 10, poco a poco se hacia el silencio, después de que Paolo y Sergio aseguraron la mansión (mas de lo que ya estaba), se fueron a sus habitaciones, Horteva estaba sentado en el gran sillón de la estancia, tenia en una mano una copa de vino y en la otra un cigarrillo; si bien era cierto que era un mortifago sanguinario, cruel y hacia de todo para hacer cumplir sus propósitos, pero en primer lugar para el siempre era la familia, tenia sus ojos negros fijos en el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea, aun que hubiera una multitud alrededor de el no le hubiera roto la concentración, solo el sabia su siguiente movimiento como en el juego de ajedrez, estrategia, métodos y mucha destrucción haría por ahora, ¿Por qué? Bueno por el simple hecho de atacarlo sin razón y mas aun por haber casi matado a su hermano…

Después que Ginny salió de la bañera, seco su cabello y se puso el pijama, a pesar de que ya estaba amaneciendo se sentía terriblemente cansada, se puso una capa sobre los hombro, no había frio como en Siberia, pero Inglaterra era fría en esta época del año, salió de su habitación y fue a ver a Misha, encontró a Vladimir que le suministraba unas pociones, el al verla sonrió

-el estará bien

-¿se recuperara pronto?

-gracias a los principios básicos de Rico como medí mago, se pudo evitar una tragedia

-¿Rico es medí mago?...-dijo sorprendida, Vladimir sonrió

-no, bueno deserto en la especialidad

-¿Por qué?

-Los Romaníes son muy delicados y estaba compartiendo clases con unos muggle, tuvo un conflicto con un sanador y simplemente agarro sus cosas y se fue…

-valla…Rico es todo un caso, ¿Cuándo podremos volver a casa?...-Vladimir la observo un momento y sonrió, ella misma se sorprendió al llamar "casa" al cuartel de los mortifagos, pero lo sintió, lo sintió en el corazón

-bueno, hermosa, yo pienso que en una semana, ya podrá viajar

-esta bien…- se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación

Caminó hasta el otro lado del pasillo a la habitación de Rico, toco una vez y nadie respondió, se extraño ¿ya estaría dormido?, volvió a tocar y no encontró respuesta, después de meditar unos segundos decidió abrir la habitación, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces pues la habitación estaba toda oscura, cuando su vista se acostumbro pudo avanzar y ahí estaba el peleando con alguien invisible, hacia gestos dolorosos y su frente estaba aperlada del sudor que le escurría, ella lo toco de hombro para despertarlo, pero estaba tan sumido en su pesadilla que no regresaba

-Rico…-decía suavemente

-…..

-Rico, por favor despierta

-….

-¡Rico!

Abrió los ojos, con la mirada desenfocada, ella le acariciaba la melena revuelta, cuando pudo enfocar bien le sonrió, tomo su mano y la beso

-¿es un sueño?

-no…-dijo sonriendo

-tenias una pesadilla

-si…no podía dormir

-mira…-le mostro un frasquito color ámbar

-¿regaliz?...-ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-una poción para que duermas

-ya veo…-se la tomo…- aun que un whisky de fuego hubiera sido mejor, ella sonrió

-eres imposible…

-espera…no te vallas aun

-tienes que descansar

-tu igual

-si pero a mi no me atacaron una horda de aurores

-gracias por cuidarnos

-¿somos familia no?

-¿podrías besar a tu hermano?...-dijo de forma tan linda que ella solo sonrió…

-no

-no que, ¿no puedes? O ¿no se quieres?

-es complicado…-dijo haciendo una mueca

-aaaa si estas con Draco ¿verdad?...

-deja de hacer preguntas…-le dijo mientras lo cubría con una sabana y sonreía

-aaaa que suerte tiene Draco en tenerte…-ella solo reía, el le tomo la mano y la atrajo asía el- prometo no decirle nada…

-¿decirle….- no termino de formular la pregunta cuando el poso sus labios sobre los de ella, era un beso tierno, e inocente, cuando ella quito los labios de sobre los suyos lo miro seria

-ahora puedo morir en paz…-sonrió

-eres un tonto

Salió de la habitación, eso de cuidar a esa par de chiquillos solo le causaba gracia, era como estar con los gemelos, pero sin el beso obviamente, sus pies la llevaron hasta la habitación de Draco, entro sin ni siquiera tocar, solo el candelabro de la mesita de noche estaba encendida, ya sabia hasta donde ir, al acercarse estaba Draco dormido, la sabana solo le cubría del torso para abajo, su impecable cabello platinado estaba un poco desordenado, estaba si camisa y pudo ver sus músculos marcados tubo el impulso de pasar sus dedos sobre su piel pálida, el solo pensarlo hizo que sus mejillas cobraran un color rojo nada discreto, se llevo la mano al pecho, cada que estaba cerca de este hombre el tenia un enorme efecto sobre ella, trato de calmar su loco corazón, suspiro hondo al notar que quizá dormía profundamente, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación pero su voz la detuvo…

-¿te vas tan rápido?

-oh disculpa, no quise despertarte

-tus pisadas hacen mas ruido que un oso

-no eres gracioso ¿sabias?

\- lo se…-una sonrisa de lado dibujo su pálida cara

-bueno…-dijo sentándose a un lado de la cama…-quería darte las gracias

-¿Por qué?...-dijo sin importancia

-bueno, por que te interpusiste entre la maldición y yo…-le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-no es nada…-sus ojos grises brillaban de forma extraña, que hicieron que su corazón saltara

-para mi fue mucho…-le sonrió tiernamente…-bueno, descansa

-ya casi amanece…-decía mirando un pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por las gruesas cortinas

-si, pero fue una noche sumamente difícil y agotadora

-eso si…

-ha una cosa mas…-decía sin moverse de su lugar y pasando la yema de su dedo de forma descuidada en la palma de la mano de Draco

-dime…

-al parecer Harry esta tomando decisiones sin tomarnos en cuenta…-dijo triste…-a costa de nuestra vida y no me parece justo que por sus idioteces…-dijo solo para el oído de Draco…-Horteva nos pueda descubrir…-dijo angustiada

-tranquila…-he intento abrazarla…-el nunca había actuado de esa forma, espero que solo sea cabezonería….-arrugo el ceño en signo de molestia, ella suspiro, inhalando su fragancia, de pronto dejo de escuchar lo que el decía, pues el olor que emanaba de el la transporto a algún lugar fuera de su ser, solo de dio cuenta que el le hablaba cuando le pregunto algo

-he…si

-¿entendiste lo que te dije?...-la miro interrogante, se mordió los labios…-digo que mientras estemos en Inglaterra puedes ir a visitar a tus padres

-¿en cerio?

-si, pero no te metas en problemas….

Lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa cálida, el tenia una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos y lo hacían lucir mas atractivo de lo que ya; por impulso quiso acercarse mas pero no se movió de su lugar el intuyendo y la tomo de la mano y la jalo sobre el, quedando ella sentada sobre sus piernas, el acaricio su larga cabellera y delineo con sus dedos el contorno de su cara…

-eres tan hermosa Wesley…-dijo con un tono de voz tan suave y enigmático que si no fuera por que estaba sentada se hubiera caído sobre sus rodillas, el sonrió al ver el rubor en sus mejillas, las cuales se intensificaron cuando el rosó con la yema de sus dedos sus labios…-quédate esta noche…

Su voz casi era suplicante, ella ya no pudo responder pues su aliento la tenia hipnotizada el cerro la distancia que había entre ellos y la beso, ella no tardo en subir sus brazos para abrasarlo y despeinar su cabellera platinada; era un beso dulce, hambriento y con mucho deseo, solo se despegaron unas pocas veces para inhalar aire, y seguían en ese juego de poder, tenían los labios hinchados, pero aun así se daban besos pequeños, Draco la recostó en la cama y paso su mano por su vientre y delineo sus caderas, ella jugueteaba con su cabello y dibujaba trazos imaginarios en su espalda desnuda, besos sus labios, su cuello, su clavícula desabrocho poco a poco la blusa de su pijama, y sintió como ella tubo un espasmo, regreso su boca a besarla y esa noche no dejo de hacerlo, le beso hasta la sombra, después de esa noche ella no volvió a dormir separada de Draco.

Los días pasaban lentos, el resto de la familia quería conocer Inglaterra mágico y deambulaban por las calles del mundo mágico, Rico ya estaba recuperado y dedico su tiempo a ver por un portal mágico los últimos partidos de Quidditch, Misha ya casi estaba recuperado, pero mientras estaba reposando no dejaba de pensar en la chica de ojos azules-Luna- se repetía una y otra vez, tenia que hacer algo para verla antes que regresaran a Rusia, en toda su vida nunca nadie le había llamado tanto la atención como ella, bueno tenia que hacer algo, se tomó la poción que le tocaba en ese momento, se alisto, solo se cubrió con un bufanda plata, camino por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy y vio con alegría que no había nadie, salió y sabia a donde debía dirigirse, se puso una gorra con el escudo de Gales y unos lentes negros, entro al ministerio de magia, ya estaba en proceso de mejora, sonrió por lo bajo, bueno ahora no sabia donde encontrarla, camino por unos pasillos donde algunas personas lo saludaban…

-disculpe, la oficina de los aurorres…-ojala su tono de voz no lo delatara

-así, va por buen camino esta a dos puertas

-grracias…

Uff respiro una dos tres veces, y abrió la puerta, vio un si fin de aurores que corrían de un lado a otro, pero no vio a nadie conocido, camino entre los pasillos y no la vio, estaba empezando a decepcionarse cuando escucho que alguien hablo

-¡Luna!, por aquí…

-Aun no es hora de almorzar

A Misha casi se le cae el corazón, al verla ahí sentada tras un cerro de papeles, estaba igual a como la recordaba, su larga cabellera platinada y sus ojos azules que ahora veía a su amiga quizá, el se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de su escritorio, ella al sentir su presencia volteo a ver con una hermosa sonrisa al parecer de Misha…

-Hola

-ho hola

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?...- sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el y le regalaba una sonrisa sincera

-si…quería dejarte esto, personalmente…-le dijo poniéndole un ramo de rosas en el escritorio, ella abrió mucho los ojos fascinada

-pero quien…-no termino la frase, cuando alzo la mirada el ya no estaba

Se levanto del escritorio y corrió a la puerta, pero ya no había ni rastros del chico, regreso cabizbaja a su lugar, observo las bellas flores, eran unas rosas rojas, que parecían recién cortadas, las olio y sintió un aroma familiar, que no podía recordar donde, luego encontró una nota, la abrió de forma apresurada leyó:

 **Gracias**

 **MD**

Se llevo la nota al pecho y suspiro, no sabia quien era ese misterioso ser, pero su gesto le pareció maravilloso. Misha casi corría por las calles del Inglaterra muggle, sabia el camino y sabia donde estarían el resto de la familia, entro al Inglaterra mágico y se dirigió al pub donde sabia que estaban, abrió la puerta, se quito las gafas y se puso la gorra de lado, Paolo le hizo señas y fue a sentarse con ellos. Y a partir de ese día, Misha le mandaba rosas rojas a Luna.

Ginny pudo zafarse un momento de los chicos y quiso ir a ver a los gemelos, total, su tienda de bromas estaba por ahí, además Draco dijo que no se metiera en problemas, Draco y su corazón casi le salía por la boca al recordar la noche de anoche, tubo que morderse los labios para controlarse y suspiro una y otra vez para que sus mejillas quitaran ese color rojo que tenían…

-mira quien nos honra con su visita…-dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa

-pensé que ya no nos recordabas…-decía George junto a su gemelo

-par de tontos…-dijo al abrasarlos

-tenia razón George estas bellísima

-me ves así por que me quieres…-decía abrumada

-es verdad hermanita…pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es peligroso?...-decía mientras la llevaba a un cuartito donde solo cabían ellos tres

-bueno, jamás los pondría en riesgo, creo que por ahorita estamos seguros

-si, eso pensé…dijo Fred

-a menos que aparezca el estúpido de Potter y lo arruine todo…-dijo molesta, ambos chicos la miraron

-wow, si que han cambiado mucho las cosas…-decía George con una sonrisa traviesa

-bueno, es que si no se le hubiera ocurrido tal cosa no tendría que haber pasado lo que paso

-los responsables de ese ataque fueron Cho y Krum…-dijo Fred

-pero si el lo hubiera corregido…

-bueno ya Ginny, al parecer lo que te digamos no va a mejorar tu coraje…-decía George

-bien…-dijo con una sonrisa- vine a verlos no a buscar culpables…-¿Cómo están mama y papa?

-extrañándote…-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-deberías ir a verlos…-dijo Fred

-antes que a Molly le de algo…-reía George

-Charly y Billy

-Charly regreso a Rumania y Billy esta a las afuera de Londres un cuartel secreto…-decía Fred, espiando por una ranura de la cortina…- hay dos chicas afuera ¿las conoces?...-los tres asomaron la cabeza por la rendija y si ahí estaba Regina y Constanza, mirando los objetos y riendo de ellos

-bienvenidas a la mejor tienda de bromas de Londres….-decían Fred y George al unísono, las chicas reían…-pueden preguntar por lo que gusten

-es muy interesante lo que hay aquí…-decía Regina

-pero buscamos a una amiga, pensamos había entrado aquí…-continuo Constanza

-si, aquí estoy chicas…-dijo Ginny como si estuviera interesada en algo…-gracias por todo chicos…-les sonrió y les giño el ojo…-ya iba de regreso al pub….-decía mientras salían de la tienda

-queremos conocer Londres mágico, pero por tus ojos…-decía emocionada Regina

-los chicos se fueron a no se donde con Draco…-decía Constanza aburrida

Ginny se llevo a las chicas a pasear tanto por el Londres Mágico como por el Muggle, parecían niñas corriendo de un lado a otro por los escaparates de las tiendas, salían con muchas bolsas que tuvieron que hechizar las suya para que entrara todo lo que compraban, por ultimo Ginny las llevo a la madriguera, con cierto temor, uno de no encontrar a Harry allí y otra de lo que opinarían las chicas pero ellas estaban encantadas con todo lo que veían, les presento a Molly y a Arthur, y Regina no dejo de preguntarle sobre los artículos muggle, casi daba saltitos cada que le explicaba algo, Constanza estaba fascinada con el reloj que marcaba las caritas de toda la familia Wesley que en este momento la de Ginny marcaba "en casa", no podemos hacer uno igual le pidió a Arthur, el le dijo que si, que le diera fotos de todos ellos, cuando Constanza saco la de Draco y Horteva Arthur palideció, pero trato de disimular y mientras platicaban con el entretenidas, Arthur fabricaba un reloj igual al de los Wesley

-¡Ginny! Como te atreves a exponerte de esta manera….-decía Molly por lo bajo en la cocina para que las chicas no escucharan nada

-¡jamás les pondría en riesgo mama!...vine a verlos tomando todas las precauciones posibles

-casi le da algo a tu padre al ver las fotos de esos mortifagos…-decía mientras sacaba unos panecillos del horno…-¿Quiénes son?

-son Horteva Ivanenko y Draco Malfoy…-la cara de Molly era un poema…-mamá son las personas con las que vivo

-lo se, por favor Ginny, ten mucho cuidado, esa gente no es de fiar

-se que no son unos santos…-dijo molesta- pero al menos ellos no atacan por la espalda…-dijo enumerando con los dedos…-no exponen la vida de los demás y no atacan por gusto, ustedes dos deberían de tener mas cuidado, al parecer Harry esta haciendo estupideces

-¡Ginevra Molly Wesley! ¡No hables así enfrente de tu madre!

-perdón mamá, pero mi vida corre peligro con cada mala decisión que toma Harry

-¡Ginevraaaa!... hasta acá huelen las madalenas…-grito Constanza

-cuídate mucho por favor Ginny…-decía Molly abrasándola

-ustedes también, después de este ataque, estoy segura que vendrán cosas terribles, tu y papa no se expongan o los gemelos,…-la abraso con tal fuerza que parecía que quedarían fusionadas

-ahí vamos, no desesperen…-llevaban una bandeja de panecitos calientitos, Regina tomo uno y lo saboreo

-casi le llegas a las exquisiteces de tu madre…-decía comiéndose la otra mitad

Ahí pasaron el resto del día, entre panecillos, relojes y te, platicando como si fueran visitas normales como si en otro momento no fueran enemigos, como si en algún momento no fueran a combatir frente a frente. Molly les hizo mas panecito y se los dio en una bolsita mágica para guardar el calor, ya se hacia noche y tendrían que llegar a la mansión o realmente se meterían en problemas, se despidieron amablemente y desaparecieron, con una Constanza con un reloj mágico en su bolsa. Llegaron a la mansión, pasado de las 10 de la noche no se escuchaba ruido, intuían que no habían llegado, al entrar encontraron a Horteva platicando con Draco en la sala de estar, tenían una botella de vino mas debajo de la mitad y ambos tenían una copa en la mano, las chicas pasaron de largo, nunca les gustaba interrumpir, cada una se fue a su habitación, el reloj lo colgarían en Siberia, pues allí es donde pasaban mayor tiempo.

Ginny entro a su habitación, y saco de su bolsa lo que había comprado, no sabia que tanto tardaría Draco con Horteva abajo, así que decidió tomar una ducha de agua caliente, llenó la tina, le puso unas fragancias, que antes no había visto, el cuarto de baño se lleno de olores que la estaban relajando, quito sus botas, y de desabrocho los vaqueros, el abrigo lo dejo tirado junto a la entrada, estaba tarareando una canción muggle que había escuchado todo el día en la tiendas del Londres muggle, con un dedo toco la temperatura del agua, se hizo un chongo en el cabello y estaba apunto de quitarse el albors cuando sintió que se cerro la puerta, volteo a ver y no había nadie, salió a la habitación y todo estaba a como lo había dejado, volvió a entrar al cuarto de baño cuando lo vio, estaba sentado en el suelo con dos copas tenia el pantalón arremangado y metido los pies en la bañera, su siempre impecable camisa blanca estaba arrugada en varias partes, le sonrió…

-tonto, me asustaste…-dijo con las mejillas rojas

-siempre causo ese efecto…-ella alzo una ceja, el le extendió una copa de vino, ella la acepto y se sentó a su lado

-desde a que horas estas observando…-el sonrió

-desde que te quitaste los vaqueros…-ella abrió mucho los ojos

-¡Draco!...no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta…-el rubor de sus mejillas era extremo

-tranquila, te vi pero no te mire…-sus ojos grises eran dos huracanes apunto de tocar tierra, tenia una mirada extraña, esos ojos grises brillaban

-eres imposibles…-sonrió terminándose el contenido de la copa, se quito el albors y se hundió en la tina

-¡hey! No se vale

De repente apareció acaricio sus piernas y lo jalo asía abajo –oye- solo grito, ya que se había mojado todo, se quito la ropa y se quedo ahí con ella, reposando y disfrutando los aromas de la habitación.

Definitivamente las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, hacer manías que nunca imaginaron, como Misha mandándole rosas a un auror o dos mortifagos en casa de aurores o como un mortifago podía enamorarse de un auror…pero la tranquilidad nunca es duradera…

Avances:

-¿Misha? ¿Estas ahí?…-decía Ginny pegada a la puerta, se escuchaba ruido adentro

-eh…si…permíteme tantito

-Misha déjame pasar…-abrió la puerta de un golpe y lo que vio la asusto…-¿pero en que estas pensando?

-lo siento, todo se salió de control…-decía dando vuelta por la habitación cerrándola con seguro

-pero…por Merlín Luna…ahí estaba su amiga recostada en la cama de Misha desmayada…

Gdgdgdgdgdgd

-no seas idiota Potter, tus decisiones les están costando la vida a muchas personas

-¡tu no tienes nada que decirme!

-¿no?...-lo agarro del cuello y lo alzo, pues Draco era mas alto que el…- esta muriendo gente inocente por pura cabezonería tuya

-¡no es verdad!...-decía obstinado…

-expones nuestras identidades y nuestras vidas….-decía llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-tengo la solución…-dijo tranquilo pero con la mirada desquiciada,

-¿así?...-Draco alzo una ceja- ¿cual es tu maravillosa idea?

-que Ginny regrese…

Gdgdgdgdgdgd

-¡Ginny! Que gusto me da verte…-decía Fleur abrazándola fuerte

-igual a mi, ¿sigues aquí en Londres?

-claro, siempre esperando noticias tuyas…- Ginny sonrió

-bueno, lamento no poder darlas seguido

-no importa, verte aquí y ahora me es suficiente…-su mirada era tan intensa que Ginny tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, empezó a sentirse incomoda- tenia razón George

-¿de que?

-estas bellísima…- y se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios….

**** espero que disfruten mucho el capitulo tanto como yo***


	6. EL HOMBRE PERFECTO

**CAPITULO 6**

 **EL HOMBRE PERFECTO**

 **Antes de empezar quiero pedir una disculpa, disculpa al titulo del capitulo y a la dedicatoria de el, bueno son varias dedicatorias, pero la primera es para mi padre, ya que con empeño y paciencia me enseño todo lo que se, y si en algún momento fue duro hoy le doy las gracias por que gracias a ello soy la persona que soy, el era un gran tipo, me alentó a terminar el capitulo pasado, no entendía mi mundo pero me apoyaba en mis locuras, viejo esto va para ti, donde quiera que estés descansando en este extenso universo, me sigues haciendo falta pero se que estas en un lugar mejor. Con todo mi amor para ti mi historia, siempre serás mi hombre perfecto….**

 **** Mi segunda dedicatoria es para Nenas Walpurgis (Sol); gracias por la enorme paciencia que me has tenido y sobre todo que me has enseñado todo lo necesario para seguir en esto de escribir. Mil gracias.**

 **** Para mis chicas maravillosas que siempre están al pendiente de esta humilde historia, ukyryo, muminSarita, Lady Du, HadeCharon93, Allison.** SweetKurosagi **Gracias totales.**

 **¿Es que hacemos las cosas sólo para recordarlas? ¿Es que vivimos solo para tener memoria de nuestra vida? Por que sucede que hasta la esperanza es memoria y que el deseó es el recuerdo de lo que ha de venir. Jaime Sabines**

El magnifico reloj de péndulo que estaba en la sala de estar de la mansión Malfoy tocó 3 campanadas, era muy temprano de la madrugada, todos los habitantes seguían dormidos, el único ruido era el crepitar de las llamas de la enorme chimenea que estaba bajo el reloj, una llamas que apenas seguíanencendidas, había un enorme sillón de cuero negro frente a la chimenea, había un tipo sentado, a simple vista parecía una estatua, solo parecía tener por el movimiento que hacia su pecho al respirar y como se movía la serpiente que colgaba de su cuello, las esmeraldas brillaban, parecían cambiar de animo según el portador, en una mano tenia una copa con un vino color cobre, estaba a la mitad, en la mesita que estaba junto al sillón había un cenicero que tenia mas de 5 cigarrillos a la mitad apagados; Horteva Ivanenko estaba planeando su ataque, algo en el corazón del Londres Mágico, algo que le doliera a Potter tanto como a el le había dolido, ver a Misha inconsciente en esa cama, es verdad que todo esto hacia que sus planes hicieran un giro de 360°, algo a lo que el no estaba acostumbrado, por que todos sus ataques siempre estaban fríamente calculados y con una precisión tan justa como el gran Big Ben que adornaba el Londres muggle, levanto una ceja, solo el guardaba fervientemente sus planes; se venia algo grande, nadie atacaba su familia y salía ileso; quizá por eso habían durado mas tiempo en Londres, púes desde el secuestro de Misha y Rico habían pasado mas de 20 días, todo estaban listos y a la espera de las ordenes de Ivanenko, pero estas parecían retrasarse cada vez mas; escuchó ruido en las escaleras, no se inmuto ante la presencia de la otra persona…

-¿no puedes dormir?

-No…

-¿tendrá algo que ver con que la bella pelirroja no esta en casa?...-Draco alzo una ceja…-estoy casi seguro que pretendes ir por ella…-decía con una media sonrisa que lo hacían ver mas atractivo

-estas equivocado…-dijo dejándose caer en un enorme sillón junto a Ivanenko, le quito un cigarrillo que estaba por prender, se lo llevo a la boca y dio una gran calada, tamborileaba los dedos en el sillón…

-ya veo…-decía divertido…- y supongo que acostumbras dormir vestido y calzado…-la ceja de Draco llego al infinito y sus ojos grises eran tan arrogantes que Ivanenko no paraba de reír…-¿aquí vive su ex?...-la alarma de Draco se encendieron pero trato de disimular, ser experto en oclumancia lo ayudaba, sus ojos eran inquisidores al mirar a Ivanenko, pero la sonrisa en su cara no reflejaba mas que curiosidad…

-es una larga historia…-dijo serio

-bueno…-miro al enorme reloj que se posaba apacible sobre la chimenea…-no tenemos prisa… ¿o si?

-no…-suspiro rendido

Fue una platica muy amena, como siempre habían sido sus charlas, pues la confianza que ambos se tenían realmente era la que se le tienen a la familia, Draco no le dio muchos detalles, solo el hecho de que ella estuvo enamorada de "su ex", por mucho tiempo, Horteva escuchaba atento, y sonreía algunas veces cuando veía que Draco se saldría de sus casillas, luego la platica cambio, quería saber los puntos importantes en Londres, estaba muy interesado. Los cigarrillos se fueron consumiendo, y la botella de vino se acabo en alguna parte de la de la mañana, la platica era muy animada después de la tercera botella, cuando el reloj toco las 7 campanadas Horteva se marcho, Draco estaba parado junto al ventanal que dejaba ver la entrada de la mansión, tenia el ultimo cigarrillo en una mano y la otra la tenia dentro del bolsillo, su mirada era fría, al ver que una pequeña figura caminaba hacia la mansión, escucho como la puerta se abrió…

-¿Dónde estabas?...-la detuvo a media escalera la pregunta

-aaa hola, no te vi…-dijo regresando a la estancia

-te hice una pregunta…-su voz era acida, le recordó como le hablaba al principio, se puso seria

-estaba con mis hermanos…-se cruzo de brazos como protegiéndose de algo, su mirada era inquisitiva

-¿con tus hermanos? O con Potter…-dio dos pasos hacia ella, ella dio dos hacia atrás, lo miraba tan imponente le resulto extraño que hablara fuerte estando la casa llena, ella lo observo mejor y se dio cuenta de un detalle, su cabello estaba ligeramente descuidado y debajo de sus ojos estaban dos bolsas negras, pero luego sintió el olor a vino dio un paso hacia el…

-¿estas bien?...-si había alguna molestia ya no había rastro de ella

-¿bien? ¡Por supuesto que no!...-ella sonrió de lado

-tranquilo…-dio un paso mas hacia el…-se me hizo tarde platicando con los gemelos y me quede a dormir donde Fred…-dijo con simpleza, el la miro serio

-pues debes de tener cuidado…-tiro lo la colilla del cigarro, le dio la ultima calada y lo apago con el pie, quizá ese gesto lo hizo para y tranquilizarse, pensó Ginny

-no corro peligro con ellos…- intento tocarlo, pero se hizo hacia atrás, ella parpadeo un par de veces

-¿en tu reunión no estaba Potter?...- se quedo seria

-¡ya te dije que no!...-volvió a cruzar los brazos

-¡con ese idiota cerca la misión corre peligro!...-le dijo casi al oído como una serpiente siseaba cada palabra con coraje y algo mas que Ginny no pudo distinguir, de repente sintió como la sangre le hervía, y su cara estaba mas roja que su cabello

-¿la misión?...-dijo con una mescla de odio y resentimiento…-¿es lo único que te interesa?

-…..- no dijo nada, solo la observo detenidamente

-¡Eres un idiota!...-le grito antes de marcharse, se detuvo ante la puerta de salida, los ojos de Draco se abrieron como plato, iba a llamarla cuando ella siguió de largo, subiendo de a dos los escalones de la escalera de caracol, escucho cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto y de un golpe la cerro.

-¡rayos!...-grito tirando una botella que estaba en la mesita junto al sillón, y se llevo la manos a su cabello despeinándolo aun mas…

-no voy a preguntar que paso…-dijo Rico parado junto a la escalera, entre divertido e intrigado, los ojos de Draco lo fulminaron, Rico alzo las manos sonriendo y lo dejo pasar, mientras subía hecha la fiera y de un portazo cerro su cuarto.

Ginny se había encerrado en su cuarto toda la mañana, estaba tan molesta que siquiera había puesto mucho caso de lo que Regina le platicaba, su cabeza estaba en esa mirada indescifrable de Draco y su estupidez, pero el tiempo que llevaban juntos, junto con su rara personalidad había llegado a sentir algo en su pecho que no había podido ponerle nombre, pero era algo muy intenso, mientras Regina hablaba de una fiesta, de ir de compras y de apostar en uno de los juegos de Quidditch que se darían en donde había sido el ultimo mundial a donde ella había ido hace ya muchos años, solo se limito a decir, si, en algunos espacios donde su interlocutor no hablaba, salió de su trance cuando Regina salió de la habitación.

Cuando escucho que el reloj de péndulo daba las 6 campanadas de la tarde, se desperezo tomo una ducha rápida pues había recordado que su madre le había invitado a casa, y como estaba tan molesta y la casa tan silenciosa decidió que era hora de ir a lo que era su vida antes de todo esto. Toco a la puerta de Horteva, tampoco podía irse así nada mas y exponer la misión que con tanto recelo todos cuidaban; suspiro hondo ante la puerta del mortifago, toco una vez, dos veces…

-Pasa…

Entró a la habitación, era mas grande que la suya, había como una pequeña sala con unos muebles muy lujosos, en medio una mesita de centro donde habían carpetas, fotos, periódicos y algunos papeles que no reconoció, al verla, sonrió, llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano derecha y una copa en la otra mano, estaba parado de espaldas al ventanal que dejaba ver la puesta de sol, no estaba solo ahí estaba Vladimir Romanof e Isaac Semmelwels, los cuales las saludaron de forma efusiva, ella les sonrió, pero al estar ahí sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, no sabia por que y no pudo descifrar ese sentimiento, luego su impecable olfato detecto un aroma familiar, muy familiar, su mirada paso por toda la habitación tratando de buscar el origen, hasta que lo encontró, y ahí estaba, de espaldas a ellos, a un costado de Horteva estaba Draco, con su impecable traje negro y su tan inmaculado cabello rubio, vio que tenia una copa en la mano y en la otra un cigarrillo, pero su mirada la tenia fija en el hermoso vitral que adornaba la habitación de Horteva…

-¿ocurre algo Ginevra?...-le pregunto con ese acento ruso al que ya estaba acostumbrada

-si, le quería comentar que…-decía nerviosa no dejando de ver la espalda inmóvil de Draco…-si le parece claro, y si no ay inconveniente quisiera ausentarme dos días…-pensó que voltearía pero el único movimiento fue una calada a su cigarrillo, ella miro a Horteva con una mueca que no llego hacer sonrisa, Horteva miró a Draco con una ceja levantada, y sonrió…

-no ay ningún problema señorita; Isaac dale su móvil a Ginevra

-toma…-le dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un teléfono móvil, le sonrió…-si es muggle como piensas…-dijo al ver su ceja levantada…-pero esta hechizado, iras descubriendo sus funciones

-bien, gracias…-lo guardo dentro de su bolso, vio como Vladimir tocaba un pergamino y este se abría, había varias lucecitas intermitentes, una decía su nombre, se parecía la mapa del merodeador pensó

-apropósito…-dijo Horteva sacándola de sus pensamientos…-¿estarás con nosotros mañana?

-¿mañana?...

-¡si! Mañana es la final de los mundiales de quidditch y por primera vez jugara Rusia una final, iremos todos…-decía Vladimir emocionado

-oh, claro ahí estaré...-Vladimir e Isaac hacían un extraño bailecito que alguna vez le había visto a Regina y Constanza…- bueno, me voy…-dijo despidiéndose de todos y teniendo la vaga esperanza de que Draco volteara, pero nunca lo hizo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, respiro hondo, ¿acaso Draco ya no le hablaría?, se puso la gorra de Gales que alguna vez en su cumpleaños Fred se la había regalado, respiro hondo unas tres veces para impedir que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, camino hacia la escalera y cuando estaba apunto de llegar al final, sintió como alguien la abrazo por la espalda y metió su cabeza en su cuello entre su maraña de cabello pelirrojo, ella suspiro ese aroma que hacia que perdiera el control, dejo caer su bolso al sentir como se le aflojaban las rodillas…

-¿no lo iras a ver a el, verdad?...-ella estaba empezando a hiperventilar que escucho su voz muy lejana, mientras su corazón latía de forma acelerada, acaricio sus manos y la forma tan hermética que la tenia abrasada, ella sonrió y entendió que fue toda ese escena…¿celos?

-no…-pudo contestar…

-¿segura?..-la volteo y la miro a los ojos, su ojos grises parecían incendiados apunto de desatar un infierno, no tentó su suerte

-completamente…- el beso su cuello y ella solo cerro los ojos, sintiendo su labios cálidos

El la soltó, y la miro sin decir nada, tomo una de sus manos donde posaba el anillo de la familia Ivanenko y la beso, recogió su bolso y se lo dio, le sonrió antes de marcharse, ella lo observo subir las escaleras y perderse en el pasillo, suspiro hondo para poder volver a la realidad, después de su discusión de la mañana lo que había hecho hace un instante había sido perfecto. Camino hasta la salida de la mansión cuando vio a dos personas que venían, cuando su mente y su cordura se pudieron conectar los reconoció, Daniel y Mike Smith, sintió como la piel se le erizó, habían ya 14 mortifagos en la mansión, Horteva planeaba algo ¿pero que?, llegaron hasta ella los chicos y la saludaron emocionados hablando animadamente de la final de Quidditch y el gusto de estar en Londres, les encantaba la idea, luego de hacer el mismo bailecito que hicieron Isaac y Vladimir entraron a la mansión.

Apareció a las afueras de la madriguera, después de tanto tiempo era extraño regresar a casa; desde ahí podía ver a su madre en la cocina y a Luna platicando animadamente con George, del otro lado estaba Ron y Fred jugando ajedrez explosivo, ella sonrió, todo parecía tan normal como cuando su vida no era tan complicada y soñaba con ver a Harry, después de casi 5 meses, empezaba a dejar de sentir esa sensación que siempre venia acompañada de un sentimiento de soledad, no sabia que era lo que había entre ella y Draco, pero esa sensación de su piel con la de el, no se comparaba con nada, y los besos con sabor a fuego que la quemaban cada vez que el la besaba, pensaba que en algún momento moriría al mirar su ojos grises tan intensos que la hacían perder el hilo de cualquier conversación, pero aun así necesitaba hablar con Harry, en algún momento pensó. Platicaba con su madre sobre la vida que llevaba en Rusia, omitiendo algunos detalles para que no se preocupara, más de lo que ya, su padre la tenía abrasada, como si no quisiera que volviera a marcharse y ella se sentía tan a gusto como cuando era pequeña. El resto se sentó a la mesa para cenar la comida de Molly era exquisita y esta noche no se limito, hizo todas las comidas favoritas de Ginny, hasta habían madalenas y cuando las vio recordó a Draco, ¿Dónde estará? Se preguntó y por un momento su mente se fue en buscas de el, Luna la saco de su pensamiento al preguntarle algo, le pareció extraño no verla sentada junto a su hermano, como siempre.

-Ginny…-decía Luna mientras estaban sentadas afuera de la madriguera viendo una hermosa noche estrellada

-sí…-le sonrió

-¿Cómo esta el chico que atraparon?...-pregunto nerviosa, Ginny la observo un momento y sonrió

-¿Misha? Ya esta mucho mejor, desde que Horteva lo deja salir, todas las mañanas desaparece…-sonreía y Luna la miro extrañada al verla hablar con tanta naturalidad de los mortifagos…-¿Qué?...-se quedo seria…

-nada…solo que hablas con tanta naturalidad de ellos, como si fueran, no se tus amigos…

-bueno, disculpa que ese hecho te moleste…-se cruzo de brazos

-no, no, solo que…-se daba de golpecitos con un dedo en el mentón…-en la orden nunca hablaste con tanta confianza….-Ginny suspiro y se dejo caer de espaldas a la hierva, volvió a suspirar

-es que no se…es diferente…-pasaba sus dedos suavemente por su ante brazo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa…- es otro mundo Luna…-su amiga la veía con sus grandes ojos azules atenta a cada palabra…-ellos son tan diferentes a lo que te enseñan en la academia, tienen códigos que he visto tristemente como aurores pasan por alto…

-se a que te refieres…-dijo triste echándose sobre la hierba junto a su amiga, entonces vio que algo brillaba en la mano de Ginny, la tomo y miró el anillo en forma de serpiente que descansaba en su dedo y recordó haber visto que Misha y el otro chico tenían también…-¿Qué significa?

-es el símbolo de la familia de Horteva Ivanenko…-decía mientras le sonreía al anillo como si ahí viera a Draco…-y al parecer soy de confianza, solo los de confianza tenemos uno

-oh ya veo…mira…-le paso una nota que guardaba cariñosamente en su bolso, Ginny al verlo supo de que se trataba, miró a su amiga y luego a la notita.

-si ahí dice, oh mas bien significa **Mijaíl Duhamel, oh** mejor conocido por Misha, ah ya veo…-decía sonriente…-es a verte donde sale todas las mañanas…-Luna se puso muy roja

-bueno a verme no precisamente, llega, entrega las rosas y se marcha…-Ginny reía

-si, es Misha… ¿por eso ya no estas con mi hermano?...-dijo seria

-no, no es por eso…

-no pienses que te estoy juzgando…

-lo se, es solo que…tu hermano al igual que Harry han cambiado mucho, solo hablan de Ivanenko, sus puntos débiles, no se han convertido en…-dijo con asco- parecería que ellos son los malos y no las personas con las que vives…-Ginny sonrió triste…-es que si supieras las cosas que hacen o lo que se han atrevido hacer…

-¿algo que yo tenga que saber?...-dijo con las alarmas activadas, Luna la miro seria, como pocas veces la miraba…-dime Luna por que mi vida podría correr peligro si se descubriera quien soy

-¡lo se! ¿Crees que no he deseado poder hablar contigo?...-una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-tranquila…-le decía mientras acariciaba su mano

-pretende descubrir al informante…

-¿Qué?

-van a empezar una cacería…-dijo preocupada

-¿se volvió loco? No sabe con que clase de magos se mete…- su molestia llegaba al infinito

-se lo dije a Ron

-¿y?

-"un hechizo acá un hechizo allá"…-decía imitando su voz

-creo que han perdido el juicio…-dijo volviéndose a tirar en la hierva

-¿Ginny?

-dime…

-¿podría conocer a Misha?

-…..-pensó un momento…-¿te gustan los chicos malos?

-….-sonrió…-tanto como a ti…

Esa ultima frase de Luna, la inquieto, ¿se notaba su gusto por Draco?, sacudió la cabeza para sacar esa idea, era solo Luna siendo ella misma. Pero el que a Harry se le vuele la cabeza eso si ya era demasiado, tendría que hablar con Draco, entonces se vio ella misma buscando el bienestar de los mortifagos, por Merlín quizá a la que se le había ido la cabeza era a ella.

Luego de estar ambas tiradas en la hierba un largo rato entraron a la madriguera, después de un grito de Molly, Luna se fue a su casa y Ginny se dejo caer en la cama de su habitación, pensando en la loca situación que se estaba dando pero sobre todo su pensamiento siempre en el, en su aroma, en ese abraso que le dio antes de salir y sus ojos grises que abecés parecían tragársela, y otras veces solo parecía que la acariciaba con la mirada y con ese ultimo pensamiento se durmió…

En la mansión las cosas estaban un poco agitadas, entre ellos empezaron las apuestas esa mañana, Regina, hablo para juntar sus apuesta e ir listos al juego de quidditch, todos estaban sentados a la mesa, el único lugar vacío era el de Ginny, Draco a su lado se había mantenido callado, se sentía raro pues ella había llegado a su vida por una casualidad y de repente era todo su mundo "no existen las casualidades" le había dicho Horteva una vez; y quizá era cierto…

Caminaba por las calles del Londres mágico, en cada escaparate se reflejaba su figura; la llegada del verano se notaba en la vestimenta de todos, el andaba muy muggle según Vladimir, cargaba unos jeans y una camisa con el escudo de Rusia, muchas miradas estaban sobre el; no sabia muy bien a donde dirigirse, pero al preguntarle a algunas personas lo ubicaron, se sentía nervioso, y eso era extraño en el, por que eran contadas las veces de sentirse así, dio una ultima calada de aire antes de entrar al pub, se dirigió a una mesita en una esquina, pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, quizá eso le quitaría los nervios, pensó, pero el manoteo de manos era inusual, cada que se abría la puerta, daba pequeños saltitos y se levantaba, al ver que no eran las personas que esperaba se volvía a sentar un poco decepcionado, miro su lujoso reloj de muñeca que apuntaban las 12 menos 20, bueno quizá el se adelanto un poco, se dijo así mismo, pidió un whisky de fuego, quizá eso le ayudaría mas, sin darse cuenta empezó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa, saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos y prendió uno, estaba por encender el segundo cuando escucho una voz conocida, miro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba, Ginny con una chica rubia de ojos azul como el mar, caminaron hacia el, Luna estaba sorprendido como el saludo a su amiga, como si fueran hermanos o conocidos de toda la vida. A medida que pasaba el rato Luna jamás se había sentido tan cómoda con alguien como ahorita; Ginny vio conveniente retirarse, se despidió y allí los dejo inmersos en una platica muy animada.

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, con su elegante traje negro y su impecable cabello casi albino, miró su reloj elegante reloj de pulsera, faltaban 4 horas para que empezara el juego; aun le quedaba tiempo para revisar algo, se sentía tan estúpido ahí, pero si no verificaba algo enloquecería, llego hasta donde era la oficina de seguridad mágica, camino hasta un pequeño cubículo donde había un pequeño cuadro que decía "verificación de objetos muggle", pero no había nadie, Draco estaba serio, había pocos magos y por eso pasaba desapercibido, su pie izquierdo daba golpecitos en el suelo, empezaba a impacientarse, miro una vez mas su reloj, como si ya hubiera avanzado las horas, estaba apunto de marcharse cuando una voz lo saco de su pensamiento…

-¿busca algo?

-si…-lo volteo a ver y Arthur se sorprendió de quien era el que se encontraba ahí

-ohm ¿si?...-Draco miro hacia todos lados y se acercó lentamente hasta el señor Wesley, l cual estaba tan sorprendido que casi cae sentado en la silla…

-dos cosas…-su voz sonaba pasiva como nunca antes la había escuchado, pero era fría y determinante, sus ojos grises eran un mar calmo

-usted dirá

-¿estuvo Ginevra en su casa?...-se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta

-¿perdón?

-limítese a contestar…-dijo sin subir la voz, esta seguía siendo pasiva

-Desde que llegaron a Londres, ella esta en casa…

-Gracias…-casi quería sonreírle al comprobar que ella no le mintió

-y…

-¿lo segundo?...-Arthur movió la cabeza afirmativamente; le dio un pequeño pergamino, lo estaba por abrir cuando Draco lo detuvo…-no, aquí y ahora no.

-esta bien…

Acomodándose el saco, Draco se marcho del ministerio, y así como llego desapareció. Hubo un momento que Arthur Wesley se quedo pensativo ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, por que Malfoy había sido demasiado amable, mas de lo que podría llegar hacer un Malfoy, pero sobre todo al tratar a un Wesley, luego de breves segundos todo le fue claro y sus pequeños ojitos se abrieron tanto que parecía que se saldría de sus cuencas; Draco Malfoy era el misterioso doble espía y compañero de Ginny, su Ginny; quizá luego al leer el pergamino sabría mas acerca de esta visita misteriosa.

Ginny estuvo en la madruguera luego que dejo a Luna con Misha, todo esto parecía tan surrealista, pensaba en su cabeza, enmarañada; miraba fascinada como su madre cocinaba para la familia, ya que después del partido llegarían todos a cenar, en sus adentros se lamentaba por no estar, pero ya extrañaba a Draco y ese sentimiento era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, entonces de repente sonrió al recordarlo…

-¿Ginny?

-….

-¿Ginny? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-claro mamá

-¿Qué te dije?...-estaba con las manos en la cintura haciendo una curiosa figura de jarro

-eemm ¿algo de la cena?...-dijo regresando su mente de pronto a la madriguera, no tenia ni idea de que le hablaba su madre, Molly la miro detenidamente un momento, la abraso y le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla

-estas enamorada…-no era una pregunta, la cara de Ginny se puso mas roja que su cabello…-pero lo extraño…-dijo pensativa…- no es Harry

-¿Cómo?...-abrió los ojos como plato

-lo que escuchaste Ginny…-dijo al darse la vuelta y seguir con su pastel de ruibarbo

-¿Cómo sabes?...-dijo acercándose

-no lo as mencionado ni un solo momento, además…-tomo su cara entre sus manos…-te vez diferente…-ella solo sonrió…-solo ten mucho cuidado, ese es un mundo muy peligroso

-lo se mamá…-dijo suspirando…-¿Qué hace el aquí?...-vio por la ventana que Harry se acercaba a la madriguera, sintió una molestia en la boca del estomago.

-Buen día Molly…-dijo desde la puerta de la cocina

-hola Harry, querido, pasa, pasa

-¿esta aquí Ginny?...-dijo con decepción al no verla, Molly lo miro extrañada pero cuando volteo a ver donde hace un momento había estado Ginny ya no la encontró, solo sonrió

-si, quizá esta el la sala…

Se sentía un poco tenso el ambiente, al entrar Harry a la sala, ahí la vio sentada junto a la chimenea, como tantas veces la vio en el pasado, tenia un libro en la mano y su varita en la otra, cuando entro a la sala ni siquiera saludo, solo se quedo parado observándola, la vio diferente, quizá era esa pose casual que tenia, o era la sensación de que no lo esperaba…

-¿Ginny?...-ella lo miro

-¿Qué tal Harry?...-dijo sin inmutarse de su lugar y sin despegar la vista del libro

+-+-+-+-+-+- flash back+-+-+-

Era una mañana de marzo, se sentía tan cansado que solo quería acostarse a descansar, la misión había sido un éxito, solo Ron por un descuido había resultado lastimado de un brazo, cosa que le reclamaría Luna en la reunión de la noche; estuvieron apunto de agarrar a Vladimir Romanof una pieza clave en el clan de Horteva Ivanenko, pues era el que fungía como Halcón o vigía, pero era tan escurridizo como un salmón. Bueno quizá en otra ocasión, hoy celebrarían la batalla ganada; se apareció en el valle de Godric, donde tenia su casa con Ginny, desde hace menos de un año, pero apenas la había visto unas dos veces, se sentía muerto, pero si no fuera por la comida que le dio Hermione piensa que quizá ya se hubiera desmayado; entro a la casa y vio a Ginny sentada junto a la chimenea, tenia un libro en la mano y en la otra sostenía su varita, jugando con sus dedos descuidadamente, saludo sin ganas y lo siguiente que vio fue una maraña de pelos rojos en su cara…

-¡Harry!..-dijo Ginny aventándose a sobre el, casi lo derriba,

-hola…-dijo sin ganas soltándola…-estoy muy cansado Ginn…-se dejo caer en el sillón

-oh, lo siento es que te extrañe tanto…-decía intentando abrasarlo, pero el se alejo

-Ginny te digo que estoy muy cansado…

-disculpa…-dijo triste…-¿Cómo salió la misión?

-¡Por Merlín Ginny!, te digo que estoy cansado, ¿podemos hablar luego? ¿Por favor?...-ella lo miro triste con una lágrima amenazando con salir

-si, está bien…-se levanto del sillón…-¿cenaras?

-….

-¿Harry?

Solo la miro y ella supo la respuesta, Ginny subió las escaleras de la casa y le hizo señas para que subiera con ella, el solo la observo y cerró los ojos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- fin del flash back+-+-+-+-+

Rápidamente le vinieron esos recuerdo a la cabeza, al verla ahí sentada sin expresarle ninguna emoción, se lamentaba una y otra vez la forma en que la había tratado, parecía que el amor que ella sentía por el nunca se apagaría y que le soportaría todo y es que ese recuerdo no era el único, si no muchos mas igual o…mejor ya ni pensaba, su mirada se hizo aguda al ver el anillo que posaba en su dedo, recordó habérselo visto alguna vez a Malfoy, pero no sabia que significaba.

-todo bien…-se sentó en el sillón junto a ella

-maravilloso…-seguía leyendo el libro

-¿a ti, que tal te va?

| -podría decir…-dijo cerrando el libro y mirándolo por primera vez…- que todo marcha perfecto

-me alegra escuchar eso…-intento tomar su mano pero ella la quito rápido…-hermosa joya

-apropósito…

-dime…

-estas tomando malas decisiones

-¿Qué?...-dijo sorprendido

-si, el capturar a esos dos chicos no fue para nada tu mejor idea…

-lamento decepcionarte…-dijo irónico- pero tomo decisiones que no le gustan a muchos

-Harry… ¿sabias que mi vida y la de Draco corren peligro?

-¿Draco?...-dijo sorprendido

-¡Si! Y pones en riesgo la misión

-¿Draco?

-y la vida de mi familia…-trato de sonar tranquila

-¿Por qué tanta confianza?...-la molestia empezaba a subir de grado

-¿Harry?... ¡por Merlín! Cuida nuestras espaldas como nosotros cuidamos la tuya…-se paro del sillón

-Mira Ginny, quiero que entiendas algo…-dijo agarrándola del brazo para que no se marchara- muchas veces las decisiones que se toman es para el bienestar de la comunidad mágica, no de unos cuantos

-el confía en ti…-dijo acida

-¿y tu?

-cada que tomas una mala decisión o alguien de la orden hace algo a su antojo o por pura emoción, pone en riesgo no solo nuestras vidas, si no la de todos...

-lo se…-dijo al momento que la soltó- ay cosas que se salen de mi control

-pues no debería, ¿sabes lo que Horteva es capas de hacer?

-si, lo se Ginny

-entonces la próxima vez que salga alguien con una cabezonería procura que no participen mis hermanos

-he tomado una decisión…-dijo firme, para que ella no se fuera, se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta

-¿y?

-he decidido que regreses a casa

-¿Cómo?...-se dio la vuelta molesta

-lo que oíste, a partir de hoy tu misión acabo…

-¿te estas escuchando Harry? ¿De que acabamos de hablar? ¡No puedo simplemente abandonar todo!...-estaba molesta, desesperada, agobiada, muchos sentimientos encontrados

-lo hago por tu bien…

-¿mi bien?...-iba a estallar, lo quería golpear, pero respiro hondo varias veces para que su cordura regresara a ella, el la observaba detenidamente…-Harry, no puedo hacer lo que me pides

-¿Por qué?...-dijo confundido

-¿no entiendes? A estas alturas no me puedo retirar, mi compañero me necesita

-¿y yo que?, yo te necesito…

-no, no es verdad, nunca me necesitaste, ya no ay un nosotros, tu lo decidiste hace mucho tiempo…

-bueno, pero eres un auror y como tu superior te digo que…-se escucho una musiquita que salía del bolso de Ginny, ella busco y era el móvil que Horteva le había dado

-disculpa…-dijo antes de contestar

- _da_

 _-Ginevra, soy Regina ¿Dónde estas?_

 _-aaa hola estoy con mis padres_

 _-¿Por qué no nos llevaste?_

 _-es complicado_

 _-entiendo. Bueno, falta media hora para el partido ¿vendrás?_

 _-¡el partido!, lo había olvidado_

 _-¿Qué? Constanza echara humo –risas- no importa vente acá te traje tu ropa_

 _-nos vemos en 15 minutos_

 _-esta bien, chau_

-discúlpame Harry, tengo que marcharme

-bien, pero esto aun no termina ¿si?

-te veré después del partido…-dijo saliendo de la sala

Antes de despedirse de su madre tomo el bolso que había traído consigo, abraso fuerte a Molly y a su padre que acababa de aparecerse, se despidió con una promesa de volver cuando pudiese. Ya que estuvo lejos de la madriguera desapareció y apareció nuevamente afuera del estadio de quidditch, se apresuro a llegar donde las chicas, al verla como iba vestida casi se desmaya Regina, pues ellas iban como siempre como si fueran a una cena de gala, se cambio, mientras Constanza con su varita la peinaba, se puso un vestido rojo fuego estraple, se sentía rara, a pesar de las cosas no estaba acostumbrada a enseñar tanta piel, le hizo un moño con su cabello recogido para que luciera tanto el vestido como la joya que Regina le colgó en el cuello, al regresar observo que no todos estaban ahí, faltaban los Smith, Isaac, Vladimir y los Kaori, trato de no tomarle importancia, se sentía nerviosa, quizá el que Draco no estuviera o su charla sin terminar con Harry, dejo un ratos la platea y camino por el pasillo, vio como habían varios aurores respaldando el lugar, parecía que ninguno la reconocía, hasta que vio a alguien, que le pareció conocido…

-¡Ginny! Que gusto me da verte…-decía Fleur abrazándola fuerte

-igual a mi, ¿sigues aquí en Londres?

-claro, siempre esperando noticias tuyas…- Ginny sonrió

-bueno, lamento no poder darlas seguido

-no importa, verte aquí y ahora me es suficiente…-su mirada era tan intensa que Ginny tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, empezó a sentirse incomoda- tenia razón George

-¿de que?

-estas bellísima…- y se acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios, Ginny se aparto de ella

-¡ey!... ¿que te sucede?...-estaba sorprendida ¿Qué le sucedía a la gente?

-discúlpame…

-¿todo bien?...-se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-si Rico,…ya se iba…-miro seria a Fleur

-adiós…-le dijo con ojos suplicantes

-cuídate….-le dijo Ginny y se dejo hacer de Rico, el cual le paso los brazos por los hombros

-No quiero saber que acaba de pasar…-dijo sonriendo

-mejor, pues yo tampoco se…

Al llegar, vio a Draco platicando animadamente con Horteva, Rico le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue junto a Misha, vio que todos estaban ya presentes, Draco extendió su mano como llamándola, camino hasta el y la abraso, su mano reposaba en su espalda, mostrándole a los jugadores que conocía; muchos de los jugadores rusos conocían a Horteva y llegaron a saludarlo, lo veían mas importante que al ministro de magia o cualquier otra figura importante. El juego fue muy divertido, bueno en realidad lo divertido fue ve como Misha y Rico peleaban en ruso insultando a los jugadores, ver a Isaac y Vladimir buscando bandos para apoyar y como Constanza y Regina agitaban sus lujosos bolsos por sus apuestas, estuvo muy bueno el juego hasta que recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde.

-necesito decirte algo…-le dijo al oído, el alzo una ceja

-¿tiene que ver con Potter?...-borro la sonrisa que tenia en la cara

-antes que te molestes…-puso su mano en la mejilla y le dijo seria…-el llego a la casa de mis papas

-aja…-puso una mano sobre la mano de ella

-quiere que regrese

-¿Cómo?...-dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos

-quiere que deje la misión

-¿y?

-le dije que no podía hacer eso…

-hablare con el…-dijo serio…-es un idiota

-lo se…-se acomodo junto a el, bajo su brazo…-no te metas en problemas, el quiere

-lo se…-la miro de reojo…-siempre supe que llegaría este momento…-se quedo pensando, pues no supo a que se refería.

Su mente medito una momento y cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle a Draco, escucho el silbatazo final, supo que Rusia había ganado por el alboroto que tenían sus compañeros, escucho como Vladimir descorchaba una botella, todos se reunieron a brindar por la victoria, Constanza recibía, las ganancias de las apuestas, un jugador de Rusia se acerco a donde estaban ellos reunidos y le entrego la Snitch a Horteva, le dijo unas palabras que ella no entendía. Tenia una copa en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra cuando entran cinco aurores al balcón donde estaban todos ellos, casi se ahoga cuando reconoce a Nevill entre ellos…

-¿y ahora que?...-dijo aburrido Schneider

-el ministro de magia quiere hablar con el señor Ivanenko…-hubo un silencio, instintivamente Misha y Rico se pusieron delante de el

-¿Cuál es el asunto Longbothon?...-dijo Draco dándole la copa a Ginny y parándose frente a el, imponente, Nevill palideció

-Solo es para, pa-para felicitarlo, po-por el encuentro

-bueno…-dijo Schneider…-puede venir…-sonrió, al momento entro el ministro de magia acompañado de algunos aurores y miembros de la orden, Ginny quiso ahogarse en su copa al ver a Harry junto a Fleur y los gemelos.

-Señor Ivanenko, mis felicitaciones…-decía al momento que se acercaba a el y le extendía la mano

-muchas gracias señor ministro…-le dio la mano…-pero la victoria fue de los chicos

-dicen sentirse inspirados ante su presencia

-bueno, como usted sabe no fue algo planeado…-el ministro palideció

-y mis disculpas nuevamente, no volverá a suceder

-espero…-se volvieron a dar las manos antes de retirarse, Harry miro detenidamente a Draco, era un duelo de miradas y los gemelos le guiñaron el ojo a su hermanita antes de salir

-apropósito…-dijo Harry…- ¿Malfoy puedo hablarte un momento?

-¿y ahora que?...-contestó Vladimir molesto

-tranquilo brat, ya lo resuelvo…

-¿Draco?...-se acercó Ginny a el, la cara de Nevill, Harry y Fleur era un poema al escuchar como le hablaba…-¿te acompaño?...-dijo solo para el, lo miro suplicante, el le sonrió, parecía que solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación

-no pasa nada ¿si?...

-¿seguro?...-tomo su mano y se la llevo a los labios

-seguro…-antes de marcharse miro a Horteva y le dio una señal que ambos entendieron

-es hora de irnos…-dijo Horteva, Ginny lo miró el supo que le pasaba por la cabeza…-tranquila no se atreverán a hacer una estupidez, ¿Isaac?

-si señor

-prepara el traslador…-Isaac tomo la botella de vino que estaban tomando hace un momento, y la hechizo, cuando estuvo lista, todos se reunieron alrededor y con una dedo la tocaron…

-3…-contaba desde su lujoso reloj de pulsera…-2…1…-desaparecieron.

Después del acostumbrado jalón desde el ombligo aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, después de que Rico y Misha le dieran ánimos a Ginny se fueron tras Horteva a su habitación, al igual que Isaac y Vladimir; esas reuniones ya no le gustaban, algo planeaba Horteva, pero su mutismo parecía no tener fin, vio al resto de la familia tan tranquila, que fue en ese momento cuando entendió las palabras que todos decían "tranquilo" y es que cuando veían una amenaza todos caían sobre el amenazante como una camada de lobos. Así que trato de tranquilizarse y se fue a la habitación que últimamente compartía con Draco, y ahí lo esperaría.

Caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio de magia, justo detrás de Harry, no sabia con que estupidez saldría ahora, ya empezaba a dudar de sus facultades mentales, Draco llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos, no le preocupaba la situación, sabia que Harry no se expondría a un arrebato emocional, llegaron hasta su oficina, Harry abrió la puerta y entraron, tras poner un hechizo silenciador y asegurar bien la puerta hablo…

-y bien Potter…-su voz sonaba calmada

-¿no tienes nada que informar?

-si tuviera, ya lo habría echo ¿no crees?...-alzo una ceja

-no se…-dijo obstinado…-han ávido dos ataques de los cuales no me as informado ninguno

-te recuerdo…-dijo parándose del sillón donde había estado sentado…- que tus hombres atacaron; el primero, tu amiguita ataco y provoco el ataque y el segundo…

-esta bien, esta bien…-lo interrumpió molesto…- fue algo que se salió de control

-entonces no me eches la culpa de tus fallas…-su voz sonó fría y acida -no seas idiota Potter, tus decisiones les están costando la vida a muchas personas

-¡tu no tienes nada que decirme!

-¿no?...-lo agarro del cuello y lo alzo, pues Draco era mas alto que el…- esta muriendo gente inocente por pura cabezonería tuya

-¡no es verdad!...-decía obstinado…

-expones nuestras identidades y nuestras vidas….-decía llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-tengo la solución…-dijo tranquilo pero con la mirada desquiciada,

-¿así?...-Draco alzo una ceja- ¿cual es tu maravillosa idea?

-que Ginny regrese…- se hizo un silencio en la oficina, los ojos grises de Draco parecían dos huracanes…

-mira Potter…-trato de calmarse…-esa ni es una solución ni una salida

-para mi si lo es…

-te estoy diciendo pedazo de Griffindor estúpido, que con tus malas decisiones expones su identidad, su vida y la de muchos inocentes…-su voz se torno acida y fría, sus ojos parecían las llamas del infierno…-¿Qué pretendes Potter?

-que Ginny regrese…-decía como un niño haciendo berrinche…-estará más segura

-¿segura?...-su voz subió tres decibeles mas- ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Nadie esta seguro! ¡Y con tus estupideces menos!

-¡no son estupideces!

-mira Potter…-trataba de no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba…-piensa bien las cosas y que ella decida y si ella quiere regresar, yo mismo la traigo

-¡bien!...-dijo casi gritado

-¡bien!...-dijo saliendo de la oficina con un portazo

Estaba tan molesto que no le importo, desapareció y reapareció fuera de la mansión, decidió caminar hasta la puerta y pensar ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?, era obvio que Potter estaba celoso, pero de eso a exponer su vida era increíble ese personaje, entro tan pensativo a la casa que no vio que casi atropella a Misha que iba saliendo, no vio a nadie en la estancia y el reloj de péndulo marcaban las 11 menos 20, quizá ya estarían durmiendo, subió de dos en dos los escalones, llego hasta el cuarto que le había dado a Ginny la primera vez que llego a la mansión, entro sin tocar y la busco con la mirada, la cama estaba hecha y no había señas siquiera de que hubiera entrado a la habitación se sintió un poco desilusionado al no verla, salió de ahí y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba iluminada, camino despacio sin hacer ruido, rodeo el escritorio que estaba junto a la puerta del baño, estaba abierta la puerta y se escuchaba que caía agua y ahí estaba ella, tomándose una ducha sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta y se paro a observarla…

+++ _ **Te sorprendo a través, del cristal de la bañera, cuando una puerta abierta me invitó a mirar la escena de tu piel que entre las nubes de vapor se humedece y se despierta, el agua cae constante te recorre y busca el suelo, recuerdo que en la tarde era yo quién media tu cuerpo, con la constancia de quien descubre eso que anda buscando, y aun así, aun así, aun así se da su tiempo; y te miro a través del cristal de la bañera, recoges el jabón y me concentro en tus caderas, lo pasas por tu piel tan dulcemente que le envidio su carrera, tus gestos no se ven, ni se ven el color de tus ojos, disueltos con vapor tus labios no llevan ese tono usual de rojo, y el tono de tu piel siempre contra el de la pared, resulta en curva contornos jabón y espuma es el remedio para mi sed, digo bien para mi sed; te estoy mirando a través del cristal de la bañera; viendo casi todo y todo lo que veo me ciega, no te he llamado y tu en tu intimidad no te das cuenta, pensaba visitarte y tu tan bella e indispuesta que me decidí a marcharme pero no a cerrar la puerta, para verte cuando escribo no sea que, desaparezca, para verte cuando escribo no sea que desaparezca**_ _…_ _Fernando Delgadillo_

Mientras pensaba en que momento había comenzado todo este vaivén entre ellos dos, había cosas que adoraba de ella, como ese gesto en su cara cuando estaba nerviosa, o la forma tan natural con que se desenvolvía con los mortifagos, sonrió ante la idea; pues si, viéndolo bien era risible el que una Griffindor miembro de la orden del fénix ahora fuera tratada como a una igual y el que no le importara como su vida corría riesgos al esta ahí, con el, realmente era risible.

Camino hasta la cama, se descalzo y se acostó, tenia los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la mirada fija en el techo, seguía pensando en la situación de hace un rato con Potter, no quería romper sus relaciones con el, sobre todo por la lealtad que sentía hacia el difunto ex director; pero tampoco quería dejarla, tan solo la mera idea de ya no tenerla en la misma habitación era algo agonizante, pero como buen Malfoy dejaría que ella decidiera, sintió algo raro en el pecho, era algo nuevo para el, ese sentimiento tan cálido, ¿la amaba? Se preguntó, sabía que había pasado muy poco tiempo, pero el estar juntos a cada momento había contribuido al sentimiento que ahora ardía en su pecho.

-Hola…-dijo sonriéndole desde la puerta del baño, llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo

-Hola…-le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Cómo te fue?...-hizo un gruñido y borro la sonrisa, ella alzo una ceja y se sentó en la cama junto a el

-¡es un imbécil!

-¿aja?

-dice que la solución es que tu te regreses, que dejes la misión

-¿la solución? ¿A que?

-¡pues no se! A sus fantasías creo…-ella lo miro con la ceja levantada

-¿fantasías?...-dijo divertida, el la fulmino con la mirada

-la cuestión es…-se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón…-llegue a un acuerdo con el

-¿así? Y cual es ese acuerdo…-estaba intrigada

-Que tú decidas…-la miro serio

-decida ¿Qué?

-Por Merlín Gin, que decidas si te quedas o te vas…-lo miro seria, caminó hasta el

-Tú… tú que quieres…-se cruzo de brazos como protegiéndose de algo invisible

-¡No es obvio!...-decía señalando la escena, ella entendió…-¿y tu que quieres?

-¿No es obvio?...-decía mientras lo abrazaba

-le escribiré una lechuza

-no, yo le diré personalmente mañana

-¿segura?...-alzo una ceja hasta el infinito

-¡si!...-sonrió- de todos modos, tengo que hablar con uno de los gemelos antes de partir a Rusia, por que estamos por regresar ¿verdad?- el suspiro y regreso a sentarse a la cama

-no se…-se paso las manos por su impecable cabello albino…-este mutismo me tiene desesperado

-no te preocupes…-se sentó junto a el- sabremos como manejarlo cuando llegue el momento-el sonrió

Después de ponerse el pijama se metieron a la cama, inmersos en una platica, como todas las noches se durmió en sus brazos y esa sensación de protección le agradaba. La noche corrió rápido al parecer de Draco, escucho el reloj de la estancia que daba las 8 campanadas, empezó a escuchar ruido fuera, tan temprano y ya había movimiento, vio la sombra de alguien parado junto a su puerta y a continuación deslizo un pedazo de pergamino, inmediatamente se paro y lo fue a ver, Horteva lo citaba, quizá era por lo de ayer, pensó, se ducho rápido se vistió y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, su voz lo detuvo…

-¿Draco? ¿A dónde vas?...-el sonrió al verla con el cabello alborotado

-Horteva envió una nota…-al notar sus ojos en alarma continuo- quizá es por lo de Potter

-aaa eso debe ser…-le guiño el ojo y se marcho

Harry, pensó, menudo idiota, ahora gracias a el tendría que salir de la cama calientita para ir a decirle su decisión, lo pensó un momento antes de salir de la comodidad de su cama, las chicas entraron al cuarto para invitarla a pasear y malhumorada tuvo que negarse, empezaba a odiar a Harry por arruinar su día, le tomo otro tanto ducharse y escoger que ponerse, cuando al fin se decidió por unos vaqueros ya el reloj de la estancia habían tocado 11 campanadas, guardo su gorra de Gales en el bolso, tomo el móvil que días atrás le habían dado y salió de la habitación, pero justo enfrente a lado del de ella estaba la habitación de Misha de la cual salían ruidos raros al parecer de Ginny, estará con Rico pensó, par de chiquillos, iba a empezar a caminar cuando algo llamo su atención, un aroma muy familiar salía de ahí, y los murmullos de Misha no eran normales…

-¿Misha? ¿Estas ahí?…-decía Ginny pegada a la puerta, se escuchaba ruido adentro

-eh…si…permíteme tantito

-Misha déjame pasar…-abrió la puerta de un golpe y lo que vio la asusto…-¿pero en que estas pensando?

-lo siento, todo se salió de control…-decía dando vueltas por la habitación cerrándola con seguro

-pero…por Merlín Luna…-ahí estaba su amiga recostada en la cama de Misha desmayada…-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-¿yo?...-alzo una ceja

-si…-abriendo mucho los ojos, estaba de rodillas a la cama

-¿crees que seria capaz de hacerle algo?...-dijo serio, y la forma en que la miraba decía que no

-lo siento Misha, no quise dar a entender eso, me refiero…-decía moviendo las manos y señalando a la rubia…-¿Por qué esta desmayada?

-Anoche…-comenzó- quedamos en vernos

-aja

-casi me arroya Draco…- decía pensativo

-¡al punto Misha!

-si, si, nos encontramos en el Londres muggle

-si

-pero no se, todo se salió de control, encontró a unos amigos, platicaron la comida le hizo mal, la traje a la mansión

-¿Qué?... ¿no estaba desmayada cuando la trajiste?

-no…-dijo apenado

-¿Qué paso luego?

-Rico iba a entrar en la habitación, es que siempre lo hace sin tocar

-¿y?

-pues por obvias razones tenia la puerta con llave

-¿entonces como acabo desmayada?

-Por que Rico forzó la puerta

-¿fue Rico?...-estaba asustada- ¿El fue?

-¡no!, no, claro que no…

-haber, haber, haber Misha, explícame bien por que realmente no estoy entendiendo…-respiro tres veces, para calmarse

-quería que se escondiera en el ropero, pero algo salió mal y le tire un hechizo aturdidor…-Ginny no sabia si quería ahorcarlo o reírse a carcajadas

-¿Qué tu hiciste que?

-no te burles…-su cara de aflicción lo decía todo-¿me ayudaras?

-¿toda la noche lleva desmayada?...-su voz sonaba preocupada

-¡no! Claro que no...Tiene como media hora desmayada…-ya no aguanto y se tiro una carcajada como ya tenia tiempo que no hacia…-¿Cuál es la gracia?...-no entendía

-no, ninguna; solo que, aquí paso la noche

-¿y? no fue contra su voluntad

-ya se…-pensó un momento y luego recordó como terminar el encanto, movió su varita y Luna reacciono, Misha daba pequeños saltos de felicidad.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué paso?

-es una laaaarga historia

-discúlpame preciosa, te juro que no fue mi intención…-dijo besando su mano

-lo se, no te preocupes…-le dio una de esas sonrisas soñadoras que ponía en el colegio

-bueno, estando todo resuelto, me marcho, eso del mar tercio no va conmigo

-¡Espera!

-¿Si?…-dijo tomando el picaporte

-¿Podrías llevar a Luna?

-claro, no hay problema

-si, apúrale por que tiene más de 40 minutos que te esperan…-decía Luna viendo el lujoso reloj de Misha que ahora ella cargaba.

-Bien…-tomo la cara de Luna entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso, ella se estremeció y suspiro su aroma, como para recordarlo mientras lo volviera a ver.

Salir fue más fácil de lo que esperaban, pues como la casa estaba vacía, nadie podía ver quien salía de allí, llegaron hasta el portón de la mansión y desaparecieron, llegaron justo a la entrada del ministerio, Ginny se acomodo el cabello en una coleta y se puso su gorra de Gales y entraron, Luna siguió de largo iba a casa a cambiarse. Camino por los pasillos del ministerio, saludo a algunos conocidos, se sintió rara de este lado, llego hasta la oficina de los aurores

-Hola Hannah

-¡Hola Ginny! Que gusto verte, ¿todo bien?

-oh si, excelente

-¿Buscas a Harry?

-si, ¿no esta?

-oh, Ginny, esta mañana mando una lechuza, que se quedaría en casa

-¿esta bien?

-no se, solo dijo que estaría en casa…-le dio el pergamino y lo leyó

-aaamm bueno, lo veré en casa, gracias Hannah

-cuídate Ginny

Se marcho de ahí, pensando en el por que de su ausencia, nunca faltaba a trabajar, bueno, ahora lo averiguaría, desapareció afuera del ministerio y apareció a las afueras del valle de Godric, camino por las calles como recordando una vida pasada, respiro ese aire familiar cuando estuvo parada en la puerta de la que una vez fue su casa, sintió un nudo en el estomago; toco a la puerta, nadie contesto, volvió a tocar y no se escucho respuesta, decidió entrar

-¿Harry?...-entro a la casa y camino hasta la cocina donde escucho ruido

-¿Ginny? Disculpa no te escuche

-¿Qué haces?

-intentaba cocinar…-le mostraba una mesa llena de verduras

-y ¿resulto?...-sonreía

-no…

-oh disculpa ¿esperas a alguien?

-si…-sonrió

-hablamos rápido para que me marche

-no, no, no, te esperaba a ti

-¿a mi? ¿Sabias que iba a venir?

-aaamm algo así

-o sea ¿Cómo?

-si, Malfoy dijo que dejaría que te regresaras…-se quedo seria

-momento, momento, momento, el asunto no es así,

-¿entonces a que viniste?

-a decirte que me quedare en la misión, no la abandonare

-Ginny, quería que nos casáramos…-ella se quedo pálida y abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Cuándo?

-la próxima semana si es dable

-Harry… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-que cosa Ginny

-toda la vida fui solamente tuya, todo mi mundo eras tu, y cuantas veces no te pedí, te rogué que nos casáramos y ahora que decido hacer otras cosas, intentas cambiar mi mundo…

-Ginn yo…

-¿Por qué haces esto?...-se dejo caer en la silla y se llevo las manos a las manos

-¿acaso ya no me amas?

-Harry, siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón…tengo que irme…-se paro y volvió a dejarse caer

-¿estas bien?

-estoy muy mareada…-su rostro estaba mas blanco que una nube

-toma…-le paso un vaso de agua…- se lo tomo de golpe, para recuperarse pronto, pero empezó a sentirse peor, veía nublado…

-Harry… ¿Qué me pasa?

-discúlpame Ginny, pero te quedaras por las buenas o por las malas

Fue lo ultimo que escucho Ginny y a un Harry borroso cuando se desmayo. Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y la subió hasta la habitación que alguna vez habían compartido y la puso en la cama, beso su frente y cerro bien la puerta.

Sabia que con esto firmaba su sentencia de muerte o el inicio de una guerra, riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr, Ginny siempre había sido suya y no pretendía que ello cambiara.

\+ Avances+

-¿Todo bien?...-decía Draco ante la mirada atenta de los tres acompañantes

-pues…-estaba nervioso- no se como explicarte-Draco subió una ceja hasta el infinito

-Vladimir…-sonaba su voz fría

-aamm es que…bueno…-la voz de Isaac sonaba insegura, ya le empezaba a desesperar a Draco por que ellos nunca se portaban así, su ceja se prolongo mas

-esta bien; te voy hablar claro…-dijo Rico tomando un viejo pergamino que estaba en la mesita

-pues es lo que estoy esperando…-Draco cruzo los brazos

-no encontramos a Ginevra

-¿Puedes calmarte?...-decía cruzándose de brazos

-¿calmarme? Ni si quiera se si quiero hacerlo…-su voz era mucho mas desesperada de lo que quería sonar

-Regina sabe lo que hace…-la voz de Horteva era despreocupada

-ella nunca ha hecho nada sola…-dijo derrotado…-parece una chiquilla

-yo confió en ella, y creo que es mas que suficiente…-finalizo la charla y se marcho

-¡Harry!

-….

-¡Harry!

-…..

-¡Harry!

-Secuestré a Ginny

-¿Que?...-sonó la voz de Bill y George, desde la puerta de la habitación

 **Lumus**

 **Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Tantos agradecimientos a todas por leer, y dar sus puntos de vista. Prometo que cuando regrese la cordura y la lucidez a mi, corregiré y editare. Gracias totales….**

** Lo maravilloso de escribir es que puedes crear un mundo alterno y jugar a manipular desde los personajes hasta el clima** Anónimo


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **SOMOS GUERREROS (MY VOINY)**

 **CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA PAPA, QUIEN SE FUE Y DEJO UNA HUELLA QUE JAMAS SE PODRA OLVIDAR, PARA TI, QUE SIGUES AQUÍ CONMIGO.**

 ****Algunos detalles****

 ***Rusia, es conocido como "el bulldog" de las naciones (político-militar), por su forma de contraatacar.**

 *** Marines Navy Seals: (SEALS) La mejor fuerza de las operaciones especiales; un grupo de elite. Para abreviar, están formados por aspirantes de otras unidades especiales de los Rangers, Los Marines y los Delta Force. Incluso así, sólo alrededor del 40% de los aspirantes a formar parte de los SEALS supera las pruebas de admisión. La marina se beneficia de las capacidades bélicas de unos hombres escogidos entre los escogidos e inmejorablemente entrenados para llevar acabo acciones clandestinas de índole excepcional, por su dificultad o su peligro, en cualquier momento y en cualquier parte y bajo cualquier circunstancia. Los SEAL son expertos en toda clase de armamento y técnica de combate. Reciben el mejor, y más duro entrenamiento posible. Actúan en pequeños grupos, de entre dos y ocho elementos, siempre pares.**

 **6 años atrás**

Miraba desde el balcón, como empezaba a caer la nieve, sentía mucha responsabilidad y muchos sentimientos encontrados, emoción, miedo; sentía que la euforia no podría controlarla, sabia que a su corta edad era todo un honor poder formar parte del grupo de elite de Horteva Ivanenko; aun que también sabia que al ser medio hermano de este, en algún momento llegaría a formar parte de su grupo; toda su vida había crecido rodeado de mortifagos e ideales que no solo creía en ellos si no que sabia que así debía ser; Demostrarse a si mismo que era bueno en artes oscuras era el objetivo por el cual había aceptado entrar al entrenamiento, el cual constaba de "6 meses en el infierno", según decía Rico Romanof, quien se había graduado con honores hace tres mese al igual que Vladimir Romanof, su primo; por ser quien era la mayoría de las personas o si no es que todos esperaban no solo lo mejor de el, si no lo excelente y además de todo no por ser medio hermano de Horteva le tendrían preferencia, si no al contrario lo tratarían peor que a un squib. Bueno, pensó, el haber sido admitido ya era un avance; pues muchos mortifagos de experiencia y que estaban en el círculo de Voldemort habían pasado siquiera la admisión, de 10 que se presentaron solo uno había pasado Lucius Malfoy; ahora entendía por que su hermano le tenía tanta confianza; estaba alistando su baúl cuando escucho que tocaron a la puerta…

-Adelante

-Brat…-volteo enseguida al reconocer la voz

-¡Estas aquí!...-corrió a abrazar a su hermano

-Jamás me perdería tu primer día…-le sonrió…-además…-se sentó en la cama junto a el- Snape, es uno de los mejore en pociones y persona de confianza del señor oscuro, aprende todo lo que puedas de el, te será muy útil en el futuro…-lo miraba con atención, su cara se veía tan relajada y sus ojos color avellana le daban seguridad…

-correcto… ¿Cuándo te marchas?

-esta noche…-lo miro triste…-estaré al pendiente de tu progreso…-se puso de pie- y regresare para tu graduación…-sonrió

-¿Graduación? ¡Wow! ¿Estas seguro que llegare a graduarme?

-completamente…-dijo con total confianza como si el sol no dejara de salir cada mañana

Lo abrazo fuertemente y se marcho, sabia que lo vería en una horas cuando diera inicio todo, el juramento, el pase de lista y la presentación, había visto cientos de veces los inicios, que casi se sabia de memoria las palabras que diría el mago que daba inicio; respiro hondo un par de veces y termino de guardar su ropa en el baúl, se ajusto los zapatos deportivos, se puso su túnica, guardo su varita y miro por ultima vez su habitación, no sabia en que condiciones la volvería a ver; en la estancia lo esperaban Rico y Vladimir además de su madre Natacha Duhamel viuda del legendario mortifago y Zar Ruso Miroslav Ivanenko.

 _Bienvenidos familiares y amigos a presenciar el nuevo ciclo de entrenamiento, y a los 40 aspirantes "nada es lo que parece", bajo cualquier inclemencia, con o sin magia, dentro y fuera del agua. Mírense bien, observen a sus compañeros por que quizá no los vuelvan a ver… Si al final del día sienten que ya no podrán mas con el entrenamiento; no se preocupen-_ un silencio absoluto _-a la entrada de mi oficina, hay un mástil, solo coloquen su medallón ahí y sabremos que renuncian. A partir de hoy no son extraños son conocidos y al final del entrenamiento serán hermanos…por que recuerde y nunca olviden la *_ _Ley de vida…nunca dejas a un compañero pero el camino lo recorremos solos…**_

Nunca había sentido tanta emoción como al escuchar este discurso, estaba iniciando su vida en lo que mas quería para demostrarse a si mismo que era merecedor del medallón y de ser miembro del pequeño grupo de su hermano Horteva. A todos les entregaron un medallones, era un poco pesado, estaban hecho de plata y el símbolo era un águila sobre una varita y alrededor de este se leía unas inscripciones: **zakon zhizni: nokogda ne ostanavlivat'sya paren' no doroga my puteshestvuyem odin.** Se lo colgó Y lucio en su pecho orgulloso aquel medallón.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera breve a la vista de los 40 aspirantes, de los cuales cuando empezó el entrenamiento eran arrogantes, pero en la primera semana 5 colgaron sus medallones y al pasar tres meses solo quedaban 15, todos los días se preguntaban quienes llegarían al final, algunos traían la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, y eso hacia pensar a quienes no la traían. Faltaba tres semanas para concluir el entrenamiento, Misha sentía que en cualquier momento le fallarían las fuerzas y la poca cordura que aun tenía lo mantenía en pie, miro como uno de sus compañeros el más allegado colgaba su medallón, ya solo quedaban 8. En un momento estuvo tentado a hacerlo, pero abraso su medallón y lloro amargamente, una lechuza golpeo su ventana, eran pasado de las 3 de la mañana, solo había podido dormir media hora desde que termino el ultimo turno, camino a la ventada y observo una lechuza no conocida, no era de las que mandaba su madre, en otro momento, desamarro el pequeño pergamino que estaba en la pata del animal, y lo leyó:

 **Un poco más**

 **HI**

Solo esas palabras le hicieron recobrar las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir, y así fue, al terminar las tres semanas ahí estaba el, con su 7 compañeros portando la túnica de gala y en el pecho orgullosos el medallón, el cual les abría las puertas a una infinidad de oportunidades. Al llegar a casa, vio una pequeña cajita de plata, amarrada con un listón verde, lo abrió con cuidado y vio el interior, casi se cae de bruces, saco el anillo en forma de serpiente que lucia tranquilo en la cajita, se lo midió y le quedo justo, sonrió, sabia lo que significaba ese anillo, cuando su madre entro al cuarto lloro de alegría al ver hasta donde había llegado su pequeño hijo, y el orgullo hacia que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo, en su piel tan pálida, la hacían parecer una muñequita.

Anduvo por los pasillos de la mansión de Horteva, ya consocia el camino pero jamás había entrado a la habitación, sintió algo de nervios, pero aun así entro con decisión, estaban sentados todos a la mesa, había caras que le resultaban familiar pero no los conocía, Horteva le señalo un lugar junto a Rico, al atravesar la sala se dio cuenta que los presentes también colgaba de su pecho, el medallón que el portaba, se sentó y observo. Estaba apunto de iniciar Horteva a hablar cuando la puerta lo interrumpe, era un chico alto, delgado, de cabellera platinada y ojos grises que parecían lo único tener vida en el, iba vestido de negro excepto la camisa bajo el saco que era blanca y ahí la vio, el también portaba un medallón. Y entonces fue ahí donde conoció al resto de la familia.

 **Época actual**

Ese verano estaba haciendo un clima algo extraño, mas de lo inusual, pues los veranos en Inglaterra eran conocidos como lluviosos; el frio se apoderaba no solo de las personas si las lluvias habían traído frío del norte, si empezara a nevar nadie se extrañaría; era la segunda vez que en el ministerio se manipulaba el clima; tenia dos semanas que habían finalizado la reconstrucción desde el ataque; el profeta había sacado una nota que había enfadado a muchos con sus especulaciones con su "nuevo señor oscuro", algo que había alborotado mucho a la comunidad mágica, pues si querían mantener en secreto la llegada de mortifagos ya no podía ocultarse. Harry acomodaba distraídamente unos pergaminos que no escuchó cuando Fred se sentó frente a el.

-ejem

-aaa Fred, ¿Qué tal?

-mando a decir mi madre que te espera esta noche para cenar…-el color de su cara escapo

-aammm

-¿Podrás?

-Tengo unos asuntos pendientes, pero después iré…

-esta bien…-iba saliendo de la oficina cuando recordó algo y regreso- apropósito

-¿Si?…-dijo

\- ¿has visto a Ginny?

-¿Po-Por que?

-Dijo que hoy vendría-dijo pensativo- quizá no pudo salir- se contesto el mismo

-Quizá…

gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdggdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

El reloj de la estancia daban las 8 campanadas, se revolvía en la cama hoy había amanecido sin energía, toda la noche se la había pasado con malestar y dos veces devolvió el estomago, le hecho la culpa a la cena que Sergio le había hecho, bueno fue un gesto maravilloso que el cocinara por su quinto aniversario, pero bueno había que aceptarlo, lo suyo lo suyo, eran las artes oscuras, y si que era muy bueno; sonrió para sus adentros; instintivamente paso la mano al lado izquierdo de la cama y para su decepción el no estaba, sabia que últimamente había mucho que hacer, y el secretismo de Horteva los dejaba con las defensas bajas, de pronto sintió como la habitación empezó a darle vueltas, cerro los ojos nuevamente y puso un pie en el suelo, para sentir estabilidad, después de unos pocos minutos y el sudor corriendo por su frente se le calmo el mareo y esas ganas intensas de devolver el estomago; cuando estuvo lista salió en busca de respuestas, quizá se le había pasado la mano con alguna poción.

-¿Estas ahí?

-Si, pasa

-¿Me puedes ayudar con algo?

-¿Qué sucede?...-se detuvo un momento en su andar por la habitación

-Me he sentido un poco mal…-se sentó en la cama

-mmmm a que te refieres con un poco…-sus ojos suspicaces brillaban

-mareo, vomito

-¿Cuántos días?...-sonrió, mientras preparaba una poción

-mmmm no me había dado cuenta hasta hoy…-miro al techo de la habitación…-creo que una semana

-bien, toma…-Le paso una botellita con un liquido rosa

-¿Me la tomo?

-si, pero solo un poquito y luego sopla dentro de ella

Regina hizo tal como Constanza le había mandado, no entendía bien por que aquello y la cara de su amiga era un poema, al pasar unos minutos soplo dentro de la botella y poco a poco vio que el liquido rosa se volvió azul, Constanza abrió mucho los ojos, la veía y miraba la botellita, fue corriendo por otra y repitieron el mismo procedimiento, cuando volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, la miro detenidamente y al instante cerro toda la habitación y puso un hechizo silenciador en ella, ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga, suspiro hondo y se dejo caer a su lado, la abraso y le susurro al oído como si los hechizos no fueran suficientes

-Estas embarazadas…- los ojos de Regina casi se salen de sus cuencas

-¿Estas segura?

-Soy la mejor en pociones, claro que lo estoy

-bueno, creo que eso cambia un poco las cosas

-¿Tu crees?...-dijo con ironía

-Ay un pequeño detalle

-¿Sergio?

-no, Horteva…

Gdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Traía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se frotaba con una poción que encontró en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, quería recostarse un rato pero había tantas cosas que hacer, que dormir era lo ultimo de su lista, miro su lujoso reloj de pulsera y vio que pasaban de las 2 de la tarde, bueno pensó por eso Ginny no estaba en la habitación, y luego que la había dejado sola dos días, sonrió, quizá estaría algo molesta, su sonrisa se prolongo mas al recordar el gesto que hacia cuando estaba molesta, como hacia que las pecas de su nariz resaltaran mas y con ese pensamiento se ducho para tomarse otra poción que l devolvió la vitalidad y borro las ojeras que se le formaban bajo sus ojos grises, estaba impecable como siempre de pronto un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, miro a la cama y una luz roja prendía y apagaba era su móvil

 _-Da_

 _-¿Brat?_

 _-Dime Rico_

 _-¿Estas en la mansión?_

 _-Si_

 _-En 5 minutos en la habitación de Vladimir_

 _-Bien_

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, algo no andaba bien; la voz de Rico era misteriosa, y muy rara vez le había escuchado así, tomo el móvil y lo guardo en su pantalón, su varita la guardo en su saco, le hecho el ultimo vistazo a la habitación y salió, dos habitaciones a lado de la de Misha estaba la de Vladimir justo enfrente de la de Horteva, al fondo; toco la puerta y esta enseguida se abrió

-¿Todo bien?...-decía Draco ante la mirada atenta de los tres acompañantes

-pues…-estaba nervioso- no se como explicarte-Draco subió una ceja hasta el infinito

-Vladimir…-sonaba su voz fría

-aamm es que…bueno…-la voz de Isaac sonaba insegura, ya le empezaba a desesperar a Draco por que ellos nunca se portaban así, su ceja se prolongo mas

-esta bien; te voy hablar claro…-dijo Rico tomando un viejo pergamino que estaba en la mesita

-pues es lo que estoy esperando…-Draco cruzo los brazos

-no encontramos a Ginevra…-soltó sin más preámbulo

-¿Cómo?...- su labio inferior le empezó a temblar

-Mira…-dijo Rico devolviendo el pergamino que había tomado hace un momento

Extendió en la mesita el pergamino, vio que era como un mapa de la mansión y de Londres, miro como unos puntos rojos se movían y todos tenían nombre observo que ahí estaban todos hasta Horteva en una café en el Londres mágico, sintió las miradas de los chicos en el, no estaba, el punto de Ginevra no estaba…

-¿Dónde esta?...-pregunto de manera exclamante

-Hace dos días…-comenzó Vladimir señalando una parte del mapa- estaba ahí…-apunto el ministerio de magia- luego desapareció…

-Al principio pensamos…-continuo Isaac- que solo había desaparecido para reaparecer en otro lugar, pero…

-¿Pero que?...-dijo Draco, su voz sonó mas fría que nunca y el poco color que tenían sus mejillas se había ido…

-Aparecer y desaparecer, toma unos breves segundos…-continuo Vladimir…-y por eso te hablamos, por que ya lleva dos días sin volver a aparecer en el mapa

-¿Qué significa?...-Dijo Draco tratando de no perder la compostura, los tres se miraron

\- Tres cosas…-dijo Vladimir contando con los dedos…-1 esta en Azkaban, 2 esta en algún lugar con algún tipo de protección, o…

-¿O?...- dijo Draco impaciente

-3… que esta…-Rico trago saliva- que esta muerta…- un silencio escalofriante se hizo en la habitación y tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar

-¿ya marcaron a su móvil?...-dijo Draco sacando fuerzas de algún lugar

-si, desde que vimos que tardo en aparecer empezamos a marcarle pero nada…-dijo Isaac preocupado- pero debes saber algo, si esta en Azkaban o en un lugar con protección mágica, el móvil solo funciona si ella marca a uno de nosotros

-¿Sabe lo del botón?...-pregunto Rico al aire

-mmm no lo se…- contesto inseguro Vladimir

-Iré a buscarla…-dijo Draco decidido empezando a caminar a la salida

-voy contigo…- decía Rico poniéndose la chamarra de cuero que Ginny le había comprado para su cumpleaños el mes pasado

-No…-su voz era fría y su semblante serio

-Puedes necesitar ayuda

Draco solo resoplo, ahorita solo quería encontrarla y ganas de ahorcar a Potter sabia que el tenia algo que ver en todo esto, no sabia por que pero estaba seguro que el tenia que ver y mucho. Con la parecencia de Rico a su lado sabia que no podía actuar dejándose llevar por las emociones, tenia que actuar de manera calculadora, pero ¡Demonios! Que frustrado se sentía al no saber donde buscarla, instintivamente marcaba una y otra vez a su móvil y nada; desaparecieron y aparecieron fuera del ministerio, ambos se pusieron gafas negras, estaban a punto de entrar cuando vieron que salían Luna y Misha tomados de las manos muy felices, Rico casi se ahoga con su propia saliva…

-¿Brat?

-¿Rico?

-¿Draco?

-¿Luna?...-dijo ella misma tratando de cortar la pesada tención que se sentía

-¿Qué hacen aquí?...-dijo Misha un poco o muy sorprendido

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta…-dijo irónico Draco, mirando inquisitivamente a Luna- si no es por que andamos de prisa

-¿Buscan a Ginny?...-dijo de repente Luna haciendo que Draco y Rico se pararan de repente

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Tu que sabes de ella? ¿Eres espía?...-dijo Rico casi arrinconándola

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! Brat ¿Qué te sucede?...-Misha se interpuso entre Rico y Luna

-¿Se pueden calmar?…-la voz de Draco se escuchaba fría y seca- Nos empiezan a observar, los empujo lentamente hasta una esquina, donde nadie los viera…-¿Sabes algo de Ginny?

-Hace dos días, me acompaño hasta el ministerio y quedamos de vernos para almorzar…-Luna empezaba a preocuparse, tantos mortifagos buscando a su amiga no era normal

-¿Y?...-ya estaba desesperado

-Nunca llego, pensé que estaría en casa de sus padres así que ahora estaba yendo para allá

-¿Ambos?...-dijo Draco con la alarma en sus ojos

-Obvio no…-dijo tranquila…-solo yo

-¿Qué?...-la cara de Misha era un poema…-Te voy a acompañar

-¡No!...-dijeron Draco y Luna al mismo tiempo, Misha y Rico se miraron extrañados

-¡oye no te voy a dejar sola!...-decía Misha con cara de perrito regañado…-además Ginevra es mi Hermana también

-¡Es nuestra hermana!...-decía Rico indignado

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!...-iremos todos, Luna lo miro asustada, y Draco callo con la mirada la protesta que estaba por salir de su boca.

Que Merlín los agarre confesados pensaba Draco, caminando a un punto donde nadie los viera para desaparecer, caminando con dos mortifagos a sus espaldas y el mismo, era increíble lo que podía llegar hacer por ella, y rezaba en su interior a todos los dioses muggle que alguna vez escucho para que no hubiera nadie en la madriguera, pero a la vez era peligroso exponer de esa manera a la familia de Ginny, pero ya las opciones se estaban acabando, bueno lo único que podía hacer era no mencionar a donde ir, tomo de la mano a Luna, al instante ella entendió y agarro a Misha y el a Rico; desaparecieron y aparecieron justo enfrente de la madriguera, era la primera vez que Draco llegaba ahí pero se sentía extrañamente en casa, movió la nariz con asco, tantos sentimientos que experimentaba con Ginny lo sacaban de su zona de confort, el humo salía de una extraña chimenea que se veía en lo alto de la casa, vio una figura regordeta en la cocina pues la puerta estaba abierta, Molly Wesley estaba cocinando, bueno ahí estaban Tres mortifagos y un auror, que situación tan rara, de pronto una figura que no conoció se para en la puerta observando a los extraños visitantes, entorno Draco los ojos, esto estaba apunto de salirse de control, Bill Wesley los apunto con su varita…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

El sol le pegaba directamente en la cara, no quería levantarse de la cama, la sentía demasiado cómoda, Draco quizá estaría por llegar, sintió como su corazón se empezaba a acelerar cuando su razón conecto en donde estaba, despertó asustada, sentía pesado los ojos de tanto que había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, Harry no estaba en casa por que no escuchaba ruido afuera, se levanto de golpe de la cama e intento nuevamente abrir la puerta, ¡maldito Harry! Había sellado la puerta que no sabia como abrirla, parecía que toda la habitación la había hechizado, ¡Rayos! Se lamento no haber aprendido mas hechizos con Rico, sus lagrimas empezaron a rodar una vez mas, estaba llorando desesperada tirada en la puerta cuando la cordura regreso a ella, respiro hondo, y decidió ducharse, quizá el agua fría le aria reaccionar, se metió al baño y sonrió, que diferente a la mansión Malfoy; dejo que el agua fría callera por todo su cuerpo, empezó a recordar varios sucesos con Draco, con Misha, Rico, sonrió de pronto recordó a Vladimir a Isaac y como si en su cabeza algo hubiera hecho clic recordó…

 _-toma…-le dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole un teléfono móvil, le sonrió…-si es muggle como piensas…-dijo al ver su ceja levantada…-pero esta hechizado, iras descubriendo sus funciones_

 _-bien, gracias…-lo guardo dentro de su bolso, vio como Vladimir tocaba un pergamino y este se abría, había varias lucecitas intermitentes, una decía su nombre, se parecía la mapa del merodeador pensó_

¿Por qué no la habían buscado entonces?, Harry, pensó, el algo le hizo, por que conociendo a Draco y a Rico, desde la segunda hora que no aparecía la hubieran ido a buscar, ¿y si Harry le había quitado el móvil?, rápidamente se puso una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salió casi disparada del baño, busco su bolsa y ahí estaba, colgada en el espejo del tocador, la tomó y la vacío toda en la cama, un labial, basura, una galleta, basura y ¡Si! Ahí estaba el móvil, casi lo quería besar de alegría, bueno pero ¿Cómo lo usaría? Buena pregunta, se dejo caer al suelo con el móvil en la mano, su salvación y no sabia como usarlo, abrió la tapita y lo vio extraño, la lucecita que parpadeaba el día que Isaac se lo dio, no estaba encendida, vio que cada botón tenia la inicial de la familia de Horteva, respiro hondo y apachurro el que decía MD

- _¿Ginevra?_

 _-Draco, ven por mí_

 _-¿Dónde estas?_

 _-Valle de Godric_

 _-En 10 minutos llegamos_

¿Llegamos?, llegamos ¿Quiénes?, se pregunto y mas en la forma que colgó algo estaba sucediendo pero no sabia que, le pareció haber escuchado una voz conocida ¿Bill?, no, no podía ser, lo que si podía ser es que esto podía desatar muchas cosas si Horteva se enteraba, pero a estas alturas todo podía suceder…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Harry caminaba por la sala de la madriguera, estaba nervioso, pues no sabia como justificar la ausencia de Ginny, no estaba en Rusia y eso todos lo sabían, había cometido un error un enorme y estúpido error, debía reconocer que todo había cambiado y que el había preferido mil veces el trabajo, las misiones, el quidditch y había dejado en ultimo lugar a su hermosa pelirroja y hoy estaba pagando las consecuencias

-¡Harry!

-….

-¡Harry!

-…..

-¡Harry!

-Secuestré a Ginny

-¿Que?...-sonó la voz de Bill y George, desde la puerta de la habitación

-Lo lamento, no se que me paso

-Eres un Imbécil Potter…-lo ultimo que vio fue el puño de George en su cara antes de perder el conocimiento…

-¿Y ahora?...-decía Fred con una risita mal disimulada

-¡chicos!...-grito Molly desde la cocina…-¿Invitaron a alguien mas a comer?

-No madre, ¿Por qué?...-decía Bill mientras se paraba en la puerta

-Acaban de aparecerse 4 personas en el patio

Bill entorno los ojos para tratar de reconocer quienes era, al irse acercando las cuatro figuras, se le fue el estomago cerca de los pies, alzo su varita y apunto a los visitantes… ¡Mortifagos!; fue lo único que salió de su boca…

-¡Alto!...-grito con la varita apuntándolos, Misha se coloco delante de Luna

-Bill soy Luna…-grito desde atrás de Misha, y corrió a ponerse delante de Draco y Rico quien ya habían sacado su varita

-¿Luna?...-dijo extrañado Bill al reconocer con quienes estaba, pero su instinto le prendió una alarma-¿Todo bien?

-Oh, de maravilla…-y sonrió al ver que bajaba lentamente su varita, ella con una mano bajaba la varita de Misha y con la otra la varita de Rico

-Muy extraña tu compañía

-Ay Bill y eso no es nada…

-Luego se ponen al día…-interrumpió Draco al borde de la desesperación

-Malfoy…-dijo serio Bill…-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?...-al ver que rico avanzaba con el lo detuvo- a sola

-Esta bien, lo que digas…-se cruzo de brazos, mientras oía el parloteo de Luna y como Misha la miraba con ternura...

-¿Qué sucede Malfoy?

-Sucede, que el estúpido de Potter esta tentando con la vida de tu hermana…-sus palabras salieron acidas y frías, Bill lo observo un momento y no bastaba sumar dos mas dos para saber de que trataba todo ello, Malfoy era el espía secreto del que Harry hablaba y por supuesto compañero de Ginny, y después de lo que Harry había confesado hace un momento…-tiene dos días desaparecida

-Lose…-su voz era molesta…-me acabo de enterar…-ante la mirada de Draco prosiguió…-Harry esta aquí y acaba de confesar lo que hizo…- Los ojos de Draco eran dos nubarrones grises, sintió como la rabia empezaba a fermentarle

-¡Maldito idiota!...-empuño las manos…-¿Sabes el riesgo que corren? ¿El riesgo si se entera Ivanenko?...-Bill solo afirmaba con la cabeza, iba a contestar cuando una musiquita salió del pantalón de Draco, saco el móvil y contesto

- _¿Ginevra?_

 _-Draco, ven por mí_

 _-¿Dónde estas?_

 _-Valle de Godric_

 _-En 10 minutos llegamos_

-¿Dónde esta?...-dijo Bill adivinando que era Ginny

-Valle de Godric…-la voz de Draco era tan enojada que Bill dudo en seguir hablando

-¿Llevaras a los otros mortifagos?...-dijo despacio, Draco volteo a ver a sus hermanos…-imagino que es la casa de Harry, no puedes poner en peligro todo ahí

-¿Yo? ¿Poner en peligro?...-Harry hacia todo y el era el que pondría en peligro la misión, que estupidez…-Te recuerdo Wesley que si Potter no hubiera hecho tanta estupidez esto no hubiera pasado

-Lo se…-respiro hondo- Pero no podemos actuar igual

-¡Misha!

-Si Brat

-llévate a Luna y a Rico a la mansión

\- ¿Y Ginevra?

-Bill y yo iremos por ella

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero como tu digas

Mientras Misha convencía a Rico, hablaba tan rápido el ruso que Luna apenas y ponía atención, Draco acomodo su saco y guardo su varita, camino junto a Bill hasta el punto donde desaparecerían, después de ver como Misha, luna y un molesto Rico desaparecieron ellos también lo hicieron; llegaron a un pueblito muy pintoresco, que a Draco no se le hizo conocido y eso que el creía que conocía todos los pueblos en Londres, pasaron junto al cementerio y vio que Bill se paraba frente a una casa que parecía abandonada y destruida con los años, iba a preguntar pero de pronto sintió la magia, claro era una encantamiento fidelio, por eso es que Ginny había desaparecido del mapa de Vladimir, gracias a Bill pudieron pasar mas allá de la magia y como excelente mortifago sintió hechizo de encierro, quiso correr para ver a su pelirroja, pero se contuvo, pasaron a la casa y se miraba calientita, como un hogar, vio que todo era sencillo, los muebles y la decoración observo detenidamente una serie de fotos que estaban en la pared, las primeras Ginny se veía radiante, hermosa para el gusto de Draco, y una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, pero a medida que pasaban las fotos de años mas recientes, algo pasaba con su rostro por que poco a poco esa sonrisa era mas parecida a una mueca y lo único que parecía tener vida eran sus ojos azules sin brillo, sintió una rabia inmensa pero no sabia por que, con la varita en alto recorrieron poco a poco la casa, subieron las escaleras…

-¿Ginny? -habló Bill…-¿Ginny?

-¿Bill?

-¿Donde estas?

-en la habitación… ¿vienes solo?

-No…-contesto Draco

-¡Por Merlín! Draco, que felicidad, si viniste

-Ginny…-Dijo Bill sonriendo al abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero se quedo helado al no encontrarla

-Potter…-dijo con desprecio Draco…-hechizo la habitación, el maldito imbécil para que no la encontráramos…-respiro hondo tres veces para no perder la compostura; saco su móvil se le ocurrió una idea…-¿Ginny? ¿tienes tu móvil?

-Si, si, aquí lo tengo

-muy bien, has lo que te diga, ¿esta bien?

-si

-en el teclado, en la parte de abajo hay un botón que tiene dibujada una cruz egipcia ¿lo vez?

-si, ya lo veo

-oprímelo…- al instante ella lo oprimió y la habitación que estaba hechizada apareció

-Oh, maravilloso móvil…-dijo alegre Bill…-¿Qué mas hace?

-Maravillas…-dijo Draco sacando su varita y observando que clase de hechizo de seguridad tenia el cuarto, cuando supo como hacerle, movió tres veces su varita y dijo unas palabras que Bill no entendió, sonó un clac, e l seguro de la puerta y esta se abrió, de otro lado de ella estaba Ginny mordiéndose los labios, al ver al rubio corrió y lo abraso

-Oh Draco, sabia que vendrías por mi…-le sonrió tiernamente tomando su cara entre sus manos- Te amo Draco Malfoy- y lo beso, lenta y dulcemente Draco la abraso fuertemente, no quería volver a estar separado de ella, se separaron un momento y el beso su cuello

-ejem…esto se me hace un poco incomodo no ¿creen?

-Oh Bill…-soltó a Draco y abraso a su hermano…-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues aquí tu novio se aparece en la madriguera con dos Mortifagos…-Ginny reía

-puedo adivinar

-apropósito ¿Luna? ¿Mortifago?

-¿Si?, ¿llego Luna con Misha?, el otro que llego fue Rico ¿Verdad?

-Ya sabes como es Rico…-dijo con las manos en los bolsillos

-Es una laaaarga historia…-le dijo a Bill

-Es hora de marcharnos…-dijo Draco mirando su reloj de pulsera…-antes de levantar sospechas

-¿Mas?...-dijo irónico Bill

Salieron del Valle de Godric, caminaron hasta las afueras para poder desaparecer, Ginny abraso fuertemente a su hermano, sabiendo que la próxima vez seria en condiciones muy diferentes, Draco como buen caballero ingles le dio la mano a Bill y se despidieron como dos viejos amigos, Bill le sonrió tiernamente a su hermanita antes de desaparecer, a Ginny se le escurrió una lagrima, Draco la miro de manera amable y sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa que le hacia que las piernas se le doblaran, tomo su cara y beso al final de su pómulo donde la lagrima seguía su camino, ella le sonrió, y juntos desaparecieron para volver aparecer a las afueras de la mansión Malfoy.

Todo había dado vuelta de manera tan irónica, Harry después del golpe de George decidió irse a su casa, para enfrentar sus consecuencias, llego a su hogar, que quito los zapatos y se acostó en el sillón, sin preocuparse se quiera de revisar su casa, total, ya sabia que Ginny ya no estaba. En la mansión estaban ocurriendo cambios interesantes, Vladimir le había comunicado a Horteva la breve desaparición de Ginevra, lo que para el significaba un pretexto para atacar el banco de Gringotts; era hora de ir a pasear…

Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, escuchando atentamente lo que Horteva Ivanenko estaba explicando y las pequeñas intervenciones de Sergio Schneider estaban más que claro cuales eran las intenciones de Horteva; hacer todo el daño posible. Fue más impresionante aun ver como los acomodo no con las mismas parejas, Ginny agarro fuertemente la mano de Draco, no estarían juntos y eso la ponía mal, pues ahora no tendría como defender a sus hermanos, parecía como si Horteva supiera cosas que los demás no…

-En su móvil…-hablo Vladimir mostrando el suyo- hay una tecla que tiene un circulo y un signo infinito- Todos checaron su móvil- esa tecla tiene dos funciones, 1 sirve para sincronizarnos y 2 al momento que termine el tiempo programado los devolverá al punto de reunión, ósea aquí a la mansión-todos oprimieron el botón según las instrucciones de Vladimir, la misión debería durar 2 horas 25 minutos; Vladimir volvió a leer en voz alta las parejas o cuartetos que trabajaría juntos- Los que irán a Hogwarts…-casi se le helo el corazón a Ginny al escuchar tal cosa- Mike Smith, Rico Romanof, Ginevra Wesley y Paolo del Piero

A Gringotts: Regina Chafen, Narimbu Kaori, Daniel Smith y Mijaíl Duhamel

Al ministerio: Sergio Schneider, Ritsuko Kaori, Draco Malfoy y Constanza Palavicini

Al Londres mágico: Isaac Semmelwels y Horteva Ivanenko

-Debo interrumpirte Brat…-dijo Horteva despreocupado

-Si, señor

-En vez de Isaac iré con Regina…- Sergio lo miro fijamente y Regina instintivamente lo apretó de la mano- Creo que últimamente no hemos trabajado juntos

La sala completa se quedo en silencio, después de un momento, siguieron con los planes pertinentes, alistando sus mochilas y cronometrando los móviles, era una misión un tanto extraña, oro no necesitaba nadie pero la misión seria traer todo el oro posible, y destruir para dejar indefensos a los aurores. Vladimir cronometro los móviles en el mapa y las lucecitas rojas se volvieron verdes, el se quedaría a monitorear a la familia, los nervios se sentían, la situación entendieron todos que era algo diferente, ni los mas allegados sabían de que iba. Schneider daba vueltas por la habitación pretendía persuadir a Horteva de cambiar de opinión con respecto a Regina, sabia que algo raro estaba pasando con ella pero no sabia que y por eso quería estar junto a ella o por lo menos con alguien en el que confiara…

-¿Puedes calmarte?...-decía cruzándose de brazos

-¿calmarme? Ni si quiera se si quiero hacerlo…-su voz era mucho mas desesperada de lo que quería sonar

-Regina sabe lo que hace…-la voz de Horteva era despreocupada

-ella nunca ha hecho nada sola…-dijo derrotado…-parece una chiquilla

-yo confió en ella, y creo que es mas que suficiente…-finalizo la charla y se marcho

En la estancia había un silencio poco habitual, llenando con frasquitos sus mochilas, la noche anterior Constanza había pasado haciendo unas pociones explosivas y otras curativas y revitalizantes, por que nunca se sabe decía ella, Paolo casi estaba infartado al ver que su novia no dormía haciendo las veintenas y veintenas de pociones. En una esquina estaba Draco acomodando la mochila de Ginny, las manos empezarían a temblarle en cualquier momento, estaba preocupado por ella, aun que sabia que era una excelente bruja no sabia como podía reaccionar al estar ante Hogwarts

-Tranquilo…-le dijo al oído-Todo estará bien- le sonrió

-Lo se…-la abrazo fuerte- no se por que me siento así

-Quizá por que no estaremos juntos

-No…-ella lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos grises eran un mar apunto de un huracán

-¿No?

-…

-¿Draco?

-Te amo Ginny…-la abrazo como si en ello se le fuera la vida-Y el hecho de estar sin ti me causa angustia- ella acaricio su cara y le dio un beso pequeño

-Estaré bien…-sonrió mas tranquila- ¿Prometes que volveremos a estar juntos?

-Es una promesa… ¡Rico!

-Dime Brat…-se acerco rápido

-Cuida de Ginevra…

-Como si Fuera mía…-sonrió pícaramente

-¡Rico!

-Brat relax

Draco iba a protestar nuevamente cuando aparece en la estancia Horteva acompañado de Vladimir y Schneider, a dar las ultimas instrucciones, checar los móvil y extender el viejo pergamino donde aparecían todos, con un hechizo especial desaparecerían desde la estancia para que en 2 hora 25 minutos volvieran a salvo a la mansión, se pusieron en equipos, Rico, Misha, Sergio y Horteva; tenían un gorro en las manos que era el traslador todos tocaron su respectivo gorro y Vladimir empezó el conteo, 3,2,1; todos desaparecieron de la mansión Malfoy y aparecieron en sus respectivas asignaciones, las instrucciones eran precisas, Destrucción, escandalo y la marca tenebrosa…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Todos los miembros de la orden del fénix empezaron a llegar a Grinmus Place; Harry ya estaba sentado a la mesa tamborileaba los dedos de la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía firmemente un pequeño pergamino, todos guardaron silencio y esperaron que su líder hablara

-Hace una hora…-comenzó Harry, su temple era firme y serio- me mandaron un informe nada alentador

-¡Valla!...-dijo Fleur- por fin, creí que ya que esta Ginny en Londres estaría hoy con nosotros

-Wow, no quisiera saber de que trata…-Bill cruzo los brazos

-¿No Falta Krum?...-decía Hermione

-Se que tienen muchas interrogante…-corto Harry el parloteo de la orden- Pero si los mande llamar hoy, no es por nada, primero-señalo con los dedos-Ginny no esta por que cometí un error, segundo- acallo la protesta de George-Krum no esta por que no lo mande a llamar y tercero aun que no queramos-mirando a Bill-tengo que aceptar los errores cometidos y volver a la cordura, por que esto no es nada fácil; hoy esta noche atacaran los mortifagos-la sala completa se quedo en silencio- y no solo será un ataque, habrá tres de forma simultanea

-¡Que!... ¡estos tipos están locos!...-decía Ron pasándose de forma frenética la mano por su despeinado cabello…-¿Ginny esta ahí?...-todas las miradas estaban sobre Harry

-Así es… por eso tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, nos dividiremos y trataremos de que no noten que ya sabíamos de los ataques…-todos se pusieron de pie- tenemos que tener en cuenta algunos aspectos- se volvieron a sentar-Ellos atacaran sin piedad, para destruir, eliminar, son precisos, coordinados y atacan sin remordimiento además que sus técnicas son avanzadas, inigualables y exactas…

-Bien- dijo irónico Fred- aparte de que vamos a una misión suicida, donde no tenemos ni la más remota oportunidad, ni la experiencia que ellos tienen, somos sentimentales y no tienen que darse cuenta que sabíamos, ¿Algo mas necesitamos saber?

-Si, que bueno que preguntas…-dijo Harry con una ceja levantada- no ataquen a Ginny ni a Malfoy

-¿De que va esto Harry?...-dijo Ron sofocado con las orejas rojas

-El es una pieza clave aquí y allá…saquen su mejor preparación, les ara falta

-¿Harry donde atacaran?...-pregunto Hermione

-Hogwarts, Gringotts, el ministerio de magia y Londres mágico…-un silencio aplastante se volvió a producir…-Tenemos que ser mas astutos que ellos…

-Disculpa Harry la demora…-se sentó Krum a la mesa

-No te preocupes…-prosiguió- actuemos con la cabeza fría y pase lo que pase no dejemos que las emociones se apoderen de nosotros bien: a Hogwarts irán: Fred, Fleur y Denisse Creevey el cual esta esperando afuera junto con su hermano, mandare algunos aurores para que les ayuden en caso de que se salga de control…-miro apresurado su reloj de pulsera- a Gringotts : Bill, tu conoces mejor las bóvedas, Hermione y Colín Creevey, también enviare algunos aurores, junto con los que están ahí y a la parte mágica de Londres iré yo, Ron, George y Krum; ustedes…-dirigiéndose a los señores Wesley- se quedaran aquí, por cualquier cosa, cualquier asunto por muy horrible que se escuche- dijo al ver las caras de todos- tenemos que ser realistas, Ivanenko no se va por las redes, tomen…- les dio pequeños relojes a cada uno- están hechizados, cualquier asunto opriman el botón que esta a un lado y aparecerán aquí.

Estaba demostrando una vez mas el líder que era y como se había recompuesto después de aquel brote de locura, era un gran tipo no había duda y esta noche lo demostraría y sin saber se enfrentaría cara a cara con Horteva Ivanenko.

** **LUMUS**

 **Espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo.**

SweetKurosagi : Hola si, pues no es fácil, pero ahí vamos echándole todas la ganas, gracias por preocuparte. Un gran abrazo. 


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **SOMOS GUERREROS 2**

 ***** **CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA PAPA, QUIEN SE FUE Y DEJO UNA HUELLA QUE JAMAS SE PODRA OLVIDAR, PARA TI, QUE SIGUES AQUÍ CONMIGO.**

 *** LOS ESCRITORES, SOMOS SERES HERIDOS; POR ESO CREAMOS OTRA REALIDAD.**

 **PAUL ASTER.**

Caía de manera precipitada los copos de nieve, sobre la gran mansión, el estar lejos de casa y de lo ya conocido ya era un reto, pero el estar lejos de la única persona que amaba era ya en si algo muy doloroso; empezar una nueva vida nunca había sido su fuerte, cuando se caso, Lucius le hizo la vida un poco agradable, aun que recapitulando, sus decisiones la llevaron a donde estaba ahora, en tierras lejanas y sin su único hijo, cuanto deseaba que Draco estuviera ahí, aun que iba una vez al mes a quedarse dos días con ella no podía pedirle mas por la seguridad de ambos, una lagrima rodo su mejilla al recordar todo; no podía perder la entereza pues todo el sacrificio que había hecho Draco se iría por la borda, respiro hondo, y tomo el ultimo trago que había en su taza de te, inmediatamente apareció un elfo y volvió a llenar su taza, ella sonrió; esa era la única compañía que había tenido los últimos años; a pesar de todo seguía siendo hermosa, aun que sus ojos grises habían perdido su brillo, el elfo le llevo el periódico del día, tenia un titular bastante alarmante…

SE DESATA LA GUERRA EN LONDRES

Sintió que el corazón se le fue a algún lugar cerca de los pies, estaba a punto de abrir el periódico para leer la noticia, cuando alguien toca a la puerta, no sabe que la asusto mas, la noticia o que alguien tocara la puerta, casi quería correr para ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, el elfo la miraba sorprendido, abrió la puerta justo en sus narices…

-¿Wesley?

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, todo era calmo, quizá tendría que ver con que los alumnos estaban en casa, eso hacia que el corazón no le hiciera pasar un mal rato, pero dadas las circunstancias, traía un nudo en la boca del estomago, jamás ni en sus sueños mas bizarro pensó atacar el colegio de Hogwarts, podría caminar relativamente tranquila por que Mike, Rico y Paolo, estaban en diferentes puntos, que eso no le traía tanta calma, pues eso le aria imposible proteger a los profesores o algún alumno despistado que anduviera en el colegio; "destruir"; había sido la orden del Horteva, por su parte no destruiría ni una flor, pero si protegería lo mas que pudiera; de pronto escucho gritos en el patio del colegio, agarro fuertemente su varita y quiso correr, pero algo la detuvo, vio que del otro lado del pasillo tres personas miraban hacia el cielo

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No! ¡No, por favor!

Su corazón casi quería salirse del pecho, con miedo y con la respuesta ya sabiendo, se asomó por el pretil, respiro tres veces antes de abrir los ojos y ahí estaba imponente en el cielo la marca tenebrosa, empezó a sentir como el aire le faltaba, no sabe cuanto tiempo paso en esa posición, hasta que algo en su mente volvió a hacer clic, necesitaba saber quien había caído, corrió hasta llegar de donde provenían los gritos hace un momento, y al llegar, ella misma quiso gritar, ahí habían tres cuerpos caídos pero lo que mas le afecto ver que uno de los cuerpos era un pelirrojo, uno de los gemelos, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla mas y se dejo caer, no podía creer que su hermano estuviera ahí tirado, lo abrazo y lloro sobre el… Ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién había sido?...una rabia le corrió por todo su cuerpo…

-¿Ginevra?

-¿Rico?

-Ya no ay nada que hacer…-puso una mano sobre la de ella…-Sabia que era tu hermano

-¿Cómo?...-lo miro fijamente, con la rabia renovada

-Te he vigilado…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Los dragones estaban algo inquietos, Billy ya les había lanzado tres hechizos, pero su efecto se les cortaba muy rápido, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no podía evitar pensar ¿Dónde estará Ginny?; empezaba a creer que este seria el principio del fin, sabían muy poco de Horteva y era la primera vez en muchos años aun después de la guerra contra el Lord oscuro que sentía miedo, y este se veía reflejado en todos, hasta en Hermione quien era siempre muy sensata, la forma de agarrar su varita, no era usual, y Colín tenia mas parecido a una hoja de pergamino que a otra cosa; y ni quería pensar en que los superaban en números, pues aun que Harry había mandado llamar mas aurores la mayoría eran novatos y nunca se habían enfrentado a una situación similar, así que si era una clara desventaja, de pronto vio como desde el cielo de la bóveda una figura pequeña, se movía de manera rápida, por todas las paredes de esta hasta llegar justo enfrente de ellos, no podían reconocer si era hombre o mujer pues tenia la mascara típica de los mortifagos; Billy se puso espalda con espalda con Hermione y alzaron sus varitas, no sabían si es que eran varios o es que este mortifago era muy ágil y hacia ver como que eran varios…

-¿Billy?

-¿Crees que tengamos alguna posibilidad?

-….

-¿Billy?

-Espero que si

El tono de voz de ambos era tan cauteloso que apenas y Colín había escuchado el intercambio de palabras, escucharon explosiones por todo Gringotts, un auror bajo corriendo a dar las malas noticias, todo el edificio de arriba había sido destruido y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a donde ellos estaban un rayo le atravesó el pecho, el grito de Hermione hizo que los dragones volvieran a revolotear x toda la estancia, Billy la apretó la mano, para que se calmara, ella respiro tres veces mas para que le regresara la poca cordura que le quedaba; de pronto con un movimiento extremadamente rápido aparecieron tres figuras mas…

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!...-la voz de Hermione sonó ahogada, las otras tres figuras eran imponentes

-Valla, Valla, Valla…-se escucho la voz de Isaac dándole un codazo a Misha- ¿Ya viste quien esta aquí?- apunto directamente al pecho de Colín

-Pequeña sabandija…-su voz era acida, cargada de odio y amargura- ¿hoy no eres tan valiente, no es verdad?...-su varita le pegaba de lleno a la cara y como Colín era mas bajo lo obligo a mirarlo

-¡AAh! ¿Este es tu amiguito?...-Daniel lo apunto con su varita también

-¿Qué buscan aquí?...-La voz de Billy sonó dura, para tratar de disimular los nervios que su compañera sentía, aun que la calma le había regresado un poco, Ginny no venia ahí podrían atacar sin problema….- ¿Ya son todos?

-¿Qué buscamos?...-contesto Isaac- no te importa-sonrió-¿Somos todos? Mmm si, algunos de mis hermanos están visitando a otros de tus amiguitos

-¡Retírense!...-grito Hermione- oh, aténganse a las consecuencias…-

-¿Consecuencias?...-los cuatro rieron con ganas- Hermosa…-Dijo de modo sexi Isaac…-¿acaso nos atacaran los dragones? ¿Los duendes los defenderán?, solo son ustedes dos contra nosotros

-¿Qué?...-Hermione no pudo disimular la sorpresa, se llevo una mano a la boca

-Somos tres… imbécil…-dijo Billy tratando de contenerse, pues un paso en falso y el y sus dos compañeros serian comida para dragones…-¿No sabes contar?...- Daniel sonrió

-No, tu no sabes contar…-dijo Misha lanzando ante sus ojos la maldición acecina y con ella llevándose la vida de Colín, solo oyeron un ruido sordo donde el cuerpo ya sin vida del rubio yacía sobre las baldosas frías…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Miro por tercera vez su lujoso reloj de pulsera, habían aparecido afuera del ministerio de magia, como habían planeado, sentía nervios, no por la misión, si no mas bien por el hecho de que Ginny no estuviera junto a el; entraron al ministerio y lo hicieron como si fueran bienvenidos, sin prisa, con calma y con toda la galantería posible de los arrogantes mortifagos, no falto mucho tiempo para que los pocos aurores que quedaban salieran para proteger al ministro, al jefe de los aurores y al ministerio en si, Ritsuko como buena ninja se deslizo entre ellos, saltando fácilmente sobre cada uno de ellos y arrojando pequeños frascos que al romperse explotaban, causando mas desastre de lo que habían previsto los aurores, Constanza y Draco entraron en el elevador para ir hasta el ultimo piso, donde saquearían los tesoros del mundo mágico y destruyendo el ministerio desde su corazón, mientras tanto arriba Ritsuko y Sergio acababan, literalmente con los aurores, tomando prisioneros al ministro de magia y al jefe de los aurores, una serie de explosiones se empezó a escuchar desde la parte de abajo, hasta arriba, Draco y Constanza regresaron a lado de sus compañeros para acabar con lo que habían comenzado, la fuente que se encontraba en medio del ministerio se quebró y calló, mientras Constanza celebraba, haciendo un baile raro vieron como de repente un rayo la golpeo en el pecho y callo al suelo inconsciente, Sergio, Ritsuko y Draco apuntaron de donde provino el rayo, era un auror que aun seguía vivo, se había arrastrado hacia el ministro y lo había liberado ambos apuntaban con sus varitas, el trio de mortifagos fue mas rápido, tres luces verdes cruzo la habitación dándole de lleno al auror y al ministro…

-¿Cómo esta?...-la voz de Sergio se escucho fría

-Estará bien…-dijo Ritsuko aliviada…-solo esta desmayada

-Enviémosla a casa…-Dijo Draco, se inclino para buscar el móvil de Constanza, lo saco se lo puso en la mano y con un hechizo oprimió el botón y Constanza desapareció, se quedaron en silencio un momento…

-¿Ahora que hacemos?...-pregunto suavemente Ritsuko

-Nos vamos donde Horteva, el y Regina están solos

Después de echar el ultimo vistazo, el ministerio de magia estaba completamente destruido y el único que sobrevivió fue el jefe de los aurores, por que por valentía, inteligencia o lo que fuere se hizo el desmayado y eso lo ayudo a sobrevivir; Draco tomo la mochila de Constanza que había quedado en el suelo junto a el, consulto una vez mas su lujoso reloj de pulsera y desaparecieron….

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Uno de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie en el Londres mágico, era el negocio de bromas de los gemelos, las calles se veían oscuras, sin vida y destruidas, para haber comenzado el ataque hace menos de 20 minutos ya había mucha destrucción alrededor, desde que Harry, Ron, George y Víctor, habían aparecido en esa parte de Londres un sinfín de hechizos los hizo replegarse, y todos se habían separado y estaban escondidos donde mejor pudieran atacar y protegerse, parecía que sus oponentes eran muchos y no sabían de donde exactamente venían los ataques.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!...-le gritaba Ron a su amigo que ya lo había visto escondido en la tienda que alguna vez fue de Olivander

-¿Qué paso Ron?

\- A dos tiendas de ti, ay una chica escondida

-¿Es Ginny?

-¡No!

-¿Un civil?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Creo, estoy casi seguro que es un mortifago

-¿Seguro?

-¡Si!

-¿As visto a George?

-Me parece que esta en la otra esquina

-Bien, me moveré para atraparla, cúbreme

Miró Harry por todos lados, y camino agazapado, con los ojos de Ron a sus espaldas, se apresuro cuando escucho la voz de George que lanzaba hechizos delante de el junto con Víctor, llegó hasta donde estaba la chica, estaba agazapada, como protegiéndose, a pesar de estar poco iluminado se dio cuenta que estaba despeinada pues por algún motivo se había quitado la mascara que siempre traían los mortifagos, le puso la varita en la cabeza

-Levántate muy despacio…-ella se fue levantando poco a poco, el le quito la varita- date la vuelta

-No me ataques por favor…-dijo dándose la vuelta, al verla a la cara Harry se espanto estaba muy pálida, y los ojos los tenia desencajados

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Por favor, no me ataques…-intento correr pero George la atrapo al vuelo

-Eja… ¿Adonde vas?

-Por favor no me ataques…-decía casi con desesperación, tanto que Harry y George, se asustaron

-No lo aremos si te estas quieta…-miro Harry hacia afuera, Víctor seguía lanzando hechizos

En cuestión de segundos toda esa calle se volvió un campo minado, hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, Ron intento correr hacia donde estaba Harry y George pero un rayo lo derribo, los ojos de George casi se salen de su cuenca al ver a su hermano en el suelo

-Pediré refuerzos…-dijo Harry tratando de mantener la calma-

-¡Ron! ¡Despierta!...-gritaba sin esperanzas George

Harry corrió hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amigo, y lo jalo a su lado, empezó a examinarlo, quería reírse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba vivo, exhalo agradecido entonces tomo una decisión que mas adelante podría sacarle ventajas a esta guerra.

-¿George?

-….

-¡George escúchame! regresa a Grinmus Place, y lleva contigo a Ron y a la chica, ponlos en custodia.

-….

-¿George? ¿Me comprendes?

-Si Harry…-tomo a la chica del brazo, la cual seguía pálida y a su hermano del otro lado y desapareció

Harry, se movió despacio hasta encontrar donde estaba resguardado Víctor, el cual no dejaba de mandar hechizos, cuando lo vio agradeció su compañía, pero tenían que ser honestos, ellos dos no resistirían mucho tiempo, ya de por si esa parte estaba completamente destruida, de pronto escucharon un sonido conocido, era el ruido que hace alguien al aparecer, por un momento Harry se alegro que llegara refuerzos, pero al levantar la mirada casi se le hela la sangre al ver tres figuras encapuchadas que se habían aparecido justo enfrente de ellos, ahora si, parecía que todo estaba completamente perdido…

Dgdgdgdgdgddhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

El colegio de Hogwarts, imponente y sublime, estaba pasando su peor momento, la mitad del castillo estaba destruido; y la imponente marca tenebrosa no dejaba de ondear en lo alto de la torre de astronomía, desde que Ginny encontró a su hermano, Rico no la dejo ni un momento, Mike y Paolo se habían encargado de la mayoría de la destrucción y corrían como divertidos al otro extremo del castillo, Ginny se preguntaba quienes mas estaban ahí y si habían corrido con la misma suerte que su hermano…

-Hermosa, es momento de continuar

-¿Crees que lo voy a dejar ahí tirado?

-¿Qué piensas hacer?...-su voz empezó a sonar molesta, ella lo fulmino con la mirada

-Voy a llevármelo de aquí…-sonó decidida, la cara de Rico era un poema

-¿Si me dejas revisarlo, podremos continuar?

-….

-¿Ginevra?

-¡Bien!, pero pobre de ti Rico Romanof que no lo hagas bien, te juro por las barbas de Merlín que yo misma te entrego a los aurores…- el la miro de forma picara y le regalo la sonrisa mas sexi que le había visto, automáticamente se puso muy roja

-No… no me entregarías

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?...-le dijo alzando una ceja

-Por que estas enamorada de mi…-iba a replicar cuando el le puso la mano en la boca y continuo-solo que aun no lo sabes

-Eres insufrible…

-Soy un Romanof…-dijo con simpleza

Se inclino para revisar al gemelo, paso unas cuantas veces su varita, y este empezó a respirar, Ginny casi quería gritar de alegría, su hermano tenía algunos moretones en la cara y mucha sangre había perdido, pero Rico de verdad estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, observo que la respiración de su hermano empezaba hacer mas tranquila, como si estuviera dormido…

-Se recuperara

-De verdad te lo agradezco…- lo abraso tan efusivamente que pudo oler su perfume, sonrió

-Ya buscaremos como…-Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿Ginny?

-Oh…-lo abraso tan fuerte que casi se cae sobre su hermano-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Sabias que no eres una pluma?...-ella sonrió, ayudo aponerse de pie, Rico observaba aquella escena; Ginny pudo ver el jersey que traía su hermano con una gran F

-Fred…-dijo seria, mirando de reojo a Rico-tienes que marcharte

-¿Pero?

-¡hazlo!...-tenia los dientes apretados

-Pe…Pe…Pero

-¡Estas herido!... ¡maldición Fred!...-lo apunto con su varita, los ojos de Rico y Fred casi se salían de sus cuencas,

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! Me iré…-decía levantando las manos, la abraso y le dio un beso en la coronilla-cuídate también…-reparo en que había alguien mas y lo observo detenidamente, saco su móvil y antes de oprimir un botón lo apunto con su varita...-Te estaré observando…-y desapareció

-¿Así que eres la oveja negra de la familia?

-¡Cállate!...-sonrió, camino hacia el- ¿Adonde vamos?

-A buscar a Mike y a Paolo

-Bien

-Y a acabar con esto…

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

La situación parecía fuera de control y las posibilidades de ganar eran nulas, tenía que pensar rápido, ¿Cómo diablos saldrían de aquella situación?, acababan de ver como mataban a uno de sus compañeros y sabia que en cualquier momento seguirían ellos dos, no podía dejar que los nervios lo controlaran, mientras el tipo bajito los cuidaba los otros tres saqueaban y destruían las bóvedas con el oro de los magos del mundo mágico, observo que Harry se quedo corto al decir que eran poderosos y muy diestros, por Merlín, ¿Cómo saldrían de ahí?, vio como a Hermione le escurrían unas lagrimas silenciosas y la desesperación empezaba a invadirla; empezaron a pasarle escenas en su cabeza, con su familia, su madre tan cariñosa, su padre sonriendo, la ultima navidad juntos; de pronto se movió y de sus vaqueros se escurrió el móvil que horas antes les había dado, un brillo de esperanza irradio en sus ojos…

-¿Hermione?...-hablo despacio-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes alcanzar mi móvil?...-ella observo que estaba justo en medio de ambos

-Si

-Trata de tomarlo…

Haciendo el menor movimiento posible, movió su mano hasta donde estaba el móvil, cuando lo pudo alcanzar cerro su mano alrededor de el, le dio una sonrisa tímida a Billy, ahora el reto seria alcanzar sus varitas que estaban por los pies del tipo bajito que los custodiaba, de pronto a Hermione se le ocurrió algo un poco loco pero sabia que funcionaria, los dragones eran sensibles al ruido así que ella tenia una muy buena garganta, le hizo señas con los ojos a Billy el cual entendió pero ¿Cómo?, no había terminado de entender cuando ella pega un grito ensordecedor que hasta Narimbu tubo que taparse los oídos, todo paso muy rápido, el grito, los dragones, las varitas, el móvil y desaparecieron…

-¿Pero que demonios?…- grito Daniel volviendo a donde habían dejado a los rehenes y a Narimbu

Les costo un rato calmar al dragón nuevamente, después de un rato le tiro un hechizo que lo calmo, se miraron unos a otros, bueno ahí ya no había nada que hacer, explotaron los últimos frascos que tenían en las mochilas, y antes de desaparecer la marca tenebrosa brillo imponente y majestuosa sobre lo que alguna vez fue Gringotts…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgddgdgdg

La tensión se podía sentir en la cocina de Grinmus Place, pero ambos trataban de disimularlo, todos sus hijos y amigos estaban luchando y era tonto pensar que todos llegarían bien de regreso, Molly movía con parsimonia la gran olla de comida que estaba sobre el fuego, mientras miraba de reojo a su esposo que estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el profeta del día, el elfo de la casa se paseaba diciendo cosas que les era inentendibles o que preferían ignorar, de pronto escucharon ruido en la estancia, ambos salieron casi disparados con el corazón por los pies para ver quienes habían llegado pues lo que significaría malas noticias, al llegar Molly se lleva las manos a la boca al ver a Ron inconsciente recostado, sus movimientos fueron rápidos, les volvió el alma al cuerpo al notarlo que estaba bien, de pronto escucharon un golpe sordo, la chica que traía George se había desmallado sobre un charco de vomito, Arthur la limpio y la recostó sobre otro sillón y reconoció que era una de las chicas que habían llegado con Ginny a la madriguera, tomaron precauciones y le quitaron todo lo que podría significar peligro para ellos, desde la varita, hasta el móvil y la mochila; George la puso en resguardo para que no funcionaran, después de tomarse una poción revitalizante se marcho para ayudar a Harry y a Víctor; luego de un rato un "clic" se volvió a escuchar y ahí en la estancia apareció Fred, casi se desmayaba, estaba muy débil, Arthur lo recuesta y lo examina, no tenia ninguna herida, excepto las manchas de sangre en su jersey y el color que había huido de su cara, por lo demás estaría bien, solo le pidió una poción revitalizante a su madre, la cual con lagrimas en los ojos se la paso, estaba apunto de sentarse cuando escuchan otro "clic" y aparecen Billy y Hermione, la cual callo de rodillas llorando desgarradoramente, Fred intento pararse pero los mareos no lo dejaron, Molly la ayudo a ponerse de pie…

-¿Qué paso?...-pregunto despacio Arthur

-Colín…-trago saliva, se hizo un silencio en la estancia solo se escuchaba el llanto de Hermione

-¡Son unos salvajes!...-chillo la chica

-Uno de ellos…-empezó Fred…-me curo

-¿Quién?...-dijeron al unísono Arthur y Billy

-Estaba con Ginny

-¿Cómo esta mi niña?...-soltó Molly

-No se veía nada bien

-¿Esta lastimada?...-negó Fred con la cabeza-¿Entonces?

-Hogwarts…ah caído…lo destruyeron…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

La situación en el Londres mágico no era para nada alentador, la gran mayoría de los negoción estaba destruida, había humo por todas partes, Harry meditaba que a ese paso y con mas caídos de su lado pronto la destrucción llegaría hasta el Londres Muggle, y eso ya era alarmante en si, la incertidumbre era tal, que no se fijo cuando George aparecía a su lado, estaba pensando en la mejor estrategia

-¿Cómo vamos?...-pregunto George sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Harry negó con la cabeza

-¿Ah llegado alguien mas?

-Hasta el momento en que yo desaparecí no… ¿Solo somos nosotros tres?

-Así parece…

-¿Qué haremos Harry?

-Lo que sea necesario…

Unas calles mas abajo apareció una figura, al ver todo desierto y destruido, corrió tanto como le dieron sus piernas, no veía a nadie de los suyos, así que se quedo agazapado, en la tienda donde alguna vez vendieron lechuzas, solo escuchaba cerca de allí como lanzaban hechizos pero no podía distinguir las voces, quería hacerse bolita para que nadie lo encontrara, aun que tenia claro que tenia dos opciones, una, regresar a Grinmus Place y estar protegido y dejara solo a sus compañeros o dos, quedarse y pelear, no le tomo mucho tiempo decidir, cuando sintió una mano el hombro, quiso morirse del susto, pero al reconocer una cara amable lo abraso tanto como pudieron sus escasas fuerzas…

-Por Merlín Denis ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Fred, oh ¡Por las barbas y los cabellos de Merlín! Pensé que estabas muerto

-Yo también lo pensé…-dijo soltándose del fuerte abrazo del chico

-Cuando los mortifagos atacaron el ala oeste del castillo, Fleur salió disparada hacia la puerta de entrada y cuando regrese a verte te vi, y yo…yo creí…-los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas- iba por ti cuando vi acercarse dos mortifagos y me escondí en el salón de los menesteres…

-¿Y Fleur?

-Luego que me escondí, esos animales terminaron de destruir el castillo, Estábamos solos y cuando intente ir por ella la encontré tirada en un charco de sangre frente al gran comedor…

-¿Dónde Esta?

-La lleve a Grinmus Place, y te juro que iba a buscarte cuando exploto la cabaña que era de Hagrit y fue cuando me escondí en el salón de los menesteres…

-¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Es curioso, sentí que alguien me seguí, incluso ahí dentro, entonces encontré como un ropero, y después de un rato deje de escuchar ruido y cuando Salí, ya estaba en esa tienda rara del callejón y corrí hasta aquí…

-Bueno…Tenemos que encontrar a Harry y los otros, necesitaran nuestra ayuda

-Bien…

Del otro extremo de la calle, justo donde estaba un pub, Horteva estaba serio, su aspecto no era el que habitualmente tenia, sabia que algo no iba bien con Regina, ya tenia mas de media hora que no la escuchaba, saco su móvil y observo un botón con la letra R, vio que aun brillaba; junto a el apareció Isaac, Narimbu, Daniel y Misha, después de un rato llego Sergio, Ritsuko, Draco y Constanza. Bueno solo faltaban cuatro pero tomando encuentra que el equipo rival solo eran tres, a su parecer, la batalla estaba ganada

-¡Ríndete Potter!

-¡Jamás!...- se escucharon risas

-Potter, estas perdido…

Volvieron a atacar, lanzándole hechizos a todo lo que se movía, así que Harry y sus compañeros tenían cuidado de no salir de sus trincheras, por que los hechizos que tiraban los mortifagos no eran para desarmar, Billy y Hermione, se habían unido al ataque, Hermione había "tomado prestado" la mochila de la mortifago que estaba en casa, la reviso y para su sorpresa, solo había utilizado una pocas de las botellas que explotaban, así que sin pensarlo empezó a tirarlas para contraatacar, en algo ayudaran pensó; había un espectacular tirado a media calle, donde habían tres personas, que Hermione no conoció, pero después de haber visto como mataban a Colín no lo pensó mucho y corrió de un lado a otro e hizo levitar una botellita justo donde estaban los tres mortifagos…

-¡Hermione!...-gritaron

-¿Estas loca mujer?...-Le grito Billy…-¿No te das cuenta que podría ser mi hermana?

-No lo pensé…-dijo apenada, llevándose ambas manos a la boca

El efecto que ella quería causar resulto, pues apenas callo la botellita exploto y las tres personas que estaban allí salieron expulsadas por la explosión, una callo justo a los pies de George, el otro por donde estaba Víctor y el ultimo junto a Sergio; este lo jalo apresuradamente para ponerlo fuera de peligro, le quito la mascara y era Narimbu, le sangraban los oídos, lo examino apresuradamente, estaba vivo, solo era el aturdimiento de la explosión, lo llevo junto a su esposa; Harry jalo al que había caído cerca de George, le quito las mascara, lo examino una, dos veces, estaba muerto… lo miro mejor para tratar de reconocerlo y si, era una americano que tenia tiempo trabajando para Horteva, le cerro los ojos

-¿Sabes quien es Harry?...-pregunto Billy

-Si, su apellido es Smith, Daniel Smith

-¿Qué hacemos con su cuerpo?

-Dejarlo aquí, para que ellos lo encuentren

-Bien

-¡Al suelo!

Un rayo color verde paso en medio de ellos y pego de lleno justo atrás, se volvieron a meter a sus trincheras y continuaron tirando hechizos; del otro lado de la calle estaba Víctor viendo si el mortifago que había caído ahí estaba vivo, le quito la mascara, lo movió con el pie y vio que no se movía, asumía que estaba muerto, era Isaac Semmelwels, le dio la espalda para seguir luchando después de unos minutos sintió la varita en el cuello

-Arroja tu varita y date la vuelta lentamente…

-¿Qué aras? ¿Me mataras?

-Así es…-Dijo con simpleza y a continuación callo el cuerpo sin vida de Víctor

Isaac corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar donde estaban sus compañeros, no sabían que horas eran pero quizás ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche pues ya los cuerpos los sentían pesados, caos y destrucción a los alrededores, el rostro de los miembros de la orden se veían muy cansados, si fueran muggles ya se hubieran acabado las balas, pero lo que si era seguro es que la variedad de hechizos se había acabado, Harry se preguntaba una y otra vez que haría con tanta destrucción, necesitaba o acabar a los mortifagos o encerrarlos en Azkaban; y como si un poder mas allá de el lo escuchara, cuatro figuras aparecieron en medio de la calle y sin pensarlo dos veces grito que atacaran, pareciera que su amiga Hermione le leyera la mente y solo tiraron hechizos de desarme y las cuatro figuras cayeron al suelo, por breves segundos; todo paso en cámara lenta les hizo señas a George y Billy, los cuales tomaron a un cuerpo cada quien y desaparecieron, estaban apunto de tomar un cuerpo mas, cuando uno de ellos reacciona y se abalanza sobre el que aun seguía inconsciente y empieza a disparar hechizos como poseído, acertando en casi todos, Harry vio como el cuerpo de Denis salía volando al otro extremo y hasta el mismo quedo en el suelo, cuando quiso reaccionar habían desaparecido, y cuando acepto la derrota, ordeno la retirada de sus hombres, sabia que aun le quedaba un as bajo la manga y trataría de usarlo muy bien…

Cuando Horteva se dio cuenta que los aurores se marcharon, se dividieron para buscar algún rastro de algo y pasar lista de ellos pues aun no estaban completos, Misha casi se cae de bruces al darse con el cuerpo de Daniel, voltea a ver para todos lados haber si no esta su hermano Mike, pero no lo encuentra, sigue caminando y se encuentra con el cuerpo de Víctor Krum, fue una de las cosas buenas de la noche, Sergio cogió en brazos a Daniel y todos juntos desaparecieron.

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgddgdgdgdgdgdgd

Estaban todos a la mesa, escuchando el informe que Harry estaba dando, el aire era tenso, apenas y se podía respirar, Hermione apretaba fuertemente la mano de su novio y el la tenia abrasada, George observaba que eran muy pocos y el mundo que habían conocido poco a poco se caía en pedazos; sus hermanos heridos, sus padres angustiados, Colín y Víctor muertos, Ginny en peligro; cerro los ojos un momento, sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba, siguió escuchando el informe…

-Hogwarts, Gringotts y el ministerio de magia cayeron…-todos palidecieron mas de lo que ya estaban

-¿Harry?...-Billy estaba muy serio

-Dime

-¿Qué haremos con los mortifagos que atrapamos?

-Los llevaremos a Azkaban

-Y ¿La chica, también?

-¡Claro!...-gimió Hermione-¿Has visto las cosas que estas personas traen en su mochila?

-Opino lo mismo, por que por muy bella que sea es un mortifago…-decía George tratando de cortar un poco la tención, todos sonrieron…-Pero, ay un detalle

-¿Cuál?...-dijo Harry acomodándose los lentes

-¿Recuerdas cuando la atrapamos?

-Si

-¿Como gritaba desesperada que no la atacáramos?

-¿alguna estrategia?...-rumiaba desde sus silla Hermione

-Es probable…-decía pensativo Harry

-¿No lo crees verdad?...-sugirió George, Harry negó con la cabeza

-¿Ya despertó?...-pregunto Fred

-Aun no…-decía Molly, mirando por la puerta de la cocina-Esta muy pálida

-Iré a llevarle un té, así luego decides que hacer Harry

George tomo una tasa y se dirigió hasta la sala donde se encontraba la chica, pero al llegar casi tira la tasa que sostenía, al encontrarla apuntándolo con lo que parecía la varita de su madre, la chica estaba muy pálida y una expresión de asco, primero George pensó que era normal así como la expresión que siempre tenia Malfoy, pero al verla que se tambaleaba ya no le pareció…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-….

-Te traje un té de menta

-….

-¿Sabias que estas en el cuartel de auro…- no termino la frase al ver que la chica empezó a vomitar, corrió a ayudarla pues parecía que sus piernas en cualquier momento le fallarían…

La sostuvo en su regazo e invoco un cubo para que no se manchara el suelo de la vieja estancia, le paso un paño mojado por la frente, guardo la varita que ella dejo tirada, cundo termino, solo lo miro amablemente, y se dejo hacer para que se sentara en el mueble, inconscientemente se paso la mano por el vientre, George la miraba de forma tierna, su cabeza le estaba jugando un mal rato no podía no debía…

-Te volveré a preguntar ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Claro que si!...-decía digna…-Soy alérgica a los aurores…-alzo su cabeza orgullosa, el sonrió

-Tomate el té

-¡Que me asegura que no es veneno!

-Para matarte créeme que lo hubiera hecho desde hace rato

-…- lo miro desconfiada

-Además estadísticamente el veneno lo utilizan las mujeres

-Pues no se de que mujeres hablas, por que yo usaría una maldición acecina…-sonrió triunfal

-Lo se, hablo de las chicas normales…-se levanto del sillón y puso la taza en la mesita junto a donde estaba ella…-Apropósito, no intentes escapar, por que es imposible

Se marcho, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, se cruzo de brazos observando toda la estancia, noto que estaba toda polvosa y "sencilla" nada a que ver a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero algo le llamo la atención, se dio cuenta que en algún momento esa casa tubo algún tipo de esplendor en algún momento, volvió a sentir malestar y muy a su pesar tomo la taza que el chico había dejado junto a ella, el calorcito que emanaba la reconforto, olio el exquisito aroma que despedía el té; lo pensó unos segundos, recordó la mirada amable del chico y probo el sabor mentoso del té y agradeció lo bien que la hacía sentir, su mente divago un momento y la llevo hacia los hermosos campos nevados de Suiza donde había pasado algún verano con Sergio, su corazón se acelero, ¿Estaría bien?, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo decirle la buena noticia, se lleno de rabia y coraje que sin pensarlo arrojo la taza al suelo haciéndose añicos al instante, pero a como le vino el coraje así se le fue, las hormonas le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato, su carácter y personalidad no era si; se levanto y se puso de rodilla a recoger los pedazos de taza…

-Deja, te ayudo…-llego George a dejarle un plato de avena

-Gracias…-se dejo ayudar, la ayudo a levantarse y el recogió la taza

-De todos modos esa taza no nos gustaba…-sonrió

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres menos veinte

-¿Qué?

-Si, lo se, ay que irnos a dormir

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Un plato con avena

-Ah…-dijo sin ánimos

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Depende…-se daba masajes en las cienes

-¿Por qué gritabas que no te atacáramos?...-ella se quedo helada

-Pues… Pues por que…Por que…-El la miraba divertido, para ser mortifago, despiadado y cruel, ella le parecía muy tierna y despistada,- Bueno…-pudo hablar ante la intensa mirada de su interlocutor- No se ustedes pero yo valoro mi vida

-AAAh, ya veo ¿Segura?

-¡Absolutamente!...- Cruzo los brazos de forma protectora

-Bien…

-¿Todo Listo George?...-escucho la voz de Harry parado justo detrás de ellos

-Si Harry…-Miro con un poco de pena a la chica

De tras de ellos salían Billy y Denis, con dos personas levitando, al verlos Regina, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, estaban desmayados quería creer, pues no se movían y su elegante túnica estaba rota en algunos puntos, Hermione y Fleur salieron detrás de ellos, se apresuraron a agarrar a la chica, ella pensó, bueno quizá nos lleven frente a al ministro o nos pondrán en resguardo, vio que Harry hechizaba un calcetín, pero no escucho a donde se dirigirían, todos lo rodearon, noto que el chico la agarraba de un brazo, 3…2…1 desaparecieron al reaparecer en una isla con un mar enfurecido, empezó a sentir como la piel se le ponía de gallina, un frio que no tenia nada que ver con el clima, muy a su pesar miro de donde provenía aquel extraño cambio, y vio algo que la dejo helada…

-¡Dementores!...-chillo y se aferro al brazo de George

-Si, así es…

-¿Dónde nos trajeron?...-pregunto tontamente ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Bienvenida a Azkaban…-Dijo Harry con ironía

-¡No!, ¡Por favor!

-Lo lamento preciosa…-dijo en un susurro George

Las piernas dejaron de funcionarle, no podía avanzar, vio como inevitablemente se llevaban a sus amigos, hermanos a una fría celda rodeada de dementores, si tan solo, tuviera una varita, pero en su estado, ¡Por Merlín!, moriría en menos de lo que pensara, sintió como el chico pelirrojo la jalaba dulcemente y ella desesperada intenta quitarle la varita que traía guardada en el bolsillo del vaquero

-No, Ni lo pienses…-Harry que observaba la escena había sido mas rápido y la apunto con su varita la cabeza de la chica

-Si no quieres alentar a los dementores y que esto acabe peor, suelta lentamente la varita

-¡Por favor, no me dejes aquí!...-lloraba desesperadamente

-Lo lamento…-decía Harry y su corazón de pollo- tienes muchos crímenes que pagar

-Pero no…pero no puedo…-Al verla en ese estado George sintió un impulso de consolarla

-Camina Por favor…-Harry la apuntaba con su varita

-¡No!...Dile… ¡Dile que no me lleve por favor!...-se aferro al cuerpo de George

-Yo…yo no puedo hacer nada…lo siento

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!...- estaba siendo casi arrastrada

-Se que es difícil per…

-¡Estoy embarazada!...

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

El ambiente era frio, todos tenían expresiones ausentes, los faltantes en la mesa era mas que evidente, la expresión de Horteva era inescrutable, tenia una hora aproximadamente que el estaba hablando, lamentando las bajas y felicitando por el éxito obtenido, quizás si los aurores no se hubieran retirado la situación seria diferente y a esta hora estuvieran celebrando en Rusia la victoria, se llevo su copa a la boca y le dio un sorbo, le pidió a Vladimir que resumiera los pormenores, el corazón de Constanza le dio un vuelco al escuchar que su novio seguía con vida; una sonrisa casi inexistente se asomo por los labios de Sergio al comprobar que Regina seguía viva, en la mesa solo estaba Ritsuko pues su esposo aun seguía inconsciente; abría un segundo ataque, claro que lo abría, pero Horteva medito en las posibilidades, sabia que si atacaba ahorita, podría ganar pero también tenia claro que su familia necesitaba descansar; sin mas se paro de la mesa, caminando detrás de el solo Draco, Sergio y Vladimir; era muy tarde y muy cansado pero la planeación era imperante. La mesa se quedo en silencio, parecía que nadie quería moverse de su lugar, Constanza le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Ginny antes de marcharse, al igual que Ritsuko no supo en que momento desapareció; Ginny sintió que alguien la jalaba por la manga de su túnica, se dejo hacer, estaba tan cansada que creía que se caería en cualquier momento en la escalera, estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que flotaba se dio cuenta que la llevaban en brazos, la dejo en su cama, algo en su cerebro la hizo reaccionar…

-¿Rico?

-Dime…-se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta

-Me debes una explicación…-se sentó en la cama

-Yo lo debería decir…-dijo serio, acercándose a ella

-No lo creo…-tentó a su suerte, y sonrió- no ay mucho que ocultar

-Entonces…-puso una rodilla en el suelo y con su mano tomo la suya…-no tienes nada que preocuparte

-Pero…

-Me debes una…-beso su mano y se marcho

¿Una? Pensó, si la había estado vigilando, entonces su vida estaba en las manos de Rico, se quito la capa y la dejo en el suelo, quería ducharse, pero el cansancio era mucho, trataría de esperar a Draco despierta, y se recostó un momento pensando en que le debía mas que un favor a Rico, y quizás no solo ella. Camino lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación, miro para todos lados, era risible, todos estaban en su habitación, entro con cuidado, puso el hechizo nuevamente y al verla sonrió, ella se acerco a el y lo abraso como si tuviera años de no verlo, el la beso en los ojos, en la frente, en el cuello y por ultimo le dio un largo beso en los labios lleno de cariño y pasión…

-Te extrañe

-Yo también… ¿quieres que te cuente?...-ella lo pensó un momento

-No…quizá luego…-sonrió dulcemente, pues presentía que algo no iba bien, ni aquí, ni allá

-Esta bien…

Cuando supo que abría ataques de forma consecutiva, no quería exponerla, era una de las pocas razones que lo hacían quedarse en Inglaterra, así que cuando pudo prácticamente secuestro a Luna y la dejo encerrada en su habitación, sabia que no la podría proteger siempre, pero mientras ella se lo permitiera arriesgaría todo, por seguir amándola un poco mas….

No sabían cuanto tiempo seguiría esta situación, aun para los mortifagos esto se estaba volviendo cada vez mas difícil, uno de sus hermanos muertos, tres que no sabían su paradero, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, quizá eso es lo que quería provocar Harry, presión para que cometieran errores y la situación cambiara a su favor, pero lo que nadie sabia, es que en efecto cambiaria, pero lo que nadie esperaba, ni mortifagos ni aurores el grado y consecuencias de cada uno de sus actos…

**Lumus

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :)

Una aclaración: Rico no revivió a Fred, solo lo reanimo por que si, estaba apunto de morir, y como su corazón latía muy débil por eso Ginny no logro escucharlo.

** Avances **

-Horteva, creo que estas tomando malas decisiones

-No…-su mirada estaba perdida- Es lo mejor para todos

-Horteva, Hermano Regresemos a Rusia

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso esa mujer que tienes encerrada en tu habitación te esta ablandando?

-No… no se de que hablas…-el corazón de Misha se acelero

-Todos piensan que me engañan, pero se los secretos de todos….

-¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer?

-Lo que tú quieras

-¿Seguro?

-Mi vida a cambio de la de ella…-no tenía mucho que pensar, desde que conoció a Regina sabia que daría su vida por salvarla, y había llegado el momento, Harry lo apunto con su varita y el solo cerro los ojos

-Tengo mejores planes para ti….

-¿Qué estas dispuesta hacer por Draco?

-Lo que sea…

-¿Segura?...-lo miro fijamente

-¿De que va todo esto Rico?

-Es hora de tomar decisiones

-Hola amor…-dijo besando su frente y recostándose junto a ella

-Hola, ¿Estas cansado?

-Ir a Azkaban siempre me pone mal

-Te tengo una noticia…-dijo tímida

-Dime…-puso los brazos bajo su cabeza

-Se que estamos en guerra

-Si

-Y no es el mejor momento

-Ey…tranquila, ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-Fred… Estoy embarazada…

& Gracias por tomarse el tiempo a leer y comentar; una disculpa enorme por haberme retrasado en subir el capitulo, espero no los decepcione…&


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 **PARA DECIR ADIOS…**

 **PARTE 1**

 ****Con mucho cariño para papá, quien siempre está conmigo.**

 **+Una dedicatoria muy especial para todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, gracias a todos, y también por sus adorables comentarios, que me animan a seguir.**

 ****-Aun así, dime quien eres**

 **-Una parte de aquella fuerza, que siempre quiere el mal y que siempre practica el bien.**

 **Goethe, Fausto.**

Quizá era más del medio día, el sol empezaba a colarse por la gruesa cortina, desde el colegio no había dormido tanto y es que realmente necesitaba descansar y no solo el sino también el restos de los habitantes de la casa, era un cansancio no solo físico si no mental, tantas estrategias, luchar y ahora la chica que dormía plácidamente en la cama de alado, no era nada reconfortante; habían pasado dos días desde que Horteva había dado un respiro para ellos, pero aun así siempre habían cosas que hacer. Pensaba que Harry se había metido en un problema grande al dejar a esta chica en el cuartel, peligraba la vida de todos; y más al saber que estaba embarazada, Molly la había tratado bien como un miembro más, y es que sabía lo difícil que era estar en esa situación y en guerra, aparte lejos de los suyos, le habían administrado un parte de pociones para los malestares y estos había funcionado a la perfección, y en buen momento pues su organismo empezaría a fallarle si seguía vomitando de la manera en que lo hacía. George la miro un rato más, no sabía que le atraía de ella, no podía dejar de observar cada movimiento de ella, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la mente, era ridículo solo la idea, un ruido dela cocina lo saco de sus pensamientos, olio el café que su madre preparaba todas las mañanas ese esquicito néctar despertaba sus sentidos, desde que estaba Regina en el cuartel, habían más hechizos de seguridad como los que nunca en su vida habían pensado, nadie podía entrar, nadie podía salir; sintió que su estómago empezaba a demandarle que fuera por comida, además ya no podría estar acostado un rato más, empezaba a dolerle la espalda, luego de mirarla por última vez se dirigió a la cocina, encontró a su gemelo sentado tomando distraídamente una taza de té y leyendo el profeta, sus padres conversaban acerca de algo que no lograba escuchar, saludo y todos le contestaron

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Los Muggle están perdiendo la razón- Fred hablaba en voz alta

-¿Así?

-Piensan que el día de brujas es solo una celebración.-Sonó indignada su voz

-¿Qué puedes esperar de quienes piensan que los vampiros solo existen en libros...-Rodo los ojos George, su madre le puso una taza de café enfrente y un plato de tostadas

-Hola a todos-Entro Hermione directo y le dio un beso en la frente a Fred quien sonrió al contacto

-¿Pudiste dormir?

-Sí, Ya mejor

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?-Decía George tomando su taza de café

-Últimamente Hermione no ha podido dormir

-No es para menos-Contesto Molly, tenía el ceño fruncido-La situación en el mundo mágico es lamentable

-Apareció la lista de muertos en Hogwarts...-Interrumpió Harry en la cocina, aun traía la ropa del día anterior, se veía cansado, se dejó caer en una silla; la sala se quedó en silencio-Hay más desastre del que se ve, los pocos negocios que quedaron en pie no volverán a abrir, y los magos empiezan a emigrar-Se frotaba los ojos cansinamente

-¿Y a dónde irán?-Hermione tomaba fuerte la mano de Fred-Muy pronto el resto del mundo mágico estará igual

-Lo sé, pero quieren seguridad y es algo que en estos momentos yo no les puedo dar…-Su voz sonaba cansada y triste, si bien tenía un plan el costo sería alto

-¿Qué aremos Harry?-Pregunto George con la mitad de una tostada

-El plan está en marcha, solo falta…

-¿Alguien ha visto a luna?...-Entro interrumpiendo Ron, observando que no se encontraba en la cocina

Al darse cuenta de la falta de un miembro, todos empezaron a tratar de recordar si peleo junto a alguno de ellos, y nadie podía decir algo acertado pero parecía que faltaban los argumentos, un punto más a la lista de fracasos y para que su estado anímico tambaleare….

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Estaba sentado en su mesita de noche, tenía la lámpara prendida, pues aun que pasaban más del medio día, los ventanales estilo victoriano estaban cubierto por unas cortinas verde que apagaban la entrada del sol, tenía la camisa desabotonada hasta la mitad, estaba descalzo y solo cargaba unos bóxer azul, meditaba sobre los que Horteva estaba planeando, algo no le olía bien, pero también confiaba en que Potter hiciera las cosas bien, se pasó la mano en el cabello desordenándolo aún más, su aspecto era cansado y no se veía tan impecable como siempre, tomo un sorbo a la tasa de té que hace un momento la había traído el elfo de la casa de pronto un leve gemido atrajo su mirada hacia la cama su acompañante se removía en la cama, el sonrió y subió su mirada desde la pierna que salía atrevidamente de las sábanas blancas y la recorrieron hasta el punto donde estaba su pecho, que subía y bajaba suavemente lo que le indicaban que seguía profundamente dormida, luego observo la maraña de cabellos pelirrojos que estaban extendidos por la almohada, era risible el que ella estuviera en su casa y más en su cama, peso como haba cambiado todo en unos meses, pero de todas las cosas y las decisiones que había tomado, estar con ella era lo mejor, extrañamente su compañía lo hacían querer ser una mejor persona y de haber elegido otro momento y lugar para estar con ella, hubiera elegido Paris, en invierno, si una guerra, sin Horteva y sin pensar en qué momento todo saldría mal y los descubrieran o peor los mataran, otro ruidito proveniente de la chica lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos…

-¿Draco?-Con su mano derecha recorría la cama buscándolo, lo miro que estaba sentado en la mesita de noche sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con intensidad y él le devolvía la mirada con esos ojos grises que le hacían perder el equilibrio-¿Tienes rato despierto?...-Su voz era melosa

-Si-Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia ella-No te preocupes sigue durmiendo

Se sentó en la cama y se le escurrió la sabana que tapaba fervientemente su cuerpo y dejo ver su hombro desnudo y como algunas pecas estaban curiosamente llevando un camino hasta su espalda, Ginny se sonrojo y trato de subirse la sabana apresuradamente, era tonto pues él ya la había visto más de una vez con mucho menos, pero el efecto de su mirada sobre su cuerpo siempre la hacía ponerse roja, el detuvo el camino de su mano para arroparse, la miro con intensidad, sus ojos grises parecían llamas que en cualquier momento la consumirían, se sentó a su lado y beso su hombro desnudo, para continuar recorriendo su espalda, cada beso era como una provocación a morir abrazada en las llamas de ese fuego que la consumía cada que estaba con él, su mano subió hasta su espalda y empezó a acariciarlo y cuando el la beso con tanta pasión, creyó que se moriría ahí mismo, recorrió su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo al hombro, ella lentamente como con vida propia desabrochaba los botones restantes de su camisa y acariciaba su espalda pálida mientras el la despojaba de lo que restaba de sabana y como en otras ocasiones se fundieron en un solo ser…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Sentado frente al ventana, observaba como las hojas de los arboles caían, en su mano derecha sostenía una copa y en la otra un cigarrillo que se consumía lentamente, su mente no dejaba de repasar los últimos sucesos, una clara victoria para ellos, de no ser otros los resultados estaría de mejor humor, pero el hecho de que Regina siguiera sin aparecer y que su móvil no daba señas de nada, se sentía perdido; Sergio Schneider era una persona fría y despiadada en su planes para Horteva su rostro era una máscara impenetrable en su forma de actuar pareciera que no tenía sentimientos, así que cuando empezó a salir con Regina muchos se sorprendieron, ya que ella era todo lo contrario a él, risueña, alegre, coqueta; a veces cuando caminaban juntos pareciera como si ella diera brinquitos a su alrededor y hablaba más que cualquier otra persona, y eso jamás le molesto al contrario cundo se juntaba con su amiga Constanza y hacían la danza de la victoria él se sentía feliz al verla, solo ella conocía su lado tierno, el que él se esforzó por tanto tiempo cerrar herméticamente y ahora ella no estaba, la rabia le invadió y apretó con tanta fuerza la copa que se hizo añicos entre su mano

-¡¿Dónde estás Regina?!

Se pasó de forma desesperada una mano por sus cabellos castaños, tenía que hacer algo o perdería los estribos y no era conveniente porque si nono aria nada, se levantó de la silla, le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y camino por la habitación, este mutismo de Horteva lo empezaba a sacar de quicio, sabía que tenían que atacar ¿Pero dónde?, los aurores estaban bien resguardados saber dónde, si tan solo supieran ya los habrían encontrado, acabado con ellos y a estas horas estuvieran tranquilamente en Alemania, y disfrutar de la feria Muggle de la cerveza, ¡pero no!, los malditos aurores se habían escondido como conejos en una madriguera que quien sabe dónde era; la desesperación llegaría a sus límites y no se podía permitir ese tipo de cosas, invoco otra copa y se sirvió el restante de vino que quedaba en la botella, se la tomo de un sorbo, respiro hondo para relajarse, busco otra botella pero no encontró así que se dirigió a la mesita de noche de su novia, pues recordó que ella guardaba una allí, la encontró ya estaba descorchada pero a momento de servirse, vio un frasco que tenía un listón en forma de moño en el cuello de este, levanto con la otra mano el frasco y lo miro detenidamente, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, no sabía por qué pero algo no iba bien, sin soltar la botella y el frasco salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Constanza, toco la puerta dos veces y cuando iba a tocar por tercera vez la chica salió

-Dime

-Necesito hablar contigo-Entro sin esperar ser invitado

-Si adelante-Dijo irónica

-¿Dime que significa esto?-Le enseño el frasco, Constanza lo miro fijamente

-¿No sabes qué significa?

-¿Habría venido hasta acá si supiera?

-¡Ey Calma!, yo sé que estas mal porque no sabes nada de Regina pero si recordaras Paolo igualmente está perdido-Se le quebró la voz en la última frase

-Lo lamento-Su expresión seguía dura

-Lose

-¿Me vas a decir?

-Si-Ella lo miro fijamente-No necesito hacerle pruebas, se lo que es

-¿Y?

-Hace dos días Regina vino a mí para que le hiciera una poción, pues sentía mucho malestar

-Sí, recuerdo que el desayuno le cayó mal y no paro de vomitar hasta que saco todo

-Correcto, el asunto es-Prosiguió la chica-Que le pase una poción y

-¿Puedes ir al punto?-Dijo interrumpiendo

-Por lo que veo-Rodo los ojos-Ella no te dijo nada

-¿Nada? ¿De qué hablas?

-Regina está embarazada-La sangre se le helo

-¿Estas segura?

-Muy segura

-¿Completamente segura?

-¡Por supuesto! Soy la mejor en pociones-se llevó a la boca la botella de vino y se la bebió completa-¡Hey Tranquilo!

-¿Por qué no dijo nada?

-No sé, Quizá pensó que no pasaría esto, ¿Sergio? ¿Adónde vas?

-A buscarla

De un portazo serró la puerta del cuarto de la chica, paso por su chaqueta de cuero y salió de la mansión, no sabía a donde exactamente se iba a dirigir, pero de una u otra manera tenía que encontrarla, antes que pasara algo o que la encerraran en Azkaban, con ese último pensamiento acelero el paso y desapareció…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDDGDDGDGDGD

Observaba paciente mientras ella comía lo que Molly le había llevado esta mañana, cada que le daba un bocado al pan tostado y sorbía una cucharada del plato de avena con canela, decía algo en voz baja que George no podía descifrar, era algo en otro idioma, pero se le hacía tan chistoso y tierno, que solo le quito la vista de encima cuando ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, el sonrió y volteo la cara hacia la puerta de la habitación que estaba abierta, el entre su maraña de cosas que pensaba no entendía por qué ella no hacia el intento de escapar, o era grosera o daba alguna muestra de maldad del reflejo del mundo mágico, sin pensarlo vio su vientre aún no había signos de abultamiento pero ahí estaba la razón de su quietud y su calma

-¿Alguna vez dejaras de observarme?-Lo saco de sus pensamientos, le sonrió

-No, lo siento soy tu Cancerbero-Recogió los platos donde ya había terminado de comer

-¿No te hace falta dos cabezas más?-Por primera vez sonrió amablemente

-¡Valla, si tienes emociones!

-Bueno es que no voy a andar socializando con mis raptores-El la miro curioso

-Mejor ni hablemos del por qué estás aquí-Ella se puso seria, como recordando a los Dementores

-Y ¿Dejaran que se me pudra la ropa encima? –Cambio la conversación, el sonrió y jalo una bolsa

-Claro que no, toma

-¿Es tu ropa?-Su cara era un poema, George se quedó serio

-¿No te la pondrías?-Tenia una ceja arqueada

-Creo que si me vendría-Quiso cortar la tención-Pero eres más alto que yo-El sonrió, eso era más que evidente

-Te dejare sola para que te puedas cambiar-Se levantó y camino a la puerta

-Oye

-Dime

-Gracias-El solo sonrió y salió de la habitación

Esto era raro, demasiado raro, no podía dejar que sus emociones lo engañaran, pero ¡que estúpido! Pensaba, dándose golpes en la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera, bajo las escaleras y se sentó junto a su hermano, el cual le sonrió y se llevó unas galletas a la boca

-Fred

-Mande

-¿No crees que últimamente estas comiendo mucho?

-Los Weasle tenemos un apetito feroz

-Lo sé, pero tú te estás pasando-Su carcajada inundo la sala, tenía rato que no se escuchaba algo alegre

-No seas envidioso y toma-Le paso la bandeja de galletas que Molly acababa de cocinar

-¿Sabes de que trata el plan de Harry?-Mordió la galleta que Fred le ofrecía

-No tengo ni idea-Su rostro era de preocupación-Pero sea lo que sea debemos actuar ya, antes que a Ivanenko se le ocurra empezar atacar a los Muggle ahí si ya sería más grabe la situación

-¿Crees que se le ocurra?-Fred alzo una ceja

-Tenemos dos mortifagos en Azkaban uno aquí. Yo pienso que si

-Bueno…-Dijo George desperezándose en el sillón-Sea lo que sea debemos actuar ya

-Apropósito ¿Crees que tengan a Luna?

-No creo-Dijo pensativo-Lo que sí, es que esto se hace muy raro

-¿Por qué?

-No se… Solo algo no concuerda

-Chicos-Hablaba Fleur desde la puerta de la cocina-Hay junta

Con una última galleta en el bolsillo de Fred, se pusieron de pie y caminaron a la cocina, el reloj viejo de la estancia sonó 5 campanadas, que rápido estaba pasando el tiempo, a la mesa estaban todos, o casi todos, Harry a la cabeza, como el líder que era, a su lado derecho, Ron quien se veía un poco impaciente y su mirada estaba en el lugar que tiempo atrás ocupaba Luna, a su lado estaba Fleur quien tenía una bendita en la cabeza y sus ojos azules se veía apagados, su mano era sostenida por Dennis, sus grandes ojos castaños estaban rojos por la falta de sueño y de llorar a su hermano; del lado izquierdo de Harry estaba Fred quien tenía fuertemente agarrado a Hermione que acariciaba sus dedos, junto a ella estaba George tamboreando distraídamente los dedos y al final de la mesa estaban Molly y Arthur; Harry hablaba de forma pausada y tratando de no perder la calma, explicaba a detalle el plan que había diseñado en conjunto con Billy el cual ya había salido hacer el primer paso de la misión, estaban acostumbrados a trabajar bajo presión así que a nadie le incomodaba la parte que les tocaba, mientras todo acabara pronto era mejor, ya habían muchas pérdidas notables a la mesa, en el mundo mágico, sus amigos, sus familias así que el final tendría que llegar ya…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Caminaba despacio por las calles del Londres mágico, o por lo que quedaba de él, traía una gabardina negra su pelo largo lo escondía bajo un gorro negro afelpado, nadie había por las calles, para ser otra las circunstancias estaría llena de brujas y magos entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, y los escaparates llenos de luces y adornos, un ambiente cálido, risas por doquier, el ulular de las lechuzas; pero hoy todo era triste y melancólico, no se escuchaba ruido, apenas y se escuchaban sus pisadas, un aire proveniente de quien sabe dónde le hizo envolverse más en su gabardina y se le enchino la piel, se encogió un poco y se escondió tras una gaveta que estaba a media calle, ahí estaba por lo que vino hasta acá, habían dos figuras vestidas de negro, buscaban algo en el suelo, así que no se dieron cuenta cuando una tercera figura les salió por sorpresa y sin más palabrería los desarmo y cayeron desmayados, la tercera figura que se acercó, tomo a ambas figuras del suelo y desapareció

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto al aparecer

-Sí, no te preocupes Harry, todo fue de maravilla-Decía Billy mostrándole los dos mortifagos que seguían desmayados, los depósito con cuidado en el suelo

-Bien-Saco su varita-miremos quienes son-Les quito las máscaras que cargaban y miro eran dos hombres

-¿Los reconoces?

-Si-Una sonrisa victoriosa asomo su rostro cansado-El-Señalo al primero-Es Narimbu Kaori

-¿No es Ingles, verdad?

-Japonés

-Ya recordé-Lo observo mejor-El ataco Gringotts, ¿Y el otro?

-Él es Isaac Semmelwels; y no tampoco es inglés o ruso

-Esto se hace interesante cada vez, pero a el-Señalaba a Isaac-No lo había visto

-No tendrías por qué, generalmente él se queda en el cuartel general y es uno de los estrategas de Ivanenko

-Entonces, fue una buena cacería -sonrió Billy-¿Azkaban?

-Azkaban…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGD

Acababan de sonar las 8 campanadas del hermoso reloj elegante que colgaba en la estancia, ya había oscurecido y poco a poco se empezaba a iluminar el jardín de la mansión, cuando había buen tiempo era un espectáculo en si observar, lo que allí ocurría y es que Lucius no había reparado en galeones por tal de ver feliz a su bella esposa, la fuente que había en medio del jardín era enorme y con la luz de la luna se podía apreciar los colores que emanaban de ella, además que los botones de rosas habían abierto esta mañana y parecía todo alrededor como si hubiera nevado, pues eran puras rosas blancas y al otro extremo tulipanes, pero junto a la fuente habían aves del paraíso daban el toque final a tan sofisticado jardín; miraba atravez del ventanal que daba justo en esa parte del jardín, una mano reposaba en el ventanal y en la otra una copa de vino, a pesar de no haber descansado bien en varios días su porte seguía imponente, su barba de tres días ahora era más abundante, vestía de negro lo que lo hacía lucir pálido, sus pensamientos eran inconstantes, sentía una rabia infinita, a pesar de que las cosas salieron como había querido seguían quedando cosas sueltas, y eso no era típico en él, el gran Horteva, necesitaba acabar con esto ya y regresar a su amada Rusia, un plan cruzo por su mente y sonrió, sería el golpe final para acabar con todo

-¿Hermano?

-Dime Misha

-Narimbu e Isaac no han regresado

-¿Cómo?-Abrió mucho los ojos

-Que no han regresado-Miró su lujoso reloj de pulsera

-Yo no los envié a ningún lado-Su voz denotaba la molestia acumulada

-Bueno…Si… Solo que Narimbu perdió su sortija y

-No me des explicaciones-Misha se quedó callado-¿Ya les hablaron a su móvil?

-Si

-¿Y?

-No contestan y –Extendió en la mesita de centro el viejo pergamino y señalo sus nombres- Tiene una hora que su ubicación desapareció, solo está en el último lugar donde estuvieron

-¿Ya mandaste por ellos?

-Rico y Ginevra irán por ellos

-Bien-Se sirvió más vino en su copa-Que no tarden, volveremos a salir esta noche

-Pero… ¿Es muy pronto, no?

-Mientras más pronto ataquemos, los agarraremos con las defensas bajas y ganaremos-Sus ojos tenían un dejo de locura, se acabó su copa de vino

-Horteva, creo que estas tomando malas decisiones

-No…-su mirada estaba perdida- Es lo mejor para todos

-Horteva, Hermano Regresemos a Rusia

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso esa mujer que tienes encerrada en tu habitación te está ablandando?

-No… no sé de qué hablas…-el corazón de Misha se acelero

-Todos piensan que me engañan, pero se los secretos de todos….

-¿Secretos?-Su risa salió fingida-Nadie tiene secretos aquí

-¿A no?...-Alzo una ceja de forma despectiva

-No, no es lo que crees hermano

-Es mi última palabra, cuando regresen Rico y Ginevra partimos-Tomo la botella y se dirigió a su habitación

Siempre supo que a Horteva no se le podría engañar, ni ocultar nada, pero si le agarro con las defensas bajas el hecho que le dijera que "sabia los secretos de todos", eso si no se lo esperaba, pero quienes eran todos, y que secretos guardaban, Rico interrumpió sus pensamientos, al despedirse de el por la Red flu con Ginny, el sonrió solo por cortesía, pues su mente estaba en el segundo piso, en su habitación, cuando se marcharon, corrió a su habitación con el corazón desenfrenado, pensaba lo peor, y se sentiría culpable toda su vida si algo le pasaba a Luna, entro al cuarto y no la vio, el corazón se le fue a algún lugar cerca de los pies, recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada y nada…

-¿Luna?

-…

-¿¡Luna!?

-…..- Ya estaba desesperado al no recibir respuesta, abrió de un golpe la puerta del baño y ahí estaba metida en la tina de baño, estaba cubierta de espuma, se acercó hasta ella y sonrió, vio que tenía algo en sus oídos, la movió para hacerle saber que estaba ahí

-Misha-Sonrió dulcemente y se quitó los aparatos que cargaba-No te escuche, lo siento

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo sorprendido

-¿Esto? No sé-Dijo con simpleza-Es Muggle, sirve para escuchar música

-Interesante ¿Ya casi sales?

-Si-Lo miro confundida-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no-Mintió-Todo tranquilo

Le dio un beso en los labios y salió del baño, se sentó en la cama pensativo, prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una calada, no sabía cómo empezar, y mucho menos como decirle que tendría que irse, se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, sintió como ella lo abrasaba por la espalda y lo besaba por debajo de la cabeza, estaba de puntas, pues él era más alto que ella.

-¿Tienen que ver con Ivanenko?-El suspiro ruidosamente

-¿Por qué siempre sabes todo?-Se dio la vuelta y tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-Es solo los Torposoplos que rondan por tu cabeza-El la miro maravillado, no dejaba de sorprenderlo esta mujer-Y soy auror, ese es mi trabajo, detectar anomalías-Sonrió al ver su cara triste-Sabíamos que esto podía pasar

-¿El qué? ¿Aún no he dicho nada?-Luna tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente

-Sé que tengo que marcharme

-¡No!

-Escúchame…

-Luna…-besaba dulcemente su cara-No quisiera perderte

-Escúchame, eso no tiene que pasar…

-Me enfrentare a quien sea si te tocan un pelo-Olió su cabello y cerró los ojos

-Nunca permitiría que te dañen por mi culpa

-Mira-Trato que la cordura le regresara, le dio aquel medallón que orgullosamente colgaba en su pecho, era un poco pesado, estaban hechos de plata y el símbolo era un águila sobre una varita

-¿Pero?

-Es una de las cosas más preciadas e importantes que tengo en la vida, cuídala y al final, cuando todo esto acabe iré por ti-Ella agarro fuertemente el medallón, y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, el la detuvo con un beso antes que llegara a su mandíbula –No llores-Trago con mucha dificultad-No es un adiós

-Lo sé-Cerro los ojos y suspiro-¿Lo prometes?-Sonrió

-Es un hecho-Sello el pacto con un beso, suave, lleno de cariño y añoranza-Ahora, toma esto-Le paso una bufanda que muchas veces le había visto, y con su barita le susurro algo que ella no entendió

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces?

-Te enviare a casa-Empezó el conteo-3

-Pensé que aquí no se podía-Su voz sonaba angustiada

-2, soy un Duhamel-le guiño un ojo-1

-Te amo

Luna desapareció, Misha solo abraso el espacio donde hace un momento había estado Luna y por primera vez en su vida se sintió derrotado, sentía como si millones de cruciatus le hubieran impactado en el pecho, era algo nuevo para él, todo le era nuevo, ella, el sentimiento, su estado de ánimo, su ausencia, todo; y es que de una cosa estaba seguro, no podría vivir una vida sin ella, o un mundo donde no existiera más…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Desde que había empezado esta guerra que más tenia parecido a una cacería de brujos que a otra cosa, Horteva intentando casar culpables y aurores, Harry casando mortifagos, era un vaivén de situaciones complicadas; ya no veían si era de día o de noche, solo actuaban por supervivencia, y esta noche no era la excepción Fred, Billy y Harry salieron de la seguridad que les daba Grimmauld Place para ir a Azkaban a encarcelar a los dos mortifagos que había atrapado Bill hace unas horas; pero llegar ahí era más que terrible, la soledad, el frio que irradiaban los Dementores y la tristeza que dejaban a su paso; no sabían si era la falta de sueño o la poca felicidad y esperanza que había en el mundo mágico o qué, pero de la última vez a ahora sentían las piernas más pesadas, sus pisos escuchaban los latidos de su corazón, Fred se tuvo que sostener de las paredes porque sentía que las piernas le fallaban, en la poca luz veía la expresión de su hermano y la de Harry, no era nada consolador, pasaron junto a uno de los mortifagos que habían llevado primero, tenía la mirada perdida, Fred sintió que la piel se le erizo, no le gustaría estar en su posición

-¿Harry?

-¿Si?

-¿Es necesario encerrarlos aquí?

-¿Pretendes que anden sueltos?-Lo miro desconcertado

-No, no obviamente…Solo, no se Azkaban es…

-¿Horrible?-Asintió- Créeme que si hubiera otra opción, la hubiera escogido

Y sabe que así seria, conociendo a Harry, hasta les lavaba la cabeza y le injertaba ideas nuevas, Fred sonrió al imaginar al mortifago de la mirada perdida, como uno de los mejores chef del mundo mágico, chocó con Bill lo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, habían llegado a la celda donde depositaron al primer mortifago, justo al lado depositaron al otro, cuando lo dejaron en el suelo, Fred noto algo que lo dejo perplejo, la mano del mortifago tenía la marca de un anillo, se acercó para mirar mejor, si como pensó, era la marca de un anillo de bodas…

Al llegar de nuevo al cuartel, todos llegaron con los ánimos hasta el suelo, Molly los recibió con chocolate caliente, quizá el calorcito les devolvería el alma al cuerpo, Bill se estiro en el sillón, subió los pies en la mesita de centro y asentó la taza de chocolate en su estómago, suspiro profundamente y los ojos le empezaron a picar, se sentía cansado y triste, Fleur se sentó junto a él y lo abraso, siempre habían sido buenos amigos y esto no era fácil para ninguno de ellos; Harry por su parte, seguía con esa expresión ausente desde que Ginny no estaba, le dio un sorbo a su chocolate y subió las escaleras, llego hasta su cuarto, se recostó en la cama, tendría que pensar detenidamente el siguiente paso, de pronto escucho como algo o alguien tocaba su ventana, de un salto se paró de la cama, abrió la ventana y vio una lechuza color negra con marrón, la dejo pasar y se colocó junto a su lechuza; desato el pergamino que traía en la pata, se preguntaba quien en estos sagrados tiempos le enviaría una lechuza, sus dudas quedaron contestadas al abrir y leer el breve, pero conciso mensaje

Mi vida por la de ella

Sergio Schneider

Bueno parece ser que las cosas se empezaban a acomodar a su conveniencia, sonrió, sabía que si apostaba por ello saldría victorioso, le dio de comer a la lechuza, escribió la contestación y dejo ir de nuevo al animalito, suspiro sabía que esto funcionaria, pues si fuera al revés la situación, estaba completamente seguro que él hubiera hecho lo mismo y es que a pesar de todo, por muy mortifagos que fueran al final de cuentas eran seres humanos…

-Hola amor…-dijo besando su frente y recostándose junto a ella

-Hola, ¿Estás cansado?

-Ir a Azkaban siempre me pone mal

-Te tengo una noticia…-dijo tímida

-Dime…-puso los brazos bajo su cabeza

-Sé que estamos en guerra

-Si

-Y no es el mejor momento

-Ey…tranquila, ¿Qué sucede Hermione?

-Fred… Estoy embarazada…-Le tomo algunos segundos coordinar sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada fija en el techo del cuarto, escuchaba que Hermione le decía algo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía-¿Fred?

-….

-¿Cariño?

-….- Poco a poco se levantó de la cama, la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver que ella estaba asustada, automáticamente la abraso, sintió ese hermoso aroma que lo volvía loco, y ese mismo aroma lo hizo recapacitar, instintivamente le puso una mano en el vientre, ella sonrió-Tranquila nena, todo estará bien

-¡Pero, estamos en guerra!

-Sip

-Debí ser más cuidadosa

-¡Ey! Tranquila Granger, no es tu culpa, ni mía, de hecho es de ese perfume Muggle que utilizas-Ella estallo en carcajadas, si era para cortar la tención lo había logrado

-Todo se complicara

-¿Mas?, Mira corazón, esta guerra no será para siempre, y tengo el presentimiento que pronto pasara algo que nos del giro que estamos buscando, Harry ara lo mejor para todos

-Lo sé-Suspiro y volvió a abrasarlo, el palpitar de su corazón le daba la calma que necesitaba

Al oírlo hablar de forma tan seria, le hacía recordar en que punto de la vida estaban, Fred, al igual que su gemelo, ya no eran tan bromistas, aun que juntos eran dinamita cuando se juntaban, ella pensaba que quizás ese echo era de que Ginny no estaba más, la mirada de todos ellos era muy diferente quizás hasta la de ella misma, pero ahora, hoy, en estos momentos solo quería pensar en el futuro que le podría brindar a su bebe.

No sabía qué hora era, pero tenía que ser muy entrada la noche, el aire que venia del norte le anunciaba que el mes de octubre ya estaba cerca, le hubiera gustado estar en la madriguera, disfrutando de un rico chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, tal como su madre solía hacer en esta época, pero no, estaba en un lugar muy diferente, la situación se le hacía cada vez más difícil, ver el mundo mágico casi destruido y no poder impedirlo la ponía mal, suspiro cansinamente, su compañero le froto la espalda, como si sintiera su dolor, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, hasta ahora o habían encontrado lo que habían ido a buscar, se preguntaba cómo diablos acabo allí entre tanto escombro un aro de matrimonio, pero sobre todo, ¿Dónde estaba Isaac y Narimbu?, tenía un mal presentimiento y no solo de esta situación si no general

-Creo que se los llevaron

-¿Quién?

-Los aurores-La voz de Rico era todo, menos amable

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-Dijo seria, esto no le gustaba

-Soy rastreador-Ella lo miro un segundo con la ceja levantada

-¿Eres algo así como un sabueso?-Se acercó a ella y la olio como si fuera un Whisky

-De ti, puedo sentir un olor dulzón que me agrada-Sonrió poniéndola roja como su cabello

-Cálmate Rico

-También puedo oler miedo-Su ojos se abrieron mucho alertándola-Pero no sé si miedo a mí-Ella rio abiertamente- O al hecho de que salga herido tu noviecito

-¡Ya Rico basta de juegos!-Empezaba a molestarse-Draco sabe cuidarse solo

-Sabes que no me refiero a Draquito-Dijo irónico, Ginny trago saliva con dificultad

-Amenos que tú creas ser el otro, no sé a quién te refieres-Dijo firme, cruzo los brazos, la risa de Rico era fría

-¿Somos tres?-dijo divertido

-Mira Romanof-Lo apunto con su varita-Ya me arte de tus cosas, habla lo que tengas que hablar

-¡Won! ¡Wow! tranquila Ginevra-Su risa era brillante y muy sexy-No querrás hacerle daño a alguien

-A ti, obvio

-Sé que es tu novio o lo fue el jefe de los aurores-Dijo inquisitivo con una ceja levantada-Potter

-Fue-Bajo la varita, se froto la frente-Estuvimos juntos en el colegio ¡Contento!

-Parece ser que aun siente algo por ti-El corazón de Ginny se acelero

-Eso fue hace mucho y nos separamos por problemas que o tenían solución

-Algo así imagine-Dijo pensativo-Yo jamás te dejaría-La miro como quien mira al sol, deslumbrado

-¿Ahora eres psicólogo?-Dijo cortando la mirada intensa que él le daba-¿Hace calor, no?

-No…-Dijo sonriéndole de lado, la abraso, rompiendo todas sus defensas y le dio el beso más perfecto que pudo imaginar, proveniente de él, la beso en la frente mientras suspiraba su aroma

-¡Mira!-Interrumpió esa estrecha cercanía que la ponía nerviosa, pero había visto que algo brillaba entre los escombros, se deshizo de aquel abrazo y se inclinó a buscar el objeto y si ahí estaba el anillo de Narimbu, lo examino detenidamente, había unas inscripciones dentro en japonés, pero también un árbol de cerezo

-¿Es el anillo de la discordia?

-Sí, mira- le mostro la joya

-Vámonos, antes que pase algo más

Desaparecieron del lugar, ese mal presentimiento lo sentían todos, estaban pasando cosas raras, pero tenían que soportar que desenlace tuviera. Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy, Rico se dirigió al cuarto de Horteva y Ginny fue a ver a Ritsuko, era una de las peores cosas que le habían tocado hacer, hasta el momento, estaba parada en la puerta, respiro hondo un par de veces antes de tocar, su cabeza daba una y mil vueltas como decirle, que lo único que habían encontrado era la sortija de su esposo; cuando junto el valor necesario toco, rápidamente se abrió la puerta, Ritsuko le dio una sonrisa amable y la invito a pasar, Ginny no había husmeado las habitaciones, creyó que todas eran iguales, pero al parecer se equivocó, allí dentro era otro mundo, parecía que había aparecido en Japón, los cuadros, la alfombra, todo muy tradicional como alguna vez lo miro en fotos Muggle, Ritsuko vestía un kimono rojo con blanco a Ginny le pareció extraño, pero ella le explico que era su forma de esperar que su esposo apareciera, le ofreció te, el cual Ginny acepto, así hacia el peso más ligero, pensó, cuando ya no pudo postergar más la mala noticia, le mostro la sortija, Ritsuko la tomo tiernamente y una lagrima rodo de su mejilla, a Ginny se le oprimió el pecho, se disculpó y mejor se marchó, quería respetar el dolor de su amiga, y se preguntó en su ya de por si en marañada cabeza, ¿Qué ´podía opinar? ¿Culpar a alguien? ¿Defender derechos? ¿Quién tenía la razón?, no tenía una respuesta o más bien no quería decir en voz alta la respuesta…

A rico no le fue mejor, la ira de Horteva se sintió en toda la casa, allí en el cuarto estaban presentes, Draco, Misha, Vladimir, Horteva y Rico, el cual no la estaba pasando nada bien, Horteva hablaba en ruso, era su forma de demostrar lo molesto que estaba y lo decepcionado que parecía, hacía alusión de que llegaron 15 a Inglaterra y ahora solo eran 9, lo cual no le hacía nadita de gracia, por otro lado estaba satisfecho con los logros, ahora empezarían a atacar Muggle si no encontraban el cuartel de los aurores y acababan de una vez por todo. Draco sintió un vuelco en el corazón, más cuando escucho que el cómo era el único inglés y que conocía un poco más todo, era el encargado junto a Rico y Ginevra buscar el cuartel, Vladimir y Misha actuarían de vigías, para ver atacar a los aurores que parecieran en su camino; mientras tanto Constanza y Ritsuko vigilarían el pergamino y la mansión por si llegara a haber alguna novedad, después de un rato Horteva descorcho una botella de vino, les sirvió a todos en sus copas y brindaron por una victoria de la cual no todos estaban convencidos pero aun así brindaban.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana le dieron de lleno a su gorra del Manchester, que Ginny le había regalado en su segundo aniversario, siempre la había visto, a la gorra, como de la buena suerte, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, pues lo que aria en algunos momentos, contribuiría a esa rachita de buena suerte que quería aprovechar, le dio un sorbo al capuchino que estaba ante él, abrió el profeta con cuidado, pues estaba en una cafetería Muggle, no quería llamar la atención, respiro por primera vez tranquilo en varios días, alzo la vista del profeta hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien frente a él, lo miro y le sonrió, antes que su acompañante hablara el mesero le puso igualmente una tasa de capuchino, el cual vio con mucho recelo, no confiaba en él, se veía algo intranquilo, una barba de tres días, las ojeras enmarcaban unos ojos cafés rojos por la falta de sueño y aquella eterna mueca de asco que siempre dibujaba su boca estaba más pronunciada que nunca, cruzo las manos Harry sobre la pequeña mesita

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer?

-Lo que tú quieras

-¿Seguro?

-Mi vida a cambio de la de ella…-no tenía mucho que pensar, desde que conoció a Regina sabía que daría su vida por salvarla, y había llegado el momento, Harry lo apunto con su varita y el solo cerró los ojos

-Tengo mejores planes para ti-Guardo la varita que sostenía, que a vista de los Muggle parecería un bizcocho

-Ella, ¿Esta bien?

-Por supuesto, la cuidamos bien-Sonrió satisfecho

-Potter, ¿Cuál son mis opciones?

-Azkaban o marcharte

-¡Ella no puede ir a Azkaban!-Sus labios casi eran morados de tanto que el los apretaba

-Por supuesto que no, pero tu si, y hasta que ella este bien también ira a Azkaban, tú decides-sonrió triunfante

-Tu ganas-No había opción era rendirse o morir-¿Pero qué garantía tengo yo?

-Mi palabra es irrevocable

-Mira Potter, el mundo no eres tú y tus aurores, yo necesito garantías, estando en Rusia o Alemania

-Bien, pero esto lo aremos a mi modo

Pago al mesero, y le hizo señas a Sergio para que lo acompañara, después de un rato desaparecieron, el cambio fue brusco, obviamente no lo llevaría directo al cuartel general, o quizás sí, lo miro y en ese momento el entendió que aria, lo desmayo, así sería más fácil introducirlo a la casa, sabía que a esas alturas no podría Sergio arriesgarse, pero todas las precauciones posibles, salvarían más de una vida. Al llegar a M] Molly casi le da algo del susto, Harry mando a traer a Regina, quien venía acompañada de George, todos estaban con las varitas listas por si acaso ese mortifago decidía cambiar de opinión y les atacaba; lentamente el salió del letargo, al abrir los ojos todo le pareció raro, nada elegante

-¿Eres tú?-Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Regina

-Si ¿Viniste por mí?

-Algo así- Sonrió

-Tengo algo que decirte

-Lo se…Por eso estoy aquí-La abraso muy fuerte

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Depende de Potter-Ambos lo miraron

-Se ira, pero hoy no-Hizo señas para que George se llevara de nuevo a Regina y Sergio solo observaba como se la llevaban

-No temas, Pronto nos iremos a casa-Ella solo acento con la cabeza

-Bien Potter, ¿De qué va todo?-Se puso de pie, Bill y Ron apuntaban con su varita

-Tranquilo chicos-Bajaron sus varitas- Vamos a la cocina-Todos caminaron hacia allá, al final de cuentas tendría que haber testigos, Ron, Bill y Fred, era más que suficiente

-Harry, ¿podrías explicarnos todo esto?-Decía Ron sin entender, se acercó para que solo Harry escuchara-¿Por qué esta aquí uno de los más allegados a Ivanenko?

-Tranquilo Ron, todo está bajo control

-Potter, ¿podemos ir a lo más importante?

-Esto es importante-Alzo una ceja Harry-A menos que quieras visitar a tus amigos a Azkaban-Sergio solo lo miraba serio, pero realmente esta situación lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y él no tenía precisamente el don de la Paciencia-Bien, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué es tas dispuesto a hacer?

-Cualquier cosa

-¿Seguro?, porque después de esto no abra marcha atrás

-¿Tengo cara de tener dudas?

-¡Es solo un requisito genio!-Dijo Ron más rojo que su cabello, Sergio casi se abalanza sobre él y Ron sobre Sergio, si no hubiera sido por Harry y Bill que los detienen abrían caído al suelo y dándose golpes al más estilo Muggle

-¡Ya tranquilos!-Apunto a ambos con su varita-Terminemos con esto-Se arremango la camisa, por inercia el mortifago hizo lo mismo y juntaron sus brazos

-¿Qué? ¡De verdad que te has deschavetado Harry!-Grito Ron y se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-¿Estás seguro Harry?-Dijo Bill con la varita en alto

-Completamente

-¿Qué hechizo?-Sergio aun no captaba que tramaba Harry

-Necesito tu ayuda Bill

-¿Potter?

-Esto es tu garantía y la mía

-¿¡Potter!?

-Juramento inquebrantable, Bill por favor-Bill se quedó perplejo

-Harry… ¿Esto es necesario?

-Sí, escuchen todos- Y se refirió a todos, Bill, Fred, Ron y Sergio-Sé que parece una cabezonería

-¿Tú crees?-Los ojos de Ron estaban tan abiertos que parecería que en cualquier momento se saldrían de su lugar

-Ron, Tenemos que aceptar el hecho de que cualquiera en mi posición y en su posición-Refiriéndose a Sergio- Haríamos cualquier cosa por la chica que amamos-Ron Suspiro hondo

-Tienes razón…

Después de unos breves segundos, todos concordaron que eso era verdad, Ser mortifagos o auror, no quitaba el hecho de que si amabas a alguien y estaba en tus manos salvarla o salvarlo, no se pensaría ni un minuto para hacerlo, y es que en medio de esta guerra, fría, sangrienta y destructible; en esta guerra de poderes lo único factible era el amor. Debajo de la puerta solo pudieron observar unas luces amarillas y azules que el hechizo sacaba, afuera Hermione y Molly observaban atentas, no entendían que estaba asando, pero sin duda alguna, sería lo mejor para la orden y sobre todo un paso más para ganar. Salieron de la cocina, Harry paso primero y pidió a Hermione que trajeran a Regina, la esperarían en la sala

-¿George?

-Pasa Herms

-Solo, mando Harry por ella-Le sonrió desde la puerta y se marcho

-Bueno Hermosa, es hora de marcharte-Su corazón latía fuertemente

-Por fin-Dijo feliz Regina, pero al mirarlo su expresión cambio-No me refiero a que me alegro de irme, bueno si, pero…-El sonrió

-No te preocupes sé a qué te refieres-Se paró del sillón donde hace un instante habían estado conversando

-Dadas las circunstancias-Se acercó a el-Estuve a gusto, poco elegante-Miro alrededor, el rio abiertamente-No me hubiera marchado aun

-No digas más-Callo su boca con su mano-No tienes que dar explicaciones, solo tomas tus cosas y márchate

-¿Pero?-La empujo hasta la puerta

-Todo estará bien-Le aseguro

-Nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mí

Cerro la puerta, ella se quedó un momento meditando en todo esto, estaba feliz claro, se iría a casa con Sergio, pero el estar aquí, en algo tan diferente, su compañía, todo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, respiro hondo y quiso tocar la puerta de nuevo, pero sabía que era una imposibilidad además que complicaría las cosas y no era justo ni para George, ni para Sergio. Bajo las escaleras y dibujó su mejor sonrisa, al verla, su novio de un salto se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado, platicando amenamente por increíble que pareciera con Ron y Bill, la tomo del brazo, se despidió con una apretón de manos y no es que fueran amigos, sino más bien eran caballeros, y el hecho de que le perdonaran la libertad y la vida pesaba más que otra cosa, Regreso Harry a la estancia, con una lata de soda en la mano, se la paso a Sergio y comenzó el conteo, 3, 2, 1 y antes de desaparecer Regina miro que al final de las escaleras estaba George le sonrió y desapareció.

-¿Qué día tan raro, no creen?-Una vocecita venía detrás de George

-¡Luna!-Se acercó Ron hasta ella-¿Dónde has estado?

-Aquí, no eh salido de casa

-¿Te sientes bien, querida?-Dijo Molly acercándose a ella, veía sus ojos apagados

-Sí, bueno no, Creo que empiezo a resfriarme

-Ven, prepare chocolate

-Gracias Molly

-Luna-Se acercó Hermione a ella y le hablo despacio-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-No, pero, es complicado

-Entiendo

De nuevo estaban sentados a la mesa, escuchando lo que Harry tenía que decir, los anteriores acontecimientos ameritaban celebración, o algo parecido, 6 mortifagos fuera de juego eran buena noticia, ahora faltaba atrapar a los demás o esperar el siguiente movimiento, de parte de cualquiera de ambos lados…

La mansión Malfoy, estaba un poco agitada, para la hora que era y Sergio no llegaba, Horteva estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, es más ni la botella de Whisky de fuego que tenía en sus manos, los ultimo que se supo, gracias a Vladimir, fue que su móvil dejo de funcionar, en algún lado del norte de Escocia, esto ponía más nerviosos a todos, nunca se habían sentido tan vulnerables, a pesar de Que Horteva aún tenía una as bajo la manga, todos empezaban a dudar de si podrían ganar esta batalla o peor aún salir con vida de esto.

Quizá esa era una de las estrategias de Harry, si no podía por el plan de ataque, debido a que eran muy pocos sus aliados y el hecho que nadie se quería enfrentar a la ira de Horteva, el estado anímico si que podía atacarlo, y lo estaba consiguiendo y sin darse cuenta, los mortifagos empezarían a cometer errores…

Caminaban por las calles de Londres, buscando rastros de aurores, para seguir y poder encontrar donde se ocultaban, pero parecía que se habían desaparecido, porque ya llevaban 3 horas deambulando por todo ahí y ni una seña, es como si se hubieran hecho ojo de hormiga


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

 **PARA DECIR ADIOS 2**

 ****Con mucho cariño para papá, quien siempre está conmigo.**

 **** Para Damián, quien se ha convertido en inspiración…**

 **+Una dedicatoria muy especial para todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, gracias a todos, y también por sus adorables comentarios, que me animan a seguir. (Morella Malfoy)**

 ****El capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para Creezy_Malfoy, quien siempre ha estado conmigo y más aún en este capítulo particularmente difícil, que me ayudaste de la manera en que menos te imaginas. Te quiero mil. (V)**

 ****Con mucho cariño para muminSarita, en su día noble profesión y excelente ser humano.**

 **** Ukyryo, Muy especialmente y con todo mi cariño te dedico este capítulo, por todo gracias (V)**

 ****SweetKurosagi, Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de esta humilde mortal, y pues mi vida no es igual sin él, pero sé que somos energía y la suya sigue aquí conmigo. Un abraso. (Disculpa lo que preguntabas de Brat, es hermano en ruso.)**

 **** A lo último y no menos especial a Nenas Walpurgis, por inspirarme a hacerlo mejor cada vez.**

 ****¡ Que viva el Drinny!**

 **** Visítanos en nuestro grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

 _ **PERDER NO ES UNA OPCION –RICO ROMANOF**_

-¡Weasley! ¡Tienes que tomar una decisión ahora!

-….

-¿Weasley? ¡Reacciona!-Le dijo tomándola por los hombros y moviéndola, tenía los ojos desenfocados

-¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí! Se lo que tengo que hacer-Su voz era áspera, no había vuelta atrás era ahora o nunca tomó la espada de Gryffindor y corrió hasta su oponente, este era el momento para lo que había sido entrenada por los mejores…

**** Una semana antes****

Caminaban por las calles de Londres, buscando rastros de aurores, para seguir y poder encontrar donde se ocultaban, pero parecía que se habían desaparecido, porque ya llevaban 3 horas deambulando por todo ahí y ni una señal, es como si se hubieran hecho ojo de hormiga, era desesperante, porque lo único que tenían en mente era regresar a Rusia, la ansiedad de Misha crecía a cada momento, tenía una idea de dónde podía ser el lugar donde se encontraban los aurores, pero eso significaba exponer a Luna y eso no iba a pasar…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?-Vladimir sonrió

-Que si todo bien

-Sí, claro-Le sonrió, Vladimir le examinó el rostro unos breves instantes lo conocía demasiado bien

-Sí, claro-Dijo con ironía-¿Se trata de una chica?-Lo abraso, al final de cuentas Misha era el más joven de la familia y siempre habían estado juntos

-No-Trato de sonar convencido, Vladimir sonrió

-Bueno, como digas. ¿Dónde crees que este Sergio?

-A estas alturas yo pienso que lo atraparon-Se quedaron un momento en silencio, el hecho de ver como su familia se desmoronaba les causaba cierta nostalgia, pues jamás en todo el tiempo con Horteva, se habían sentido tan vulnerables como se sentían ahora

-¡Silencio!-Vladimir lo jalo hacia un muro

-¿Qué pasa?-Protesto Misha tallando su cabeza

-¡Mira!-susurro-¿No se te hace conocida?-Misha trato de mirar a lo que se refería Vladimir y ahí estaba la chica castaña, sentada en el parque que estaba cerca de donde siempre dejaba a Luna

-Un auror

-Demasiado sola-Dijo Vladimir pensativo, saco su varita de la chaqueta y observo detenidamente a su alrededor, se le hacía un poco extraño que a esas alturas de la guerra, ella estuviera ahí sentada, mirando a la nada como si el mundo no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos

-¿Tú crees que…-Se congelo al instante, la pregunta aun no formulada murió en su garganta, vio como una bella rubia se sentaba junto a la castaña compartiendo un helado, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que se saldrían de su lugar, a lo lejos escuchaba como Vladimir le decía algo que no lograba distinguir

-¿Qué haces?...-Un jalón de parte de su compañero lo volvió a la realidad

-¿Ah?

-¡Nos verán!-Misha seguía prendido de la mirada azul de Luna, que le sonreía a su amiga

-¿Qué diablos?-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-¿Misha?-Lo jalo y lo sentó junto a él y por primera vez lo miro-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada-Trato de disimular esa agitación que sentía-¡Larguémonos de aquí!

-Sí, pero primero veamos a donde se dirigirán- Decía Vladimir observando a las chicas nuevamente

-Hermione

-¿Si?-La castaña sonreía al horizonte, sintiendo el aire en su cara

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Miró a todos lados, como inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden

-¿Si?-Cerró los ojos y el viento jugaba con su cabello revolviéndolo más de la cuenta-No nos aran nada

-¿Qué?-Los ojos de Luna se abrieron hasta el infinito, y su corazón se agito-¿También sientes su presencia?

-Desde que llegamos-La miro un segundo-Mis sentidos están más sensibles desde que inicio el embarazo

-¿Dónde están?- Cerro los ojos disfrutando el aire en su cara

-En la esquina, detrás del muro-Empezó a mecerse en el columpio donde estaban sentadas

-Son dos-Evaluó Luna-Pero están apacibles, su energía esta calmada

-Solo están vigilando

-¿Nos están buscando?-Sonó la alarma de su cabeza-¿Alguna idea?

-Si-Sonrió de forma maliciosa y abrió los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas

-¿Herms? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Luna ya no entendía el humor de su amiga, sabía que era Misha el que estaba ahí, había sentido su aroma desde que llegaron, pero primero pensó que quizá era su imaginación que le hacía una mala jugada.

-Perfectamente-Se puso de pie-Ven sígueme- Caminaron justo hasta donde ellos estaban escondidos, un minuto de distracción les costó la broma- Hola chicos ¿Buscaban algo?

-¿Qué diablos?-La cara de Misha era todo un poema y antes de que reaccionaran las chicas desaparecieron mandándoles un beso volado, Vladimir sujetaba su varita hacia la nada

-Desaparecieron-Se rascaba la cabeza, Misha sonrió

-Esto es estúpido, volvamos a casa

Ambos observaron para todos lados y al ver que no tenía caso seguir allí, desaparecieron, tendrían mucho que explicarle a Horteva, claro está, pero no había sido una pérdida de tiempo en sí, ya que aunque las chicas hubieran desaparecido, estaba claro que cerca de allí estaba el cuartel de los aurores, ¿Cómo lo sabían? Bueno a esa hora no estarían solas lejos del cuartel, así que eso ya armaría una estrategia.

Caminaba nerviosa, por los pasillos de la mansión, la atmosfera que se sentía no era para nada tranquila y sentía que en cualquier momento seria descubierta o peor aún mataran a su familia…Draco seguía en el cuarto con Horteva, el ultimo avistamiento de los aurores había sido cerca de un parque, justamente enfrente estaba el cuartel, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo se habían arriesgado tanto?, tendría que cerrar su mente completamente antes que algún experto en legeremancia viera la ubicación exacta, descuidadamente busco un cigarrillo en la chamarra de cuero que cargaba, se lo llevo a la boca antes de que sacara su varita, alguien más le encendió el cigarrillo

-Gracia…-La sonrisa se le congelo en el rostro

-Creí que habías dicho que no fumabas-Le dijo Horteva cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole de manera sexi

-Me contagiaron el vicio-Trato de disimular, dándole la primera calada, el prendió uno y le hizo señas para que le siguiera, llegaron a una pequeña estancia que había al final del pasillo

-Como sabrás-La invito a sentarse-Esta es mi familia-Extendió las manos señalando los cuartos a su alrededor-Y lo que está pasando me dejan sin alternativas

-¿A qué se refiere?-Sus ojos trataban de escudriñar las palabras que le decía

-Me refiero-Le dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo-Me gusta Londres, no más que mi amada Rusia, claro está, pero es una buena opción para vivir-Ella frunció el ceño, no sabía a donde iba esta platica-Draco y tu conocen mejor que nadie este lugar, así que espero buenos resultados

-Así será señor-trato de sonar tranquila

-Espero-Se levantó del sillón-Ese sentimentalismo que le guardas a Potter no influya en tus decisiones

-¿Perdón?-sus ojos se abrieron tanto, ¡Diablos! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Ginevra…-La miro serio con esos grandes ojos cafés-Sabes de que hablo-Y se marcho

No reacciono hasta que la colilla del cigarro le quemo el dedo, su respiración era agitada, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y quería llorar, Por Merlín ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se mordió fuertemente el labio para impedir gritar y que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, trato de que la poca cordura que le quedaba regresara a ella, respiro hondo tres veces y se levantó del sillón, sabia a donde ir, y se dirigió al cuarto que estaba junto al de Misha y toco una vez, no hubo respuesta, volvió a tocar pero más duro, nada, quería gritarle pero decidió tocar una tercera vez…

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la urgencia?-Rico abrió la puerta de su habitación, solo traía una toalla alrededor de la cintura

-¿Maldita sea porque no contestas?-Al observarlo detenidamente, se puso más roja que su cabello y miro a otro lado-¿Por qué estas medio desnudo?

-Me sacaste del baño con tus golpes-Se cruzó de brazos divertido

-Bueno…Pues…-Empezó a balbucear nerviosa, el la jalo hacia adentro de la habitación-¡Oye! Yo no…

-¿No qué? ¿Me dirás que eran esos golpes?

-¿Los que?-Dijo confundida, mirando su media desnudes había olvidado que hacia allí, él se acercó y con una mano le alzó la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos y por un momento se perdió en ellos

-¿A qué viniste?-Le sonrió, sin dejar de mirarla

-Rico…yo…

-¿Si?...-Paso su dedo por sus labios cariñosamente, ella cerro los ojos

-Yo…-Lo empujo suavemente y bajo la mirada, él sonrió-Yo vengo a reclamarte-Su voz sonó pastosa

-Valla, ahora noto lo amenazante que viniste-Lo fulmino con la mirada

-Solo quiero saber…-Dijo empezando a molestarse

-¿Si yo le dije a Horteva de tu y Potter?-Empezó a vestirse frente a ella, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Escúchame un segundo-La tomo del hombro y le dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara-¿Acaso tú piensas que Horteva no conoce nuestras vidas? ¿Nuestros secretos?-Ella se asustó, era la primera vez que lo veía serio, y que fuera frio con ella-¿Crees que él esta inocente a toda las cosas?-Su voz había subido unos cuantos decídeles

-No…Pero…yo creí…-Empezó a balbucear de nuevo, era obvio que el supiera cosas, pero nunca imagino hasta qué grado, de pronto sintió que el estómago se le había ido a algún lado

-¿Ginevra? ¿Estás bien?

-Si…-Le dio una sonrisa, que a vista de Rico más bien era una mueca, el la llevo hasta la cama e hizo que se sentara, se puso de rodillas ante ella y le ofreció un vaso de agua

-Esto te ara bien, no se-Su voz era tranquila y suave, que hizo que su piel se le erizara-Como han sido tus otras misiones, y créeme que entiendo tu malestar-Frunció el ceño-El que los secretos estén expuestos ante Horteva no es muy cómodo que digamos-Le sonrió

-Es que…-Dijo Ginny mirando a la nada-Nunca pensé que el pasado pudiera influir tanto en mi presente y que me trajera problemas

-No es problema-Hizo que lo mirara-Para mí no-Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa-Te acostumbras al hecho de estar expuesto o que no ay secretos, pero sobre todo-Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda- Tocar fondo a veces es necesario para luego emerger aun con más fuerza desde las profundidades-Se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón- Todos caemos alguna vez. Caer y subir, subir y caer, forma parte del proceso de la vida

-¿Rico Romanof?-Se paró frente a él, todo este discurso, el serio, no era común y en el no, él sonrió

-Oye, dame algo de crédito-Dibujo una sonrisa tan encantadora que Ginny solo acaricio su mejilla-También soy una persona muy seria-Ella rio a carcajadas

-Sí, me imagino, pero ¿Sabes?-Se puso de puntitas y lo abraso tan fuerte que pudo sentir como su corazón latía y ese aroma que a veces la embriagaba de forma considerable-Aprecio mucho tus palabras y esto…

-¿El hecho de que pudiera meterte en mi habitación?-Agarro al vuelo el sentido de sus palabras y sintió como el enredaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura

-¡Rico!

-¿Qué?

-Rompes el momento-Se soltó de él, Rico estallo en carcajadas

-Ginevra sabes que siempre estaré para ti-Ella arqueo una ceja

-¿Sin importar que?

-Sin importa-La miró divertido

-¿cualquier cosa?

-Cualquier cosa

-¿Aun que te pidiera ser el padrino de mi boda?-Su ceja se había ido hasta el infinito

-mmm-Gruño

-¡Tu dijiste que cualquier cosa!-Rio divertida

-Solo con una condición…-Sus ojos irradiaban un brillo extraño

-¿Cuál?-Su voz sonó dudosa

-Que yo sea tu despedida de soltera-Su sonrisa era sexy y maliciosa

-¡Rico!...-Estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar, la puerta se abrió de repente

-¿No me invitan a su fiesta?-La voz de Draco se escuchaba fría y nada amable

-Brat…-Soltó Rico a Ginny antes que Draco lo fulminara con la mirada-Si te estábamos esperando

-Se nota-Camino hasta donde ellos estaban y allí parado frente a ellos Ginny lo miraba imponente, con esa mueca de asco que parecía que cargaban todos los miembros de la familia de Horteva, sus ojos eran dos huracanes-Alístense, partimos en dos horas

-¿Adónde vamos?-Carraspeo Ginny para que la voz no saliera pastosa, Draco la fulmino con la mirada

-¿Qué, te vestirás para la ocasión?-Su ceja se alzó hasta el infinito, estaba molesto, era más que obvio

-¿Disculpa?-Lo miro molesta-¡Creo que te doy más derechos de los que realmente deberías tener!

-¿Qué?-Dijeron ambos

-Nos vemos abajo en dos horas-Su voz sonó fría

Caminó hasta la puerta dejándolos congelados, camino de regreso con una sonrisa maliciosa, miro a Draco con la ceja hasta el infinito e hizo algo para las delicias de Rico, lo beso en los labios y se marchó cerrando de un portazo su habitación; la sonrisa de Rico llego hasta su ojos, aunque sabía que el gesto de Ginny había sido mero capricho, le encanto, mas al ver la cara de Draco, este solo lo miro de pie a cabeza y salió de un portazo.

Dos horas más tardes Ginny estaba parada frente al hermoso ventanal que daba hacia el jardín de las rosas blancas, vestía la capa negra que era típica entre los mortifagos, la hacían ver más pálida, su cabello agarrado en una coleta dejaba ver parte de su cuello y algunas pecas salpicadas, el reloj de la estancia tocaba las 8 campanadas, de pronto sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, se tallo suavemente el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, se abrazó a si misma de un frio inexistente, sintió que alguien se colocó a su lado, sintió ese aroma que últimamente le embriagaba todos sus sentidos, aún no había descifrado en sí que sentimiento le provocaba Rico, se sentía tranquila con él, le sonrió

-¿Todo bien?-Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y le devolvió la sonrisa, ella suspiro

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Frunció el ceño, en la miro de reojo, le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo

-Tranquila, no dejaremos que te pase nada

-¿Llego otra vez tarde a la fiesta?-Casi sentía sisear a Draco a sus espaldas, noto como su molestia irradiaba por toda la habitación, Ginny resoplo

-Brat…A tiempo… como siempre-Rico le dio una palmadita en la espalda, Draco lo fulmino con la mirada

-Malfoy-Rechinaron sus dientes-Abecés te comportas como un niño malcriado

Ginny no se dio cuenta que desde hace un momento ya no estaban solos en la estancia, un silencio tenso corrió por toda la habitación, Vladimir y Misha acababan estaban entrando por la puerta principal, Constanza y Ritsuko estaban sentadas en la sala con el pergamino extendido en la mesita de centro, solo se escuchó la risa de Horteva, quien tenía una copa de vino en la mano…

-Wow, Wow, Wow Tranquila fierecilla-Dijo Horteva acercándose al trio-Guarda esas energías

-Perdón-Se sintió apanada Ginny-Creí…creí que estábamos solos

-Un pleito de amantes siempre es enriquecedor antes de un enfrentamiento-La voz de Misha sonaba divertida

-No es una pelea-Refunfuño Ginny, fulminándolo con la mirada, Misha solo levanto las manos y sonrió

-Mi vida privada no es incumbencia de nadie-Decía Draco mientras fulminaba a todos con la mirada, su voz era fría y áspera

-Pues tienes mucho público Brat…-Rico estaba divertido con todo lo que estaba pasando Horteva alzo una mano acallando la bulla que empezaba a armarse en la habitación.

-Vladimir y Misha han informado que ay un movimiento misterioso en las ruinas de lo que era el ministerio de magia-Todos escuchaban atentamente las instrucciones- ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen! ¡Ataquen!, mientras mas pronto acabemos, pronto estaremos en casa todos juntos-El rostro de todos era de decisión y orgullo-Ustedes tres-Draco, Rico y Ginny lo miraron- Confió en ustedes-Afirmaron con la cabeza-Cualquier asunto, avisen-Señalaba su marca tenebrosa con la punta de su varita-Sincronicen relojes-Todos movieron su reloj de pulsera

-¡Si señor!-Afirmaron, dirigiéndose a la chimenea, esta vez viajarían por red flu

-Ginevra-Se paró en seco y lo miro atenta-Espero verte de regreso…

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza, teniendo dudas respecto a que significaban las palabras de Horteva, algo más para meditar; las llamas de la red flu los envolvió y antes de desaparecer vio que Misha le giño un ojo, lo sintió como apoyo emocional, y lo agradecía porque su cabeza era toda una maraña, sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano, se le hizo un poco extraño, pues su dedo acariciaba su mano, al aparecer en una casa frente a lo que era el ministerio de magia, este la soltó, su corazón se agito, sintió que algo no iba bien, respiro hondo tres veces para disipar ese mal augurio; caminaron fuera de la casa donde habían llegado, Draco dio la señal y aparecieron las mascaran en sus rostros con las varitas en mano se dirigieron a las ruinas del ministerio, el reloj marcaban las nueve menos veinte, al acercarse escucharon ruido, y efectivamente ahí estaban por lo menos 10 aurores entre las ruinas, pero ¿Qué hacían?...

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Estaba sentado en el gran comedor, en una mano sostenía una taza de café y de la otra el profeta, quería enterarse de las novedades del mundo mágico, o lo que quedaba de él; una gran letrero decía "Guerra en Londres", la marca tenebrosa sobre el ministerio de magia y en la foto se veía a algunos mortifagos de espalda; parecía que todo se estaba saliendo de control, pero no era así, mientras tuviera dos aliados dentro, sentía que el asunto se estabilizaría, y que tuviera en Azkaban a cuatro de ellos, bueno ni hablar, no podía cantar victoria aun, pero a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

-Harry-Bill, interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Dime-Le sonrió

-Ya estamos listos

-Perfecto-Se puso de pie, tomo el último sorbo de su taza de café y salió hacia la estancia

En la estancia estaban, todos reunidos esperando las instrucciones y de que iba todo, esta noche por lo menos tendrían que atrapar a algunos mortifagos, entre los pocos aurores que quedaban se había colado la noticia de que hoy los mortifagos se reunirían en las ruinas del ministerio de magia, por alguna razón desconocida, a Harry no le gustaba mucho la idea, porque si no le decía Malfoy que aria Horteva, no era algo confiable; aun así, ahí estaban reunidos, listos para atacar. Hace dos horas habían llegado desde Rusia dos aurores que los ayudarían, pues ellos tenían años tras la pista de Horteva y habían estudiado la psicología de sus ataques, de la familia y de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ivanenko.

-Gracias por acudir al llamado-Se dirigió a todos-Como saben se recibió un aviso de que los mortifagos estarían en las ruinas del ministerio, y queremos aprovechar este descuido para atraparlos

-¿No es un ataque algo apresurado?-La voz de Hermione sonaba un poco en desacuerdo

-Es verdad Harry, tu siempre eres más meticuloso-La voz de Luna era nerviosa, no le agradaba la situación

-Con el permiso de Potter-Hablo uno de los aurores-Llevamos estudiando a Ivanenko y a su familia más de lo que ustedes llevan siendo aurores-Su voz era fría y cortante

-Bueno-Dijo Hermione molesta-Creo que habla usted de más, al notar que- Lo apuntaba con el dedo-No me superara en edad, quizá unos dos o a lo mucho tres años más que yo-El ambiente se tenso

-Es evidente que ustedes no saben nada de estrategias-Refuto la chica que venía con el

-Quizá-Soltó Luna-Ahora veo que a pesar del tiempo que según-Hacia comillas con sus dedos-Han pasado investigando y tras la pista de Ivanenko no lo han podido atrapar –Le dio una cálida sonrisa

-¡Basta!-Callo Harry la protesta de los cuatro chicos-Deben recordar que somos aurores-Su voz sonó autoritario, como el líder que era

-Mis disculpas Señor-Hablo el Auror-No quisimos propasarnos

-Tranquilos, bueno como se podrán dar cuenta-Miró a todos con una ceja levantada-Tenemos dos refuerzos del ministerio de magia de Rusia, ellos han seguido muy de cerca los pasos de Ivanenko y su sequito, los han estudiado muy de cerca y saben su comportamiento y quizá hasta su siguiente paso.

-¿Y por qué no mandaron más ayuda?-Refunfuño Ron desde un cómodo sillón junto a la chimenea

-¿Tu por qué crees?-Ironía implícita en su voz

-Nadie quiere enfrentarse a Ivanenko-Contesto Luna, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-Así es-Contesto Harry

-¿Entonces toda la responsabilidad recae en nosotros?-La voz de Ron sonaba incomoda, Harry suspiro afirmando con la cabeza

-Chicos-Se paró Harry en medio y se dirigió a todos-Yo sé que estamos en una situación bastante difícil, y que somos muy pocos, pero quizá hoy corramos con un poco de suerte

-Eso espero amigo-George le puso una mano en el hombro, sintiendo de repente mucho entusiasmo-Porque realmente la necesitamos-Su sonrisa brillo más que otros días-Además, ya no nos quedan aliados-Todos rieron por el comentario, si era para cortar la tención lo había logrado.

-Gracia George-Harry puso los ojos en blanco-Bueno ahora les presentare a nuestros amigos, El-Señalo al chico, era alto quizá más que Harry, tendría unos 26 años, era de piel apiñonada, ojos azules, y cabello castaño claro-Natacha Kozlov-El chico saludo con una mano- y ella-Señalo a la chica parada junto a Natacha, tendría unos 24 años, ella traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos café intenso recorrían toda la habitación, era blanca y su cabello negro la hacían ver más pálida, pero sus labios eran rojo carmesí- Anelka Ivanov

-¿Son pareja?-Pregunto Ron, Luna lo miro divertida, la cara de Anelka estaba más roja que el cabello de un Weasley

-No, no lo somos-La voz de Anelka se escuchaba nerviosa-Solo compañeros y ¿Tu, eres?

-Weasley, Ron Weasley-Se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa que le llego a los ojos, le extendió la mano-Un gusto Anelka

-Bueno-Miro su reloj de pulsera Harry-Basta de formalidades, tenemos que irnos

Harry repaso los nombres de todos con Natacha, para que se familiarizara con los miembros de la orden y junto con Bill, Ron y los gemelos, lo ponían al tanto rápidamente de los últimos sucesos, sorprendido al saber el trato que se hizo con Schneider, y los que estaban en Azkaban, un gran desmonte a la familia de Ivanenko. Harry dio instrucciones precisas, poniendo en marcha el cronometro del reloj de pulsera y el botón que podrían oprimir para poder regresar a la mansión Black por cual quiere imprevisto. A continuación, hizo equipos de tres, Ron, Anelka y Fred estarían a la derecha, George, Luna y Bill a la izquierda, Harry, Natacha y Fleur al centro.

Después de unas breves palabras de parte de Harry, cronometraron sus relojes y desaparecieron, aparecieron justo en medio de lo que una vez fue el ministerio de magia, habían puras ruinas y a ojos de los muggles solo sería un edificio en construcción; todos tomaron sus puestos con las varitas en alto, los mortifagos no tardarían en llegar, habiendo tanto auror era inevitable que sintieran su presencia. Y de pronto allí estaban solo tres mortifagos se podían observar, pero conociendo a Ivanenko, Natacha dio la señal de estar pendientes en sus posiciones, señalo a Ron y Bill que miraran hacia arriba, porque en un ataque así, los mortifagos que estaban encargados de ser vigías, eran de los primeros que aparecían y es como si les leyeran la mente, porque en seguida a la derecha y a la izquierda aparecieron dos figuras de negro, paradas, inmóviles como dos estatuas mirando hacia el centro de las ruinas con las varitas apuntándoles…

La luna llena se miraba imponente en lo alto del cielo, lo que hacía más fácil ver donde estaban los enemigos y para donde se movían las sombras. Estaban parados los mortifagos frente a Harry, Natacha y Fred, sería un duelo interesante, viejos conocidos y nuevos rivales…

-Pero miren quien llego a la fiesta-La voz de Rico era áspera, fría e impregnada de odio-Kozlov-Siseo el apellido del auror, como si le quemara pronunciarlo

-Romanof-Dibujo su rostro una sonrisa irónica-Vine a llevarte a casa

-Bueno-La voz de Rico se relajó-Te costara un poco…

No habían terminado de digerir las palabras de Rico, cuando una serie de hechizos llegaron desde atrás, había dos mortifagos más, por las máscaras Ginny no pudo distinguir quienes eran, pero al igual que los aurores, empezaron a defenderse o a contraatacar, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades eran buenas pues una lluvia de hechizos nada amables venían de parte de lo aurores, algo que a ella le sorprendió, pues en otras ocasiones los de la orden tenía mas cuidado para no lastimarla, así que como pudo esquivo tres cruciatus que alguien le tiro, después de un rato los dos vigían no se habían movido de su lugar, seguían sin atacar, pero a la vez Bill y Ron no dejaban de vigilarlos, para que no atacaran algún punto débil que podría generarse, Ginny ya había perdido de vista a Draco y a Rico confundiéndose con los otros mortifagos, eso le estaba causando cierta angustia, de pronto un rayo de alguna maldición perdida le dio de lleno en el pecho dejándola inmóvil un momento, su máscara desapareció, Draco corrió hacia ella mientras Rico le cubría las espaldas, enseguida la apunto con su varita y termino el encantamiento, le dio la mano para que se levantara, ella se sacudió la capa negra que estaba llena de polvo, y todo paso tan rápido, cuando el infierno se desato a los ojos de Ginny, un auror que ella desconocía, corrió y tomo a Draco por la espalda y desapareció, los ojos de la pelirroja estaban desenfocados, ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Disparo a la nada, busco con miedo a Rico el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo, sintió como un frio le recorría por toda la piel que no tenía nada que ver con el clima, el estómago se le había ido a alguna parte cerca de los pies, su respiración era dificultosa…

-¡Rico! ¡Rico! ¡Por favor contéstame!

No había respuesta alguna, lagrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos, a ella acudieron los dos mortifagos que estaban a sus espalda, la máscara desapareció y vio que eran Vladimir y Constanza, veía la cara de ambos con una furia descontrolada y los hechizos eran más efectivos, vio como Fleur se iba de bruces y daba de lleno con el suelo, también a George ya no lo veía, cuando el ataque de los aurores se empezó a intensificar al pequeño grupo de mortifagos, vio como en el cielo las nubes empezaban a cubrir a la majestuosa luna llena que alumbraba esa noche, se dio cuenta obviamente que no era un fenómeno natural, en medio de las ruinas apareció Horteva con otro mortifago, y desde la posición donde estaba supo que era Ritsuko, vio una figura más que caía de las alturas, Misha se posicionaba junto a Horteva…

La oscuridad invadió todos los sentidos de los que estaban allí presente, lo único que iluminaba eran los hechizos que volaban de un lugar a otro, el ataque había aumentado, a pesar de que los mortifagos eran menos, empezaban a dominar y estaban a arrinconando a los aurores, Ginny desde la posición en la que estaba cubría el cuerpo de Rico, algo que Horteva ya había visto lo cual hizo que usara magia mucho más avanzada, vientos empezaron a soplar del sur, los cabellos de Luna volaban de forma desenfrenada, se empezó a formar un remolido de polvo, lo que hizo que en un momento Harry perdiera la visibilidad

-¡Repliéguense!-

Grito para que todos se separaran y pudieran tener más oportunidades de sobrevivir o escapar, parecía que en cualquier momento los aurores saldrían volando, pero aun así ni uno de ellos dejaba de tirar maldiciones, ya la capa de los mortifagos estaban rotas y desde hace un rato las máscaras habían desaparecido, veían quien era quien.

-Voy a regresar por ti-Le hablaba al cuerpo inerte de Rico-¡Te lo juro! No te voy a dejar aquí-

Después de darle un beso en los labios, se puso de pie y fue a enfrentarse a sus amigos, eran un momento bastante difícil, tenía que unirse a quienes persiguió toda la vida y ahora era su familia, los cuales la estaban protegiendo… Tenía claro a quien tenía que proteger, y ya los tenia visualizados, comenzó a lanzar maldiciones que les pasaban rosando a sus hermanos, era la única forma de protegerlos y protegerse.

Apareció el mismo auror que hace un momento, se había llevado a Draco a algún lugar lejos de ella, mientras hechizos volaban de un lugar a otro, fue siguiendo a este personaje desconocido para ella, quien llevaba la varita en alto rumbo a un objetivo que entre tanto revuelo ella no alcanzaba a vislumbrar, a su paso le tiro un hechizo a Fred que lo dejo inconsciente; Horteva y Misha estaban juntos disparando hacia donde se encontraba Harry y Bill, casi se le detiene el corazón al ver como Bill salía volando y quedaba impactado en un muro de lo que alguna vez fue el ministerio de magia, vio como Fleur corría hacia el cuerpo de Bill y algo en su cara intuyo que solo estaba desmayado, de pronto vio como desaparecieron, bueno, pensó, algo menos en que preocuparse. Horteva le dijo algo a Ritsuko y esta desapareció, quizá de vuelta a la mansión.

Quedaban 5 aurores y 5 mortifagos, esto estaba parejo, o quizá no… Natacha sabía cuál sería el punto débil de Horteva así que actuó por impulso, sin saber el infierno que podría llegar a desatar y no solo con los mortifagos… sus movimientos fueron rápidos, tenía una velocidad increíble y una destreza con la varita que solo se la había visto a Misha y Rico… Caminaba decidido, parecía que los hechizos rebotaban en él, porque a su vista por lo menos una decena de hechizos le habían pegado directo y ni uno habían logrado derribarlo. Ella tiraba encantamientos solo para esquivar los que alcanzaban a llegarle. Natacha se paró frente a Horteva con la varita apuntándolo

-Esta noche, se purgaran todos tus pecados

Hizo un movimiento y el hechizo golpeo violentamente a Vladimir el cual quedo tirado en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo, Luna vio algo que Ginny no capto a tiempo, el siguiente en su lista era Misha…Ambas chicas corrieron para tratar de salva e impedir lo que ya no tenía remedio, el rayo golpeo de lleno el rostro de Misha… Vieron como su cuerpo caía lentamente al suelo… Luna llego y se tiro sobre el cuerpo de Misha, para impedir cualquier otro ataque por parte de su compañero; la reacción de Horteva fue más que al instante, un despliegue de poder que hizo perder la estabilidad de los aurores y todos cayeron al suelo, parecía derrotado, dejo caer sus manos y no le importó verse expuesto ante todos y dejar ver sus sentimientos…

-No…Tu no…-Apenas se escuchaba su voz, sintió una mano en el hombro

-Horteva-Le hablo Constanza con voz suave

-…

-Aprovechemos esta oportunidad para marcharnos

-…

-¿Horteva?

-….-No había respuesta alguna

-¿Señor?

-Ella tiene razón-Ginny le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, su voz se le quebró

Al otro extremo Harry veía la escena desde el suelo, apenas había recuperado sus lentes, vio a Anelka desmayada junto a Ron, al notar su respiración supo que solo estaban inconscientes, trato de ponerse de pie e intento alcanzar su varita, pero Natacha le gano y de una patada tiro lejos la varita de Harry

-¡Oye!-Grito Harry desesperado, no sabía, pero imaginaba que intentaría hacer

-Lo siento…-Lo miro desde arriba-Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer

Antes de que Harry reaccionara Natacha lo paralizo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Horteva, sabía que era una locura, pero también la rabia y el coraje que sentía era más, por algo era el mejor auror en Rusia, y estaba empeñado en demostrarlo aquí, sentía cierta envidia por la atención que recibía Harry, además que aquí no era más el jefe, era un simple vasallo de Potter…

-¡Ivanenko!-Grito a tres metros de ellos, Ginny y Constanza alzaron su varita, como protegiendo a Horteva-Esta noche todo se decidirá

-¿Pretendes enfrentarme tu solo?-La voz de Horteva estaba cargada de ironía y odio

-¡Claro!, solo tú y yo

-Si en Rusia no lo has logrado…-Se puso de pie delante de las chicas y alzo su varita-¿Qué te hace pensar que aquí lo lograras?

-Me siento con suerte-Dijo altanero mostrando una botellita de suerte liquida y ante sus ojos se tomó el resto de la botellita, la cara de las chicas era un poema, sus ojos casi se salían de su lugar

-Bueno-La voz de Horteva ya había recobrado su tono habitual, se veía tranquilo y sus grandes ojos cafés tenían un brillo inusual y una enigmática sonrisa de lado-Yo no creo en la suerte…

Y como desde el principio del enfrentamiento todo paso tan rápido, ambos dispararon, pero el objetivo del auror no era Horteva, apunto directamente donde estaba Luna custodiando el cuerpo de Misha, el rayo impacto directamente en el cuerpo del chico y este desapareció dejando a una Luna desmayada, y por el otro lado Horteva le envió una maldición que le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo envió a estamparse junto al muro donde se encontraban Harry… un grito ensordecedor se escuchó en todo el lugar; Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca y Constanza estaba más pálida que la nieve, ¿A dónde había enviado a Misha?

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Diablos!-Grito Ginny desesperada

-¿Qué sucede?-Apenas pudo formular Constanza

-Rico no esta

Los ojos de Horteva estaban inyectados en odio, esto no podía estar pasando, ¡No a Horteva Ivanenko!, él no podía ser el eslabón más débil de su familia, los aurores lo pagarían y muy caro, tomo consigo a las chicas, recogió a Vladimir, que seguía inconsciente y para sorpresa de Ginny también cogió a Luna y desaparecieron, no sin antes enviar un hechizo que hizo que los muros cayeran sobre los aurores.

Al regresar a la mansión Ritsuko corrió hacia ellos, y poniendo a Vladimir y Luna sobre un mueble, empezaron a darles atención, Horteva personalmente se encargó de la reanimación de su hermano, un grito de dolor se escuchó en toda la estancia…

-Se disloco la clavícula-Dijo Ritsuko apenada-Iré por una poción

-Te recuperaras hermano-La voz de Horteva tenía un tono muy amenazante

-Discúlpame Horteva

-No es tu culpa hermano

Mientras le daban de tomar la poción para los huesos, Ginny atendía a Luna, la cual solo tenía un golpe en la cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos, vio la cara amble de su amiga, ella sonrió, pero se le congelo la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba Horteva, quien la miraba de forma inquisitiva…

-Yo…-Intentó defenderse

-¿Por qué lo protegías?-Preguntó Horteva-¡Tú eres auror!-No preguntaba por qué no supiera la respuesta, pero era algo que él no se esperaba, y que no lograba entender, menos de un amigo de su enemigo declarado Potter

-La respuesta es fácil-Su voz era tranquila-Lo amo

-¿Quién era ese?-Pregunto Ginny tratando de desviar la platica

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Ritsuko

-Un Auror que no había visto antes-Contesto Ginny confundida

-Natacha Kozlov-Se oyó la voz cansada de Vladimir

-¿Qué?-La cara de Ritsuko era un poema-Y deja adivino también esta Anelka

-Así es-Dijo cansinamente Constanza

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Pregunto Ritsuko al darse cuenta de que faltaban miembros de la familia- Porque sus marcas desaparecieron del pergamino

-Temo decir que no se-Respondió Horteva con la mirada perdida en algún punto del jardín…

-Yo…Yo creo saber dónde están-La voz de Luna se escuchó decidida

-¿Así?-Vladimir respondió dudoso-¿Y nos lo dirás?

-Si…Están es Azkaban

El elegante reloj de la estancia toco las 12 campanadas, toda la estancia quedo en silencio, solo se oía el golpeteo del péndulo; Todos habían escuchado la declaración de Luna, les dijo donde estaban resguardados el resto de la familia, necesitaban actuar enseguida, pues sabían que alguno de ellos estaba herido y eso era un festín para los Dementores; además de saber cuál sería su final si los dejaban ahí…Horteva tomo una decisión, en una mano tenía una copa de vino y en la otra un cigarrillo; atrajo así si a Ritsuko, Constanza, Ginny y Luna, a esta última tomándola como su igual, prometió no hacerle daño, si lo ayudaba a encontrar Azkaban, irían enseguida, la espera se hacía cada vez más pesada. Constanza les dio a todos un pequeño frasco con un líquido color ámbar, era una poción energética, tenían que tomarla, pues el desgaste físico y emocional había sido mucho las últimas horas, además que tenían que estar recuperados para poder enfrentarse a los Dementores…

A causa de su hombro lastimado Horteva dejaría a Vladimir en la mansión, este acepto a regañadientes, pero lo que le dijo a continuación, turbo de gran manera a Ginny y Luna, al regresar de Azkaban Vladimir debería tener todo listo para volver a Rusia, no se quedaría ni un momento más en Inglaterra, además que estando en casa, el seria más poderoso; pero eso no era todo, ya no irían al mismo sitio donde habían estado en Siberia, irían a una de las residencias de seguridad de los Romanof, que estaba en el pico de Tienshan, en Kirguistán, era un lugar a los límites de Rusia con China. Después de recuperar fuerzas, Horteva le dio lo que parecía un calcetín a Luna, la cual le apunto con la varita y susurro algo al calcetín, se juntaron todos alrededor del objeto, 3, 2, 1… desaparecieron.

El viento a salitre choco en sus rostros, Habían llegado a la isla que resguardaba celosamente Azkaban, inmediatamente sintieron un frio que les calaba los huesos, eran los Dementores que volaban por encima del edificio donde se encontraban los prisioneros, Horteva decidió ir adelante, detrás caminaba Luna, Constanza y al final caminaba Ginny con la varita en alto, repasando en su cabeza algo feliz que la ayudara a poder invocar un Patronus…

Y allí estaban, uno de los mortifagos más poderosos de la historia caminando hacia la entrada de la gran fortaleza que era Azkaban, para liberar a su familia, pero lo que nadien esperaba, ni sospechaba siquiera es que el infierno apenas estaba empezando…

** Espero que les guste este capitulo, pues es muy significativo, y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo***

Se aceptan sugerencias, reclamos, opiniones, comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **INFIERNO**

 ****Con mucho cariño para papá, quien siempre está conmigo.**

 **** Para Damián, quien se ha convertido en inspiración…**

 **+Una dedicatoria muy especial para todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, gracias a todos, y también por sus adorables comentarios, que me animan a seguir.**

 ****El capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para Creezy_Malfoy, quien siempre ha estado conmigo. Gracias por amar esta historia, yo igual estoy enamorada de ella Te quiero mil. (V)**

 **** SweetKurosagi; a veces se me escapan detalles, pero eran necesario que aparecieran estos personajes, pronto sabrás el por qué :) y hazme saber la parte donde te pierdes para así yo explicarla. Gracias por tus comentarios. Un abrazo.**

 ****Este maravilloso mundo lleno de magia solo es posible gracias a J.K. De quien son los personajes.**

 ****¡ Que viva el Drinny!**

 **** Visítanos en nuestro grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

** **Cuando más pesa tu ausencia, tu voz cruza los abismos de la distancia, resonando en las profundidades de mi alma, salvándome de esta maldita nostalgia… Poesía de recuerdo.** **

La nieve era espesa, aunque era una mañana bastante soleada, el frio calaba los huesos; al aparecer pensó que quizá le habían tomado el pelo al estar en medio de la nada, fijo muy bien los ojos en un punto no muy lejano y allí estaba, una hermosa mansión a mitad de la nada, caminaron con un poco de dificultad, por la nieve, metió la mano al bolsillo intentando calentarse y encontró el pergamino, lo apretó fuertemente al llegar a la puerta, miro a sus acompañantes, suspiro y toco a la puerta.

Su mirada gris choco con la tinta negra del enorme espectacular que vislumbraba en el diario el profeta, si Draco no se había comunicado era por algo, y al observar el periódico sabía que las cosas no andaban bien…

SE DESATA LA GUERRA EN LONDRES

Sintió que el corazón se le fue a algún lugar cerca de los pies, estaba a punto de abrir el periódico para leer la noticia, cuando alguien toca a la puerta, no sabe que la asusto más, la noticia o que alguien tocara la puerta, casi quería correr para ver quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, el elfo la miraba sorprendido, abrió la puerta justo en sus narices…

-¿Wesley?

-Señora Malfoy…yo…

-¿Esta bien Draco?

Casi lo jalo para adentro de la mansión, aunque no iba solo, decidió ignorar por un momento el resto de la comitiva, caminaron detrás de ella, esa mujer sique era imponente pero, Arthur no se amedrento y le hizo señas a sus otros dos acompañantes para que caminaran en fila, llegaron a la sala, se acomodaron y el elfo les paso una taza de té caliente, el cual lo sintieron de maravilla. Narcisa tamboreaba con un poco de nervios su taza, quería saber de Draco, cuando hubieron acabado su té y su semblante se veía mejor, volvió a preguntar

-¿Esta bien Draco?

-Temo infórmale, mi estimada señora-Hablo Arthur-Que no sabemos nada de el

-¿Qué?-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-¿Pero…?

-¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?-Ella asintió con la cabeza-Bueno, el joven Malfoy ya hace unos me entrego esto-Saco el pequeño pergamino que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo entrego- Al principio no entendía por qué lo hizo, pero ahora que la situación en Londres se ha vuelto realmente terrible, tome la decisión de aceptar su oferta-Narcisa no despegaba la vista del pergamino, ¡Claro que conocía bien la letra de Draco! Y si, la nota era verdadera-¿Las razones por las que nos ofreció venir aquí? No lo sé-Concluyo Arthur

-Entiendo-Suspiro Narcisa-Sin duda confía en ustedes-Su semblante era sereno-Y no estoy en posición para refutar ese hecho

-Señora Malfoy-Hablo Hermione, Narcisa la miro, con ojos profundos, como estudiando a la castaña-Me atrevo a decir, que él está bien, es un excelente mago-Intento sonar segura y le dio una tímida sonrisa

-Lo se…-Dijo pensativa Narcisa-Lo sé-Su mirada gris se periodo en el enorme ventanal que tenía enfrente.

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Sintió un terrible pinchazo en la cabeza, intento abrir los ojos pero todo estaba oscuro ¿Qué diablos había pasado?, intento moverse, sintió un fuerte dolor a su costado, se llevó la mano y sintió algo mojado, quizá era sangre, pensó, se paró con dificultad, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, nada le parecía lógico, ¡Maldito Potter! ¿De que iba todo esto?, en su cabeza empezaron a llegarle escenas de lo ocurrido hace un momento, y lo último que había visto era el rostro angustiado de Ginny, ¿Cómo estará?-Pensó-Empezaba a desesperarse, busco apresuradamente su varita en el bolsillo y no la encontró ¡Diablos!, quiso golpear lo que parecía la puerta, pero al levantar la mano sintió un dolor tan fuerte que le hizo dar un grito desgarrador, se llevó la mano a su costado, esto está peor de lo que imaginaba…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Caminaba despacio, por la entrada a ese lugar oscuro, a pesar de ser una persona soñadora, en estos momentos sus grandes ojos azules, habían perdido ese brillo que generalmente tenia, y lo enmarcaban unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas, su rostro perfecto, de muñeca de porcelana, reflejaba tristeza, no sabía en qué momento su vida había cambiado tanto, unos meses atrás se creía feliz, de la mano de Ron Weasley, viviendo tranquila en la gran mansión Black, pero tenía que reconocer que-Sonrió- Estar con Misha había sido lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida, inconscientemente agarro fuertemente el medallón que él le había dado la vez que se habían despedido-Suspiro- Había un remolino en su cabeza, todo parecía tan confuso, otra realidad quizá, por un momento cerro los ojos, intentando acomodar sus ideas, ya que estar allí significaba deslealtad para con los suyos, ¿Deslealtad? Pero si su novio seguramente se encontraba encerrado allí, ¿Traición?, no, estaba segura, y firmemente convencida que las cosas se solucionarían sin ser necesario esto…Una mano detuvo su camino y la volvió a la realidad en un segundo

-Esta es la entrada-No era una pregunta, la voz de Horteva se escuchaba firme

-Si-Escuchó su propia voz con dificultad, empezaron a sentir frio

-Varitas arriba-Paso Ginny delante de ellos, ya antes había estado allí, y siempre le afectaba de gran manera-Atentos a los Dementores-Apunto hacia el cielo

-¿Cómo los enfrentamos?-La voz de Constanza era nerviosa

-Hechizo Patronus-Dijeron a la vez Luna y Ginny, Constanza solo Sonrió

Atravesaron la entrada, parecía un castillo medieval, con un puente colgante por entrada, caminaban firmes, un leve descuido y los Dementores se irían sobre ellos, allí parecía un clima huracanado interminable, al aire con sabor a salitre, el viento que arremolinaba sus túnicas al caminar, ese frio que calaba pero sobre todo el ambiente a desesperanza que invadía a todos.

La cabeza de Ginny estaba peor que el huracán que se vivía afuera, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, algo no le agradaba, no sabía el que, pero algo no iba bien, estaba segura que Rico y Misha estaban heridos, quería correr para poder ayudarlos, pues sabía que para los Dementores, presos heridos eran todo un festín; en su cabeza solo se formulaba un nombre Draco ¿Estaría allí?, quizás no y eso empeoraría todo. Intento recordar el último momento juntos y solo habían peleado y se habían separado enojados, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había dicho que lo amaba?, no recordaba, y eso la puso más triste, fue en cuestión de segundos cuando sintió que algo frio envolvió todo su ser y poco a poco la felicidad se le salía por todos los poros, a lo lejos escucho que alguien gritaba… Una luz la segó y antes de llegar al suelo, sintió como alguien la sujetaba. Fueron escasos segundos que estuvo inconsciente cuando algo hizo que regresara en si de pronto.

-¿Estas bien?-La mirada de Constanza le decía que todo iba mal

-Si-Apenas y pudo hablar

A una buena distancia vio a Luna formando Patronus por todos lados, Horteva por más poderoso que fuera, no podía formar uno corpóreo y eso no ayudaba mucho a Luna, sin pensarlo mucho Ginny se puso de pie a como pudo y empezó a buscar una felicidad que no sentía, para poder ayudar a Luna, porque ahora no se trataba de Mortifagos o Aurores, sino más bien de salvar la vida de su mejor amiga y de los que llegaron a formar a su familia, una vocecilla en su cabeza empezó a darle el valor y la felicidad que necesitaba, era la voz de Draco, con la fuerza de su recuerdo invoco un enorme Patronus que ahuyento a los Dementores, por un momento…

-Aprovechemos estos pocos segundos que tenemos de ventaja para buscar a los chicos-Se dirigió a Constanza

Corrieron hasta llegar al primer apartado, no había más que huesos tirados por donde quiera que pasaban, eso les enchinaba la piel, si querían evitar sentir tristeza, esto no les ayudaba para nada, dieron la vuelta en la siguiente esquina, aun no visualizaban a ninguno de ellos, ya empezaban a dudar que estuvieran vivos, un fuerte pinchazo en el corazón de Luna, hizo que se detuviera, esto no podía estar pasando, intento gritar el nombre de Misha pero nada le salía de la garganta, hasta que un tirón la saco de su angustia, Ginny la jalaba para que no la sintieran los Dementores, de pronto escuchó Ginny una voz conocida, abrió mucho los ojos y se asomó a una pequeña ventana que estaba en un costado y ahí estaba, aquel auror desconocido que se había unido a Harry hace un momento, a su lado estaba Harry, su hermano Ron y la otra chica qué también era desconocida para ella; era impresionante la vista, Harry había invocado un Patronus inmenso, el ciervo mantenía a raya a los Dementores, Esa era una de las cosas que a Ginny le impresionaban de Harry, la capacidad de sacar el sol en un día nublado, estaba en su alucine cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la frente y como caía al suelo junto con sus compañeras…

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Escucho decir a Constanza junto a ella; Y de pronto ahí estaba, un enorme hoyo, enfrente de ellas, era obvio que los aurores empezaron los ataques y uno golpeo directamente donde estaban las chicas…

-¡Busquen a los demás!-Decía Horteva ayudándolas a pararse-Yo me enfrentare a ellos

-¿Pero…-Intento protestar Constanza

-Yo las protegeré…-Miro con un radiante brillo a ambas chicas, sus grandes ojos café denotaban algo que Ginny no pudo descifrar-Al liberarlos se van donde Vladimir-Su voz sonaba fuerte y segura, nada que ver con sus ojos

-¡No te vamos a dejar solo!-Grito Constanza apunto de las lagrimas

-¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso!-La tomo de los hombros-Solo háganlo-Miro a ambas chicas

Un reclamo se ahogó en la garganta de Ginny, ante aquella escena, es verdad que ella no era realmente una mortifago, pero también era consciente de lo mucho que había llegado a apreciar a la familia de Horteva, además, no podía dejar expuesto ni a Luna, Harry y Ron. Horteva se perdió entre los escombros que había y salió en dirección donde estaban los aurores, una serie de hechizos pasaron por donde estaba el gran hoyo. Ambas chicas se recogieron y continuaron la búsqueda del resto de la familia, Ginny se percató que Luna no estaba por todo ahí, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando apareció, ante ellas

-¡Los encontré!

Constanza abrió mucho los ojos, y las tres emprendieron de nuevo la carrera, el tiempo se acababa, los Dementores sobrevolaban encima de ellas, los aurores se enfrentaban a Horteva afuera, y al doblar la esquina, empezaron a sentir frio, mucho frio, Ginny alzo su varita preparándose para lanzar un Patronus, pero lo que encontraron las dejó más que heladas, un Dementor estaba muy cerca de Mike Smith, succionándole la poca alegría que le quedaba, Ginny fue la primera que reacciono e invoco un Patronus, este hizo que el Dementor se alejara de Mike, dejándolo inconsciente, pero con los ojos abiertos, causando pánico entre las chicas mil y un cosas pasaron rápidamente por sus cabezas ¿Qué será de los demás?, algo parecido a la angustia se anido en su pecho aceleraron el paso hacia donde estaba Mike, Ginny se arrodillo para revisarlo

-Está bien-Dijo aliviada-Llegamos a tiempo-Un chillido de parte de Constanza la hizo reaccionar

-¡Paolo!...Cariño-Justo enfrente de donde estaba Mike estaba la celda con Paolo allí

-Aquí deben estar los demás-Sugirió Ginny

-Sí, iré a ver-La voz de Luna era nerviosa

Ginny, pudo observar mejor, ese parte de Azkaban era diferente a lo que siempre había visto, el pasillo era largo, y al final topaba con pared, un muro; las celdas eran pequeñas, donde solo cabía un catre, una mesa y una silla, era solo para una persona, eran frías y sombrías, se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo de pronto toda la energía negativa que despedía todo allí, Paolo, tenía la mirada perdida, estaba flaco y ojeroso, a pesar que no tenían mucho tiempo allí, el estar rodeados de Dementores no era precisamente estar a gusto, Constanza abrazaba a su novio, diciéndole algunas palabras en Italiano, quizá pues Ginny no entendía, camino lentamente para ver a los demás ocupantes, todos tenían el mismo aspecto, Isaac, Narimbu; rápidamente los libero de su encierro; su corazón empezó a acelerarse al ver las siguientes celdas vacías, grito el nombre de su amiga, al encontrarla abrazada de Misha

-¿Esta bien?

-Sigue inconsciente-Los ojos de Luna estaban ansiosos

En la siguiente celda se encontraba Rico, ella abrió rápidamente la puerta, y le hablo, una, dos, tres veces y no reaccionaba, seguía con la mirada clavada en la pequeña ventana que estaba a su costado, veía como hipnotizado la Hermosa luna llena que aún seguía en lo alto del cielo, ella observo que tenía sangre seca en la cabeza y se sostenía el brazo izquierdo, quizá estaba quebrado

-¿Rico?-Estaba a su espalda-Hemos venido por ustedes

-….

-Tenemos poco tiempo…-Puso la mano en su hombro

-En toda mi vida-Por fin hablo-Nunca había sentido tanta tristeza-Ella le puso una mano en la mejilla

-¡Estas helado!-Se asustó-¡Vámonos de aquí! Aún falta Draco-Dijo desesperada

-Él no está aquí-Dijo volteándola a ver-Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué?

-Desde que desperté y me encontré aquí, los chicos empezaron a hablar pero, él no está aquí

-¡No puede ser!-Su voz empezaba a sonar desesperada-¡Lo vi cuando ese auror se lo llevo!

-¡Kozlov, maldito entrometido!-La voz de Rico sonaba recompuesta, al ver la cara de Ginny continuo- Es de Rusia, pareciera que su objetivo en la vida es atraparnos-Sonrió-Es un imbécil-Ahora todo tenía sentido, estaba empezando a odiar a Harry, por todo lo que estaba pasando, exponiendo su vida y la de Draco

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos-Lo apresuro, hizo un par de movimientos con su varita, Rico gimió de dolora sentir como el hueso de su mano se restauraba

-¿Y Horteva?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Está afuera-Se apresuró a jalarlo para reunirlo con los demás

Al llegar, ya estaban todos de pie, con la mirada expectante, ella les sonrió, por lo bajo hechizo un pañuelo que saco de su túnica, miro a Luna y fue legeremancia o algo pero Luna entendió con esa mirada lo que Ginny pretendía hacer…

-¡Pero Ginny!-Luna no quería dejarla sola

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vladimir está esperando con el traslador- Extendió el pañuelo y todos se reunieron en círculo

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Rico

-De regreso a casa-Sonrió Ginny-3-Empezo el conteo, Rico se dio cuenta de sus intenciones

-¡Espera!

-2

-¡Espera Ginevra!

-Nos veremos pronto 1…-Y desaparecieron…

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

Era extraño todo aquello, quizá no tanto el lugar, pues era maravilloso ver como caía la nieve por esos enormes ventanales, un desierto interminable de nieve; siempre fue ella la más inteligente, pero solo apenas hace unas horas comprendió todo, era obvio que había algo entre Draco y Ginny, si no el jamás hubiera expuesto a su madre, para que los Weasleys estuvieran a salvo; o quizá solo era en garantía de su propia supervivencia, ¡Por Merlín! Era todo tan confuso; miro a su alrededor, y agradeció el enorme abrigo que la cubría, aquí la temperatura era muy baja y si no fuera por el hechizo que protegía la casa, quizá ya hubieran sufrido de hipotermia, suspiro hondo, trataba de estar calmada y no pensar en la guerra que se estaba suscitando ahora mismo en Londres y en el peligro que corrían todos-Fred-Pensó angustiada, se abrazó a sí misma, extrañando los brazos de su novio.

-¿Hermione?

-¡Ah! Molly, pasa

-¿As recibido noticias de Londres?- Su cara reflejaba angustia

-Lo lamento, aun no

-Tu… ¿Tú crees que todo esté bien?-Hermione, la abrazo, pues esa misma angustia sentía ella

-Harry-Dijo sobre el hombro de Molly-Es un excelente auror, no dejara que les pase algo

Confiaba plenamente en su amigo, pero a como habían dado los giros últimamente, no sabía que magnitud podría llegar a alcanzar todo esto, y ese mal presentimiento que traía desde que los aurores rusos llegaron no la dejaban tranquila, no es que desconfiar, o quizá sí, quizá era la obsesión que tenía Natacha en atrapar a Horteva, y eso estaba complicando las cosas pero sobre todo, el que él no supiera que había un auror encubierto o que Malfoy era su contacto…Abrió mucho los ojos, en estos momentos todos estaban corriendo peligro…Natacha intentando atrapar a Horteva, Harry protegiendo a Ginny… ¡Por Merlín! El infierno estaba en Londres…

Dgdgdggdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Nunca había sentido tanta desesperación como en estos momentos, desde hace un momento se había dado por vencido y se había dejado caen en el suelo, de todos modos no podía sostenerse en pie más tiempo; había poca luz, ya sus ojos se había acostumbrado a ello, se miró las palmas de las manos, se veían fantasmal, se llevó una mano a su impecable cabello, que en este momento estaba bastante desordenado; seguía sangrando, quizá tenía una costilla rota, pues respiraba con cierta dificultad, su ojos grises se turbaron, no le tenía miedo a morir, cerró los ojos un momento y la vio, tan bella y risueña como siempre, el sonrió, recordó la primera vez que la vio, no como la pobretona Weasley, sino como la hermosa chica Weasley con su diminuto traje de baño jugueteando en las aguas del lago negro, sus ojos como brillaban a la luna llena-Suspiro-Su memoria lo llevo al momento cuando la vio en aquella cafetería Muggle…

***Flash back***

Draco caminaba tranquilo, por las calles del Londres Muggle, era más tranquilo –Pensó- además había quedado de verse allí con Nott y Zabini, así que aria tiempo, miro su reloj de pulsera, faltaban casi dos horas antes de su encuentro, entro a la cafetería "´D' Ángelo", siempre olía muy bien allí, y le traía un viejo recuerdo, pero no sabía de donde o con que asociarlo. Se sentó en la barra, cruzo algunas palabras, con el camarero que momentos después le llevaría un capuchino, tomo el periódico Muggle y se dispuso a disfrutar su oloroso café y el periódico; a sus espaldas escucho, el chillido de la campanilla que anunciaba la entrada de alguien-Ese aroma-Pensó distraído, respirándolo, degustándolo y podría ser que disfrutándolo, ese aroma, ya lo había sentido en el pasado, dejo que ese aroma lo embriagara, incluso era más seductor que el capuchino que tenía en la mano, pero al escuchar el saludo de la persona que había llegado, lo volvió a la realidad, la miro de reojo como no reconocerla, su cabello rojo como el fuego era inconfundible a pesar de que traía esa gorra del Manchester, ¿Coincidencias? Terrible-Pensó- El era uno de los benefactores de ese equipo Muggle…

-Wesley…- Su voz era acida- Creí que Potter no te dejaba salir sola

-¡No soy su propiedad!- le grito acercándose a él, y apuntándolo con un dedo- ¡Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a él ni a nadie…!- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a su mesa, el sonrió, sentía un extraño placer. Dejo que se fuera a sentar, vio que le dijo algo al camarero, tomo el ultimo sorbo de su capuchino, pago, miro por la ventana y ahí estaban sus amigos, camino nuevamente hacia ella, un instinto protector sintió de pronto, al verla ahí, tan sola y con la mirada perdida…

-Valla, valla, Weasley…guarda tus energías para lo que se acerca…-Dijo frio con esos ojos grises que parecían no tener vida y sus palabras eran tan acidas, callo con un gesto con la mano la protesta que ella iba a darle…- Mira fierecilla- Puso énfasis en esa última palabra…- Nada es lo que parece…-Entre cerro los ojos- Las diferencias del colegio no acabaron… así que decide de qué lado estarás…-Le guiño un ojo y salió del bar…

***Fin del Flash back***

Sonrió con los ojos cerrados, era tan bella y con esa mueca de molestia se veía aún más bella, pero ese día, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una, sus ojos, esos grandes ojos azules estaban muy tristes –Maldito Potter- Pensó , quizá ese día había empezado, todo su mala relación con ese imbécil, pero también se dio cuenta de otra cosa que no había podido comprender al paso de los años y siempre había tenido esa maldita duda que le carcomía, ni viajando por gran parte de Europa lo había encontrado-Sonrió-

**Flash black**

Caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos del castillo, a pesar de ser media noche, no apuraba el paso, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pijama, su mente seguía divagando en lo que había pasado hoy en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, cuando su equipo estaba por tomar la cancha, iban saliendo los de Gryffindor, él estaba recargado en la pared de la casa de Hagrit, era un misterio para él la chica que se bañaba en el lago negro pero sus pensamientos iban a la iniciación, inconscientemente se rozó el brazo izquierdo, estaba tan turbado, que no escucho cuando paso de el Zabini y los otros chicos del equipo, alguien de Gryffindor paso cerca, lo sabía por el color de su uniforme, pero lo que lo había hecho salir tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos había sido ese aroma, su delicada nariz buscaba de donde provenía ese aroma tan agradable, que tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir mejor, lo hacía sentir alivio de todos los demonios que volaban a su alrededor y de pronto la encontró… ahí estaba, todo ella tan hermosa, caminaba con su vieja escoba en el hombro, el sol del atardecer hacia que su cabello tuviera reflejos dorados y la maraña roja parecía el fuego de una chimenea apunto de apagarse, caminaba sola, con la mirada tranquila; -Weasley, pensó- De ella emanaba ese aroma tan agradable, estaba tan aturdido, dejándose embriagar con su aroma que la indiferencia que sentía hacia ella quedo en otro lado, lejos de ese momento. Minutos después ella había desaparecido en la puerta del colegio, junto con ese aroma que le daba la paz que necesitaba, decidió guardarlo en su memoria, para un futuro que en ese instante no sentía.

**Fin del Flash back**

Así que eras tú-Sonrió- siempre fuiste tú… Sintió como el corazón se le oprimía e inexplicablemente los ojos le picaban, sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, estar con ella, pero era tan estúpido-¡Diablos!-Grito a la nada, lo último que se habían dicho era insultos y celos, que ahorita no valían nada, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había dicho que la amaba?, no lo recordaba, y ahora estaba en quien sabe que maldito lugar, a la merced de un estúpido ruso que no sabía nada de él, ni de ella; sentía que la sangre le hervía, paso el torso de su mano por sus ojos…

-¡Por Merlín!- Grito desesperado- ¡Tan solo pido una oportunidad, un último momento con ella!

La voz se le quebró, nunca se había sentido tan indefenso como hasta ahora, no tenía miedo morir, no, claro que no lo tenía, le tenía miedo a no volver ver la dulce mirada azul de Ginny, a no poder contemplarla por última vez, rosar sus labios, acariciar su piel, sorber por última vez su aroma, cerró los ojos y la vio sonreír, con ese último pensamiento, se desmayó.

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Camino decidida hasta el patio de Azkaban, donde se enfrentaban, no desconocidos, no aurores contra mortifagos, más bien se enfrentaban su corazón, y su razón; sabía lo que tenía que hacer, si salía todo como ella lo planeaba, podría salvar a Draco, y darle una ventaja a Harry; por eso es que había mandado a Rico y los demás de vuelta a la mansión Malfoy, sabía que al llegar Vladimir los transportaría de vuelta a Rusia, eso les daría la oportunidad de poder vencerlos, aunque sabía que al rescatarlos de Azkaban, podría considerarse como traición, pero también la oportunidad de acabar con esta guerra; respiro hondo, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que sintió una calma que no alcanzaba a comprender, empuño fuertemente su varita y la levanto, frunció el ceño pensando en aquel recuerdo que la hacía sentir dichosa, para poder formar un Patronus.

Dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg

-¡Maldición, Ginevra!-Grito Rico apenas pisaron la mansión

-Tranquilo Brat-Paolo le puso una mano en el hombro-Ella sabe lo que hace

-¿Qué?-Gimió indignado-¡Ella y Horteva solos contra una horda de aurores!

-Conozco muy bien a Ginny-Musito Luna-La conozco demasiado-Sus ojos brillaron-Tiene un plan

-¿Suicidio?-Estaba desesperado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza-No puedo creer que la dejáramos sola

-Rico-La voz suave de Narimbu callo el reclamo que estaba en la boca de Paolo-Piensa Brat, ni uno de nosotros esta en condición de ayudarlos-Levanto la mano para callar su protesta-Lo único que hubiéramos conseguido es matarnos unos a otros o perder todo lo que tenemos avanzado

Ritsuko le puso una mano en la mejilla y lo ayudo a sentarse en el sillón más cercano, y no era pretexto, tenían que reconocer que todos ellos se encontraban en una situación tan lamentable, que si se hubieran quedado, hubieran sido blanco fácil para los Dementores o peor aún de los aurores. Rico se dejó caer en un sillón, Constanza trajo unas pociones para ellos y para curar a los heridos, aunque las pociones eran muy potentes, no había algo que pudiera curar el desazón que dejan los Dementores.

Luna, tenía abrazado a Misha, lo curo, lo limpio, hizo te para todos, nadie había notado su presencia o no querían fijarse de ella, quizá porque todos estaban tan aturdidos con los sucesos que estaban aconteciendo, Pero ella tendría que tomar una decisión en breves instantes, irse a Rusia con Misha o regresar a la mansión Black….

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Respiraba pausadamente, a pesar de que ellos eran más, no habían podido someter a Horteva, casi empezaba a pensar que todo esto, que dejarse llevar por las ideas de Natacha habían resultado un completo y total error. Harry procuraba no dejar de invocar el Patronus para que los Dementores no se acercaran a ellos, pero empezaba a cansarse, miro a su lado izquierdo y estaba Ron y Anelka esquivando a cómo podían los hechizos de Horteva; ellos intentaban más resguardarse que contraatacar; pero de un momento a otro la situación cambio, casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a Ginny saliendo del hueco donde hace un momento Natacha había tirado una maldición-¿No debería estar resguardada?- si ya de por si esto se había salido de control, el que ella estuviera del otro lado, lo volvía aun peor…

-¡Ginevra! Que sorpresa-Su voz sonaba tranquila, a pesar de que eran más sus atacantes, ella sonrió

-Bueno, no podía dejarte aquí solo

-Te hacia llegando a Rusia con los otros-No dejaba de atacar mientras platicaba tranquilamente como si estuvieran en la plaza

-No podría irme sin Draco-Como por reflejo movió la varita e hizo un escudo, Horteva le dio una sonrisa de lado

-Si…Lo imagine

¿Qué seguía? Proteger a Harry y a su hermano, ellos eran prioridad, la cuestión era ¿cómo lo aria con Horteva a su lado?, bueno algo se le ocurriría, antes que las cosas empeoraran. Sin meditarlo más le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor a Ron, el cual se fue de espaldas y quedo sobre unos escombros, cuando despertara sentiría mucho dolor, pero eso era mejor a que ya no despertara… La chica que estaba junto a él, solo se quedó quieta, como si así pudiera evitar que también le tiraran un hechizo, veía su cara claramente y la miro asustada, y empezó a tirar hechizos de forma acelerada, como si los nervios la hubieran vuelto loca, Ginny solo saltaba tras cada maldición, desde su posición también podía ver como Harry, trataba de apaciguar el asunto, quizá se distrajo un momento o fue todo tan repentino, cuando sintió que alguien caía a su lado, Horteva había recibido de lleno una maldición de la chica, junto con la del otro auror, estaba a punto de inclinarse a verlo cuando ella misma sintió como si alguien la golpeara, lo último que vio fue a Horteva extendiendo su mano hacia ella….

dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgddgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgd

Ya era diciembre en Londres, empezaría a nevar en unos días, para noche buena faltaban cinco días, el ambiente era extrañamente silencioso, todos miraban el mapa que Ritsuko tenía extendido en la mesita de centro, todos contuvieron el aliento cuando del mapa desapareció Ginevra, significaba dos cosas, que estaba en un lugar resguardado bajo mucha magia o estaba muerta….Ante tal posibilidad Vladimir había apurado el hechizo del traslador, en cuestión de segundos Constanza había recogido guardado y empacado, la pertenencias de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia, sabían que Horteva no tardaría en llegar y cuando eso ocurriera partirían a Rusia, donde la casa de seguridad los estaría esperando.

Misha ya estaba más recuperado, y aun que disfrutara de estar entre los brazos de Luna, tenía que actuar antes que otra cosas pasara. Se puse en pie y la tomo de la mano, la jalo lentamente hasta el primer cuarto, después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, ella lo miro fijamente

-Ya sé que tratas de hacer y no te lo voy a permitir-La voz de Luna sonó con firmeza

-Entiende-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza-Que por ahora no podre protegerte

-¡Buscáremos la manera!-Su voz empezaba a quebrársele

-¡Estos días en Azkaban fueron terribles!

-¡Lo sé!

-No le tenía miedo a morir-Se acercó a ella y le acaricio la mejilla-Tenía miedo no volver a verte

-Misha…yo…No quiero estar separada de ti-Lo abrazo

-Yo tampoco, pero en estos momentos no podemos

-¿Por qué?-Empezó a mojar la camisa de Misha con sus lágrimas silenciosas-Llévame contigo

-Luna

-Misha… No quiero perderte

-Yo tampoco, pero ahorita, en estos momentos no podre protegerte y-Le puso un dedo sobre los labios callando la protesta que saldría de su boca-Es mejor que te quedes estarás protegida, ahora mismo cuando nos marchemos, Rusia será un hervidero de aurores-Con ambas manos la tomo del rostro-Mírame-Ella le hizo caso y puso sus ojos azules en los cafés de el-Te prometo con mi vida Luna Lovegood que regresare por ti-Beso el final de su mentón para impedir que una lagrima cayera y luego la beso, la beso muy tiernamente, expresándole todo lo que sentía en ese beso…

-Y yo te prometo con la mía-Dijo despegándose de el-Que te esperare-Él sonrió-Y si no vienes Mijaíl Duhamel yo iré por ti hasta Rusia

-Es una promesa-Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron, le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de que ella desapareciera…

Un aire frio envolvió la estancia, todos fijaron la vista en la persona que llegó, Rico casi se va de bruces al intentar levantarse a prisa e ir a recibir a Horteva, al verlo que llegaba sin Ginny. Se dieron cuenta que estaba herido, Constanza y Paolo corrieron a sujetarlo, después de ponerlo sobre el sillón, explico lo que había pasado, y como Natacha sorpresivamente se había llevado a Ginny, nadie comprendía ¿Por qué? Al recuperarse Horteva, explico rápidamente el siguiente movimiento, Rico se ofreció para ir en busca de Ginny y Draco. Se reunieron en rededor de Vladimir, quien sostenía un gorrito de invierno, miraron con nostalgia la mansión Malfoy, Rico estaba parado por la puerta observando como su familia se marchaba

-Volveremos a estar junto-Dijo Horteva alzando la mirada-Y nuestra familia será grande de nuevo

-3-comenzo a contar Vladimir

-Nos veremos en casa-Dijo Rico

-2

-Brat-La voz de Misha se oía triste-Suerte

-1

Desaparecieron, Rico sintió un nudo en la garganta y como el corazón sele apretujo en el pecho, pero la decisión estaba tomada, volverían a Rusia, y quizá la guerra terminaría pero ahora en su territorio. Prendió un cigarrillo le dio una calada, y trato de calmarse, para poner sus pensamientos en orden y pensar donde podía encontrarlos, pero tenía que apurarse pues era cuestión de tiempo, antes que no hubiera marcha atrás, le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y de pronto todo fue claro, ya sabía dónde ir a buscarlos, desapareció y apareció justo enfrente de un edificio que al parecer tenia rastro de magia, tiro el cigarrillo e hizo un hechizo y la puerta se abrió, camino lentamente por un pasillo oscuro con la varita en alto, escucho que al fondo del pasillo, se colaba la luz por debajo de la puerta, oía ruido, parpadeo un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad volteo sobre su hombro y vio un bulto recostado sobre el mueble…

-¿Ginevra?-Susurro

-….

-¿Ginevra, eres tú?-La pinchaba con la varita

-…

-¡Despierta!

-¿Rico?

-¡Por Merlín!- La abrazo-¿Estas bien?

-¡Rico! ¿Te atraparon?-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

-¿A mí?-Dijo altanero-No, vine a rescatarte

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?-Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, si alguien salía todo se complicaría…Mas…

-¿Qué estas dispuesta hacer por Draco?

-Lo que sea…

-¿Segura?...-lo miro fijamente

-¿De qué va todo esto Rico?

-Es hora de tomar decisiones-La tomo de la mano y desaparecieron….


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **BASTA SOLO UN INSTANTE**

 **** Con mucho cariño para papá, quien siempre está conmigo.**

 **\+ Una dedicatoria muy especial para todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic, gracias a todos, y también por sus comentarios adorables, que me animan a seguir.**

 **** Una gran disculpa por el retraso en la actualización, pero mi pequeño mundo se alteró, después de 38 años nuestro negocio familiar tuvo que cerrar, y nos mudamos. Bueno diversas cosas. Mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **** Una dedicación muy especial para mis amigos del Perú.**

 **** Este maravilloso mundo lleno de magia solo es posible gracias a JK De quien son los personajes.**

 **** ¡Que viva el Drinny!**

 **** Visítanos en nuestro grupo de Facebook Drinny / Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!**

 ****** **Uno de los grandes retos de la vida es saber escoger, con ser ser recuerdo, con ser ser momento y ser eterno ****

En el ambiente se siente un agradable aroma un chocolate, el humo que despedía la olla que estaba en la estufa, era muy delicioso y daba la sensación de tranquilidad que tanto necesitaban, los sucesos que acababan de haber terminado la fecha de desestabilizar la poca cordura Que me quedé en la mesa. Fleur, les rellenaba las tasas a los chicos, sus intensos ojos azules miraban a un lado a otro, a pesar de que todos estaban tranquilos ella sentía nervios, no sabía ni a los nuevos aliados, los enemigos o la incertidumbre. Se sentó junto a Ron, Harry estaba a la cabeza, como siempre, leyendo distraídamente el profeta, su semblante, se ve tranquilo, pero a su lado estaba Natacha, que también suavemente los dedos en la mesa, mientras que con la otra mano su tasa de chocolate sostenida,

-¿Luna? ¿Ocurre algo? -La miro Harry serio.

-Llego una lechuza-Mostro el pergamino que traía en la mano, la lechuza se colocó en la ventana

-¿De Quién es? -Las orejas de Fred estaban rojas

-De Hermione-Contesto Luna con una sonrisa, Fred casi le arranca el pergamino de las manos

-¿Qué dados? -Pregunto intrigado Harry, llevándonos una mano a la barbilla, esperamos que los pacientes que Fred leyera el pergamino

-….-Palideció hasta el punto de estar tan blanco como la nieva

-¿Qué ocurre Fred? -Harry se acercó a el

\- "Continuos ataques-Comenzó leyendo un trozo de periódico pegado en el pergamino-Por toda Rusia, están en la capacidad de un ministro de magia-Todos aguantaron la respiración, Natacha abrió mucho los ojos-Muggles y Magos tienen sus días contados" ... -La cocina se quedó en silencio, no era lo que esperaban, un giro totalmente radical había dado esto. Londres mágico estaba totalmente destruido y ahora Rusia ...

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

* Flash Back *

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la enorme mansión, usando las manos dentro del pantalón, siempre tenía un sentido que Rusia era como su segundo hogar, pero las condiciones en las que no había sido muy útil, frunció el ceño le molestaba Mucho tiempo no se puede hacer, lo que él quería, pronto en el final del pasillo, teníamos una luz débil, encendida y de allí, una melodía exquisita, sus músculos se relajaron y se pusieron manos a la calle. a él, sostenido una copa de vino con su mano izquierda y con la derecha buscó en un viejo cajón, detuvo la música de golpe y cambio el disco al gramófono, comenzó un sonar una melodía más dulce, como y como autor le faltara alguien Se escuchó, escuchédola,

* Fin del Flash Back *

Abrió los ojos como dos persianas, el dolor en el costado, el despertar de ese hermoso recuerdo, el cual el aviso que vivió, ¿Por qué no terminar con una maldita vez con su tormento? era menos, no había tenido tiempo, se había pasado, ni se había ido, ni se había, ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo ni yo Ni yo ni yo ni ni yo ni ni ni yo ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni conmigo ni yo ni ni yo ni ni yo ni ni ni ni yo ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni parte ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni lo j ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni por ni ni ni

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Cerro los ojos por un momento, dejando atrás el aire helado de la madrugada. Rico abría una cochera de carros último modelo y clásico, sin olvidar la gran serie de motocicletas que hacían una fila bastante larga; ¿Manejar una gran velocidad, ¿A dónde se dirigían? A las afueras de Londres, según el viejo pergamino que Vladimir había dejado en la mesita de centro, mostraba la última ubicación de Draco; Movió un botón ajustando la radio Muggle, Rico siempre había disfrutado de ese aparato no mágico y se ha visto inundado de esa música ...

+++ Flash Back +++

Empezar a caer Copios de la nieve que hacían lucir más hermosa en la Plaza Roja, el elegante café se encuentra justo enfrente de la catedral de San Basilio, hermoso monumento colorido que invitaba y apartaba la vista de allí, miro su lujoso reloj de pulsera Pasaba de la 5 de la tarde, sonrió internamente, si hubiera sido también el motivo del trajo hasta aquí, y no, largado, pero no, allí, deslumbrado por tanta belleza a su alrededor, pero aún no he querido. Ahí estaba porque tenía mucha curiosidad por la persona que esperaba ...

-Espero que no te estás preguntando si la historia de Anastasia es real-Su voz fría le saco de sus pensamientos

-Malfoy… -Tomó la tasa que estaba frente a ella y le dio un sorbo, él se acomodó frente a ella

-Weasley –Sonrió de lado-Ginevra-Repitió su nombre como recordando algo, alzo la ceja hasta el infinito

-Draco-Le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes

-Me sonríes asusta-Ginny reviro los ojos y se limitan a observar la plaza, Draco Le hizo señas al mesero para la atendiera-¿Y bien? -Se dio un sorbo a la tasa que el mesero había puesto en frente de él, se ven muy relajado

-Bueno, te parece muy poco dejarlo todo en un momento en esa mansión llena de locos-Le salió el reclamo en un susurro, él sonrió

-Y ... ¿Prefieres estar conmigo? -Automáticamente tu cara tomo un color rojo Weasley

-Pues ... pues ... -Balbuceaba-Dicen que es mejor malo por conocido que ... No termine la frase por el dejo de sorprender la carcajada que Draco dio, tan suelta y despreocupada, ella sonrió tiernamente

-¿What? -La miro con una ceja levantada.

-Pensé que eras un ser sin emociones -El volvió a sonar, ambos dieron un sorbo a su taza, Draco hablo también al mesero y pago a la cuenta, Ginny sonrió y dijo, si estás tan relajado, ¿Por qué no se relajaba también ? Suspiro y justo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos él ya estaba parado frente a ella extendiéndole una mano

-Vamos ...

Ella se dejó hacer y tomo de la mano, caminó por un rato, por el largo de la plaza Roja, Escuchaba a Draco, respondió por una leyenda fabulosa que apenas y Ginny puede poner atención, su tacto hacia su corazón se aceleró más de lo normal, y su suave voz de fondo hacia el lugar en el que se encuentra, en el cual no hay nada como un sueño, en el cual nunca imagino ser la protagonista.

-¿Ginny? -La saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Si? -Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-Ya no estés tristes-Se puso frente a ella, se puso en marcha un mecanismo de cabello tras la oreja y Por primera vez vio la intensidad de sus ojos grises y quiso perderse en ellos

-No lo estoy -Dijo no en un momento y una verdad, no sé en ese momento había cambiado eso

-Te creo-Sonrió divertido, se da cuenta el efecto que causó en ella, pasó suavemente su dedo en los labios rojos de ella, trato de suspirar todo el aroma que esa mujer emanaba-Vamos-Reanudo el paso

-Espera-Dijo está tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire, para que parezca su cercanía.

-¿Si? -Se colocó frente a él y se puso de puntitas, acaricio su cabello rubio

-Gracias Draco-Sonrió frente a sus labios y lo beso, el tomo entre los brazos y la abrazó, cuando el beso comenzó a intensificarse él se apartó despacio

-Aquí no ... -Le dijo en un susurro, lo que hizo que se pusiera roja nuevamente, y que no mar un comentario.

-¿Por qué? -Bajo la mirada

Ginny sonrió, luego grabó algo de la historia que le contaba

-¿Romanof?

-Si; Es familia de Rico-Siguió caminando tranquilamente

-Ja lo imagino ...

Aquella tarde había sido conocido como un Draco que nunca imagino conocer y bajo una bella nevada disfrutaba de la fría Rusia, con el corazón salteando y los labios incendiados ...

+++ Fin del Flash Back +++

El sol y la vida en la cara, abrió poco a poco los ojos y se mantiene mejor, se leyó y no se encontró en Rico, se bajó del auto y pronto se publicó el aire de la mañana, estaba en una colina, voló a ver por todos los lados y vio la paradoja con la mano en los bolsillos tan solo a unos 10 metros de ella ...

-¿Y bien? –Camino hasta donde él estaba-¿Alguna novedad?

-Si-La miro por segundo y regreso a la vista al suelo

-¿Y?

-¿Rico?

-Aquí está el último rastro de la magia -Signo enfrente de ellos donde quedé unos pocos vestigios que empezaban a desaparecer

-¿Puedes identificar a dónde está? -Temía la respuesta

-Usaron un traslador Ginny

-¡Por Merlín! -Se llevaron las manos a la cabeza -¿Por qué se tomaron tantas molestias? -Su voz sonaba desesperada

-Por qué no fue Potter y su gente

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque esta es la forma de trabajar de los rusos-Sonrió con autosuficiencia, aun que el moleste estar en esa situación

-¿Fueron los que vinieron? -El asintió con la cabeza -No entiendo-Dijo desesperada

-Entiende algo-Hablo serio, y el tema de los hombros para que miren -Toda su vida y estado tras las pisadas de Horteva ¿Ustedes no pueden ser molestados en hacer todo esto para que no lo encontréramos?

-¿Qué haremos rico?

-No se ... Se me acaban las ideas y las opciones-su voz sonó preocupada, ella me dijo un segundo sabia la respuesta, sin pensarlo abrazo fuertemente a Rico

-Ya sé que hacer-Le susurró al oído

-Qué…? ¡No! -Dijo al vuelo como leyendo la mente de la pelirroja

-Es la única solución…

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

Caminaba después, como si quisiera que sus pasos no se escucharan, llevaba su propia voz en alto, cada una llegara a una esquina se quedara inmóvil, a pesar de que estuviera todo el desierto, tomaba muchas precauciones, sus pasos eran los seguros, pero suspiro dos, tres veces, consulto algo que traía en la mano, subió una escalera, recorrió un pasaje y por fin llegó a donde quería, era una pequeña puerta donde apenas entré una persona de no más de un metro, se lleva una mano a La boca, ni una sola vez, ni una sola palabra, ni una puerta ni una puerta se abría ni una sola palabra. ¿Alguna vez impecable? camisa blanca

-¿Draco? -Le susurraba-¡Despierta!

-¡Draco, por favor! -Unos ojos grises se abrieron de repente-¡Draco! Que felicidad ¿Estas bien?

\- -Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y sus labios resecos, sacos de su bolso y el mojo los labios

-¡Por favor, Draco continúa! -Trataba de reanimarlo moviendo su varita, pero quizás él estaba muy débil

-¿Ginn? -Dijo por fin, sonrió e intento tocar su rostro

-Lo lamento-Sonrió de forma tierna-Ella te busca, pero no está aquí

-¿Dónde estamos? -Se pasaba débilmente las manos por los ojos

-En Rusia

-¿What? -Seguía teniendo los ojos desenfocados, intento pararse pero no pudo, se devolvió al suelo

-Tranquilo, ha perdido mucha sangre por eso esta tan débil; ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde está Misha cuando se necesita? -Sonrió con tristeza

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -Respiraba con dificultad

-No puedo dejarte morir, sabía que Natacha te traería para acá, eres como su trofeo -Su voz se escuchó molesta

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? -A pesar de estar débil su voz sonó desconfiada

-Porque una vez encerró aquí a Sergio

-Claro-Dijo irónico, no es que ni creyera más bien, ni siquiera sabía que pensaba, tenía la mente revuelta, entre los ojos a la preciosa pelirroja y no a la castaña-Regina

-Moneda de diez centavos

-Gracias

-Dámelas cuando te saque de aquí

-¿Y eso como lo aras? -Sonrió de lado

-Buena pregunta-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza no sabía cómo sacaría de allí ...

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Era un hervidero de nervios en la cocina, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; La situación era muy delicada, sin embargo, no solo me preocupaba ni su familia ni amigos, sino también Ginny y Draco, si llegaba a descubrir en serio.

Luego de calmar el resto de los miembros de la orden, subió al estudio para estar un rato solos, para poder pensar, pensar en cómo podría ser un tremendo lío, y poder acabar en la guerra, la historia de una botella de vino, sonrió al Recordar cómo había ido a dar esa botella allí, reducir un detalle de tristeza ...

++++ Flash back ++++

Era un día normal, las cosas en Londres y en el ministerio de las maravillas. Hace unos días.

-Horteva-Pronuncio para sí, llevándose las manos a la cabeza

\- ¿Quién es Horteva? - Una alegre voz le llego desde la puerta

\- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? - La mirada sorprendida, ella le sonrió.

-Sabía que hoy tampoco vendrías a casa y decidí venir- Camino hasta él y lo abrazo, él le correspondió

-Tenía pensado ir- Dijo tomándole las mejillas y besando su frente- ¿Y esa botella?

-Vamos a celebrar- Sonrió y se apartó de él, Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¡Por Merlín! ¿Había olvidado algo?

\- ¿Un día festivo? –Dijo nervioso, al verlo ella soltó una carcajada

-No Harry, celebremos el simple hecho de celebrar.

-Sería buena idea -Sprió tranquila, Ginny extendió su sonrisa, se convirtió en un punto para abrir la botella cuando la ventana se abrió. mano para que no abriera la botella y se dirigió a la lechuza

\- ¡Harry! - dijo la pelirroja casi al borde de las lágrimas - Por favor, ¿Puede esperar un momento?

-No Ginny, necesito prestarle atención- Quitó el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza

-A veces también necesito tu atención

Lo último que Harry escuchó en el portavoz de la habitación, Ginny se había marchado ... Después de leer el trozo de pergamino, lo arrugo y lo tiro a la basura; no sabía que esa sería la última vez que veríamos a la pelirroja dedicarle solo para ...

+++ Fin del Flash atrás +++

Sentimos mucha frustración, después de aquel día, todo cambio, la botella la guardo, ni siquiera la abrió, el camino del escritorio, el murmullo, la barita y el cajón se abrió, saco el pergamino.

"Harry, quisiera volver a verte y recordar viejos tiempos"

Cho

Lo toco con la punta de la varita y este se quemó en pocos segundos, que idiota había sido, había permitido que una estupidez acabara con lo más maravilloso que había tenido, se había merecido lo que estaba pasando, tal vez se había tenido una serie de las ideas y los derechos de los niños y las niñas, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños, los niños niños y los niños. salto hacia fuera del sillón donde hace un instante se había acomodado

\- ¡Por Merlín!

\- ¿Estas solo?

-Si- De la gran chimenea salió una figura cubierta con una capa negra, pero aún no había visto el rostro, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Harry, atraparon a Draco

\- ¿Qué?

-Esto más bien es algo personal, queremos dar con Horteva a como déjame y no tengas que importar matarnos a todos- Camino hasta donde estaba la botella, la forma de reconocer y no poder evitar sentir un dejo de nostalgia- ¿Remordimientos? -Dijo sin pensarlo

-Todos los días -Suspiro- Y ¿Qué ha venido? - Trato de sonido natural y cambiar el tema, ella asintió

-Quiero que les digas a mis hermanos que estoy bien, me preocupo

-Yo les diré- Le aseguró - ¿A dónde iras?

-Rico piensa que Draco está en Rusia

-Bien, ¿Necesitas algo más? - Le dedico una tierna sonrisa, ella lo miro un segundo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la chimenea

-No te mortifiques- Apunto la botella - Fue bonito mientras duro- Sonrió y desapareció tras las llamas

-Mientras duró ...

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDGD

El sol del medio del día la cara de la cara, la parada en el mismo lugar donde se ha tenido un tiempo en el mismo país, se ha enviado un momento y se ha extendido el viejo pergamino de Vladimir. tenían atrapado a Draco, recorrí con la mirada el pergamino una vez otra vez, y nada; ¿Por qué no me gusta o no? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta?

\- ¡Piensa, piensa Ginevra! - De pronto algo se sacó de su pensamiento, era un anillo que le había dado Horteva, tenía un brillo inusual; Lo que se ve más cerca, los ojos de la serpiente ya no eran verdes todavía tienen un color rojo pero muy opaco, se grabó el mismo destino en Rico cuando viajó hace un día- ¿Qué significa? - Se mordió un labio, se trató de un cerebro para pensar y un detalle que había pasado por alto respecto al anillo

\- ¿Ginny? - Ella voló rápidamente y no encontró a nadie, volvió a escuchar que le hablaban, pero ¿De dónde venía la voz?

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín me estoy volviendo loca! - Tubo una idea, se produjo el anillo frente a los labios- ¿Draco? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Ginny ayúdame! ...- volvió a escuchar su voz y esta vez estaba seguro que si era el

-Creo que ya me fuiste la cabina- dijo mordiéndose los labios, se repitió el anillo frente a su laboratorio y el susurro- Por favor, llévame con Draco

Cerro los ojos fuertemente, como esperando un milagro, pues estas alturas cualquier cosa que pase a su favor sería bueno; De repente ha sido una sensación extraña, no como la típica del jalón por el ombligo que se siente cuando desaparece, fue algo más…. De pronto dejo de sentir el penetrante sol de Londres y sintio de golope el aire helado de Rusia ...


End file.
